Night Terrors
by evelinphoebe
Summary: An Outlaw Queen fic set during the missing year and later in Storybrooke. Regina is still grieving for Henry through nightmares and when Robin vows to not leave her alone, will she finally let the past stop haunting her and allow her to see her future when it's right in front of her?
1. Chapter 1-The nightmares begin

**AN: This is set in around episode 3x13/14, when everyone is sent back to the enchanted forest as a result of the curse and Regina is strongly grieving for losing Henry and is spending her first night back in her castle in her own bed again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings, but I do own this little alternate universe :)**

**A NOTE TO NEW READERS: This chapter was purely a taster to see if anyone liked the story, and they did! The chapters get progressively longer after this one so don't be put off by the length of this one, each recent one is over 10x this length. Thank and leave a review!**

* * *

Regina awoke with a start and a strong sense of unease, and sighed as she leaned over to check her phone on her bedside table, before realising where she was,with no phone,son or real home. Not being able to check the time allowed Regina to falsely assure herself that it wasn't late, and the moon still high in the sky told her she still had many hours to lie there,and think. Just before she rolled over to start another weak attempt at sleeping she heard a noise from outside her room. Not loud, but distinctly there,and she held her breath slightly as she noticed a silhouette standing with his back to her in the doorway. "Daniel?" Regina questioned into the dark, before dismissing how ridiculous she was to ever think Daniel would return. However the noise she'd made alerted the shadow,and it stepped into the moonlight to reveal...Robin Hood.

He stood awkwardly,with his bow and arrow occupying his hands as Regina gave him a puzzled look and suddenly felt extremely vulnerable.

"I er, was patrolling and noticed that nobody was guarding your door, I thought that considering you're the Queen you deserved some protection from the Wicked witch" Robin explained.

"And you thought you could defeat her with pointy sticks?"

"Well, I have nothing else.."

"You can go Robin,I don't need protecting"

"Are you sure? I heard you in your sleep, breathing heavily and calling out for a Daniel, who is he may I ask?". Regina ignored Robin's question and decided to ask one of her own,trying to sound confident but her voice instead came out stuttering "You called me the Queen earlier, why not the Evil Queen like everyone else?"

"I believe that you should have the title you deserve, and from my personal experience you don't deserve the title 'evil', maybe just 'misunderstood'" Robin chuckled back. Regina found herself blushing slightly and giggling at this comment and added "We only just met, you must be pretty psychic..."

"So I'm right then?"

"Maybe..."

Here the conversation stopped and after adjusting her pillows Regina slid down and tried to at least look comfortable and relaxed, so that Robin would leave. She felt guilty but truthfully she was concerned for him, he looked tired and had never rested since they met, although she was grieving he had no reason to be sad and didn't want to bring him down with her. Robin however didn't get the hint (and if he did, ignored it) by simply saying "I'll try to not wake you, If you need anything I'm right outside". Regina protested for a few minutes, giving excuses on how he looked tired, that she could use magic to protect herself, but with no luck. Regina finally gave in as a sudden rush of drowsiness hit her mixed with a sense of calm, as she muttered before drifting off "Well good luck fighting flying monkeys...pointy...stick...man". Robin simply smiled at her,glad to she her asleep, and resumed his post.


	2. Chapter 2-stay with me

A few more hours passed, and Robin oddly became used to the sound of Regina talking in her sleep, and although it distressed him to hear her calling out for people he knew she would never see again, he wanted her to get some rest and didn't wake her. The sudden sound of her screaming and crying made him race to her bedside, certain that she was being attacked, only to find her still asleep, but still crying and whimpering. Robin had no idea what to do, he called her name but she didn't wake, so he knelt beside her and cupped the side of her face with his hand.

"Regina,please, wake up, come back to me" he pleaded, as she violently cried and struggled, her face becoming hotter as he flung the sheets from her to try to cool her down. Just as he was about to leave and get help, her hand reached out and grabbed his that still resting on her cheek, now soaked in tears. Her eyes finally opened wearily and he let out a sigh of relief as she stared back at him. "What happened?" Robin asked,

"I'm...I'm not sure" Regina responded, quietly, as if she were scared to speak any louder.

They both froze, staring at each other as Regina's breathing finally calmed down, and not once did they move their hands away from each others, even when Regina began to cry and bowed her head, Robins hand remained on her cheek and guided her face back up to look at him again.

"I asked before but I'm going to ask again, who is Daniel?" Robin muttered, not expecting a reply.

"Someone long gone, he's a part of me I can't and won't let go of, even if its the source of my misery...maybe I deserve it anyway"

"Don't say that, when my wife died I blamed myself for years, before I realised that the guilt was stopping me from being a father, you have to stop. Don't let him go Regina, just let him rest peacefully"

"I can't, he's the only thing that ever made sense in my life and its my fault he was taken, and now Henry's gone I have no reason to go on, you have your son and I...have nothing"

"That's not true!" Robin protested but Regina simply sighed and gave his free hand a squeeze, before bringing the one resting on her check down to his lap.

"Thank you for waking me, but I'm so tired, I'm going to have to try and sleep some more"

"As you wish" Robin stated and began to stand and walk away.

"Wait!" Regina shouted, probably louder than she should have done. Robin turned slightly to glance at her, as she stared at him huddled under the sheets a panicked look in her eyes, "I mean, you can't just go...you woke me up, you...you...might need to do it again" Regina argued, and although her point wasn't very strong Robin still gave in and walked back to the bed and perched on the edge of it.

"I will be here while you sleep, don't worry okay?"

"Okay...". Regina lay back down and closed her eyes as the sensation of Robin taking hold of her hand made all her muscles relax and finally allowed her fall into a calm sleep. Robin watched over her, but soon enough became tired himself and yet couldn't leave in case she started screaming again. Before Robin could think through the options his eyes began closing and he fell forward, unconscious into a deep sleep across Regina's lap, still holding her hand tightly as his arrows fell to the floor and they slept.


	3. Chapter 3-Notes and arrows

Regina was the first to wake the following morning, and the weight she felt spread across her stomach and legs made her panic at first, making her think she'd be caught and tied down, until she noticed Robin lay across her, his head on her stomach with his mouth wide open. The sight made her smile and she suddenly wished she had a camera to hand, to save the image in front of her and embarass Robin with it later. It was then she also noticed her left hand still entwined with his, resting by her side and she considered whether it had anything to do with her getting a good nights sleep, but she dismissed it immediatly. Because of how Robin was lay there was no way Regina could get out of bed without waking him and she didn't want to. He looked so peaceful and she also didn't want any awkward moments considering they, in essence, slept together last night,holding hands the entire time. She felt Robin stir under her and her first instinct was to lie down and pretend to be asleep. She shut her eyes just as Robin opened his, and just like she had he adjusted to the situation he was in, and even smiled at Regina as she 'slept'.

Robin sat up carefully, not wanting to disturb Regina and kept his hand in hers. He glanced around looking for his bow and arrows before noticing them at his feet and then securing them over his head. He glanced back at Reginas still form and considered what to do, if he stayed would she be mad for staying on her bed, but if he left would she be mad for him leaving her when she told him to watch over her? Either way he had to do something and it then occured to him how much he really was thinking this through, even though they barely knew eachother he felt as if her opinion was important and that he needed her approval, but he couldn't figure out why. His solution was to leave her a note and with he free hand he leaned over and reached for a black quill and piece of paper lying on Regina's side table. He simply wrote 'I stayed all night and watched, you didn't stir and If you're wondering I only left this morning, If you need me, I'm here-R' before folding the note in half with one hand and resting it on her chest before finally removing his hand from hers slowly. As soon as their hands parted he felt a chill spread through his fingers and up to his chest, knocking him back and making him loose his breath. It felt as if all the heat from before was drained from his body and he felt weak. He took another look at Regina,who hadn't moved and he decided it was lack of food causing the feeling. He stood, and before leaving hesitantly pulled an arrow from his bag and placed it on top of the note of Regina's chest, the tip pointing down away from her face.

Although this wasn't very romantic Robin wasn't trying to be, he just wanted her to know he was there. He look one last look at her and left quietly, as his figure walked away Regina opened her eyes and found herself watching him walk away, as she felt the same chill in her hand that only warmed when she clutched the arrow left on her. At this point they weren't looking at each other, but as the sun began creeping in through the windows they both shared the same smile.


	4. Chapter 4-Finding you

For the following week Regina and Robin barely spoke or saw each other, mainly due to Regina. She noticed herself getting up slightly earlier than everyone else, and going to meals later than everyone so she would be alone and she came to realise that she wasn't doing it to avoid Snow or Charming, it was too avoid Robin. Ever since that night Regina had slept soundly, but could feel her unease growing each time she went to bed and it would only be a matter of time before the nightmares set in once again. She decided to tackle the problem head on and instead of eating dinner alone in the dining room after everybody had already eaten, she went at the same time as everyone else, and made sure she was there early to pick a seat. Regina wanted to see who was willing to sit next to her, and more specifically, if Robin would. He intrigued her, and she'd even found herself spending extra time getting ready that evening, choosing her outfit and re-applying her make up. She sat at the the table the furthest away from the door, in the corner, so she could watch as people filed in. Snow and Charming were first, and they stopped in their tracks as they saw Regina, who looked down at her food and poked at it with her fork, trying hard not to draw attention to herself and internally screaming at herself for ever thinking this was a good idea. She was so caught up in attacking herself she jumped when she felt a nudge on her arm and a presence beside her.

She glanced up to see Snow smiling widely at her and Regina froze. Nobody had really tried to be nice to her and her only usual reaction was sarcasm, which clearly wasn't appropriate here. Luckily charming jumped in and said "So Regina, how're you feeling? We've missed you, you know..."

"I...er...I've been better. To be honest I've been thinking that me being on my own is for the best at the moment, my emotions are everywhere and Snow, I don't want my magic going out of control" Regina began, and this interaction seemed to build her confidence as she realised just how much she'd missed, well, talking to people as she began to pour her heart out to Snow.

"I've tried so hard to redeem myself for Henry, and although he isn't here I don't want to let him down, I just feel...empty. And usually when I feel empty I fill that void with anger and I just...I'm staying out of the way to make sure I don't...flip out I suppose"

Snow put her arm around the queen and hugged her. This simple move warmed Regina's heart and made her realise why she'd come to dinner in the first place.

"Is Robin here?" she asked.

"I haven't seen him. Although he asked Charming to check on Roland after dinner so I'm guessing he's on patrol, why?" Snow replied.

"No reason. I just needed to ask him something. if you'll excuse me I'll go find him and take him some food out" Regina spoke as she stood up, which made the entire room look round at her. The sudden attention made Regina nervous as she grabbed her own plate and spare for Robin before hurrying out of the room. Her plan seemed solid until she left and then realised she had no idea where to find Robin. The castle and grounds were huge and she would never find him by simply searching.

Instead she headed back to her room and set the two plates on her dressing table before opening the first drawer and carefully removing the arrow Robin had given her. She used the location spell that she'd used on Pan's map in Neverland and sure enough the arrow began to float towards her door. She quickly checked her appearance in her mirror before picking back up both plates and beginning to follow the arrow. It lead her through the castle and down past her childhood apple tree in the garden before stopping outside a tent, which was pitched in the shade of the castle balcony. The arrow fell to the floor and Regina realised Robin must be inside. She noticed a gap in the tent fabric and approached it nervously and quietly and she held her breath when she saw what was inside.

Robin was on his knees leaning over a bed, tucking in Roland, who was clutching the stuffed animal Regina had given him whilst looking at his father lovingly. The sight made Regina's heart ache as she thought of Henry and how she'd done the same task for many years, but if she'd known she would've soaked up every moment of being a mother. Her thoughts made her eyes sting and sure enough tears began to stream down her face, which she couldn't wipe off due to holding a plate in each hand. Robin gave Roland a kiss on the forehead before beginning to stand up, and Regina but her lip to stop herself crying loudly. However it hadn't worked and she let out a hiccup, only quiet but loud enough for Robin to hear, who spun around and pulled out an arrow in lightning speed.

"Who goes there?" he demanded, but Regina couldn't bare to answer and embarrass herself so stayed quiet, still peeking through the gap. She closed her eyes and when she opened them and looked through, Robin was gone. The tap on her back made her drop both plates as they smashed to the ground and she turned around to face Robin.

"Regina...are you okay?" robin asked as her was faced with a tear stained face as she replied softly "No..." and collapsed into his arms.

**A/N :Sorry this chapter doesn't have much outlawqueen interaction but I had to set the scene up, i promise there's a ton more to come! Leave a comment!**


	5. Chapter 5-letters long forgotten

Regina opened her eyes with a slightly stiff neck, curled up in a ball in a room she didn't recognise. She was too tired to notice it at first but suddenly she became aware that she wasn't in her king size bed and was still fully clothed, although her hair had fallen out of the elaborate up-do she'd had it in the night before, making her wavy hair pool and flow down her back. She began sitting up, and it was then she realised that not only was this not her room, she wasn't even in the castle. As she looked around she noticed a few things, arrows on a small table, coats and scarves piled on chairs and the stuffed animal Roland had been carrying around was neatly sat up on the only other bed in the room, opposite her. It was then she realised she was in Robin's room, and more importantly, in his bed. The thought made her blush but also made her jump and stand up a little too quickly, as her head began to spin and the room became fuzzy while a dull ringing filled her ears. She placed her hand to her forehead and squinted, which made her oblivious to the fact that Robin had entered behind her.

"Good morning" he said with a smile and walked around to the front of Regina. She was still rubbing her forehead and getting her sense of balance as he held out a tray in one hand filled in with food and a glass of juice, and a bunch of wild flowers in the other.

"I was planning breakfast in bed but it seems you've ruined that idea, care to join me outside?" he asked.

"What...what happened last night? Why am I here? The last thing I remember is leaving the dining hall, and then black" Regina spoke, looking at Robin and searching his face carefully for answers. She may not have Emma's superpower but she also wasn't stupid.

"Look, you must be hungry Snow told me you ate nothing last night which is why you're so dizzy. We'll talk while you eat, okay?"

"Okay.." Regina reluctantly agreed.

Regina looked around quickly, suddenly aware of the massive case of bed head she had and searched for a mirror with no luck. She fixed her dress and smoothed her hair as best she could as she followed Robin out of the tent, and the sudden hit of sun on her face intensified the dizziness she felt as she squinted and shaded her face with her hands. The walk to the picnic bench wasn't far and Regina had recognised that Robin had moved it from her castle garden to here, but didn't mention it. There was no one around and the area was so silent she could hear the trees rustle and the birds singing in the distance as she sat at the table in the shade opposite Robin, as he slid the tray towards her and placed the flowers next to it. Regina was snapped out of her daydream as her stomach growled loudly and she smiled feeling slightly embarrassed as she began to eat as Robin watched her. It wasn't awkward and as she ate he studied her features, her huge brown eyes that were framed by thick long eyelashes, the dramatic eye make-up from last night had rubbed off and now she looked natural and almost vulnerable. It was her hair that amazed him the most, he'd never seen it loose, and its length stunned him, trailing all the way down her back in curls, the only hint of her elaborate style from the previous night was a plait that framed her face and was pinned at the back of her head. Regina noticed him staring at her and she raised her eyebrow at him before tackling him about last night.

"So are you going to explain last night or do I have to find someone else to fill me in?" She asked, sternly but gentle at the same time.

"Well, I was tucking Roland in and heard a noise outside, I came to look and you were stood outside the tent with two plates and seemed to be very upset. You dropped the plates and became,well, inconsolable. I carried you into the tent and you must of been exhausted as before I could even get you drink something and ask what was wrong you passed out"

"Really? That doesn't sound like me at all" She said quietly, trying to figure out why she couldn't remember any of it. An idea struck her and after finishing the juice in one gulp she stood, picked up the wild flowers and began heading towards the castle.

"Wait!" Robin shouted and Regina turned to meet his eye,

"I need to figure something out okay? You're welcome to join, I suppose"

"It would be my pleasure" he responded, before rising and jogging slightly to catch up with her.

They headed through the castle quickly and Regina became very aware of the looks she was receiving form everyone she walked past, and she could hardly blame them. Here she was, wandering through the castle in the same clothes as last night, messy hair, no make-up and carrying a bunch of flowers with Robin by her side, all the signs pointing towards a walk of shame. She felt extremely relieved when they finally reached her room and were alone, and she set about retrieving bottles form various drawers in her dresser.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Robin enquired.

"I'm making a memory potion, more specifically an emotional one, when I drink this I was remember exactly why I blacked out last night and more importantly, what I was feeling"

"Why is it important? You were clearly tired and hadn't eaten, its all fairly..."

"I don't know okay! It's just, I've done many things and experienced a lot, It takes a lot to stop me so I don't believe that I simply passed out. Now make yourself useful and grab me a beaker, second shelf in the wardrobe, and don't break anything" Regina asked, sounding a little more annoyed than she felt.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Robin muttered as her followed her orders and opened the wardrobe and as he reached up for the beaker he knocked a box that was next to it off the shelf and onto the floor, which landed with a soft thud.

He instinctively bent down to pick it up and began putting the contents back into it that had fallen out, which mostly consisted of old letters. Regina hadn't noticed the box falling and was concentrating hard on her work, and when she turned around to see what was taking so long, was shocked to find Robin crouched on the floor grasping a piece of paper and staring up at her.

"What is this?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Probably an old letter, here let me see..I did say to be careful you.." Regina began, and froze as she bent over him and saw why he was freaked out. On the paper was an ink drawing, of a very specific lion tattoo, a very specific tattoo that was mimicked on the wrist of the man who held the piece of paper, now visible with him arm raised.

"Well?" Robin asked,searching Regina's face for an answer as to why she had a drawing of his tattoo stored away in her wardrobe, as Regina, for the second time in 24 hours, blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6-Follow your heart

**A/N: This is just a quick update as I'm working on the next chapter which is quite long and pretty important so need to make sure it's right! I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who has read this, I never thought anyone would and to have people ask for more and read every single chapter is just...wow. So thank you again and don't forget to keep leaving follows/favourites and reviews and enjoy! (P.S-This chapter is Snow Queen heavy, but I love this friendship and the chapter wouldn't work without it,hope no one minds!) :)**

* * *

When Regina awoke she felt as if she were waking up from a terrible nightmare, only the nightmare was her reality. She was in her own bed and noticed slight pressure and wetness on her forehead, and opened her eyes fully to be met with the all too familiar image of Snow hovering over her, holding a wet cloth to her forehead where Regina suddenly noticed a piercing pain beating out. She raised her hand instinctively to feel her head but Snow was quicker and grabbed Regina's hand first,

"Hey" she said softly, "You've hit your head honey just leave it for now okay? Just rest" she added as she continued to pat the cloth on Regina's forehead, making her wince slightly as the pain spread across her.

"Where's Robin? He was just here…"

"I know, he came looking for us, told us you'd fallen and hit your head but said he had to be somewhere and left before we could ask what happened. We got here as soon as we could, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better" Regina smirked, which made Snow giggle slightly.

"Well Regina, we both know you've been in worse shape than this, you going to tell me what happened? I have to admit I've missed you, what been going on since we got back?". The way Snow admitted she'd missed Regina made her heart warm and reminded her of the time Snow saved her life from a dirty blade and had told her how she wanted to be a family with Regina again, that was a moment Regina held dear and although had never admitted it, she was secretly happy that Henry had ties to Snow, it gave them more of a connection. Being back in the place she'd called a prison, a home and a place that a long time ago she had shared with Snow reminded her of the person she used to be, the person who had tried desperately to get out many times. Regina knew exactly what she'd become over the years and it still amazed her that people, even if only a few, were willing to help her and believe in her, most of all Snow and it was then she realised, she could trust her with all her heart.

"Well.." Regina began, and just as she was about to tell Snow everything, from Tinkerbell to the memory potion she'd been making just hours before, Charming entered. Snow shot him a look and he got the message, and turned and left almost as quickly as he'd appeared. Snow turned back to Regina and gave her a reassuring smile and raised a glass of water to Regina's mouth, which she took thankfully trying hard not to move her pounding head too much, as Regina began the story she'd never told anyone before...

"So you're telling me, that all this time you knew you had a soul mate out there waiting for you? A chance to be happy, Regina, why didn't you take it?" Snow asked. For Snow love had always been an obvious choice and on many occasions she'd been willing to die for it, so Regina's reluctance confused her.

"Easy for you to say Snow, anger was all I had. I was afraid that if I let it go, I wouldn't know who I was any more" "And just to make sure, you're sure the tattoo Robin has is the same one?"

"If it wasn't do you think he would've freaked out as much as he did? How am I ever going to explain this to him…"

"With the truth" Snow simply said. Regina sighed slightly as she realised how little her options were, "I could just, you know, not talk to him for a while" "Regina he's going to want answers, he has to understand, you're soul mates! That has to count for something right?"

"I guess". Snow resumed wiping Regina's forehead, which now Regina had seen in the mirror. She was sporting a rather impressive gash running from above her right eye up into her hairline. The cut wasn't too deep but was still bleeding slightly and her forehead was already showing bruises of various colours around it, and finish off the look Regina's top lip was slightly split too. They had determined from where she'd dropped the beaker earlier that Regina had hit her head on her bedpost when she fell and then hit her lip on floor. They sat in silence as Regina closed her eyes and lay back, relieved to have told someone and felt soothed as Snow patted her forehead and began humming a tune that Regina recognised, it was a tune that she herself had sung to Snow when she was younger and had sung to Henry when he was just a baby. She felt her eyelids closing and began to fall slowly asleep and didn't hear the faint footsteps approach the bed until Snow's humming stopped as she turned to face the visitor.

"Is she okay? Can I talk to her?" A voice whispered, whoever it was thought Regina was asleep and she almost was until the unmistakable accent of the visitor hit her. Robin. She opened her eyes and saw him stood only a few steps away, his eyes full of concern.

"Snow" She said, causing both of them to look round at her "Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure" Snow muttered as she rose and left,giving Regina one last look before disappearing.

"We need to talk" Regina began, and Robin responded by edging closer to the bed and perching on the end of the it, wincing as he noticed the cut and bruises painted across Regina's face.

"Yes, I believe we do…".


	7. Chapter 7-The truth

With Robin sat on the edge of her bed, Regina knew there was no escaping what had to be done, and the slight heat she could feel through the sheets near her feet, caused by Robin sat so close served as a reminder of what she had to face up to. She just wished she could've of prepared herself, her own way of self defence was control, and here she had none, making her powerless to the situation.

_She cast her mind back to that night at the tavern, and the possibilities that could have occurred if she'd just gone inside, all the pain she would've saved, the revenge stopped, hearts warmed and lives saved and all she could think of were Tinkerbell's words whirling her head, calling her selfish, for not only were her actions stopping her happiness, but his too. He deserved to know the truth, all these years apart that could've been spent together, a life that could've been built and Regina suddenly felt even more emptiness within her, she was mourning the loss of the life she could have lead with Robin. She may have got Henry through revenge but she'd also lost him and she couldn't help but wonder if she'd met Robin and never enacted the curse, that Henry would have been better off without her._

A sudden touch on her hand made Regina raise her gaze slowly to meet Robin's as a single tear escaped her eyes and trickled down her cheek slowly. The pain and regret was laid out on her face, and although Robin hadn't heard any explanation yet he instinctively scooted forward up the bed, being careful not to sit on Regina's outstretched legs, until he was sat just next to her hips, close enough that he barely had to reach out to wipe away the tear. The simple action made Regina flinch from pain as his hand brushed against the bruise forming on her head and suddenly Robin jerked his hand back,his eyes apologising as they gazed into hers. In that moment he forgot why he was there and was taken back to his first night at the castle, where he'd watched over Regina, held her hand and since, had some pretty intense encounters with her. Their eyes remained locked as Regina carefully took hold of Robins arm and began rolling up his sleeve to reveal the tattoo underneath. Their gazes never left one another as each knew exactly what she was doing as she began with "Do you believe in soulmates?" while looking deep into his eyes, wanting his immediate reaction before continuing.

"I suppose, I hadn't really thought about it, why?"

"I do, I also believe in true love and destiny, I believe it because I've experienced it. When I first married the King I was...broken. The kingdom couldn't see it, but I was. My first love was killed in front of my eyes so that I could marry into royalty and live a life I cared nothing for. One night, I was alone on my balcony, this anger was just building up inside, I'd used magic once before but had vowed to stay away from it, but the thing is it runs off emotions. The emotions that were building up inside me gave this strength and...the balcony broke and a I fell. Or jumped. I still haven't quite decided." Regina gave an attempt at the laugh at the last comment, and glared at the same balcony through the corner of her eye. Robin was watching her carefully, he wasn't pushing her but the look on his face said it all. Pity. She tried to carry on but the memory of that night had taken hold of her and rushed her back, taking her breath away as the emotions flooded through her.

_It was the lowest she'd ever felt, the breeze serving no help in calming her down as her frustration grew, her mother was gone, cast away yet here she was, a prisoner. The desire to be free was like a slap in the face and a feeling that ran through her to the very core, although tonight she realised, 'why be free when there is no one out there waiting for me?'. The realisation that the woman who was meant to care for her the most, put her happiness first and trust deeply had been the one to do this to her, made her wish her mother was there for one reason. To scream at her. To take all the pain, anger and deceit out on her, to show her just what she'd done to her own daughter. The thought itself made her bang against the balcony rail fiercely over and over, so hard she didn't even notice the slight sparks flowing from her palms with each crashing movement, that coated the balcony rail in a deep crimson colour where she'd hit it. The fall itself was a blur, but the only thing Regina could remember as she was falling to her death, was the sense of relief. She was to be free._

"I wanted to die. I hadn't realised until I fell, but I did. I was saved. A fairy named Tinkerbell used her magic and stopped me before I hit the ground. In that moment I hated her until she explained that she was here to give me a second chance. That I had a soul mate out there waiting" She explained, the feeling of embarrassment growing as she felt her deepest and well hidden emotions finally bubbling to the surface, but considering what she was about to tell Robin, a little emotion was the least she could do. Without giving him time to interrupt, she glanced up to look him in the eyes, his own eyes giving nothing away except patience as her grasp on his arm tightened slightly and she continued. "She used pixie dust to lead me to a tavern and peered through the door. There was a man with his back to the door and he was glowing,it was him. She left me alone to collect my thoughts and I promised her I'd go in, only I didn't. I ran"

"who was it?" Robin murmured so quietly that if he'd been sat any further away Regina wouldn't of heard the words as they left his mouth.

_There he was, her soul mate. Tinkerbell had gone and the only thing standing between Regina and her happiness was a door. She tried to get an impression of him through the glass pane but all she could see was his tattoo, shimmering slightly as it caught the lights of the lanterns in the tavern. 'I can't do it'. Regina felt her palms grow sticky with sweat and her heart begin to beat harder than ever in her chest as she grasped the handle in her hand and swung the door open. As the air from inside hit her and the noise surrounded her she felt completely suffocated and trapped as her mother's words 'love is weakness, Regina' grew louder in her head, not allowing her to think. No, she couldn't condemn another person to Daniels fate, and so, she ran. She ran so far her feet ached and her head was spinning, she ran until she felt numb all over and her racing heartbeat was a result of pure exhaustion and as her ears rang and head buzzed, she fell the floor in an alley. She cried. She cried until the sun illuminated the alley she had been hiding in and the gravity of the situation hit her. She had no idea where the tavern was from there and,for once, instead of feeling trapped, she finally felt free and in control. She knew what to do. She had to kill Snow White. _

"I didn't know. Like I said his back was to the door. But….He had a tattoo. A very distinct one of a lion, on his arm" She muttered giving his arm a slight squeeze as she gazed at it, not daring to look at him. She'd done it. Robin gasped and relaxed slightly, as if the information itself had physically hit him and constrained him from even moving an inch. They sat frozen, their breathing the only noise being heard between them as Regina gazed at him up and down nervously,her eyes searching desperately for something, anything to tell her how he felt. She released his arm but he didn't seem to register it, it was if he was in a whole other place, with his head spinning, vision blurred and a buzzing in his ears that made all sound around him a muffled tone. He could feel Regina shaking him now, and softly calling his name, but his mind wouldn't allow him back into the present moment, he was trapped in a bubble of confusion. The bubble was broken however, when he felt hot breath merely inches from his face, and he finally saw his vision come back into focus to reveal Regina peering at him, so close their noses almost bumped each other. He eyes were full of concern and tears, and from the corner of his eye he noticed a thin line of scarlet begin trailing down her face,as the cut on her forehead began to bleed slightly .The red brought him down to reality as he finally gazed back at her and met her eyes. He was met by such overwhelming comfort it made his heart warm and him smile slightly at Regina who smiled back. It was the tiniest gesture but it made Robin feel such comfort that emotion took over and he reached out, cupping Regina's cheek that wasn't bleeding in one hand and with the other wrapping it around her waist as best he could, inviting her to edge as close as she could to him until their hips bumped, making Regina gasp. He looked up meet her gaze as their noses hit each other,which only made Regina smile even more as Robin leaned in only an inch, as their lips met softly, causing a shock to run through the couples lips so strong that sparks escaped through the cracks in their lips and made Robin stumble backwards, rubbing his lips tenderly. This caused Regina to laugh softly as he quickly looked up to see what was causing her to laugh. He looked wounded as he thought she was laughing him or mocking him, for daring to kiss the Queen but she simply stared straight into his eyes and stated

"Clearly you haven't played with magic before".


	8. Chapter 8-The date

**A/N: Here the story rating changes to M for mature content, enjoy!**

* * *

After 3 unnecessary days of bed rest Regina's head was finally looking better and her mind was clearer, she hadn't seen Robin since the night she told him and although she'd been told it was because he was on patrol and wanted her to rest, she couldn't help but feel that Snow was playing an underlying role, trying to help but in fact just making things difficult. Now she was allowed out of bed she paced up and down her room, she'd been planning this for 3 days and now the day was here she was more nervous than she'd imagined and prayed everything would work. She'd spoken to Charming and made sure that Robin was off patrol that night, and that Roland could be taken care of, she'd spoken to the kitchen staff who agreed to prepare a meal for her and send it to her room early evening and now here she was, in front of her wardrobe, hunting for just the right outfit. All her dresses were exquisite, but she wanted something with no painful memory attached to it, something she hadn't murdered in or cried in, something that, by her standards, was pure. She eventually decided on the blue velvet dress that clung to her figure and exposed her back, coated in jewels, the dress she's worn when sending Hook to wonderland. She styled her hair in an elaborate twist of plaits that both added height to her hair yet also managed to trail down her back, and she secured it with just a single hair pin (a skill she'd acquired when she was younger) as a knock came at her door.

She inched over to it and sighed slightly as it was her food, not Robin waiting outside. She took the silver trays and bottles of wine gratefully before shutting the door and sitting on the edge of her bed, mentally preparing herself. She's told Charming to get Robin there by 8pm and as the clock inched closer she slipped off her robe and slipped into the dress, the cold jewels spreading icy tingles across her back, making her wince. Another 10 minutes passed and then finally a soft banging at the door alerted Regina, as she checked her appearance one last time, content with the cover up job she'd done on her bruises and opened the door to her soul-mate. Robin was stood there awkwardly, grasping a huge bunch of flowers in his hands as he gasped aloud as he took in Regina's appearance, _I've never someone so beautiful,_ he thought as she gestured with her hand for him to enter.

They ate in silence and when the food came to an end Robin turned to the second bottle of wine, grabbing both glasses swiftly and filling them before handing one to Regina. Although they'd barely spoken since Robin entered the silence was comfortable as Regina raised her glass and whispered "To us" before taking a swift gulp, leaving her lips stained red. Robin took a drink in response and they simply stared at each other, the rug beneath them not the most comfortable but the heat from the fire and hunger in one another's eyes made this irrelevant, as the moment was broken as Regina put her glass down on the fireplace, and taking Robins off him and putting it next to hers. She inched closer nervously but with every inch her confidence grew and by the time she was in front of him, their noses bumping she murmured "Now..where were we" before crashing her lips to his, causing the same sparks as a few days previous. The sparks were something that still surprised Robin, but Regina relished in them, after all, magic was her profession and this was her expert area. The kiss deepened as their tongues entwined with each others, the sparks now causing a low groan to escape Robins throat, spurring the kiss on. Without breaking their lips Regina edged even closer and lifted her hands from the rug to cup his face and run her hands through his hair, but the gesture caused them to stumble forward as the pair fell backwards onto the rug, with Robin on his back and Regina half lay across his chest, giggling like a lovesick teenager. The combination of wine and magic running through each of their systems seemed to open up something with each of them as they interlocked their hands and rose together, stealing a quick kiss before Regina lead the way to her bed.

She turned around and pushed Robin gently onto the bed, and as best she could in her dress, sat on his lap and straddled him, before leaning in once again to kiss him. This time the kiss was filled with more than just sparks, there was an underlying sense of passion and urgency to it, as the couple suddenly decided that both parties were wearing far too many clothes as Regina began tugging at Robins shirt, ripping a few of the buttons in the process. Robin attempted to undo her dress but the zip was so well hidden he couldn't find it, making Regina laugh as he lay under her, his torso now exposed and vulnerable. She bent down and kissed him again, before stroking the length of his torso and ending up on her own dress. Their lips still locked she instinctively located her dress zipper and undid it, the weight of the jewels causing it to fall heavily as she swiftly removed her arms and chest from the material, her lack of a bra causing Robin to gasp slightly as the swell of her breasts brushed gently over his chest as she lent over to kiss him once more. After that clothes were lost more quickly until they we both completely naked, Regina somehow still straddling Robin. He lent up from the bed to kiss her and moved his hands into her hair, the mass of waves and plaits rushing over him as he removed the one pin holding it all in place, as her hair cascaded down her back and over his hands. Now he was risen he pushed Regina back until her back hit the bed and her head hit the pillows with a soft thud, causing her to gasp slightly. Leaning over her he took in her appearance, and just how vulnerable she now looked beneath him. His fingers began stroking the length of her chest and making slow circles on her stomach, causing a satisfied sigh from Regina as the action caused small sparks to follow the pattern on her stomach. His fingers continued until they hovered over Regina's thigh as he kissed her again, causing Regina to instinctively lift her leg to meet Robins hand, the sense of urgency almost filling the room now. His hands sunk into her warm skin and Regina let out a deep moan as they kissed,causing Robin's own mouth to vibrate with the noise, allowing his own moan to escape into her mouth. Regina opened her eyes to meet Robin's and she broke the kiss ever so slightly, leaving them both panting quietly, nosing still touching whilst she gazed at him, nudging at him by bumping her nose to his and wriggled slightly under his grasp to urge him on. He gave her a slightly nervous look as his steady hands began roaming her body, tentatively at first but as he grazed her thigh with his fingers he felt her lift her leg to meet him as he almost instinctively entered a finger into her. Regina let out a slight whimper as she grasped at his neck, head thrown back as Robin entered a second finger, not needing to move as her hips moved upwards to meet him as he bent slightly to kiss her neck, causing another moan from Regina. With each movement Regina felt herself becoming dizzier as if she might just float away,as Robin's touch became unbearable as she realised she needed more. With a shaky hand she grasped at his wrist and removed his fingers from her, causing a concerned look from Robin which was swiftly dismissed as she lent further down to softly grip his already hard length,and adjusted herself so their hips were in line with each others, before he gave a soft thrust into her.

They each let out a moan as Robin filled her and sparks began spreading up Regina's stomach, making both their eyes glisten. They each began grinding their hips in time with each other, as Regina gripped at any part of Robin see could hold onto, lifting herself slightly from the bed to meet his kisses. As she felt Robin's pace quicken slightly she felt a new wave take over her, causing her to throw her head back and grip at the bedsheets tightly with her hands, the pleasure she felt only increasing the amount of magic sizzling between them. With Regina exposed Robin bent towards her open neck and began kissing and biting gently at her pulse point, the sensation causing a never ending stream of moans and inaudible words to escape both Regina and Robin's mouths as each climbed higher and higher. Regina found herself growing closer and as Robin moved from her neck to her breasts, taking one at a time and sucking at the skin there, she felt a sensation take over that she'd never felt before, causing her push herself up from the bed and make Robin shift slightly under her, maintaining their pace as she once again gripped at him, beginning to shudder all over as she leant into his neck, breathing in his scent and allowing it to take over her completely. They came apart together, trembling as they each grasped at one another, hands tangled in hair and scratching at skin, leaving faint pink lines as they found another place to hang onto, as the feelings overtook both Regina and Robin and as he looked into her eyes he noticed them change, glowing a deep purple colour as she breathed rapidly and purple smoke began surrounding the couple, until they couldn't see each other, but only feel their bodies pressed against one another. They air around them felt alive, buzzing and as their climax began to fade slightly Robin slumped forward onto Regina as they collapsed onto the bed, the smoke now beginning to fade as he looked back into her now brown again eyes, before interlocking their hands, resting his head in her chest and listened to her erratic heartbeat, as it beat in time with his.


	9. Chapter 9-Next to you

The warm presence next to Regina alarmed her and then almost immediately relaxed her, just as it had the first morning she'd awoken in the castle since returning, when Robin had been spread across her stomach,hand gently in hers. Only this time it was different, their naked bodies were entwined together,her leg hooked over his,foreheads touching,their fingers interlocked in a silent promise that was only broken when Regina shuddered and began to feel the chill of the room around her as she glanced across to see the sun beginning to rise and the remains of the fire which had long since burned out. With the slight flick of her free wrist the folded blanket from the end of the bed rose and coated the couple gently, the settling fabric causing Robin to stir and blink wearily at Regina, smiling as he watched her blow a shining mist from her mouth across the room,causing the fire to flare up and illuminate her sharp features. Only then did she glance round and notice Robin watching her, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Good morning" she murmured leaning in to nuzzle under his chin.

"I'd hardly call it morning,how come you're awake so early?" Robin responded, the sound resonating through his throat and spreading across Regina's skin causing her to sigh and glance up at him.

"I was cold" she simply stated.

"Well, there are other solutions to warming you up than a simple blanket, something, a little more enjoyable?" Robin questioned as he bent forward to trail kisses up Regina's jawline, eliciting a soft moan as she reached around his neck, willing him closer to her.

"Hey" she stammered, barely able to get a decent word out as he continued with the kisses that were now travelling down her neck "hey! Robin!"

"yes?" he murmured from her neck, not wanting to move even though he knew he'd have to.

"I just, its our first date you know?"

"If you're pretending this is as far as we've gone you clearly have no recollection of last night" he chuckled, before rising up to lay his head on the pillow and face her, taking in all of her features, as Regina mirrored he pose opposite him.

"You know...I've heard many stories about the great and terrible Evil Queen, but from this angle the-" Regina flinched as the word 'Evil' left his mouth, instantly regretting the statement, until she began to laugh.

"Dear, I was always the Queen. It was people like you who added the Evil to it" and just as Regina was about to begin the tale of when she'd walked amongst peasants, and the things she'd heard there, a loud knock on the door made them both flinch and look at each other startled.

They both jumped from the bed instantly, as if it were burning them. Regina grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her quickly before shouting "Just a second!" as another knock made her wince. She looked at Robin, who stood there with the blanket the only thing covering him as she hissed

"Hide! Quickly under the bed!"

"what...why?!"

"You have 2 options. Either hide here or I'll poof you out into the courtyard only without that blanket, well?!"

"Okay! I may have underestimated you.." Robin muttered as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, before reluctantly crawling under Regina's bed as she scurried around, hiding Robin's clothes under the bed sheets before peeking around the door. Snow stood there with mixed emotions written on her face, causing Regina to open the door wider and gesture for her to enter, temporarily forgetting that Robin was in there. Snow hesitantly entered and with a dull thud sat on the edge of Regina's bed.

"What's the matter? Has something happened?" Regina asked, it still wasn't fully morning yet, and when Snow was quiet there was always reason to worry.

"Yes, its the wicked witch. She tried an attack last night, 3 of the dwarves are missing and the shield is down"

"What?! but I put up the shield myself, how did she…"

"You said she was your sister right? Maybe that could have something to do with it, either way there's a war council meeting in the dining hall in one hour to discuss action. I know its early and believe me, that wasn't my choice but we need you and Robin there. Speaking of, how did things go last night? Know where I can find him?" Snow asked, glad to have told the bad news and be able to change the subject. Regina had been feeling strangely close to Snow recently and was the only person who knew about the date with everyone else given excuses as to where Robin had been.

"It went, okay" Regina began, blushing not only at the complete understatement she'd just given but also at the fact that Robin was just metres away from her.

"Okay? Is that it? Regina he's your soul mate please tell me at least a kiss happened"

"Oh believe me dear…"

"Hey!" Charming interrupted, the tension in the room almost touchable now, Regina felt as if she would fall into a pool of laughter if it weren't for the stern look on Charming face.

"Hey! I was just telling Regina about the meeting, she said she'd pass the message on to Robin when she sees him and meet us there, right?"

"Sure.." Regina spoke giving a confused glance to the now more confident woman next to her. As Snow rose to leave the room with her husband, she turned around and leaned into Regina's ear so only she hear "If I didn't know any better I'd say you look smitten, oh and I noticed the shirt sticking out from your sheets. Subtly isn't your thing Regina" she giggled, which only made the blush on Regina's cheeks grow as she walked away, throwing one last look at Regina before smiling and waving sweetly "See you both there".

As Snow disappeared Regina finally let out the laughter she'd been holding in, the whole situation seemed ridiculous and it was only when she felt lips touch the back of her neck and palms wrap around her waist that she stopped and leaned into the warm figure behind her, humming quietly as his hand spread across her stomach, untying the belt of her robe and slipping his hands between the folds of fabric, causing small sparks to dance across Regina's stomach. She spun around meet his gaze "You heard Snow, we have a meeting in less than an hour"

"Then that's just under an hour to fix your problem with being subtle, isn't it?" Robin asked, hoping that she would give in, but as Regina edged away from him he sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with her as he began collecting his clothes from under the sheets as Regina strided across the room, robe still half open, as she began getting ready, the smile on her face not faltering once.

* * *

Over the next few days the war council meetings continued for relentless hours, much to the dismay of everyone who had to attend. The dining hall was no longer in the order it had been and tables were carelessly thrown together with odd chairs added to any free edge of the wood. Empty glasses and platters were beginning to pile up on the pristine polished wood and as another tray of drinks was brought in, Regina sprung up, she needed some space, fresh air, anything but being trapped in this room.

"I can't take this any more, we aren't getting anywhere!" She argued, starting to help one of the servants who was desperately trying to juggle picking up the empty glasses from the table, a couple falling and smashing as she muttered an apology. Before the servant could bend down Regina waved her hand as the table became coated in purple smoke, it swamping over each surface before clearing just as quickly to reveal a clean table, the broken glass cleared and the fresh glasses passed around to each person. Regina huffed and blew a stray hair from her face before sitting down again, she knew protesting would get them nowhere and would only prolong the ordeal. "Look, so far we've been here for what seems like an eternity, and come up with nothing of value, we need a plan" She began, feeling Robin give her thigh a reassuring squeeze under the table. Snow was still the only person to know of their date and newly found relationship, and at the moment, Regina wanted to keep it that way. People's gawking faces, and questioning looks were not what she needed right now, and besides, every time she found something that brought light to her it had always been swiftly taken away from her, meaning she couldn't risk that happening, not now. She took careful slow slips of her drink as the meeting continued, mostly led by Snow who insisted they don't attack until they find a certain way to destroy her, a fault proof plan. It seemed the most logical idea, except,no one had any idea how to destroy her, meaning they ended up exactly where they'd began as the cycle started all over again. Regina felt Robin's hand on her thigh again, making her glance at him with a gentle smile, only to be greeted with a mischievous grin on his. She momentarily zoned out of the main conversation to give Robin a questioning look, the only answer she received was the feeling of fumbling on the many layers of her skirt, as warmth spread across her thigh, as Robin's hand leaned on it, carefully leading upwards. She shot him a warning look yet he still continued, managing to reach her underwear without looking the slight bit interested in anything above the table.

"what do you think Regina?" Snow asked, snapping Regina out of her trance.

"Erm, could you repeat that? I kind of zoned out...which, by the way we wouldn't have done if we actually getting some-" her speech stammered as Robin reached under the lace of her underwear, causing her breath to quicken as she shifted in her seat.

"We are okay, you win here. We attack, soon. But in the meantime we also gain knowledge on her, we need to know her weaknesses before we can even begin to start sending off all the men we have"

"I completely agree, now that it's settled we just need to figure her out. I've heard of OZ and there are many legends surrounding it we need Belle" Regina decided, her breathing hitched even further as Robin's hand roamed further, it pausing as Snow suddenly rose from her seat, causing everyone to follow suit. Robin removed his hand swiftly and was up on his feet far ahead of Regina, who was still smoothing her dress down as she struggled to stand and catch up with him. The parties dispersed, all fully glad to be out of the room as Regina noticed the sun beginning to set, they'd been there all day, again. As she reached Robin she realised there were alone, as she playfully hit his shoulder from behind. "

Don't do that again" she warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he answered playfully, their footsteps echoing through the corridor as they reached the doorway and entered the palace gardens.

"Walk with me?" Regina asked, holding her arm out to him tentatively, "I know where the BEST apple tree is" she teased, as he took her arm and linked it with his.

"lead the way Milady".


	10. Chapter 10-Target practise

**AN: The outfit I try to describe in this chapter is the one Regina wears when the second curse is enacted by Snow( episode 3x19), but here is set slightly before that. Also in this fic Snow is pregnant,but not as far into the pregnancy as in the show as the curse happens a lot quicker than in the show (sorry, I couldn't fill the entire year!) and it will make a lot more sense in a couple of chapters why the time span is shorter, Thank you! leave a review, follow and favourite! :)**

* * *

As the weeks went by, things began to settle down as everyone finally adjusted to being back to their old lives. Some decided to venture out from the castle and see what had become of their homes, under a sharp warning from Snow that everyone who leaves is forfeiting protection from the witch, Regina simply wasn't powerful enough to cast a protection spell over the entire forest. But as Regina and Robin's secret relationship grew, she could feel her power growing, it was a feeling of ecstasy that left her breathless each time their skin brushed against the other, the sparks only dying down after hours of caresses and kisses to satisfy the magic running between them. It was something Regina had never felt before, she'd had a first love, but this, this was something deeper. Their souls were bound together and ever since that first night it was as if the bound had been tightened, making both of them wonder how they'd lived without the other.

_As a strong hand leaned on her thigh and its palm smoothed over her flesh, Regina gasped and bucked her hips slightly, causing Robin to adjust his position between her legs to steady her, and push her hips back down onto the mattress, laughing gently. The reaction they both had to each others touch constantly surprised the other, and made Robin laugh once again as Regina whimpered slightly in protest. She could feel her desire growing and his teasing was only making it stronger, the feeling settling between her legs, her palms sweaty as she gripped the sheets, feeling Robins breath against her as he ventured lower..._

Regina woke up with a start. The dream had seemed so real and although such events had occurred before in their relationship the intensity that a dream had made her feel shocked her. She reached over to feel for Robins arm next to her, the absence of it causing her to look puzzled as she began to sit up gently and scan the room. Before she barely lift her head she felt something hot between her legs press against her, causing a groan to leave her lips, peering down to see Robins body under the sheets between her legs.

_oh, it wasn't really a dream after all. _

She parted her lips in a protest that was soon silenced as she felt Robins mouth on her again. The feeling caused her to flop back onto the bed, before hooking her leg over his back, drawing him closer to her. Robin made no sound and continued with his tongue, keeping his pace slow and steady. The burning desire in Regina grew, and she became impatient as she scrambled with the sheets, reaching down with her hand to urge him on. His only response being that he grasped her hand within his, entwining their fingers as he finally took the hint and increased his pace, before using his free hand to slip 3 fingers easily into Regina. It should of been romantic, but Regina was drinking the sensations in, craving them and began rocking her hips erratically to quicken Robin's pace even further. As she grew higher the sparks returned, causing the fire to flare up and a breeze to circle the still room, even though all the windows were closed. Regina cried out Robin's name she reached her peak, grasping at his hand with all her strength as her muscles tensed against him. The breeze caused the sheets to flutter and the balcony doors to fling open, the sensation running through Regina longer that it had ever before. Finally it began to die down as she slumped against the bed, breathless, feeling Robin make his way up her body, planting small kisses along the way. Her sensitive body twitched with each kiss, and the final one he planted on her lips allowed one final moan to vibrate through her mouth, before she sank back.

They remained there for a while, just lying, hands locked. Regina's eyes remaining closed in a blissful state, although she was fully awake. It was only when she felt Robin begin to move next to her that her eyes shot open and her grip on him tightened, gazing at him. He turned to face her grinning, a grin that left his face immediately when he saw her "What? What is it dear? You looked like you've seen a ghost" she laughed, her voice shaking slightly, wondering if Robin had finally come to his senses and was going to leave her.

"It's just...your eyes Regina. It happened the first time we, you know...and I put it to the back of my mind but now, it hasn't faded"

"what are you talking about?! give me that.." her voice was more urgent now as she reached for her bedside mirror, hesitantly pausing before taking a look at her reflection. Her hair was fluffed up, her lips red and slightly swollen, all evidence of her previous injuries now healed as her skin practically glowed, but her usual hazel eyes were glowing a deep purple. She stared into the reflection again, holding the mirror closer, as she watched the magic in her eyes physically swirl patterns in her iris's as she watched, before dropping it onto the bed with a gasp.

"Thats not possible"

"what do you mean? Isn't it something to do with magic?"

"Well yes but this, this is evidence of straight up magic in its purest form, like reading from a spell book"

"Then how is it impossible? You admitted yourself that we have..well I'm not sure what to call it but its magical-"

"This is different. Magic like this can only be acquired, not made between two people, usually from powerful squid ink, and even then it fades once the spell is finished"

"So what do you suggest?"

"How about some target practise" Regina grinned, the look in her eyes only heightened by their colour, a she practically flew up from the bed and began hunting for an outfit to put on.

* * *

After eating a breakfast Regina had conjured up her room the pair made their way through the corridors which were now thankfully less crowded. Regina wore a long, tight fitting royal blue coat over her black leather pants and kept her hair down but pinned the front off her face. She kept her face burrowed into the fur neckline of the coat as they hurried through the twists and turns of the castle, not daring anyone to see her eyes. They made it out the back entrance and Robin lead the way to his tent, parting it so Regina could slip inside. "I'll make sure the coast is clear, you wait here" He muttered, giving her a swift kiss before leaving, the kiss lingering on her lips and causing the light in her eyes to flare up. Robin returned within a couple of minutes and held his hand out to Regina, who gladly took it and began leading the way around the back of the castle towards the outskirts of the forest, where the protection spell gleamed. With the wave of her hand the spell parted slightly, allowing them to pass through and into the safety of the trees.

* * *

They walked in silence for around 20 minutes, their hands still together, swinging between them. They each breathed in the forest and suddenly they realised just how crowded everything had become in castle, it was near suffocating. Robin looked over at Regina and saw her patting at her face,wiping under her eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you okay? Do you need to rest?" the concern made Regina laugh as they reached a clearing and stopped, turning to face each other.

"I'm fine it's just, I'm surprised thats all"

"About what my love.."

The use of the word love caused tingles in Regina's belly as she confessed "That you're still here, with me. That somethings happening that even I don't understand and you aren't running"

"What would I be running to? All I want is you...I know its complicated but we'll figure it out. Now care to explain why you brought me all the way out here?" the tone in his voice a clear indication that he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, like I said this is indication of magic in its purest and most powerful form, almost as if a spell is waiting to be cast. I figured if I blew off some steam the magic might, you know, die down a little"

"Are you saying that each time we, you know..that magic is created but being held within you? And its needs to be released?"

"Thats the theory...now, lets put it into practise". Regina raised her hand slightly, focusing solely on a boulder that was a fair distance away from the couple. It took next to no effort for her to lift it with the flick of her wrist, as it hovered above them Robin simply stared in awe at Regina, who seemed completely unimpressed that she was supporting the weight of a 5 ton boulder above her, as she pushed slightly with her hand, sending the boulder flying and crashing into a tree, splitting in half and hitting the floor with a dull thud that vibrated through the ground. This activity continued for around an hour, Regina paced and found things to manipulate, eventually Robin joined in, shooting arrows for Regina to catch in her bare hands, snapping them like twigs before dropping them to the ground. When Robin finally ran out of arrows Regina bent down and let out a frustrated whimper, cradling the broken arrows gently.

"I'm so, so sorry, just give me a second" as she passed her hand over each arrow, its bent form twisted back into place and soon all were restored to how they were before. Regina didn't dare look up at Robin, she felt defeated and knew that meeting his eyes would only confirm her suspicions, that the magic was still there. Utterly exhausted she collapsed and much to Robin's surprise leant her head against a fallen tree trunk, closing her eyes as the tears came fast and heavy, streaming down her face and splattering into the neckline of her coat. He knelt almost immediately grasping her shoulders and wiping at her face gently, the subtle touch only causing more tears to escape, Regina's body reacting to Robins's touch by leaning forward, taking in his scent and hanging on for dear life at his neck.

* * *

After Regina calmed down slightly, Robin stayed, not moving,not talking, determined not to do anything until he knew she was calm and ready. Looking into the crook of his neck he saw her snuggled into him, her body pressed as close as humanly possible, as her breathing steadied and was distinctly heavier than before, he soon realised she'd fallen asleep. Careful in his movements Robin began to stand, pulling Regina with him until he carrying her in his arms. She didn't wake and wrapped her arms around his neck in her sleep, her damp face making contact against his collarbone. He began walking back slowly, wanting to get her back without waking, only stopping when he came face to face with the protection spell around the castle. Robin shifted Regina in his arms so he wouldn't drop her, and edged closer to the barrier, expecting sparks to fly off or a buzz to fill his ears, yet as soon as Regina came within touching distance, the spell parted allowing them through. Robin breathed a quiet sigh before hurrying towards the castle, only to be met head on by Charming at the back entrance. His grip on Regina slipped as he collided with Charming, both men moving to support the weight of the sleeping woman, which only made her flinch and wake up, sliding to floor in a way only Regina could make look graceful.

"What the-"

"Regina! Just who I was looking for. Me and Snow need you now, we need to head to Rumple's castle right away"

"But why?"

"We believe he's back, that the witch is holding him. We think he knows how to defeat her..wait. Your eyes there-"

"I know, long story" she cut him off by grabbing Robin's hand and tugging him with her as she whispered "You brought me back, thank you" as they headed towards the ex-dining hall, and into the best and worst week of their lives.


	11. Chapter 11-The curse

**AN: This chapter is a lot longer than the other ones and I hope to keep it that way or even make them longer in future. Thank you to anyone still reading this and please please please leave a review! I need them to know what part of the story is good, what is bad and overall your opinions as it's really hard for me to write and be unsure if it's even want people want to read (Don't be a ghost reader, tell me what you think!) Thank you again and enjoy I have a ton more planned for this story! :)**

* * *

"There has to be another way!"

"There isn't! You know that! EVERYBODY knows it, we have to think of our child"

"No! Don't you DARE play that card to me, not now". The shrieking continued from Snow's bedroom, and Regina had hesitantly been stood just outside the door for just over a hour, hovering but not knowing quite how to enter. Snow had announced she was 2 months pregnant, a celebration that was short lived after Belle arrived and they set out looking for a way to stop Zelena. It had barely been a month and Snow was barely showing, yet they'd found the answer they needed. _Emma._ Luckily for Regina all the commotion had got her preoccupied, and the slight distance she and Robin had kept made her eyes begin to turn back to their normal hazel shade. The only trace of the lingering magic a swirl of purple that ran through her left eye, only visible when it caught the sun and shimmered, a physical representation of their love, only of them knew existed.

"Are they still at each others throats in there?" the quiet voice behind Regina made her jump and spin round to face Robin, before gladly leaning into his embrace.

"Yes, I wish they'd stop. I wish there was another way but…" her voice travelled up from Robin's chest, slightly muffled as she burrowed deeper against him, allowing herself to give in to her weariness. She felt a slight pressure on her head as Robin leant down to plant a small kiss there, tightening his grip on her before tilting her chin up with his free hand to meet his gaze. "We all wish there was another way, there simply isn't, I don't know much about the curse, but I do know the sacrifice that must be made to enact it and the prince seems adamant. He wants to go through with this plan". Regina sighed and hummed in agreement, _the trouble with the Charming's, they're both as stubborn as each other,_ she thought, reaching down to grasp Robin's hand and lead him down the hallway. Most residents within the castle were aware of Regina and Robin's budding romance, yet only a few knew of their soul-mate status, and only the two of them knew that their feelings for each other had grown so intense so quickly, it scared each of them slightly each time they saw one another. She'd realised that waiting for Snow and Charming to stop arguing was like waiting for paint to dry, lengthy and irritable; _and certainly not worth hanging around for_, she thought smiling up at Robin.

They didn't speak as they walked, and neither of them planned it but they somehow ended up sitting on the bench beneath Regina's apple tree, staring up at the stars and listening to the silence around them.

"What's it like?" Robin whispered, pulling Regina closer until she was leaning into the crook of his neck, one hand draped loosely around her waist whilst the other began stroking her hair.

"What's what like?"

"The other land, I wasn't swept up in the other curse and well, to be honest I'm quite fearful of places with limited forest place" he laughed, yet Regina could detect the hesitation in his voice, the fear of the unknown and a place they hadn't even talked about since Regina had returned to the enchanted forest. Robin knew how painful it was for her to talk about Henry, even the good memories and Storybrooke was central to everything Henry. Still she answered wanting to reassure him,

"Well, I did create it, back then I was the mayor and life was...good. Its a small place but, safe, it may not be home for you but it was my home for nearly 30 years, so just stick near me and you'll be fine"

"It's Roland I'm worried about. Here is the only place he knows, he'll be ripped from everything he knows…"

"If it helps, I have a spare room just perfect for a little boy to sleep in" Regina commented wearily, she'd opened the floodgate with not turning back, and as the tears began rolling down her face they splashed onto Robin's shirt, and he lifted a hand to wipe them away.

The patter of footsteps approaching caused them both glance up, seeing Charming approaching them, a look of determination on his face "It's happening, Snow agreed"

"When..?" Regina questioned, suddenly aware that she'd made this place her home again, it was somewhere she belonged and she soon realised that even she was scared to return to Storybrooke.

"5 days, enough time to make preparations and make everyone aware but not alarmed. This curse is happening to save everyone, not for vengeance". Regina gritted her teeth as Charming recalled her last attempt at keeping Snow and her Prince apart, but ignored the comment, putting his harsh tone down to the fact that after all in 5 days he was due to die.

"Do you need my help with anything?" she offered,

"Aside from gathering the ingredients and helping Snow actually enact the curse on the night, no. Just keeping doing what you're doing with the protection spell and be ready in your courtyard on the night, at sunset sharp" Charming's tone was sharp, a lot harder than she ever heard and it made Regina stiffen against Robin, before leaning cautiously away from him, reaching out and taking Charming's hand. He looked down at their joint hands and met her gaze, his eyes softened and Regina began to feel him relax "Your sacrifice won't be in vain. We WILL stop my sister, you'll have to trust me on that"

"I do. If there's one thing I know about you Regina, you don't give up,thank you" he added before giving her hand a quick squeeze and began heading back towards the castle.

"So, 5 days" Robin muttered, running a hand through his hair,

"Yeah…"

"Wanna go camping?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Well as I said, the lack of forest space in this Storybrooke poses quite the threat for my way of living, I want to spend as much time here in the woods that I know and I also want to spend it with you"

"I'll have you know Storybrooke offers more than enough space for your average sized tent, but I see your point. However I'll only agree to this if we come back to the castle for the last night, it seems fair considering I'll be leaving my home too"

"very well…" Robin agreed, and sealed the deal with a quick kiss on Regina's unsuspecting lips.

* * *

Regina spent the whole of the next day doing what she considered 'packing' which really only involved trying to decide which heels would walk the easiest on the natural footpaths and which dresses she decided she could live with becoming slightly dirty. Regina's magic did come in handy as it meant they needed to take no food or drink with them, in fact the whole 'packing' idea seemed silly to Regina' considering she could conjure anything with the mere flick of her wrist. It was late afternoon and Robin had spent the previous night and all of the day with Roland, making sure his son was ready for the journey to Storybrooke. A gentle knock made Regina awaken from her daze and on autopilot muttered "Come in" without even turning her head from her closet. Robin crept round her door and from across the room called "You ready?" causing Regina to jump and turn around.

"almost…"

"I've been meaning to ask you, can Roland join us in a couple of days? Just for our final day and night? He's rather missed camping since the whole wicked witch thing and-"

"Of course" Regina chuckled, "I've been meaning to spend more time him anyway…". Truthfully, Regina adored the boy. He reminded her of Henry at the same age, and to be even more honest, she was simply a sucker for children. She'd only spent a few hours with Roland, a couple of dinners and a bedtime last week, when Robin was on patrol and wouldn't be back in time to tuck him in. Regina had jumped at the task and Roland had surprisingly bonded with her, shouting _'aunty Gina!'_ whenever he saw her across a room, waving frantically until he earned a wave, or even a hug if she was close enough, lifting him up over her head before bringing him to her chest and wrapping him in whatever cloak she was wearing that day, which never failed to make the boy giggle and wiggle playfully under her grasp.

* * *

Hand in hand they set out into the forest until they reached the same clearing they'd resided in last time they'd ventured out, the remains of the boulders still scattered around the outskirts. Only this time it was different, there was candles everywhere, hung from tree's, laid on the ground and spread across a large tree stump, now decorated and filled with platters of covered food, the tent pitched under the shade of the tree's at the edge of the clearing. Regina gasped as she took it all in, eyes clouding over as a fresh batch of tears threatened to roll down her face, but she blinked them away. They were happy tears, and Robin knew it, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before leading her further into the clearing.

"When did you-" she began, the words barely coming out as a whisper.

"This afternoon,Roland helped me actually...I got little John to light the candles as I went to get you"

"Robin.." she turned to face him, and cupped his face gently in her hands "I can't believe you did this, it's...it's beautiful"

"No, you're beautiful milady, now, shall we get something to eat before all these candles die out?"

"Don't worry, I can take care of a few candles" Regina giggled, before allowing him to lead her to through the clearing, the candles flaring up as the pair walked past each one.

* * *

The evening went by too quickly and soon the couple were surrounded by only a few surviving candles, that even Regina had to keep reigniting every few minutes with the flick of her wrist. The conversation had died out and they were sat in a comfortable silence, they'd moved so that Robin was now propped against the trunk of a tree,with Regina positioned between his legs, her back leaning on his chest. She let out a slight sigh, finishing the remaining drops of wine in her glass before setting it down on the flat ground next to them. Robin had insisted on laying down 3 blankets, wanting to keep Regina's dress and its many layers in pristine condition, even though both of them knew in a few days they'd be leaving everything including her dresses behind. Regina squirmed slightly in his grip, allowing her to turn enough to gaze at Robin's face and plant a gentle kiss on his lips. No words escaped either of their mouths, but the kisses continued, a soft hum escaping Regina's lips as their tongues entwined, the kisses becoming increasing hasty as all the long burnt out candles flared up around them and illuminated the clearing. Robin twisted Regina further in his lap until she was fully facing him,straddling his lap, as the kisses continued in their intensity a moan both of them as his fingers began fumbling with the fastening on her dress as she parted their lips, each of their breaths coming out ragged and heavy. Standing gently Regina pulled Robin with her to their feet, a wave a slight dizziness overtook her as she stood a little too quickly and laughing she leaned against a tree trunk for support as she waited for her eyes to focus again. When she glanced up again Robin let out a gasp, noticing that the purple in her eyes had taken over again, as she tugged and pawed at his shirt, backing up slowly until her back hit the entrance to the tent. They pushed their way through the material until Regina's back hit the many layers of blankets inside with a dull thud as Robin towered over her and placed his lips once again to hers. The light in Regina's eyes seemed to give her some extra strength as she managed to flip Robin over until he was lay on his back, with her sat across his hips. She began grinding her herself on him, and even through the layers of clothing could feel his length rubbing against her, causing her to moan louder and press against him, grasping at his shirt and fumbling at the buttons. _This wasn't love making_ Robin thought, _this was pure instinct_. The want they had for each other was primal, the magic taking over and as Robin began reaching for Regina under her dress, he gasped as his hands made contact with her wetness.

_Fuck, she wasn't wearing any underwear_

Without a second thought Robin reached even lower beneath her, tugging and pulling at his pants as she helped, leaning up on her knees to give him room to pull them down his legs and off, before she reached forward again and grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head and in one swift movement lowered herself fast back down, causing him to enter her and make each of them moan gratefully. Robin's thrusts were strong, and were met equally by Regina's circling above his, as she kept his hands pinned on with side of his head, their movements were fast and urgent,like an itch that needed scratching as each them felt themselves getting closer to the edge faster they ever had before. If it was possible their pace quickened, the change causing Regina to go weak at the knees and fall heavily onto Robin's chest, loosing the grip she'd had on his wrists. He took the opportunity to grip her back and pull her closer to him and his other hand wandered beneath her dress to press his fingers against her bud, making Regina throw her head back and mutter his name under her breath. From there everything happened quickly, Regina raced over the point of no return and Robin soon followed, each gripping at the other as the waves travelled over them, calling out each others names amongst a series moans. Regina fell against Robin making him fall back against the blankets, Regina still fully dressed and Robin's shirt torn open but still on his body and Regina looked up as she felt his chest vibrate under her, Robin beginning to chuckle.

"What?!" she demanded, still basking in the afterglow and revelling in the fact the Robin was still inside her.

"nothing, it's just that we're like a couple of lovesick teenagers!"

"Love? who said anything about love?"

"Me" Robin murmured, cupping her chin and moving her face until he could bump their foreheads together, the magic in Regina's eyes more potent than ever, he started to doubt whether it would ever disappear, not that he minded. "I love you, Regina Mills"

"I….I love you too" she barely breathed out, before resting her head in the crook of his neck and closing her eyes, the fear of the unknown leaving both of their systems as they slept.

* * *

Their secluded romance continued for the next two days, each not leaving the clearing as anything they need could simply be conjured by Regina, but the night of the curse loomed over them and as they set off late afternoon to collect Roland, Regina could feel Robin's unease eating away at him.

"What's the matter? What are you thinking about?" she questioned, stepping closer to him to link her arm with his as they walked along the footpath, the low sunlight catching her eyes and she gazed at him.

"It's Roland"

"What about him? Is it me? doesn't he like me? I can leave you two alone if-"

"Its not that, its this new land…"

"Robin.."

"I know its foolish, and you'll be there its just-"

"I know, okay? its fine…" their voices trailed off as they rounded the corner to the castle perimeter, noticing the small boy hurtling towards them. Regina barely managed to part the barrier as Roland ran towards it, flying through the opening Regina had created and crashed into both of them, hugging his fathers leg and tugging lightly on Regina's cloak, making them both laugh and kneel down to Roland's eye level.

"Did you miss me?" Robin teased, as he pulled his son into a full hug, as Regina watched on.

"Yes!" he squealed before turning his attention to Regina, beckoning for her to pick him up. She obliged and lifted him above her head, before bringing him down to rest him on her hip. They said their goodbyes to Robin's merry men and were soon back at the camp, where yet another protection spell glimmered. The evening was spent blissfully, Roland revelled in being back in the woods and soon enough they were settled round the camp fire, Robin tending to the wood whilst Roland sat in Regina's lap, her cloak wrapped around him to protect him from the chilly night.

"Did you have enough to eat honey?" Regina asked, glancing over Roland's shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes aunty Gina thank you!"

"Good, but what I was really asking is do you have enough room left for some s'mores?" he eyes glistened down at the boy slightly mischievously. Roland glanced across at his father.

"Daddy, what are s'mores?"

"I'm not quite sure son, but by the look in aunty Gina's eyes I'd say they contain enough sugar to last you the year" Robin commented, walking around the fire to join the pair, him using Roland's nickname to address Regina earning him a playful smack on his leg as he sat beside them.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to let him try, they're sort of speciality in the other land, least it would be one less thing to adjust to" Robin gave a nod of approval and smiled at Regina, as she blew into her hand. The purple smoke made Roland's eyes grow wide as he became fascinated with Regina,the smoke clearing to reveal a bag of marshmallows, crackers,chocolate and skewers.

"What's that?" Roland asked curiously, twisting in Regina's lap so he could prod the marshmallows through the bag.

"They're called marshmallows, you roast them over the fire and they get all gooey,then you put it between these and this" she motioned to the crackers and chocolate that she's set on the blanket, before muttering to Robin "They were Henry's favourite. Every time there was a storm we'd huddle in my study, roasting them on my open fire, before I knew it he'd fall asleep in my lap…"

"Well then there's no time to waste, lets see what all the fuss is about!" Robin jumped in, not wanting to dampen the mood.

* * *

Just half an hour later the three of them still remained by the camp fire, but suitably more full. Roland had reluctantly given into sleep, still curled in Regina's lap and gripping her dress in his tiny fingers, but now with small smears of chocolate round his mouth. Regina watched the sleeping boy and smiled, leaning down carefully to wipe his mouth and plant a small kiss on his head, before turning to Robin.

"What do you see in me?"

"Hopefully the same thing you see in me, a second chance" he murmured, bringing Regina's face slowly to his and kissing her gently. They managed to get Roland into the tent without waking him, and not wanting him to wake up alone snuggled next to him after Regina had changed both her and Robin into their nightwear with the wave of her hand. They pulled and tugged the blankets over one another, Roland positioned in between them so they could barely touch each other, but content with where they were, as they drifted off together for the last time.

* * *

"REGINA! REGINA! ROBIN?!" Snow's voice cut across the camp and pulled the three sleeping tenants away from their blissful escape within seconds, Regina practically sprinting towards the voice before realising she was barely clothed and having to pause to poof a simple red puffy dress on.

"Snow what on earth-"

"Today,it has to be today!"

"But we agreed tomorrow! I still have plans…"

"She knows, Zelena, she knows about the curse. She knows that we have a way to stop her, it has to be enacted before she stops us". Regina gave a small sigh, everything was going just too well she thought, before reluctantly returning to tell Robin the news and calm Roland down, as the party returned slowly to the caste, they passed through the barrier and Regina confirmed "It happens tonight, don't be late" before hurrying off, knowing she needed all the time she could get to prepare the ingredients for that evening.

* * *

The afternoon was subdued and quiet, the castle was busy but no one was talking, just working, and by early evening, the Charming's and Regina stood in the courtyard as ready as they'd ever be.

"Are you sure about this David? We have time, there might be another way.." Regina offered. Although her and the prince hadn't always agreed, his connection to Henry had brought them closer, and as her friendship with Snow had grown so had her care for him. They had their differences, but they were family, and the truth was the sacrifice was hitting Regina harder than she'd care to admit, trying to imagine if it was Robin who was doing this made her stomach churn and her head go dizzy. _Snow won't be able to go on without him_ the voice inside her head played at her, but this wasn't her decision.

"Yes, lets go save everyone" and so they began…

* * *

"Charming?!" Snow panted, shaking her husband slightly, her chest hurt and felt constricted, having Regina just split her heart in half. She held her breath until a slight movement under her made her laugh, as Charming opened his eyes wearily and gazed at her, embracing her as the cloud continued to storm overhead. It had all happened too quickly for Regina, the curse, Chamring's death, Zelena showing up, the memory wipe, _Robin…_

"Oh god.." Regina muttered, finally realising that when she would wake she would have no recollection of the time spent together, and she closed her eyes to reply her last memory with him just hours ago.

_"You're sure you'll be safe?" _

_"I guarantee it! I've done this before okay? No one has to get hurt..except Charming of course" Robin pulled her to his chest once more, needing to feel her body pressed against him, and although he didn't want to admit it, the fear of the unknown had returned, tugging and nagging in his belly. _

_"It will be fine I promise, I'd have you there with me but, you don't need to see that and Roland needs you...I….I love you Robin" _

_"I know, and I love you too" he murmured into her hair, before pulling her back and holding her at arms length. "I guess I'll see you there" he let out a nervous chuckle before leaning down to kiss her, once..twice...three brief times before letting her go, only dropping his hands from hers when she turned to walk away and each of them wiped a stray tear from their cheeks…_


	12. Chapter 12-Welcome to Storybrooke

**AN: I tried to make this chapter as less confusing as possible, but wanted to get both characters first day's in Storybrooke. You might also notice some direct quotes from the show which I don't own but they were too good not to put in there, enjoy and please please please leave a review, it helps me write so much more! :)**

* * *

"Urgh...shut up!" Regina shrieked at her alarm clock, throwing a pillow haphazardly at it so that it fell ungracefully to the floor, but at least the beeping stopped. She threw her arm over her face, pretending that the early morning sun wasn't streaming through the window of her mansion, that the day wasn't beckoning her to rise and that her silk pyjamas weren't feeling too stuffy over her body. _Wait, silk pyjamas? My mansion? _

"What the hell..?" Regina spoke aloud, her drowsiness now flushed from her system as she sprang from the bed and padded over to the window, tentatively opening the blinds to reveal the same view she'd become accustomed to over the past 29 years, only this time she met it with confusion and the complete sense of dread. "This isn't possible, I shouldn't be here…" she spoke to herself, the words filtering through her mind before leaving her mouth, needing to fill the silence of the room around her. Her home comforts were there, the soft beige carpet sinking into her toes, the many comforters piled on her bed, now slightly askew after a nights rest, the perfect positioning of her house that meant the light shone in to wake her each morning, but was it real? Regina leant forward and rested her hands on the windowsill in front of her, gripping it until her knuckles turned white, squinting at the view ahead of her, was it a dream? She reached out and rolled up her right sleeve to reveal her forearm, and hesitantly reached across with her left hand to lightly pinch the skin there, this is reality? _Henry. _

Her rapid footsteps made no noise as she ambled across the landing, anchoring herself firmly in front of Henry's room and clutching at the handle, her hand shaking slightly. As she swung the door open gently, the hinges squeaking, Regina gasped as she found the room ready for him, but empty. She stumbled in and collapsed on the bed, made just the way she knew he liked, with the top corner of his blanket folded over, the teddy she'd bought him when he was a baby resting against his pillow. But he wasn't there and Regina knew it meant one thing, another curse. She was aware of what had happened, Emma and Henry leaving town, leaving her behind, the vivid memory of the cloud forming overhead loomed into her mind as Emma's bug drove over the line without looking back. But what didn't make sense was this, she knew the only way back to Storybrooke was another curse, had she done this? Her fingers found the edge of Henry's teddy and she bro_ught it close to her face_, breathing in the scent, attempting to quiz her brain into the answers_. This couldn't be me, if it was I'd have Henry, or at least my memory's, how long were we gone? Who cast the curse? Is Henry in Storybrooke? Will everyone blame me? What if I did do it? _The questions built up and the pressure in Regina's head made her nauseous, she stood up and threw the teddy at the wall in frustration as a loud grunt escaped her lips. A dizziness took over her and she rested against the doorway for support, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples gently with her fingertips, and after pausing to run back and place the teddy back on Henry's pillow, stormed back to her room, wanting answers.

After an extensive hot shower that consisted of the same questions filling her thoughts and Regina trying to notice any difference on her body to indicate anything she couldn't remember, she only resulted in overloading her head. As far as she was aware she looked the same, her body bore no new scars or marks and as of now no indication as to, well anything. Wrapping a towel around herself too forcefully, she left the confines of her shower and into the steamy bathroom. Padding across the cool tiles to the mirror she huffed as the steam blocked her reflection, and began wiping harshly with her hand. The reflection she was met with seemed to take Regina so back she physically stumbled and almost slipped on the tiles beneath her, bracing herself on the sink to get a closer look. _My eyes, this isn't possible...magic? No, this is… true love? Not possible Henry is gone, but what then?_ As new questions flooded Regina's mind she stared back, edging closer until her breath fogged up the mirror and she had to edge backwards. Heading to her room for a better angle she sat at her dresser where the light shone, and watched, mesmerized, as the swirls of purple danced and wrapped around her pupils, tempting and alive, humming with power. The longer she stared the more she became transfixed, the sight being something she'd never experienced before. _Rumple, he can help. But isn't he dead? urgh…_ she didn't know anything any more, and that meant she felt powerless to the situation, which was the thing Regina loathed most. Determined for answers she dressed and dried her hair but didn't add make-up or style her hair, instead just put in a simple pony tail before heading downstairs to grab her keys where she always left them, as if she'd never been gone.

Her vault was also in the same state she'd left it, simultaneously messy but with enough order so she at least knew where everything was. She remained stood next to the nearest bookshelf and began skimming through books, looking for symptoms and any explanations, even hunting through her mothers spell book for any spell she could've enacted that caused this side effect and came up with nothing. After a frustrating hour she took to perching cross legged on an empty trunk, her legs and back aching from standing as the books and trinkets began piling around her, yet nothing. Another hour went by before Regina was pulled from her methodical searching by a loud rumble resonating from her stomach. The grumbling continued and caused Regina to reluctantly stand and head back towards her car,leaving her vault in a state the would normally make Regina have a heart attack on the spot. The weather had drastically changed since she'd entered her vault and the once dry ground was now soaked, the rain coming down fast and heavy, making Regina do a quick sprint to her car. As she reached the car she fumbled with the lock and dropped her keys to the ground, a small sob escaping her lips as she bent to retrieve them. Picking them up she noticed no rain beating on the ground and thinking the rain had stopped, glanced around. Only it was still pouring and as Regina looked across the cemetery and back to where she was stood it took a moment to hit her that she was dry, stood in the pouring rain but dry, as if an invisible bubble was floating around her. Hurrying her pace she unlocked the door and climbed in, grasping the steering wheel and pressing her head against it, finding the events of the day and the confusion that had come with it thoroughly exhausting.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy wake up! This camp...all wrong!" the timid voice in Robin's ear drew him out of sleeping,as he wiped his eyes to gaze at his son who was hunched close to his face.

"Whatever do you mean my boy?" he laughed, until he sat up and the laughter stopped, soon realising they weren't where they should be. _This isn't home. _He clutched Roland close to him and looked around once more, sure they were in a tent, and from the sounds of birds and the trees from beyond the flapping material they were outside, but this was far from home, he could feel it. After informing his son to remain rooted to the spot he edged forward, tugging at the material and stumbling out, into an unknown forest. The enchanted forest had been Robin's home for many years, and there wasn't a single patch of ground he didn't know or hadn't at least travelled through, making him immediately aware that this was far from where he knew. He peered back into the tent and reached for his bow and arrows nestled in the far corner behind his son,

"Stay here my boy, I'm going to find out what's going on"

"But papa-"

"Do as I say, if I find anyone we know I'll send them straight to you. I'll be back as soon as I can, but you'll be safer here" he leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Roland's head, roughing up his hair before leaving the confines of the tent once again.

After standing and gaining his bearings, he noticed a small path just a short distance from the tent. It wasn't a proper path, and to the untrained eye would probably go unnoticed, but to Robin he recognised where leaves were trodden and dirt was sunk in. Pulling an arrow from its case he positioned it in his bow, and on full alert set off along the path, heading in the direction where the tree's seemed to become sparser. Eventually the trail led to a desolate road and seeing it deserted, caused Robin to drop his aching arm to his side to adjust to his surroundings. He looked up the road one way, then the other, before noticing something sticking out from behind a tree. Approaching from around the corner it soon came into view as a sign that read, 'leaving Storybrooke'. _Storybrooke, _the name ringed a bell in Robins head and it didn't take him long to realise where he'd head it before. _Baelfire, the curse, this is where people were taken, so...another curse? _A sigh left Robin's mouth as he felt oddly relieved, at least he knew the reasons why he recognised none of the surroundings, before returning quickly to the makeshift camp-site to retrieve his son.

Him and Roland wandered along the road for around half an hour, before they caught sight of the town landmarks. Roland had grown tired and both were hungry as Robin trudged along carrying his son against his hip. The silence that had encircled them now gone as they entered the bustling streets, seeing many faces they didn't recognise. Robin soon noticed a building a short distance away from them, with people sitting out front and just inside the door munching on food and guzzling down drinks, the rumbling in each of their stomachs making Robin increase his pace. He had no money with him but hoped that the owners would pity them or at least his son, as he began closing the space between them and the diner. Suddenly a loud noise next to Robin made him jump and Roland scream, the erratic beeping of someone's car caused Robin to dart across the rest of the road before glancing back to where they'd just been. He saw a black Mercedes driving down the road past them, the back of a brunette's head shaking in disbelief as the car swung around the corner out of sight. Robin's lack of knowledge of this world made him oblivious to cars, his only form of transport being carriages and horses, and the sights around him scared him, making him squeeze Roland just a little bit tighter. He turned to continue on and was met head on by a young brunette, dressed in an apron, carrying a tray littered with empty glasses and a warm smile on her face.

"Let me guess" she began, looking expectantly at Robin and Roland, "You're new here? Well me and my granny were swept up in the first curse and although we are just as confused as to why we're here again, we're happy to help newcomers. You two hungry?" she asked, earning a nod and grateful smile from Robin as they followed her into the diner.

"I'm Ruby, take your pick on where to sit and I'll grab you a menu. You've missed out on the breakfast stuff but there's still lots on offer for lunch" she beamed before heading behind the counter and rummaging for a menu. Robin placed his son gently onto ground and gave him an encouraging pat on the back.

"Where would you like to sit, my boy?"

"Here here here!" Roland laughed, running towards a brightly coloured booth in the corner. The spongy fabric mesmerized him as he leapt in and prodded at everything around him, grabbing the salt shaker and tipping it upside down, a steady stream of salt now pouring onto the table. Robin sighed and removed the item from Roland's grasp, looking up apologetically as Ruby returned with the menu,

"I'm sorry, he's easily amused. This is very kind of you but...well I haven't any money so I couldn't possibly-"

"Don't worry about it!" Ruby insisted, pressing the menu into his hand, "I know what it feels like to go through a drastic change, you just got here how would you have any money? And we can't let you starve now can we?

"Thank you, really thank you, is it okay if we hang around for a few more hours after eating? We have nowhere else to go…"

"Of course! We also own the hotel above this place, I'll see if my granny can set you up with a room until you're on your feet"

"As long as you're sure, thank you again" Robin smiled, before ordering both him and Roland hamburger and chips off the menu with a diet soda for each of them, he had no idea what they were but they'd come highly recommended by Ruby. The pair soon came to the conclusion they preferred the food here, and Robin swore he would never forget his son's face when a couple of hours later Ruby walked over and presented Roland with an ice cream sundae, topped with extra everything. Robin mind finally started to ease slightly, he began studying the people wandering in and out of the diner, desperately trying to recognise someone, but with no luck, and soon enough he felt a weight against his arm, turning to notice Roland falling asleep on him, ice cream smeared around him mouth, making Robin chuckle before wrapping his arm around his son and allowing him to rest in his lap.

* * *

After a fair few hours, a nap, some warm food and yet another shower, Regina found herself sat at her kitchen island, clutching a cup of coffee and feeling completely lost. The warmth in her hands grew hotter as she became increasingly angry, the coffee beginning to boil in the mug and eventually spilling over and scolding Regina's hand, "Shit" she muttered, shaking her hand and turning the run it under the cold tap, placing the mug to the side to avoid further injuries. _I can't just stay here, I'll go insane _she thought, as she stopped the running water and headed back up to her room and adding a subtle amount of make-up to her face. After changing into something a bit more 'Madam mayor' she once again reached for her keys but bypassed her car, only using them to lock the front door before heading down main street, as the last sight of sun set beyond the horizon, and the street lamps began flickering on overhead. She kept her head down, not wanting to draw too much attention, but immediately she knew something was different. The town felt busier, as if a lot more people were occupying the space now, making Regina feel more watched than ever as she kept her destination in mind and walked swiftly along the streets on instinct and approached the steps to Granny's diner in record time, entering without glancing up.

* * *

The ring of the doorbell made Robin jump, _I'm not sure I'll ever get used to such things _he thought, patting Roland on the shoulder and giving him an encouraging smile,as Ruby cleared their dinner and brought their desert of yet another ice cream sundae for the pair, a smaller portion for Roland this time with far fewer toppings, before peering up from their booth to eye the new customer, hoping it would be a friend, or at least someone he knew. _The Queen, no...but, people aren't running from her? _He wrapped his arm around Roland protectively, holding it in place even when his son tried shaking him off, never once taking his eyes off the Queen. He watched as she moved through the crowd with ease, not making eye contact with a single person before taking a seat at the counter and removing her jacket. With her back now to him it allowed him to study her more easily, noticing how she kept her head down, her shoulders hunched and guarded and clung to the coat that was resting in her lap. He watched as Ruby presented her with a mug without a word, or even a brief smile, even when he saw the queen lean forward to offer a conversation. What then surprised him was that she took to mug and stood, pushing her way back through the crowd and out the front door, before he saw her walk past the raised blinds and sit at an outside table in the corner. He craned his neck to see more, fascinated with how such a powerful woman was acting so reserved, as if she'd given up on everything and everyone around her. His vision was blocked when Ruby slid into the booth opposite him, now free of her apron,

"Checking out her majesty eh? Look I know what you remember of her must be intimidating but, she's been through since then, I almost feel sorry for her but.."

"But what?" Robin enquired, resting his hands on the table.

"It's just, this curse, this town its just...well all points to Regina I guess, I don't trust her any more"

"Regina? Thats her name? I guess personal details weren't spread so easily back in the enchanted forest"

"Yeah, the last time we were here, she had a kid, made a life for herself, a better one I mean. Everything went to hell...she nearly died, more than a few times and well, she lost her kid-"

"Is that why she's acting how she is now?" he asked, peering around Ruby to glance at Regina through the window, who was clutching at the mug and staring intently at it as if her life depended on it. He couldn't tell for sure, but from where he was sitting it seemed as if her eyes were glowing, but he dismissed it to all the lighting from within the diner, before turning to face Ruby again.

"Maybe, but something about it doesn't add up. Regina hasn't got a lot to gain from being back here-"

"Wait, you came back? To the enchanted forest I mean"

"Yeah, or at least we think so, the was a trigger, I didn't really understand it to be honest but the only way to escape it was to flee back home or we'd die. She had to leave her son and take us back, the worlds would be separated there was no way back here"

"Except another curse?" Robin questioned, scraping the last of his ice cream from the bowl with his spoon and savouring the flavour in his mouth.

"Look to tell the truth you're asking the wrong person here" Ruby admitted, rising to take the empty bowls from the table, taking a few steps before turning back to Robin "I managed to organised a room for you, I'll get the key and the rooms are just around the back, you're little guy looks tired"

"Thank you Ruby" Robin answered, stretching in his seat and bundling a tired Roland into his arms, extending his hand to allow Ruby to place the key into his palm,

"top of the stairs, second door on the left" She smiled and Robin simply nodded before heading off to put Roland to bed.

* * *

_I knew this was a bad idea_ Regina pondered as the night air whipped around her face. She'd planned to go and clear her name, to make sure people wouldn't isolate her as they'd so willingly done before, yet here she was, outside and alone. As soon as she'd entered the diner she'd felt it, people watching her, her powers made her extremely sensitive to things like that and she'd felt the impending presence of one person watching her relentlessly, even after she'd left the diner and sat outside. She didn't dare look up to see who it was, and couldn't at that point think it would be anyone worthy of her time. Now her was, angry and full of regret.

* * *

Not even 20 minutes later Robin emerged, he had planned on settling with his son but Roland had dropped off to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, with Robin having far more trouble. The diner was somewhat busier now, the dinner rush long gone and now the evening drinkers had taken hold, just as Robin remembered from the taverns back home. But the air was quieter, people were still confused as to why they were there and although to most of them they assumed they'd never left and it had all been a bad dream, the smarter half knew something was terribly wrong. Robin found himself working his way through the crowd and out into the night air, leaning against the wall and breathing in deeply. He let his eyes flutter shut as he rested his head back, before rubbing at his eyes with his hands and reluctantly opening them, hoping this wasn't real and he would feel his son nudging at his shoulder to wake him from the nightmare. But it wasn't and now the silence outside made everything more vivid, the chill outside had drove everyone in,except one. Regina remained on her corner table, the coffee long since finished and her coat now firmly wrapped around her, and Robin found himself watching her again. He'd never met the Evil Queen,from what he could remember, he'd been lucky and escaped such an encounter but from the stories he'd heard the woman in front of him bore no resemblance, and that he realised drew him to her, like a moth to a flame.

"Didn't your mother tell you, it's rude to stare" her voice reached his ears and snapped him out of his trance, mouth hanging open like a fish before he gained back control and took a few steps forward, standing just in front of the table.

"I'm sorry, I was daydreaming and...I'm sorry"

"I didn't catch your name" she muttered, still not looking at him directly but pulling a chair out for him to sit and join her.

"Robin of Locksley, at your service" he stated, extending his hand, which she reluctantly shook timidly, though the act of acknowledgement earned him the right for her to look up and meet his gaze. Her eyes were a shimmering shade of purple, dancing in front of him ,it took him back but he remained silent, not wanting to distress her any more than she clearly was,

"the thief?" she smirked, finally gaining some confidence.

"Well, as we're tossing labels around aren't you technically known as the 'Evil Queen'" he laughed, _am I flirting with her? Is she flirting with me? _Robin wondered as his gaze travelled back to her eyes, watching as she faked surprise at his statement before replying coolly

"I prefer Regina"

They sat in silence for a minute or two before she began to rise from her seat "I really should be getting home"

"Wait! let me..walk you home?"

"If you must, though by the looks of your clothes I'm guessing you weren't swept up in the first curse and have no idea of how to get around the town"

"You may of caught me there, care to lead the way?" he offered, holding his arm out in front of him so Regina would set off, and they soon began walking in sync with one another, in a comfortable silence.

The walk was shorter than Robin would've liked and as they strolled through the streets Robin took in the town around him, amazed that if this was the punishing town Regina had sent everyone to, why was it so pretty? He continued to notice Regina's body language, shrouded and scared, and after he noticed her slowing down ever so slightly he nudged her shoulder with his, making her look and smile at him, before pressing her hand to her temple and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Headache?"

"Sort of, I've been feeling, well...'off' since this morning, haven't really had the chance to stop thinking I suppose"

"All the more reason to get you home and tucked up in bed" he added, offering her his arm which after a moments hesitation, she took gratefully. Soon they were stood in front of a rather impressive white mansion, just outside her front door. She leaned against the pillar and murmured "Thank you"

"Whatever for? I'm pretty sure you walked yourself home-"

"I meant...well I meant thank you for not bringing this up" she motioned to her eyes, the awareness she had of it even clearer now to Robin.

"No problem, but now that you mention it, may I enquire as to what it is?" Regina paused at Robin's question,opening her mouth to begin and then shutting it, and just as Robin thought she would ignore the question and leave him standing there, she answered.

"I don't know, tonight...I was trying to show everyone I had nothing to do with it but-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, we barely know each other"

"Have- have we met before?" Regina asked, sniffing slightly and wiping under her eyes, meeting his stare head on.

"I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you, goodnight Regina, cheer up you'll figure this out, it was nice to finally put a person to the stories"

"Likewise, goodnight Robin, and thank you again...welcome to Storybrooke" they shared a small smile as Regina turned to unlock the door, slipping into the darkness of her entrance hall before taking one last look, to see Robin closing her gate and waving briefly at her, as she waved back and closed the door.


	13. Chapter 13-Broken

**AN; This chapter is set after the events of 3x13, the reason Regina is upset of because Henry and Emma are back basically! Slight amount of friendly Swan Queen in this chapter, and I did plan an alternate ending but re-wrote because this version was so much fun! Welcome new readers and please please leave a review I found this chapter risky so would really appreciate some feedback I know you're out there reading! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Regina had come to the conclusion that hiding was the best form of plan at the moment. Her conflicting emotions were rolling between confusion, anger and desperation for the town to at least for once see her for what she was: innocent. And now the return of Emma had brought upon new challenges for Regina, _Henry. _She practically breathed his name from the moment she awoke to the moment she finally gave into sleep late at night, and knowing just how close he was only intensified the physical pain she felt in her chest. The tears came easy to her now, and each time she passed a mirror her drained and pale complexion stared blankly back, now stripped of the wall of glamour she'd built for herself, the purple in her eyes a painful reminder that her magic her started this, _it's all my fault. _Gone were the sequins and elaborate hair, and the pain she felt made her question whether it was in fact her that had cursed everyone and brought them back. If the loss she was experiencing now was the same, she could understand completely why she'd need to get back here, to get her son back, but the plan just didn't make sense, another frustrating point for Regina to ponder. _To enact the curse you have to give up the thing you love most, I couldn't of killed Henry he wasn't there and is still alive, then how? If I had done it I'd of also made enough potion for both Emma and Henry, not just one and I would sure as hell have my memory intact for the reunion. _None of it fitted together, the pounding in her head built up again as she stumbled into the kitchen, needing something, anything, to take the pain away. She rummaged through the fridge and cupboards-empty, before blindly walking into her study, knowing what she needed would be there. Shaking fingers opened the cabinet and pulled out two bottles of liquor, the good stuff, the strong stuff, the kind reserved only for important guests and moments like this. A disturbed grin spread across Regina's face as she unscrewed the cap and rolled it between her fingers, the memory flooding back to her like a vivid dream that she couldn't shake off.

"_Henry! Be careful! Those aren't yours okay there mommy's" she took the bottles out of her little sons grasp, he hadn't been able to lift them and was only able to reach them because she placed him on the counter top as she unpacked the shopping. Spinning on the spot she tried to look for a place to keep them, somewhere Henry couldn't reach and hurt himself should the glass break. No place in the kitchen seemed appropriate and to be honest she wasn't even sure why she'd felt the urge to spend $70 on two overly expensive bottles of liquor, but it'd happened. Although Henry was now 3 and adored the bones of his mother she always had the smallest self doubt in the pit of her stomach, that she wasn't good enough for him, that someone else could do better, and she supposed she'd caved in a moment of weakness. A vice to have if needed, when the demons wouldn't quieten down and the world wouldn't listen to her problems. Putting the bottles back down she wandered back to her son, picking him up and raising his above her head, making him laugh and squirm in her arms, before she brought him down to rest on her hip. Balancing Henry with one arm, she managed to pick up the bottles with her other hand and wander through the hall, pausing to ponder where to put them before heading for her study, bumping the door open with her hip. "Now mommy's going to put these somewhere safe okay Honey? You know glass can hurt us" "I'm sorry mommy, is it work stuff?" "Thats okay dear, and you could say that sweetheart yes" she placed the bottles down to open the cabinet and gave Henry a quick kiss on the head to assure him he wasn't in trouble, she then simply placed the bottles in before closing the cabinet, and never looking back. _

Until now. The lukewarm liquid burned her tongue and continued to as it ran down her throat in a continuous stream, each swallow making her head become less clear and the pain begin to fade at the edges. Regina stumbled back a few steps, her bare feet squeaking on the polished wood floor as she dropped the bottle cap to the ground and backed up against the wall. The solid structure behind her the only thing holding her up as she continued to drink, a lot quicker than she'd realised and soon she was tilting her head until her back arched away from the wall, drinking in the final drops from the bottle. Her head was spinning slightly but she wasn't content, it wasn't enough. Anger taking over the ache in her chest intensified with every beat of her heart.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream left her mouth as she launched the bottle at the far wall, the act making the fire in her study flare up as the bottle shattered against the wall, the remaining drops of liquor smearing down the wallpaper to join the thousands of shards now coating the floor. Lurching forward Regina grasped for the second, repeating the process before finally slumping and sliding down the wall to the floor. Utterly defeated she remained there, until she finally thought she'd seen a bit of clarity. Her hands shaking she lifted her arm weakly,clutching at her blouse until she pinched the skin beneath, a sharp hiss escaping her lips at the pain. _This thing in my chest….has to go...rip it out..crush it if I have to...make the pain go away…._

* * *

The ongoing ringing doorbell at Granny's didn't phrase Robin now as he once again heard its ding to indicate a new customer. He was sat on one of the bar stools and comparing notes with Granny on his new crossbow, he'd surprising found out she was rather experienced with them, as Roland sat in his favorite booth colouring. He hadn't bothered to look round as so many faces came and went, until overhearing one name which made his head snap round to see a blonde run up to the counter waving at Ruby to get her attention as she spoke on the phone.

"Yes I know this is what Regina does, she hides but this time its different. I saw how she reacted okay? She was...well broken. I know that look, I know her…" the conversation faded as the blonde received a to-go cup from Ruby gratefully, handing over the cash and heading for the door. On instinct Robin turned and softly shouted "Wait!".

The blonde turned on her heels, now putting her phone away as she approached him, eyeing him from top to toe. "Can I help you?" she asked, extending her hand to shake his. "Robin Hood of Locksley" he introduced, shaking her hand strongly.

"I'm Swan, Emma Swan. I'm the sheriff, was there something you needed?"

"Maybe I'm not sure, the person you were talking to on your err.."

"Cellphone?" she offered, laughing lightly and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes that. I couldn't help you mention Regina, is she alright? Only last time I saw her she wasn't quite in the former glory of her reining days"

"Wait you saw her?"

"It was a couple of weeks ago. The first day we all arrived here actually"

"Oh.."

"Why? Has she gone missing?" Robin asked, his sudden concern for the mayor even surprising him.

"Sort of, I think I upset her about a week ago, I had this idea and it backfired, she's been off the radar ever since. You know her?"

"Only met her once"

"You seem awfully concerned for a 'just met her once' kinda guy"

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure why I'm enquiring". Emma looked down at her watch, took another sip of coffee and then gave Robin an apologetic glance, "Look I'm really sorry but I have to go, I'll be heading over to Regina's later to check on her though, wanna come?", the offer tempted Robin more than he'd care to admit, wanting first hand to make sure she was safe, but he knew it would be a bad idea.

"I'm sorry I can't, I have my son to care for and as you said, I don't know her too well. By the sounds of it you do though, maybe thats what she needs right now"

"Yeah you may be right...will you be here tomorrow? I'll be getting my coffee the same time and any updates I'll let you know?"

"Yes I will, it's a date" he laughed, the sarcasm high in his voice.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there, at least buy me drink first" Emma added, her own sarcastic tone matching his as she headed towards the door to leave the diner, waving as she left.

* * *

As Emma pulled up in front of Regina's mansion, an action she done countless times over the recent years, she felt something was off almost immediately. The house was in complete darkness, and although the sun was just setting, she couldn't see anything through the windows from the spot in her car. All of a sudden the outside lights flickered on, illuminating the garden and front porch in all its manicured glory, making Emma believe Regina had done it, before realising there was no movement inside the house and it was simply an automatic timer. She emerged from the car, walkie grasped in her hand, palms sweating as she swung the gate open and began down the front pathway. Not only was she nervous, she'd upset the most powerful woman in town, but she also knew that something wasn't right, and that alone gave her the instinct to turn and run. But she held her ground as she approached the porch, and knocked lightly on the door,

"Regina? Its me, I know you probably don't want to talk but...its been a week okay? People are worried"

No answer came, and Emma knocked again, tilting her head and pressing her face up to the glass, attempting to peer through, and only being met by the darkness of the entrance hall. Taking a few steps back she peered up, attempting to see if Regina was at one of the upper windows, but was once again met by black. Working on instinct she returned to her stance at the door before calling softly through the wood,

"If you're in there open the door, please? Look I don't wanna have to do this, but I'm coming in" as she backed away from the wood she muttered to herself "I'm worried".

Fumbling in her pocket she retrieved her keys and looked through them, locating the spare key Regina had given her in case of emergencies which Henry had added a red apple keychain to, so she'd never forget which key it was. The gesture made her smile as she rubbed the metal in her palm, knowing that for the past year she had presumed it was a lost key, not knowing where it went but even then in New York, hadn't had the heart to throw it away. Placing it in the lock and turning, the door swung open under her grasp, the silence that met her sending a chill down her spine. She edged into the hallway and took in her surroundings, all the doors were closed, as if Regina had packed up and left, and the thought began to cross her mind, until she noticed the door to the study slightly ajar.

Peering around the doorway at first glance she saw nothing out of the ordinary, the fire was glowing dimly and casting a small shadow across the floor, but due to the lack of light Emma couldn't distinguish much except the outlines of Regina's pristine furniture. She took a step over the threshold and immediately paused, as a loud crunch was felt underneath her boot and she had to grasp at the door handle to stop herself slipping on the wet floor. Feeling for the light switch on the wall she eventually found it and flicked it on, in a instant illuminating the mess across the room. The floor was coated in shards of glass, the far wall containing splatters of liquid that had dripped down, but on further inspection, no Regina. Turning on her heel she returned to the hall and listened, hoping for anything that would give away where she was. It was then she heard it, the faint patter of footsteps on carpet above, and knowing the house well, Emma knew it was from Henry's room. She was there in an instant, the sight in Regina's study only confirming to Emma that something wasn't right, as she practically flung the door off its hinges, barging into the room. Regina was lay on the floor, crystal glass in one hand, sipping rapidly with her back to Emma beside Henry's bed, her other hand by her side, hidden from view. Even though Emma's less than graceful entrance was nowhere near quiet it seemed Regina was in a trance of her own, gently swaying the glass in front of her and watching the liquid sloshing inside, and Emma made an audible gasp when she caught sight of Regina's eyes, glowing a deep purple. Although when she'd last seen her and worked on the memory potion her eyes had a hint of the colour within them, a topic Emma had chosen not to bring up, but the contrast now made the deep hazel that usually dominated Regina's eyes now indistinguishable. The noise Emma made seemed to finally snap Regina out of her state, her head turning to meet Emma's gaze.

"Ms Ssssswan you haven't….no business….mine house, I suggest leaved be-"

"Before what? Regina you can barely get your words out and you're clearly in no state to be left alone" Emma began circling around the bed and leaning down, attempting to take the glass from Regina's grasp, but Regina snatched it away, causing the liquid to slip and splash over the edge, running down Regina's fingers and spilling onto the carpet.

"Look what youuuuu did Swan! You fault!" Regina retaliated, holding the glass more defensively towards her chest, as if to protect its contents. Emma leant forward once more, ignoring the other woman's comments and began trying to pry Regina's fingers open. The action made Regina whine at her, tugging away from Emma and tilting her head back and downing the remainder of the drink, before flinging the glass at Emma. She ducked just in time as the glass hurled past her, hitting the door frame and smashing instantly.

"Regina!" she cried and looked back at the brunette to be met with her laughing. She was on the verge of leaving her, she was inconsolable and clearly needed to sober up, _I'll just take the rest of the liquor with me when I go _she noted, but then Regina's body language made her change her mind. Regina was staring at her, almost impatiently, one hand now free of the glass and resting on her knee, the residue glimmering on the back of her hand, the other stuffed in her cardigan pocket. Sitting cross legged next to her, Emma approached her tentatively and leaned forward, taking Regina's free hand and noticing the woman wince at the contact turned Regina's hand over in hers, seeing a large gash across her palm, mostly probably caused by the glass.

"Hey, we should get that looked at" Regina shook her head, backing away slightly and stuffing her other hand further into her pocket.

"What you got there?"

"nothing"

The answer was too fast, too defensive and without giving Regina warning, Emma tilted even further over the woman and grasped her wrist, her physical strength overpowering Regina in her current state and easily pulling her hand from the pocket.

In her palm was a glowing object, and although it looked battered, with both dark and light tones intermingling, the unmistakable beating confirmed to Emma what it was. _Her heart. _"Regina are you insane?! Do you know how dangerous it is to have this out of your body?" the act of being caught and how Emma was speaking to her began to sober Regina up, enough for her to speak properly and know at least what she was saying.

"Don't you get it? I don't care. I can't do this, having that _thing _inside me is just too much and now I've realised that without it it's still too much"

"Oh my god, you were going to crush it?! What about Henry?!"

"What about him?! He has no idea who I am!" attempting to stand made Regina stumble and her heart slip from her hand, landing on the floor and making Regina grasp at her chest, the pain of it hitting the ground clearly being felt. Falling back down they sat in silence, the ringing of Emma's phone the only thing bringing them back to the present.

"Yeah? Can't it wait? I'm kinda busy….you sure? I'll be there in 10" she hung up and looked over at Regina, before dialling another number "Ruby hey! listen can you put me through to one of your residents? Hood, Robin Hood...sure I'll wait.." as Emma spoke Regina daydreamed, her head swaying from the intoxication and even after Emma put down the phone and tilted Regina's chin to look at her, she barely took in the words that Emma had to leave, but that someone else was on their way. It was only as the doorbell rang and Emma stood that Regina tugged at her leg, pulling the blonde to a halt.

"Who's that?" she whispered, pretty sure that she wasn't on the list for visitors considering half the town still believed she'd cursed them. Flashbacks of the mob that found her when the curse broke filled her head, imagining they'd come now to demand answers and finish the job, not that she minded that now.

"A friend. I told you I wasn't going to leave you alone, they'll help you clean up here and get your hand looked at" Emma prised Regina's hand from her leg before setting off downstairs, a faint greeting could be heard by someone with an accent that Regina hadn't forgotten in a hurry, before the front door slammed and the mansion was filled with silence again.

* * *

The first noise Regina heard was the lights flickering on downstairs and the door to her study swing open, before banging in the kitchen made her chuckle. _Is there a raccoon invading my house _she questioned, dismissing the idea when the sound of glass being swept up was heard, _must be one helpful raccoon, it can feel free to do the dishes too _she thought, before footsteps padded up the stairs. Placing her heart on the dresser, not caring too much if it was on display as long as it wasn't in her chest, she reached for the bottle she'd left there before calling out "In here! come and join the party". She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her free arm around them, resting her head on the top to block out the room around her. A gentle nudge of her shoulder made her turn around, to be greeted by none other than Robin. "Regina?" he asked, the word barely coming out as a whisper as he remained standing, hovering over her as his jaw set and he took her in. Here she was vulnerable, and gone was the woman he'd heard so much about, there was no other way to describe it, she was shattered, a shell of her former self. She tilted the bottle in his direction, as if to offer him a sip and to her surprise he took it, not to have a drink but to put down on top of the drawers behind him. Eyes firmly fixed on her huddled self on the floor made him bypass her heart, not even noticing it as he knelt and began wrapping his arms under her, attempting to lift her to her feet as she leaned her weight into him. "What? What's happening?" She questioned, and although she sounded concerned she still allowed him to guide her rather unsteadily to her feet and through to the family bathroom.

Turning the tap on and grabbing a towel he held his hand and demanded quietly "let me see". If anyone else had ever dared talk to Regina like that she would have retaliated, her privacy being something she held close to home, but then again, this man was in her home, _and fairly attractive too_ she thought, making her giggle out loud and cheeks turn pink. After a slight protest she held her hand out, palm facing up the reveal the bloody gash. Robin worked quickly and patted with the towel, wetting it and washing the cut until it was clean.

"There, it isn't deep so should heal on its own. I cleared up best I could in your study"

"Thank you" she whispered, her hand still resting in his on the bathroom counter, before finally moving it and turning to walk onto the landing. The sudden turn made her dizzy and a grip on her waist from behind steadied her, as Robin led her out onto the landing where she gripped the railing and let go of him.

"I don't need your help!" she protested, patting his hand away from her as he watched her grow increasingly closer to the edge of the staircase. Another couple of steps back and Robin intervened, darting forward and grasping at her around the waist, tugging her away from the accident waiting to happen and instead in the direction of her room, hoping she would flop on the bed from exhaustion.

But the closeness seemed to ignite something within Regina, a need she hadn't felt since Graham looked at her with the same eyes, full of pity. _If Swan won't let me crush my heart, I'll simply have to find other distractions_. Her thoughts seemed clear even if she was way past the point of intoxication, and without a second thought she moved in to touch his lips to hers. Before they could touch Robin placed a firm hand on her shoulder, holding her mere inches from him, his fresh minty breath meeting her own alcohol fuelled, intermingling in the shared air between them.

"Regina? What are you-"

"Please Robin, make the pain go away...please!" she edged closer again, making Robin take a step back to avoid the contact, but the closeness was maintained.

"You don't want this, trust me. You're drunk, hurt and full of regret. I know the feeling, when I lost my wife the same happened to me. But no matter how many women I bedded, it didn't help"

"But...but I'm willing to try, something, anything Robin please...I'm...I'm begging you...make it go away". The way her eyes bore into his, he swore he could see her damaged soul swimming within the purple of her pupils filled with stories and memories he didn't know, experiences separating them, and a past shared and filled with love neither of them remembered. This time he didn't hesitate, and closed the gap separating their lips.

Sparks didn't fly, birds didn't sing. Neither of the pair knew it but this was far from their first kiss, maybe if they knew that then their expectations might of been lowered, each anticipating some kind of magic between them. What did surprise them was the way they fitted together, their bodies knew how the other responded and it immediately shocked them. Lips locked they backed the few steps back into Regina's bedroom door, her back hitting the wood sharply, making her gasp into his mouth. Her hand reached down to fumble with the handle, the door swinging open and allowing the couple to fall into its darkness, Robin blindly being led across the room by Regina's hand, until he felt her push at him, causing him to fall onto the bed behind him. He felt the soft sheets beneath him, still unmade from where Regina had climbed out that morning, and he felt the mattress dip once again as Regina climbed on and moved to straddle him. Leaning down she captured his lips in another silent kiss, this time slower, and scarily intimate, her tongue slowly mingling with his as his hands wandered up to grip her hips, pulling her lower until she was nearly lay flat against him. The sudden closeness made Regina scared as she realised she barely knew this guy, and she didn't want to risk any unnecessary feelings at this point in her life. Rising up until she was sitting she reached down and tugged at the hem of her comfy tshirt, not her most sexiest look but it hadn't seemed to deter Robin as of yet. She flung the item across the room and on instinct rose and surprisingly left the room.

Robin propped himself up on his elbows, but before he could shout and see if she was okay she was back, carrying the half empty bottle she'd left in Henry's room.

"Regina...I really don't think you need anymore"

"I know, this is for you...ever heard of body shots?" she asked playfully, returning to the bed and placing the bottle down, moving in on removing Robin's shirt. Shaking his head he complied and began moving towards her again, with more urgency than before and began fumbling with her jean zipper. Lifting her hips off the bed she helped him pull them down, revealing the hot pink thong that definitely didn't match the black bra she was wearing, but if Robin's stare and strain against his jeans was anything to go by, he was far from complaining. Giggling she gripped him through his jeans making him gasp as she edged further up the bed, taking the bottle with her. Removing the lid she poured the liquid into the cap the best she could, hands still shaking slightly as she placed to bottle on the side cabinet. Robin inched closer and tried to take the cap of liquid from her, muttering

"and now we drink?"

"not exactly" she whispered, laying down under him and moving the cap down her body. Robin watched in fascination as she poured the liquid into her bellybutton, overflowing slightly and running a thin stream down her stomach and into her underwear. "Now you do" she murmured, running her hands through his hair in reassurance. Starting on her thighs, Robin planted gentle kisses until the burning liquid at the bottom of her stomach reached his mouth. In one streak he licked a line up her stomach, not stopping until he drank all the liquid, before edging further up to kiss Regina. She laughed into his mouth as his hands roamed over her, the heat between them increasing steadily. A few shots later and Robin could feel his head humming and confidence growing,hooking his arms under Regina's thighs as he pulled her down the bed to him. She leaned forward to begin tugging at his jeans and he stood to make the process as speedy as possible. Not one to wait Regina sat up and perched on the edge of the bed, helping in the process, with both of them in their underwear and exposed, their breathing deepened as Regina brushed her hands up Robin's chest, taking him in. He pulled her to him but instead of them falling to the bed then ended up standing, mouths locked in a battle for dominance.

Teeth clashed and tongues mingled, Regina bit Robin's lower lip causing a low groan to escape his parted mouth. Backing up Regina suddenly hit the wall, gasping as he put his hands on either side of her, pinning her in his grasp. The contact was demanding, and when Robin moved his hands she almost missed the feeling of being trapped in front of him, until he moved his hands to lift her, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. Pushing her further against the wall to support her his hands began roaming her body again, through the fabric of her skimpy underwear and across her still damp stomach, rubbing small circles on her smooth skin. "Now Robin… I need you now" she urged against him, pushing her hips gently forward, not wanting to lose her grip and fall. Taking her plea he pushed both their underwear aside best he could in the position they were in, before lowering her down onto him. Regina gasped as he entered, it felt like forever that she'd had something like this, and moaned as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders, leaning against him as he easily supported her weight. The thrusts were fast, strong and deep and by no means romantic, but Regina wasn't looking for love, she needed a release. With each movement her back rubbed against the wall, the friction between them intoxicating. Robin leaned forward and began planting kisses on Regina's neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point, and her head lolled between them as a string of moans and meaningless words left her mouth. Their bodies seemed to know each nook and cranny of the other, and when Robin's free hand found her breasts he massaged them with ease, bringing more moans from Regina, who retaliated by bucking her hips in time with his erratic pace. Each movement drew them closer to the edge and the moment seemed to creep up on Regina and take her by surprise, her walls clenching over Robin's form as she hurtled over the edge with a strangled cry, closing her eyes and throwing her head back, swirls of purple smoke wrapping around the pair. Her shuddering form caused Robin's release too and he came against her, his movements now ragged before eventually slowing. They pressed their foreheads together, both in the afterglow with Robin still inside her as he uttered out, "what was that smoke?".

"I have no idea" she breathed out, still shaking as he lowered her gently to the ground. Leaning into Robin Regina finally came back down to reality and squinted past him at her glowing bedside clock, reading 1:32am. Without thought she padded unsteadily across the carpet to her drawers, pulling out a loose t-shirt and pajama shorts, before turning her back to dress,embarrassment taking over. Robin followed and bent to retrieve his jeans, pausing when Regina's voice cut through the silence.

"What are you doing?" she asked, slightly confused at his hasty action.

"Erm...leaving? I assumed that what you wanted when-"

"No! I mean, could you stay? Just for tonight...I...I can't be alone" she admitted, looking down and boring her gaze into the comforter on her bed, feeling Robin's eyes watching her.

"Sure" he simply responded, "If you're sure its what you want"

"Yes"

The climb into bed was awkward, blankets were askew and Regina let out a sharp hiss as her thigh lay down on the metal bottle cap, reaching under the sheets to fish it out and toss it away from the bed. But once the sheets were over them,legs entwined and Robin's arm protectively wrapped around her waist they seemed to fit together and soon Robin could hear the sound of Regina's breathing even out, her weight falling heavily onto his chest.

Before Regina had fallen asleep she couldn't help feeling uneasy, that something was wrong. _My assumptions are always right, that was intense but...Graham was intense, this was supposed to be different...but the smoke?. _The answers Regina were looking for were closer than she thought, and if the glowing red heart that lay next door had been in her chest, it would've made all the difference.


	14. Chapter 14-hamburgers and whiskey

"_Care to keep the fire going love?" "Sorry, I guess I got distracted" Flicking her wrist in the direction of the fire made the flames flare up, the heat immediately hitting the couples face and casting a glow across the clearing. Staring down at Roland curled in her lap Regina noted "He looks so small...I remember when Henry was this age, he wouldn't leave me alone" "A real mummy's boy?" Robin teased stretching his arm across the expanse of Regina's back to draw her closer to him, careful not to disturb his slumbering son. "Unfortunately, yes" "Unfortunately?" he questioned, angling his head so he could catch her gaze head on. "Its not really a bad thing, just meant I got him a LOT of unnecessary toys and treats, I just couldn't say no" she laughed, happy memories of lazy days in town with Henry, movie nights in on the couch, memories that now filled Emma's head too, only it was her sat next to her son and not Regina. "God I wish Emma luck, if she's just as much a sucker for his smile then she's screwed". Robin laughed at this, happy that Regina felt comfortable enough to open up like she was, and not only that but not get upset. She'd realised this was her family now, Robin, Roland...they were all she had and all she needed, and with her head rested in the crook or Robin's neck her hand lazily combing through Roland's' mop of curls, see almost felt like she belonged again…_

* * *

Waking up was like being slapped from a dream of paradise and being shook out of a nightmare at the same time. Regina's sweaty palm matted through her hair as she felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, and the slight numb sensation that spread from that spot, trying desperately to calm her breathing down to a normal pace. She attempted to move across the bed, but when a restraint around her waist held her in place her hand instantly sprung down, expecting some kind of rope or metal to wrapped around her middle. But when her palm met soft flesh her eyes widened, last nights event rushing back in the blink of an eye. Carefully prising Robin's arm away from her she shuffled to the edge of the bed, swinging her legs over the side so they fell into the soft carpet underfoot. She rested her elbows on her thighs and placed her head in her hands, the throbbing beginning in her head a sure sign of the damage she'd done last night. "Shit...shit!" she murmured, not only was the drinking a huge mistake, who knows what she could've done in that state, but the fact that Robin was lay behind her, still soundly asleep scared her. Graham had never stayed over, not since Henry at least, and although that always been her excuse: _I don't my son being exposed to a male figure too often, it'll get him confused _and Graham had always complied, she knew the real reason was that she was scared. Scared of commitment, relationships, hope, because it had always ended badly for her, and sure she knew Graham had been no threat, he quite literally had no heart and therefore couldn't love her. But Robin, he was a man of his own, hell she didn't even know his sons name yet here he was curled up with her comforter enjoying a lie in.

_His son…_

Suddenly the dream came back to her, its momentary absence making its effect hit her harder, as she struggled to breath and leaned further into her hands. Her panting became erratic, and she rubbed her hands up and down her thighs, desperately trying to calm herself, but never she'd felt like this before, it was as if she was stuck underwater, knowing she had to breathe and hysterically trying to, but not being able to get air inside her. Suddenly a hand was on her back, rubbing the length of it as another grabbed her arm, twisting her around. She was met by Robin's face, still clouded over by drowsiness, but panic showing through his eyes.

"Regina?! Are you alright?!"

"I...I..can't….breathe" she panted out, as she moved her hand to wrap around behind her, grasping for him. Robin took the movement as a signal to help and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rose to his feet before just as quickly crouching in front of Regina, placing his hands on her knees and leaning forward, allowing her to press her forehead to his shoulder and begin to try and control her breathing. The situation should of been ridiculous, her she was, having a panic attack over a one night stand with a notorious thief, dreaming about being a family with a son she'd never met, and here he was still, in his boxers, holding onto her as the waves of panic finally began to subside. After what felt like hours but was more realistically minutes, Regina wearily raised her head from Robin's shoulder to meet his gaze, a faltering smile plastered on her face. "Thank you…" she muttered out, the fact that parts of last night were still fuzzy for her was a cause for concern, having no idea what Robin knew or the full extent of what they'd done. Robin smiled lightly back at her and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Regina sprang to her feet, stumbling slightly and barging past him ungracefully, straight into the bathroom. Robin turned to question her, but she didn't have time to shut the door and the sound of Regina gagging over her toilet was enough to answer any questions. Sighing slightly he rose too and walked quickly to join her, kneeling behind her, one hand rubbing slow circles on her back, the other entwined in her hair, pulling it gently away from her face. Both Regina's hands were on the basin, and although it seemed there was nothing left to come up, her gag reflex thought otherwise as the retching continued. She weakly lifted her hand to bat Robin away but he was having none of it, chuckling slightly as he murmured, "You're in no state to argue, wait here, I'll get you some water".

As Robin left, Regina felt the nausea pass, and leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair. She let out a low groan, sickness was the one thing she'd never dealt with well, and tried weakly to thank Robin when he returned with a glass of iced water from downstairs. Taking careful sips she contemplated in her head how to approach Robin now, sure their relationship had changed drastically since last night but did he want it to go any further? And her dream was something she couldn't ignore, but it was only when Robin turned to leave and began to collect his clothes did she call "Wait!", making him spin on his heels. Before he could ask she began, tripping over her words but eventually finding a way to get her point across.

"Thank you, for the water….and last night. Not that you had to but, thank you. And now, I just, don't know came over me….well I guess I do...too much liquor and a restless sleep but anyway...thank you" "

You're welcome" he spoke, now crouching again in front of her, placing his hands gently on her knees and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"You know Regina, you don't have to sound so worried. I know what you needed last night and I know that you might never want to see me again, but that is entirely up to you, may I ask why your night was restless?"

"Ermm about that, Is your son called Roland? Small? Adorable? Mass of dark curls to die for?"

Robin laughed simply replied "Yes, you could say that! Why? Did you see us out in Storybrooke?". Regina's face paled at the realisation, _how can I dream about someone I never met? _and was hesitant to reply, but she'd brought it up, and owed Robin an explanation.

"No actually...I err...dreamt about him last night. About the 3 of us actually...in a forest, we wer-" her confession was cut short when the water she'd drank suddenly made its way back up her throat, causing her to swing quickly around and grip the basin, gagging at practically nothing. Robin's hand reached her hair and back again, rubbing gently until the feeling passed.

Just as Regina dared to lean away again the doorbell rang, followed by 3 impatient knocks, making Regina groan and curl her knees up to her chest.

"Who's-"

"Emma. Trust me, no one else in this town has the guts to knock like that so early"

"Oh,the sheriff...should I-"

"No, my business is that,mine. She'll either go away or use her key and suffer the consequences, stay where you are" she insisted, placing a shaking hand out the grasp his leg. Robin nodded and placed his hand over hers, before a puzzled look crossed his face after yet another knock, "She had a key?"

"We share a son. Trust me, not my idea…" "So you two were-"

"No! I mean… no. It's a long story, when we first met we hated each other, I thought at one point we might actually be friends but it seems my childish behaviour last night could've changed that" Robin opened his mouth to counter Regina's argument, but sure enough a jingle of keys could be heard from outside before the front door squeaked open.

"Gina! You up?" the use of the nickname Regina hadn't asked for made her raise her eyebrow at Robin, before gently calling down,

"Up here".

The couple heard footsteps on the stairs and Emma began talking, completely oblivious that she had company, "I spoke to my parents, they can look after Henry today if you're up to...woah!" her eyes widened at the sight of the pair on the bathroom floor. Regina looked more than drained holding a nearly empty glass of water in a shaky hand, dressed in pyjama shorts and a white tank top that was far too see through for Emma's liking, with Robin sat opposite in just his boxer shorts. It was a sight that would normally make Emma laugh, she'd always had a childish streak with her and if things were better between her and Regina she'd probably joke and laugh later over drinks about how she'd managed to bed a hottie. But the look on Regina's face, the dark circles around her eyes, the messy hair and disregard to how she looked wasn't like her, and a wave of sympathy hit Emma so hard she almost immediately crouched down to to join them. "You okay?" she asked softly, taking in more of her appearance. "Just super, dear" she gave Robin a hesitant look before Emma grabbed her knee, grabbing her attention back.

"Are you sick or hungover?"

"I don't get hungover dear"

"Then what is it? Did you-" she edged closer and leaned over Regina and whispered into her ear so Robin couldn't hear, "Did you get your heart back? Could it be that?"

"I'm not sure, it could be...its still in Henry's room… I forgot…" Regina whispered back.

Emma pulled away and rose awkwardly, "Robin..I err need to sort a few things out in Henry's room. Can you help get Regina dressed and err, yourself"

"Of course, I'll just grab my things, I can see you two are busy" he muttered as Emma left and he turned to go dress. "No Robin wait" Regina pleaded, gripping the edge of the sink and pulling herself up, her eyes darting after him desperately as he began gathering his clothes. He stopped mid dressing and paced back to her, cupping her chin to tilt her head to his before murmuring "Regina, what I said earlier still stands, this is entirely up to you. Its just...now is most certainly not the right time to have this discussion, but...we do need to discuss that pesky little dream of yours"

"hmmm, I suppose.."

"And that" he continued, leaning forward until he was a mere couple of inches from her face "is how I know I will see you again" and before Regina could reply he leaned in and kissed her chastely, the surprise of the act causing Regina to gasp before smiling into the kiss. They parted and although Regina was more than ashamed by her morning and post-throw up breath she still found herself smiling, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ears as the pair began to dress.

Robin left just a few minutes later, after walking behind Regina who was still half dressed in just a skirt and bra and snaking his arm around her waist, pulling her back to press against him and kissing her neck briefly, before leaving just as quickly. The simple act of intimacy scared Regina, sure they'd slept together and yeah, Robin had said it was up to her, but what if she backed out? Realised it was all too much, and suddenly she felt guilty. Guilty that here she was, giggling in her underwear while the whole town, herself included, were cursed and her son stuck with no memory of her. Dressing quickly she suppressed all other emotions, knowing that she needed to act, do something, and not let her emotions gets the better of her as they had last time.

Appearing at Henry's doorway she found Emma sat cross legged on Henry's bed, flicking through a pile of comics that had been pulled out from under the bed. Without looking up Emma began "Sooo...you and Robin? Not quite what I had in mind when I called him over"

"No disrespect on your judgement, but why did you call him? How did you even know we knew each other?". The sharpness in Regina's tone made Emma look up, slapping the comic closed and throwing it onto the top of the pile, before sighing and patting the spot beside her on the bed. Regina approached hesitantly, Emma always had a way of making herself at home wherever she was, and Regina was surprised at how calm she was being considering the previous night Regina had ripped her own heart out, screamed and thrown glass at Emma before having drunken sex with the man who had supposed to help. Perching on the duvet, Emma rolled her eyes and scooted back further beckoning Regina to at least try to look more comfy. Reluctantly she gave in and as best she could in her skirt lifted her legs to cross them on the bed, before facing Emma. "Okay, look Gina-" the nickname earned another eye roll, causing Emma to correct herself "..Regina, I don't know what's going on with you two if anything, but I saw him yesterdays at Granny's, he heard me talking about you and he sounded worried. I told him-" "Wait, you were talking about me?"

"Ermmm yeah, David rang and asked how the whole you know, secret mission thing was going, and I said I hadn't heard from you, I guess he heard your name and chimed in". The admission made Regina smile, no one had been that overly concerned for her before, sure Emma was making a conscious effort and so were the rest of the Charmings but Robin, she barely knew him and he'd not only left in the middle of the night to help her but was seeking her out, showing concern when the majority of the town doubted her. The comfort changed her mood, and she decided if anything were to come from last night, she needed one more thing before thinking through her decision, her heart. Nodding at Emma she motioned to the dresser, where the beating object remained from last night, and Emma tentatively picked it up, cradling it so carefully it actually made Regina laugh lightly. "What?! I don't wanna break it!"

"You won't dear, it takes effort to crush a heart, here" she held out her hand, and Emma looked hesitant, "You sure you want to do this? I know I was against this last night but maybe you need a break from your emotions"

"No what I need is a reality check, now give it here".

Regina was a master of brave faces, faking many smiles,laughs and emotions over the years, but she knew that nothing could prepare for the reattachment of a heart. The first time Snow had made her do the same, the object had been absent from her for only around an hour, this time it had been all night, and the surge that swept through her left her dizzy and swaying even in her sitting position. The room became fuzzy around her, shades of blue form Henry's bed and walls swirling in front of her vision, as she vaguely felt Emma grip her under her elbow. The grip wasn't enough, and as her breathing speeded up into the panting Emma didn't even have enough time to ask what was wrong, as Regina's world faded around her until it became black.

* * *

Slowly but surely the world came back, but she wasn't in Henry's room. And as her eyes fluttered open she groaned as the overwhelming sense of deja vu returned to her. Snow was hovering above her, looking more than a little concerned, her ever growing baby bump taking the center stage and blocking Regina's view on where she was.

"Regina? Honey can you hear me"

"Of course I can, where...where am I?"

"In your own bed, you had an accident and bumped your head okay?". The longer Snow talked, the more Regina's vision returned and she peered around the woman the see the afternoon sun outside. _I can't of been out that long._ "What, what time is it?" she asked, squinting at the sun and slowly raising her hand to pat the sore spot on her head, wincing as she felt it slightly raised and sensitive.

"Err, half 2, Emma tried to catch you but the you fell backwards and hit your head on the dresser"

"Its fine. Where is she I've only been out a couple of hours we need to-"

"Regina, its Tuesday"

"What?! I was out for a whole day?! Why didn't you wake me?!" she cried, pushing the covers off and attempting to stand, the lack of food in her system not helping her lingering dizziness. "Emma tried for hours! She was really worried, she got called into the station and called me over. I figured just let you rest it out"

"Rest. it. out?! I could've had brain damage!"

"It was only a little bump"

"Little!-"

The room was still spinning, but Regina was becoming increasingly annoyed with the Charmings and their ways. She needed to get out, walk, get something into her system. Whether that was alcohol or food she couldn't figure out, but wanting at least one she pushed past Snow to grab her phone and purse of the side, stumbling down the stairs and bypassing her jacket, before slipping on some simple black ballet flats and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

She could hear Snow protesting as she made her way down the street, but after the 3rd attempt to make Regina come back the pixie haired brunette gave up, sighing heavily and retreating to the mansion to lock it up properly. Although the dizziness hadn't wavered Regina stood tall, to not gather any unwanted attention. Without really thinking her wandering lead her to Granny's, and soon she was seated in her usual bar stool nursing an extra large Whiskey. Ruby had been too polite to question her head, lack of makeup and screwed up clothing, but the stares she got were enough for her to want to down the drink in one. But for some reason she hesitated, her hand gripping the glass until her knuckles went white, and as she raised the glass ever so slightly from the table, a hand placed itself firmly over hers, slamming it back down with a dull thud. She didn't have to turn to know it was Robin and as he took a seat next to her she heard a quiet "Daddy! where you going?" a short distance behind her. Robin's soft response of,

"I'm just going to talk to this lady for a moment. Then I'll get you a sundae if you're good okay?" made Regina smile, and the squeal of excitement from behind caused a pull deep in her belly, making her to turn and come face to face with Roland. He was distracted with his colouring, and didn't notice her watching him, so she took delight in taking in his features, the resemblance to her dream uncanny. Turning back to Robin she smiled, and he opened his mouth the begin what she assumed to be a string of smart sarcastic comments, when he gaze was directed to her head and his eyes widened.

"Oh my god...Regina! What happened?! Why are you still dressed in yesterdays clothes….?"

"Yeah funny story, wanna let me get back to drink and maybe I'll tell you about it" she remarked dryly, glancing down and raising an eyebrow to Robin's hand that still remained over hers, holding the glass in place. Shaking his head he swung the glass from her grasp, sliding it towards and past him down the bar, causing a whimper to escape Regina's lips.

"No, you've had enough, now explain"

"Fine...when you, when you came round I didn't exactly, ermm...have my heart"

"What? I don't-", the confusion etched on Robin's face was clear, his brow furrowed in a look of total bewilderment, as Regina tried to ease his worries. "Look it sounds crazy I know but trust me on this, I mean you've heard the stories of my mother…"

"Yes but..doesn't that kill you?"

"Only if you crush it, ripping it out is like numbing the world around you, it dulls the emotions…"

"your son…"

Robins eyes softened and he edged forward, replacing his hand over her empty one and squeezing her fingers slightly. "So when we..?"

"I could feel it, its more of an emotional thing rather than physical, it doesn't block or stop physical pain, or pleasure for that matter...but I couldn't bear it"

"And, its in you now?" he questioned, still fascinated by the concept, he'd heard the stories yes, but to do that to herself, was something he couldn't even begin to imagine.

"It is" she reassured, "Thats part of the story actually, you see taking your emotions away is one thing, but gaining them all in one go? Can crush you from the inside, I was still feeling dizzy and I fell...and then passed out….for a day"

"An entire day?! But I left you with Emma…"

"its seems the Uncharmings have an extreme lack of concern for head injuries, hence why I had to get out of the house". Robin continued to gaze at her, the knowledge of her returned heart made the purple in her eyes appear heightened now and her tired appearance did nothing to put him off. The silence was oddly comfortable, but was soon broken by a large grumble coming from Regina's stomach, making them both giggle lightly.

"I guess sleeping beauty needs feeding, hamburger? I've found they're quite nice…"

"okay" she laughed, "Don't you have to get back to your son?"

"Well, you could join us?"

"No no, I'm not the best company and I still need to figure that dream…"

"then I'm staying here, Roland is right behind me". Robin raised his hand that was covering Regina's to grab Ruby's attention, ordering her hamburger and fries, Roland his promised sundae and although it was was way past breakfast Regina had managed to bargain some apple pancakes off Ruby for Robin to try. Soon Regina was smiling more than she had in what felt like months, the gap in her stomach finally filling as she piled fries into her mouth and sipped on her diet soda. Robin complimented the pancakes and she took it personally, she had after all built the town and was responsible for practically everything in it. His dish was smaller than her's and he'd finished it in record time, which only encouraged him further to dart his hand at her plate to steal a few handfuls of food. "Hey!" she protested, having been looking down at the numerous missed calls on her phone, her eyes had wandered back up to find her plate considerably more empty, and Robin looking extremely guilty.

"Either I'm suffering from memory loss or...I didn't eat that much"

"Well you were hungry...speaking of shouldn't we get that looked at?" Robin asked, hand raised and brushing over the raised skin on her forehead. "It's fine" Regina brushed off, never one for being fussed over, it was an action that she'd never really been exposed to and so when it happened, she was never quite sure how to react to it.

"Trust me, if anything were wrong it would-" Regina cut off, groaning quietly under her breath as she placed a hand to her tentative forehead, rubbing gently.

"Regina? Are you..?" Robin instinctively grasped Regina under her elbow, the stools they were sat on had no backs and this time he wasn't taking any chances.

"Yeah...I think...headache…" "I really think you should-"

"No!"

The outburst of her voice came out louder than she'd anticipated, as she pushed at Robin's hand so she could stand, muttering a thanks before brushing past him. Standing Robin watched as she made her way to the door, although she didn't look round he saw her hesitate at the door, fingers hovering over the handle, before gripping it and entering the dark, the tinkling of the bell the last evidence she was ever there.

* * *

After Roland had been put to bed Robin took great delight in the alcohol selection at Granny's. Granted it wasn't enormous, and he had heard of a bar called The Rabbit Hole not too far away, but the sleazy impression he'd got of it from Ruby made him stay where he was. He wasn't usually the sort to drink as much as he intended to now, but Regina had got him frustrated. _Why did she just leave? Was it my fault? Did she remember something? _The questions he had went on, and granted he could've simply followed her, insisted she explain, but the state she was in at the moment, he knew she didn't need pushing over the edge any further. "Robin?"

A soft voice behind him made him turn, and was met by the smiling face of the Sheriff, badge still visible on her belt as she stood with a glass of Red wine in her hand. "Drinking on the job, sheriff?" he slurred, finishing the remaining drops in his glass.

"Wow testy, what's the matter Robin, not been at the Mills residents today? And I'm off duty, my time, my rules" the sarcasm in her voice was high, she didn't like to be mocked or made a fool of, and so would happily retaliate no matter who challenged her.

"Don't you have a son Emma? And isn't he not supposed to know that you...you know...already have a job and family here?" he bit back, pointing at her sheriff badge and raising his hand to order another drink, but Emma interrupted, shaking her head at the approaching waitress, who quickly turned on her heels.

"Yeah you're right I do, but you do as well and at least I have family looking after him. You're all Roland has, and here you are drinking in self pity over what, a one night stand?"

"It's not...it's not just that...you wouldn't understand"

"Try me" Emma stated, taking a seat next to him and placing her glass down, giving him her full attention.

"I feel...I feel like I need to protect her, and she won't let me, and all this crap over her heart made me angry, but I don't even know who I'm angry at...and then she tells me shes dreaming of me...dreaming of my son! And-"

"woah easy there...dreaming of your son?"

"Yes, before she'd even met him or knew his name she dreamt of the 3 of us around a campfire, she said she felt safe. Truth be told I didn't believe her until she described pretty accurately a boy she'd never seen, and gave me his name"

"wow.." Emma leaned back, lifting her glass to take a sip and process the information. "I guess she's been going through a lot more crap than we realised"

"It would seem that way…". The information made Emma begin to question things, things about Regina's magic, the missing memories, Robin...somehow everything must be linked up, it was just frustrating to know that the moment, they had zero leads. "So where is she now?"

"At home I assume, I bought her dinner and then she got headache or something...and stormed out before I could stop her"

"And you didn't follow her?"

"No"

"Probably for the best, I've seen Regina's magic at its most...well..unpredictable..it isn't a pretty sight. We'll let her calm down, send a few texts to make sure she's okay but keep our distance" Emma reassured, nodding her head in acceptance of her plan. Noticing Robin's unease she placed a hand on his arm, and toned her voice down before muttering gently "I'm sorry you got dragged into this, she's a difficult woman to deal with, but we'll figure this out". Robin nodded back and smiled weakly, standing and gesturing that he should probably go to bed. They said goodbye in silence, a simple wave and Robin slipped through the back, leaving Emma to finish her drink and unclip her sheriff badge from Henry's prying eyes, before sending a brief text to Regina and heading home.

* * *

"Fuck! Urgh" Regina groaned, hearing her phone buzz from across the bathroom. The cool tiles underneath her body provided some relief as she gagged once again into the basin. It was following Monday, and Regina had pretty much gone back into her state of hiding. It seemed the lack of food in her that night had made the alcohol linger,and after flushing that from her system had noticed the typical symptoms of a cold and flu developing. _Knew I should've worn a jacket when I stormed out. _ And now her she was, throwing up the remains of last nights dinner in her sweatpants and t shirt. The distance she'd kept for the past week she'd found surprisingly soothing, it had allowed her to calm down and begin to rationalise things, and hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since. Reaching blindly across the floor with one hand, the other resting on the rim of the basin as she leaned her head against it, she found her phone on the floor and dragged it towards her. She'd kept her promise to Emma and had texted everyday to assure nothing drastic had happened, the texts usually just asking how she was feeling, when she would be up to helping again. And although she had been partially honest with Emma, insisting that she needed space, she hadn't informed her of her lingering sickness _I'm not going to let the saviour know I'm being beaten to death by a common cold, it's far too undignified _she reasoned. Her stomach had seemed to calm down as she checked her phone, but soon churned again when she read the message 'got you breakfast, be there in 10, we need to talk'. It wasn't the talking that bothered Regina, it was how she couldn't see herself moving let alone making herself look presentable for at least another half an hour, and the text had been sent over 5 minutes ago. "Shit" she muttered, considering her options.

There was no time for contemplating though as she heard unmistakable keys jingle and Emma's voice fill the mansion.

"Regina? You get my text?"

Regina opened her mouth to answer but all that came out was another gag, loud enough for Emma to hear. Above her retching Regina heard her drop her keys on the side as well as some sort of paper bag, before Emma's footsteps bounded up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Shit Regina, you're still sick?" she didn't expect an answer as she leaned over the brunette, grimacing but still pulling her hair back to offer some support.

"Thats it, we're taking you to a doctor"

"No.." Regina protested weakly, but her heart wasn't in it, and when the nausea finally passed she leaned back against the wall, sighing heavily.

"I've never really gotten along with doctors, or being sick for that matter"

"Regina, are you...are you afraid of the doctor?"

"Not exactly.."

"You are.."

"I'm just scared of what they might tell me you know?"

"Yeah I do know, but we gotta find out, your head looks better" she reassured, offering a hand to the older woman to raise her to her feet. "I'll call doctor Whale, get him to come here"

"Are you..are you sure?" Regina was hesitant, rubbing her shaking hands together.

"Yes, now brush your teeth, and get in bed, I'll get you some water". The blonde busied herself with trying to make the bathroom not smell like throw up and helping Regina get comfy between the mountains of pillows and comforters laid across her bed. By the time the former queen was satisfied there was a knock at the door, and Emma gave Regina a quick smile before leaving to answer the door.

* * *

"Robin!" Ruby called from behind the counter, interrupting the Father and Son who were both equally fascinated by the pack of building blocks Granny had dug out for Roland. It was now Robin was starting to realise what this world had to offer, and now he finally understood why some people, especially Ruby, were grateful to Regina. It seemed a lot of people had things they wanted to forget, and the first curse had done that as well as giving them a fresh start here. He was also noticing how comfortable everyone was, the people from the first curse had picked up the jobs they'd had before, as if they'd never left Storybrooke,and Robin began noting how everyone lived and ate well, and were at least to him, happy. Standing to join Ruby he raised his eyebrows as she held the phone out to him, mouthing _Emma _as she passed it over. "Emma?" he asked, smiling as he watching his son begin a new building.

"Robin, I need at Regina's, **now**". The tone in her voice made Robin's stomach churn, and he remained rooted to the spot. Like hell her was going to waste time walking over there, he needed to found what was wrong, now.

"Tell me what's wrong Emma. I'll come just… I need to know"

"You should be here-"

"NO!" he practically roared, making the mid morning goers look his way, not that he took any notice.

"Okay, I don't how to say this really I don't"

"please Emma, you're killing me here" he pleaded, gripping the phone in both hands now, shaking uncontrollably.

"She's pregnant"

* * *

**AN:My shipper heart went crazy after the last episode and so I dropped a bombshell or two in this chapter, so please tell me if it was a good idea! I've had this building up for a while and am extremely curious to know if anyone even suspected anything! the next chapter will explain a LOT more so just enjoy the cliffhanger for now! Thanks for reading please please leave a review it helps so so much especially when I'm writing chapters like this that can alter the story :)**


	15. Chapter 15-Doctors and Dinner

**AN: I meant to update this earlier but college has got a little crazy! This is a slightly shorter update but you'll see why I ended where I did, if I hadn't it would've gone on for hours! Hopefully this chapter explains some things, and just to clarify Regina didn't spot Robin's tattoo when they slept together in Storybrooke (blame the alcohol) hence why she hasn't freaked out about the soul mate thing yet! Enjoy and please please please leave a review :)**

**PS-To the guest reviewer who wrote about how I structure the chapters, I took your advise on board and got completely what you meant and would love to hear if you think they look any better! :)**

* * *

The pounding on Regina's front door began softly, so softly, that from the kitchen where Emma was washing some stray pots, she couldn't hear it. Only when its volume increased did she spin, grabbing a towel to dry her hands and jogging to the door, swinging it open to greet Robin, hand still held out in front of him to continue the knocking.

"Are you insane?!" she hissed, turning and throwing the towel onto the unit in the hall, before pushing Robin backwards so she could join him on the porch and pull the front door closed.

"Am I insane?" Robin countered, "You drop a bomb on me like this and expect me to stay calm? I want to see her, now"

"I don't think thats best, besides she's sleeping"

"Just tell me how this is possible Emma, I don't...it was just over a week ago. Surely she wouldn't know already?" Robin was shaking now, hands raking through his hair and leaning against one of the pillars on Regina's porch, every now again glancing up, as if hoping to see her staring down from an upstairs window.

"We're not sure" Emma continued, speaking slower and keeping a stern eye on Robin, he didn't look so good and right now the last thing she needed was another unconscious body within the same house to deal with. "We think...we think its her magic. Obviously its been a bit haywire and we, well her more than me believes that because of that its just surfaced earlier. I mean normally you can find out at 3 weeks, so for a powerful sorceress maybe a week isn't totally crazy"

"And she's okay with this?"

"Honestly? No...she's scared. She won't admit it but when she found out she had to same look on her face that I did when I found out I was having Henry. Panic"

"Oh god.." Robin groaned. This was too much , a new land, new people, and now a baby? It all felt like a dream, and right now, not a good one.

"Robin?" Emma asked softly reached out with her hand to grip his sleeve, snapping him out his trance.

The bewildered look on his face gave her the answer to any question she could've asked, and still gripping at his jacket she pushed the door open and guided him through it and into the study, situating him in front of the fire in Regina's favourite leather chair and leaving to grab him a glass of water. When she returned he was still situated in the same spot, staring at a more than boring part of the wall opposite him. Placing the glass in his hand she watched as he sipped it numbly, making no effort to start up their conversation. _Stubborn _she thought, realising he was willing to wait it out for Regina to wake, and simply go and talk to her himself. But Emma knew Regina didn't need that, and the fact that the next day she'd have to drag the brunette to the doctor's office for routine tests left her feeling weary.

"I think you should go" she muttered, making Robin's head snap up and put the now empty glass down.

"No chance-"

"Yes Robin. She probably won't wake up soon and if she does, you aren't seeing her"

"You have no right to-"

"Yes I do! Look tomorrow she has an appointment at the doctors. Nothing serious just routine tests, checking on her, the baby, confirming how far along she is and I need to keep her as calm and rested as possible for that"

"I'll go with you"

"No, I'll call you after, then you can come over and talk. One day. Just one day to let Regina get a hold of this situation herself and then you can talk, okay?"

"I...okay. But just so we're clear Emma, the only reason I'm agreeing to this because of Regina, not you, and believe me, me walking away now is not me giving up"

"I know Robin, you can hate me if you want, but believe it or not our interests are aligned. We just want to keep Regina safe". Nodding at Emma Robin rose, walking out of the study and pausing in the hallway to glance up the stairs, opening his mouth before closing it again, sighing heavily and walking out the door.

* * *

When Emma had thought Regina would be difficult the next day, she'd completely underestimated the brunettes antics. The previous night Regina had woke briefly, and Emma had silently brought her some toast and a cup of tea before residing herself to the fact that she'd have to spent the night in the guestroom. Regina was surprisingly welcoming to the idea, offering her some bed shorts and a tank top to sleep in, and making sure Emma knew where everything was in the bathroom so she could take a shower in the morning. It was only after Emma's shower the next morning that she heard Regina stir again, and still wrapped in her towel went to check on her.

"Hey you're awake. Want something to eat? We still have a few hours before we have to go"

"Miss swan I am more than capable of making my own breakfast, and please, for the love of god put some clothes on, we aren't college room mates"

"Sure, just call me if you need anything"

"I will". Emma returned to 'her room' and got dressed, combing her fingers through her damp hair before following the smell of cooking downstairs. Only she was met by an abandoned stove of eggs, frying lightly in a pan but on the verge of burning. Jogging over she muttered "Shit!" and took them off the burner to avoid further damage, before turning and scanning the kitchen, her brow furrowed in confusion until she heard a faint noise from the downstairs bathroom. Following it she was met by an all too familiar sight of Regina over the basin, gagging on what looked like her morning cup of tea, in reverse. Wincing at the sight Emma took up usual position and helped hold her hair, rubbing her back until she was sure it had passed and Regina was on her feet.

"Better?" she asked, turning her back to the brunette to grab the glass of water on the counter, abandoned by Regina when she'd burst in to be sick, and handed it back to her.

"I think so...god I hate this.."

"I know, sucks right? I had it for nearly 2 months straight with Henry". Regina's eyes widened at the confession, the prospect of more weeks upon weeks spent on her bathroom floor was not an exciting prospect, let alone all the hormones, physical changes and god help her, childbirth ahead. "But hey!" Emma cut in, noticing Regina's colour go even paler than it was, "It might stop soon, it was different for me, and people seem to have less sympathy for a convicted woman, pregnant or not. We can get sickness pills at the doctors office"

"about that Emma, I think we should leave it...I'll be fine, just you know, sleep off the last of this...yeah I'll do that and you, you can-"

"Take you there?"

"I was going to say leave"

"Yeah, no such luck there,you aren't missing this appointment".

* * *

It was after that statement that Emma's morning became even more irritating, and it was then she was exposed to the former queen in all her glory, well, a weakened version at least. Regina pulled all sort of stunts to get out of the appointment, pretended to be asleep, locked herself in her bathroom and sulked on the floor, hid Emma's and her own car keys and for her final performance, refused to believe she was even pregnant. By that time they only had 20 minutes to get there, and Regina was once again locked in her bathroom, lingering dangerously close to the toilet in case it was needed whilst Emma rang Dr Whale.

"He's busy? Thats fine but can I leave a message? Yes Miss Mills has an appointment in 20 minutes but erm, there's been a slight hold up, we may be late".

Regina could hear Emma drone on, making some excuse of Regina oversleeping and a bout of morning sickness taking her by surprise, making them run late. From what she could hear Emma had managed to reschedule for just an hour later, and Regina sighed heavily, residing herself to the fact that Henry's stubbornness was clearly inherited from Emma and her ways, and there was no way Emma would let her ditch this one. Her prediction was proved right when the bathroom door suddenly burst open, nearly coming off the hinges as it swung into the wall behind it revealing Emma, stood with her hands still outstretched and eyes closed.

"Are you crazy?! That could've hit me!" Regina raged, pulling herself off the floor and attempting to push past Emma, but she blocked her in, raising a carefully manicured eyebrow at her.

"As if Regina, I've been practising and I am not ringing the doctors again. Now are going to actually act like an adult or do I have to drag you there"

"Fine" Regina huffed, as the blonde finally lifted her arm from the doorframe and allowed her to pass, keeping a careful eye on Regina until she was ushered out to get dressed.

* * *

The drive was short and quiet, and before they knew it they were in the doctor's office waiting for the results. Being the mayor /former queen had its perks, although the town were wary of trusting her she still didn't have to wait to be seen, and didn't have to wait the usual couple of days for the results. Regina heard her name and walked through, motioning for Emma to follow, which surprised the blonde, she'd guessed it was more a private thing.

As they wandered down the hall Regina leaned in and whispered "I can tell by your expression that you're shocked dear, but right now you're just as much involved as I am, thank you, Emma"

"No problem" Emma smiled back, giving the brunettes arm a quick squeeze before opening the door for her.

The tests all came back normal, and it seemed that Regina's alcohol binge fest hadn't affected the baby, explained by Emma so bluntly as "It seems the human body has a high tolerance to intoxication". It was only when they began discussing the pregnancy, did Regina tense up.

"So your estimate for time of conception?" Dr whale asked, taking a surprising soft approach with Regina, he hadn't always treated her right in the past, and the fact that Emma trusted her now during the current curse, made him believe the same.

"Around 8 days ago, I think" she responded, hands folded in her lap, shaking but the grip she had on her jeans allowed her to stay calm. "Is there a problem? I thought you did tests I...I thought you knew how far along I was"

"And there is only one possible father?" he continued, ignoring the previous question.

"Yes" she murmured, her thoughts trailing back to that night, the feel of Robin's kisses trailing up her neck, the feel of skin on skin, and admittedly, how good it felt.

"Miss Mills-" the sound of her name pulled her back to reality, and she focused on the doctor, hands still gripping at her jeans material. "I don't mean to alarm you, but after the tests and ultrasound, we're pretty sure you're closer to 7 weeks"

"What?!" the information flooded her system, and even sitting down didn't stop the room from spinning, a dull buzzing in her ears began as she swallowed and tried to focus on what was being said to her.

"I understand this may be confusing, but without our memories, we can assume anything is possible. You may even of known about it before the curse hit…"

"But why am I still getting sick? When will that stop?"

"From the sounds of it Regina you haven't been experiencing the worst case of morning sickness. I can however offer you sickness pills to help cope, but its impossible for me to say without knowing when it started, it can vary throughout many pregnancies. Start early in some women and later in others" Regina nodded in response, happy to have some help with the sickness. "Aside from that everything looks good, we'll see you in a couple of weeks for a proper ultrasound?" .

The question entered Regina's head but she didn't answer, head staring straight down at the floor,motionless. Emma replied for her and confirmed that Regina would be there, before thanking him and easing Regina up, leading her through the door and back out into her little yellow bug.

* * *

The drive back was even more silent, and when they pulled up on Regina's driveway, they noticed Robin sat on the porch, head in his hands.

"Great" Emma muttered as she turned the keys and removed them from the ignition, but with no intention of getting out the car just yet. "You up for this?" she asked, stealing a glance at the shrouded passenger next to her. "I can always-"

"No, I can deal with it. It seems he's made a lucky escape doesn't it?" she countered, rubbing her hands up her thighs in an attempt to dry her sweaty palms. She quickly opened the door and stepped out,leaving Emma with her mouth hung open in a reply that was never voiced, as she watched Regina stride towards Robin.

Rolling down the window she called over "I should probably leave you two to erm...yeah so...I'll see you later?"

Regina turned and nodded, before calling back "Thank you, Emma. Buy Henry an ice cream from me, I do believe I promised him one when you both came back to town". There was an awkward good bye wave and soon Regina and Robin were stood in the hallway to her mansion, as she put her keys in the dish on the side. Almost instantly she felt hands on her shoulder through her coat material, attempting to help remove the item. Regina laughed quietly and shook him off, "I can handle it, I'm pregnant Robin, not an invalid"

"So its true" the voice came out in a hoarse whisper, a statement more than a question before he continued, voice growing stronger with each word. "I mean, I knew but...I had to hear it from you.."

"I know, shall we-?" Regina trailed off as she motioned towards the study, taking residence in her favourite chair and slipping her flat pumps off, before absently flicking her hands in the direction of the fire, making flames appear in seconds.

Robin's eyes widened at the action, still not used to seeing magic up close, but brushed it off and joined her in the chair opposite. They both began to speak at the same time, before Regina laughed and muttered "You go.." running her hands through her hair absent mindedly.

"No you go..The baby is it-"

"Fine, she's fine"

"She?"

Regina laughed again, putting her hands in her lap now and tugging at invisible pieces of cotton on her jeans. "Its just a guess, I'm not going off instinct I just...don't want to call her an 'it' you know?"

"I know". They fell into a silence again until Regina leaned forwards and placed her hand into Robin's shaking one,squeezing it gently and making him raise his gaze to hers.

"She's not yours" Regina began, she knew she had to be blunt, but also didn't know how Robin was reacting to the whole situation, he could be devastated now for all she knew.

"Wh-"

"I'm 7 weeks, not 1"

"Are you sure?" his reaction was still unreadable,and the confusion he now expressed was more than evident on his face. She squeezed his hand again, and edged closer towards him, until she was barely perched on her own chair, attempting to soothe the blow.

"I was thinking on way back, remember when you first met me? Back at granny's?"

"How could I forget?" he muttered, eyes now glassing over, _Was he excited about this?_ Regina wondered, but carried on before she could over think that question now plaguing her mind.

"Well I have a theory, I remember reading about it when I first started learning magic, its states that when a magical being becomes pregnant with her one true love or soul mate, her magic is heightened, and can be seen in physical forms" she paused, stealing a glance at Robin, whose eyes were still fixed away from her, but could tell he was concentrating on her words, before she finished "for example, in someone's eyes"

"You mean?"

"Yes, whoever I got pregnant with is my soul mate, and I was already pregnant when we first met because my eye were already glowing"

"And there's no other explanation, for your eyes I mean?" Robin asked. Regina went to answer, but she was confused, _why is he still here? why is he still concerned? shouldn't he be relieved? _Robin noticed her hesitation, but allowed her the moment, and eventually, she answered.

"No. Trust me, I've read every book and practically destroyed my library, If Rumple was still alive he could help but…"

"Look I know you might not want to hear this, but, I'm here for you, we will find your soul mate"

"I don't want to" Regina giggled, shaking her hand from his and leaning back in her chair.

"What?" he questioned, leaning back to match her pose.

"I, just don't. He may not even be in Storybrooke and right now I have bigger things to worry about". To back up her response she placed her hand lightly on her still flat stomach, stroking gently and smiling, before slowly rising and motioning for him to follow her to the entrance hall. Once they were there she turned to face him, leaning against the banister, "I think I'll have a lie down"

"Of course". The goodbye was awkward, but Robin still leaned in to tug her close, wrapping his arms around her as he felt her sag slightly into him, and when they finally parted he noticed fresh streaks down her cheeks. Wiping them with the back of his thumb he turned and headed out of the mansion, knowing that if he looked back he'd never leave.

* * *

Grocery shopping was definitely on Regina's 'con' list for this land, and the ever dawning winter weather didn't help things. Fumbling for her keys with gloved hands she placed the bags on the floor, groaning internally for the stupidity of the town. _If they would trust me I could just use magic and not have to look for my goda- _

"Can I help?" The voice made Regina jump, the keys which she had finally hooked her fingers onto now crashing to the ground and as she bent to retrieve them, the voice picked up again "Allow me" and in a flash of green her keys were once again in her hand, and the smiling face of Robin was watching her.

"Thank you" she uttered, putting the key in the lock and beginning to pile the bags into the back of her car, not getting far before Robin joined in and finished loading the remaining few, not once taking his eyes off her. She smiled a thanks and wrapped her arms around her, attempting the warm up as Robin's eyes carefully observed the amount of shopping she had.

"I see you have quite the bounty there"

"Yes well...Emma wants me to tell her parents about the baby and so I offered to cook dinner. Henry's coming so.."

"Ah I see, do you...do you want any help? With the cooking I mean...I've found myself a little lost for the afternoon, little John has taken Roland out"

"Are you sure?" Truthfully, Regina needed the help. The dinner arrangements had been rushed and although the Uncharmings had assured that burger and fries at Grannies would suffice, Regina thought otherwise. Henry was coming, and she needed to make a good first impression to him, find a way to connect with him, and if she'd learnt anything about her son, its that the way to his heart was through his stomach. Or more specifically, through Regina's homemade lasagna.

Robin nodded, "Okay" Regina was surprised at her own answer, but she knew she was fighting a lost cause. The sickness pills had kicked in and she could feel her nausea naturally fading but it had left her weak,disoriented, and more than a little sleepy. If Robin could drive she'd happily let him , but reluctantly climbed into the drivers side and headed for home with him by her side.

* * *

She drove home in record time, and before she could ease herself from the car Robin was already out, unloading the bags for her. She grinned and headed for the door, wanting to turn down the help but not having the energy for it. _If he wants to help, I'll let him. _Once inside the pair agreed it was too early to begin preparing the meal, and originally Regina had planned on a relaxing bath and a good book, but now she had to re-think her afternoon.

"You had lunch?" She asked, shrugging off her coat and hanging it in the hall closet along with her shoes, holding her hand out to take his too.

"No, I was actually on my way to get some when I saw you" he responded, talking as he removed his jacket and shoes, passing them to her. They headed for the kitchen in silence, and he watched as Regina opened her fridge, a puzzled look passing over her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing, its just clearly I got caught up thinking about dinner I didn't think to get actual groceries, there's enough for...I don't know half a sandwich"

"Do you want to me to-"

"No! I have an idea, go and take a seat in the lounge, pick a movie out"

"A movie?" he questioned, rubbing his stubble with his palm and awkwardly shifting on the spot.

"On second thoughts, just go and sit, I'll be there in a minute". Robin obeyed and made his way through to the lounge. He'd never been in there before and as he took in the plush sofas and _god, What is that big box thing? _he could hear Regina talking in the kitchen. Just a minute later she returned, holding her purse and walking past him to the cabinet, opening it to reveal an array of DVD's.

She spent the next 15 minutes explaining to Robin the 'big box thing' and the concept of movies, and just as they decided to settle and watch Cinderella (neither of them wanting to relive their past, not matter how glossed over and unrealistic the movies made it) Regina's doorbell rang.

"Who's that?"

"Food!" she beamed, practically racing to door to greet the pizza man, before returning triumphantly with two boxes. "I'm guessing you've never had pizza?" she laughed, placing the boxes on the table and sitting next to him.

"I can't say it was much of a delicacy in Sherwood forest" Robin answered, leaning over to open the lids, his eyes widening slightly.

"I wanted to surprise you but I didn't know what topping you'd like. I like anything so I got one plain and one pepperoni"

"Pepperoni?"

"Oh just try it!" she giggled, tearing a stringy piece and lifting it up to his mouth, cupping it underneath as he took a bite. She raised her eyebrows in question and he nodded, giving her a silent thumbs up. Regina turned her attention to turning the movie on while he finished the piece, each of them leaning back into the soft cushions.

"Are you sure you can eat all this and your meal later?" he asked, amazed at how such a petite woman was eager.

"I have a fast metabolism, dear. Plus I'm pregnant AND...don't tell what I can and can't eat" she teased.

* * *

About half way through the movie, the pizza was more than demolished and the pair each had a spoon dipped in a shared ice cream tub. The afternoon sun began shining through the window and glaring on the TV screen, making Regina reluctantly get up to draw the blinds, groaning quietly. She didn't want to admit it, but she'd had a blissful afternoon, her stomach sated, the cool weather staying firmly outside her house, and Henry coming for dinner, was more than she could ask for in a day. The situation triggered the memory of her dream, and she found her mind wandering as Robin watched the movie, transfixed on the new technology. _Was it dream? I was so happy...this kind of happy. Comfortable, safe..It wasn't about sex or romance, just being in a present moment with someone. With Robin. _Her thoughts carried on trailing and it was only when the end credits began to roll and she felt a gentle hand on her knee did she reconnect with reality, turning to Robin and giving him a questioning smile.

"Well?" she asked.

"It was different...but good different, although I think a fairy tale is a little young for us, don't you think?" he teased,

"Not at all, I think everyone needs an escape every once in a while" she replied. She could feel him edging closer, hand still on her knee as his other found the half empty, half melted, pot of ice cream between them and moved it onto the table. As he inched closer she gave into the feeling briefly, the rush she felt with his hand rubbed her leg, the look in his eyes, but when his face was mere inches from hers, she chickened out. "Robin…" she began,placing a hand gently on his chest and putting some distance between them. She glanced behind him at the time, her eyes widening at just how long they'd spent there, ushering him up so they could begin preparing the meal, their moment now fading.

* * *

Key's jiggling in Regina's front door a couple of years ago would only of meant trouble, but now it held a simpler yet similar answer, Emma Swan. Panic set in as Regina took in her situation, still in the kitchen, hair dry but not styled, flour all down her blouse and a few splatters of tomato sauce on her cheek from where Robin, who was currently sat at the kitchen island layering pasta, had flicked it in her direction for her sassing him.

"_So are you going to tell me or not?" he teased, stirring the sauce how she'd shown him, but he could tell from how she was glaring in his direction it wasn't nearly up to standard. _

"_There's nothing to tell! Cars don't run on magic!"_

"_Well then where are the horses?!" he asked, tossing the spoon into the mixture with an exasperated sigh. His frustration only made Regina laugh more, bumping his hip slightly so she could take his place at the stove over the sauce. Satisfied it was mixed and ready she turned the burner off to let it cool and pointed to the pasta._

"_Fetch me that?" she asked, and it had all gone downhill since then. They somehow managed to waste two and a hours laughing and talking over things they enjoyed,places they'd been to in the enchanted forest and memories of their old lives. Regina found out that Robin had in fact met Rumple before, not that it surprised her, most people had known Rumple, and Robin learned that Regina was, well Regina. Not the Evil Queen his men had ran from, or the woman who slaughtered thousands in the search for one girl, but a woman who was scared, alone and generally food preparation was soon forgotten and although Regina couldn't offer a glass of wine to helps soothe the afternoon (Emma had confiscated all alcohol after what she called the 'glass incident') Robin didn't seem to mind with his glass of juice. They felt like old friends catching up, but when Robin eventually brought the car question up again, something that had clearly been on his mind, Regina simply answered "Maybe your lack of intellect is finally showing now you have to adjust to a new world". And that was how she now donned the new look smeared across her face, like a teenager starting a food fight in the school cafeteria. _

"Emma?" Regina called nervously, rubbing her palms on her thighs before grabbing the tea towel and wiping her face, heading for the door but Emma beat her to it, swinging it open and entering, alone.

"Hey! Sorry I'm early, my parents and Henry are gonna join in about an hour, I just came straight from the station to see if you needed help but I can see you got it all figured out" she smirked, glancing at Robin who kept his back to her, layering the pasta strips as instructed by Regina.

"Thank you Emma, but yes I have it covered, Robin's joining us for dinner actually" that statement made Robin's head snap around, eyes darting between Regina and Emma. "that is, if you want to?" she asks tentatively.

"Of course" he smiled, before returning to his task, eyes now just a bit brighter than before.

"Miss Swan make yourself useful, help me lay the table". They left the room in unison, and as soon as the door was shut and they had a couple rooms distance between themselves and Robin, Emma grabbed Regina's arm and stopped her, before gently slapping her bicep.

"What the hell are you thinking?!"

"Its called being polite, clearly something you cannot comprehend" Regina countered, rubbing her arm in false hurt. "Look, I'm nervous enough as it is and he's been here for hours helping its the least I could do"

"I get that...just be careful, he's a nice guy but you aren't exactly in a dating posi-"

"I know what I'm doing" Regina confirmed, pushing past Emma to retrieve the cutlery and begin settling it around the table.

"You ready for this?" Emma asked, following Regina and putting placemats down in the centre of the each place.

"Yes" Regina responded quickly, too quickly, because she knew that if she didn't answer then, she would've said _No. _


	16. Chapter 16-Windows to the soul

Just as promised the rest of the Uncharmings, plus Henry, arrived just an hour later, the Lasagna cooking nicely but not ready, so there would be time for them to settle in before sitting down for dinner. David carried a bottle of wine unknowingly, and Regina thanked him before raising her eyebrows at Robin and slipping it into the fridge, hoping he wouldn't notice her not drinking it. She understood why Emma wanted this evening, she wanted Regina to reconnect with Henry and not give up on him, for her to realise that Snow and Charming cared for her, and to begin to move on. They were still no closer to breaking the existing curse, but things had calmed down and whoever was behind it knew they'd hit a dead end, and were clearly in no rush to carry out any further action. Regina lead the way through to the lounge, now cleared of the afternoons takeaway and ice-cream and subtly lit with lamps and candles. She'd left the cabinet ajar after replacing the DVD, and as she followed the string of people into the room she noticed Henry's eyes light up as he spied the selection through the gap. The room was now fuller than Regina had ever had it, Emma and her parents sitting comfortably on the sofa that Regina and Robin had occupied earlier, Robin in a matching chair nearest to the fireplace and Henry slouched on a brown bean bag that he himself had picked out at the grand old age of 6, leaving the chair opposite Robin for her to sit in.

* * *

"_Sweetie, what's the matter?" Regina asked, staring down at her pouting son, before crouching to meet him at eye level. They'd just come out from the dentist, Regina beaming proudly at her son's perfect result, yet again, of no cavities and total praise from the dentist, the pair leaving hand in hand and beginning to walk down main street. The mayor had stopped when she felt a tug on her arm, and noticed the son starting to slow, a dull expression taking over his face. "You can tell me honey" she urged, knowing that any problem a six year old had couldn't be major. _

_"I didn't get a lollipop" he whined quietly, and Regina smiled, stifling a giggle into a smirk as she took her sons little hands in her own, using her free hand to tilt his chin up to meet her gaze. _

_"Well, you did do very well today didn't you?" her son nodded eagerly, noticing the soft tone in his mothers voice and knowing exactly what it meant. "How about we go for an ice cream? And maybe we could head down to the toy store? It is the holidays after all". Regina laughed as Henry's smile returned in a flash, rushing forward in a slightly awkward fashion to wrap his arms around Regina's neck, burrowing into her. Making true the that promise they shared a sundae at Granny's before heading to the toy store, but when Henry dropped the toy car he was holding and darted over the beanbag chair, pointing enthusiastically at it, Regina was more than a little surprised, but gladly paid for it all the same._

* * *

It was bittersweet memory, that as far as Regina was aware still lingered his head, but instead of his arms around Regina's neck, it was Emma's.

"Hey mom!" both Regina and Emma turned to look at Henry, a slight blush covering Regina cheeks as she looked down at her knee, hearing Robin sigh sympathetically across from her. "Doesn't this chair remind you of the one we had in Boston? That I got that day after the dentist?"

"Yeah kid, shame we lost that.." Emma answered, Regina's head now lifting and smiling, satisfied that Henry still held the image, he was still the same boy, even if he was living a false life. She then noticed his eyes were still fixed on the cabinet, and without thinking she blurted "See something you like?" the boys darted up to hers, guessing by her tone that she angry and began apologising, making Regina laugh, _That's my boy, too polite. _"Dear there's no need to apologise, why don't you take a look? If there's time we could put a movie on after dinner if you'd like" she urged, and without any other prompting needed Henry headed for the bounty of DVD's, sifting through them and making comments even few seconds, amazed that Regina had all his favourites, spare a couple that had only been released that year. Emma played along and simply stated that Regina had good taste, and it was why she was friends with her, earning a smirk and eye roll from the brunette.

The oven timer signalled for the group to move to an equally well lit dining room, and Regina allowed her guests to get seated while she headed for the kitchen to remove the dish carefully from the oven. Bread and butter was already on the table and when she carried the dish triumphantly in on a tray, she couldn't help but smile, seeing a spare seat in between Robin and Henry, no doubt Emma's doing. Henry commented on how Lasagna was his favourite and Regina faked surprise, taking her seat and beginning to dish out the portions.

The conversation flowed easily, and the food went down a storm, not that it surprised Regina. And when Emma offered to help clear the table Regina turned her down, instead reaching under the table to give Robin's thigh a squeeze, hoping he would get the message and help her clean up. Sure enough he did and soon they were stood side by side, backs against the counter as the kettle boiled for the requested coffee's and hot chocolates. "How do you think its going?" she asks tentatively, fiddling with the tea towel in her hands.

"Well….Regina relax, its going great"

"Thats easy for you to say, you're a guest, new to all this...in there, thats...well thats the only family I know, dysfunctional or not". Robin laughed gently at the comment, fully aware of the past her and the Charming's shared, but happy that she was finally accepting them as her own.

"What are you thinking about?" he offered, leaning off the counter and moving to stand in front of her.

"Everything, how do I, how do I tell them?" she asked, placing her hand on her stomach to confirm her question, gazing as if the answer lay in Robin's eyes.

"Simple, as you said they're family. If it'll help we'll all go into the lounge, I'll help Henry pick out a movie, get him settled, and you tell them quietly. It'll give them a chance to ask any questions while your boy is entertained" . _Your boy. _The simple use of it brought a tear to Regina's eye and a smile to her face, muttering a more than grateful "thank you" before leaning forward into his welcome embrace, his arms wrapping across the expanse of her back. They remained like that, listening to the comfortable chatter and occasional laughter from the next room, until the kettle clicked, and Regina turned to make the drinks, Robin lingering behind her. He made no attempt to move from her personal space, and she didn't ask him to, as the pair effortlessly moved around the kitchen, making 3 coffee's for Emma, David and Robin, and 3 hot chocolates for Henry (with cinnamon), a pregnant Snow and herself. Placing them on a tray, accompanied with a bowl of marshmallows and plate of biscuits Regina let out a satisfied sigh. Motioning for Robin to move so she could lift the tray and walk past him, he stopped and placed his hand on the counter, blocking Regina in.

"You ready?" he asked, closing the gap between them slowly, approaching with caution. Regina nodded as she felt Robin's body heat growing nearer, and expecting him to kiss her she looked down, knowing that neither of them needed that complication right now. But he stopped just short of her, instead bringing his hands in front and placing them lightly on her stomach, still flat, but with a knowing curve that certainly wasn't there before. Regina gasped at the contact, and then leaned into it, tilting her head forward and resting her head on his shoulder, reaching down to place her hands on top of his, a tingle spreading through them as she did. The gesture was silent and lasted only a minute before Robin broke, picking up the tray and carrying it for her, calling to the guests to move back into the lounge. Regina followed but lingered at the doorway, taking in the scene. _I can do this._

True to Robin's word, he and Henry moved to the cabinet but became more than interested in the movie selection Regina had on offer, rather than actually putting one on, and they ended up instead sat cross legged on the floor discussing each one, Robin still fascinated by the concept and Henry only too happy to tell him about his favourites. Emma moved to the chair Robin had occupied previously, giving room for Regina to sit next to Snow on the sofa, but stayed within earshot so she could join the conversation, getting the attention of her father to let the two women talk. They spoke about casual things, Snow's pregnancy, how things in town were, before Snow noticed Regina's hand shaking and took it in her own.

"What's the matter? You've been off all night Regina, is it about-" she motioned towards Henry, giving Regina's hand a squeeze for good measure. Shaking her head she returned the squeeze, knowing it was now or never.

"Snow, I'm pregnant". The silence barely lasted a second before Snow lunged forward to hug her, squealing and causing Robin and Henry in the room to turn and stare, returning to their conversation when they were satisfied it was a simple 'girls moment'.

"How far along are you?" Snow asked excitedly, expecting her to drop a bombshell of around 2 weeks, presuming it was Robin's.

"Around 8 weeks now"

"What?!" Snow lowered her voice now, slight concern passing over as she realised why Regina was shaking. "Oh honey..its going to be okay"

"I know, but you needed to know and I, I don't what to do" Regina let out a quiet sob, making Snow lean in again to hug the woman. Ever since Regina had first met Snow she knew that she would be the woman she could tell anything to, and even after everything they'd been through, she still felt the same. Snow was the only person alive who knew her before everything, and was the only person capable of dragging emotions Regina never knew she had to the surface. Stifling the sobs only seemed to make it worse and Regina leaned on the other woman's shoulder, their both swollen bellies pressed together, although Snow was considerably bigger than Regina's. Regina had always been a silent crier, brought up by her mother she learned to hide her emotions and marrying the king only reinstated that idea in her head, meaning as the tears fell from her eyes and her body shook slightly, Henry, unaware of his hurting mother barely batted an eyelid from the floor. Eventually it subsided, weariness taking over, and Regina excused herself to clean up.

Heading for her en suite rather than the family bathroom she jogged up the stairs, patting under her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper as she went. Shutting the door quietly behind her she leant against the sink, bracing herself and letting the few final tears fall and stain her cheeks, _I've done it. _Hearing the door knob click and twist she turned, wiping the tears hastily and wrapping her arms around herself. The door creaked open and Robin peered in, checking she was decent before entering fully and closing it behind him softly. Regina backed up and sat on the toilet lid, motioning with her hand for him the come closer, leaving it outstretched for Robin to move forward and take hold of. Entwining their fingers he stepped further, allowing Regina to rest her head against his torso, arms wrapping low around his hips as he cradled her.

"Can you stay?". The question left her mouth barely a whisper, but in the silence of the room, the dull sound of talking drifting from downstairs, it was easily heard by Robin.

"Of course". Regina pulled back slightly, to allow her to tilt her head up and scan Robin's face, hands still linked but hesitation spread across her face, centred in the mix of hazel and purple that formed in her eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course". The repetition of his confirmation was endearing, and a small smile spread across Regina's face briefly, disappearing as she continued. "Why? We barely know eachother, I'm pregnant with god knows who's baby..everyone looks at me as the evil queen, I just want to be Regina.." the last statement was more an inner thought than for Robin, but was spoken nonetheless.

"I trust you because you are Regina, the woman I know is the furthest thing from a monster"

"Thank you" Regina's head lolled forward again, finding support on Robin's abdomen, "Those people down there...they only see me one way. They pretend not to, but the woman that did that, those things...that was the person I was not the person I am"

"I know"

* * *

Soon after the pair returned downstairs, Regina slightly ahead but with Robin close behind, his hand resting gently on the small of her back. Henry it seemed had given up picking a movie, and was instead back in his bean bag chair, asleep. Regina chuckled when she saw the image, knowing the same thing had happened many times before, a good home cooked meal, warm fire and enough conversation to keep him sated for a week, and he went out like a light.

"When did that happen?" she asked quietly, motioning towards her sleeping son, remaining in the doorway with Robin.

"Just after you left, its seems his home still has the same effect on him" Emma laughed, "We better get going, if we don't wake him now he'll never want to move"

"I suppose" Regina agreed, watching carefully as Emma nudged Henry awake, watched his tired eyes and limbs that she'd wrapped her arms around often to carry up to bed, and sighed. Soon enough all her guests were lined up at the door, and Regina hugged each of the Charming's, including Emma, as they uttered their goodbyes, thanks and a quiet congratulations, even earning a friendly wink from David. Henry was the last to say goodbye, Robin already had said his piece and was lingering back in the kitchen, to allow Regina her moment and to begin to clear up, wanting to save her the hassle. Just as before Regina extended her arm for a handshake, that was rejected when Henry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the surprised woman. She relaxed immediately, sagging into the weight and breathing him in, wishing it was more than a thank you gesture, but one of love. Still embracing Henry said his goodbye, thanking her for the food before lowering his voice so only she could hear and muttered "Congratulations to you and Robin, you'll be a great mom, especially with that DVD collection" Regina laughed out loud at the comment, peeling herself away to hold the boy at arms length.

"Thank you Henry, I'm sure the movies will come in use at some point, and the baby isn't Robin's, he's...he's just an old friend"

"I'm sorry Madam Mayor, I thought.."

"Don't apologise dear, and please, call me Regina!"

"Sure, okay. Thank you again, Regina" with that he turned to join Emma, the only mother in his eyes, as the Charmings all followed suit and left the mansion.

* * *

Shutting the door and heading straight for stairs seemed her best option, she could hear Robin busy in the kitchen and was more than happy to allow him to continue, her tired limbs finally taking over as she trudged up to her room. Rooting for clean clothes she fished out a tank top and sweat pants from the drawer, pulling her clothes and bra off and slipping them on. She then headed for the bathroom, pinning her now growing hair up in a small bun,brushing her teeth and taking her make up off swiftly with a face-wipe. Finally comfortable and fresh faced she relaxed her muscles, returning back to her room and sliding under the sheets with a sigh. She was tired but not ready for sleep yet, and so curled up on her side, bringing her knees to her chest, closing her eyes and listening. She'd left the lamp on next to her bed, casting a glow around her room, and as she relaxed further she began to hear the gentle noises around her, the ticking of her clock, the wind outside, the sound of plates and glasses clattering downstairs and what she thought was the sound of Robin humming softly to himself. After a few minutes the clattering stopped, but the humming continued, now growing louder as she heard Robin pad up the stairs and head immediately for her room.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, pausing immediately when he reached the door frame. Regina rolled over in the bed and met his gaze, furrowing her brow "What for?"

"I thought you were asleep and I'd woken you, just wanted to say goodnight, do you want me in the guestroom?"

"No! I mean...no, you didn't wake me I just relaxing and here...stay in here I mean...if you don't mind"

"Not at all". She rested her head back again on the pillow, staring straight up at the ceiling, hearing the sounds of Robin removing his jeans, leaving on his long sleeved top, winter was definitely on its way. She heard him slip under the covers next to her and in seconds his body found hers, hands wrapping around her and drawing her closer, to safety. Before she got too comfortable Regina leaned over to turn the lamp off, sending the mansion into darkness. Twisting under the duvet she burrowed into him, feeling the warmth of him even through his clothes, his hands rubbing circles on her back.

"Thank you for tonight, for helping, for being here" she hummed, content with how his fingers were managing to work all the tension from her back.

"It was my pleasure" he responded, his breathing deep as she felt his hands go lower, playing with the waistband of her sweatpants.

"Robin.." Regina tilted her head to counter his movements, tell him this couldn't happen, but was stopped short when his lips crashed into hers, warm tingles spreading instantly from the spot, warming her to her core. She heard the voice in her head warning her this was a bad idea, but then she realised she'd condoned it, asked him to stay, and not only that asked him to stay in her bed. Leaning into the kiss she wound her arms around his neck, biting his bottom lip gently and teasing her tongue against his, both fighting for dominance. Behind her Regina saw a flicker, and noticed that her bedside lamp had begun to flare up, as a sensation spread from her lips and outwards. Gasping she separated them, pausing the kiss to stare into Robin's equally confused eyes, the light now flickering off again, darkness consuming the room.

"What was-"

"I don't know"

They were both still panting heavily, lips parted and wet from the kiss, faces so close as they breathed they could feel each others warm breath blowing on the others cheek. Resting her head on the pillow, Regina remained close to Robin, eyes now adjusting so she could see him, a clear advantage of magic. He mimicked her pose, guessing that the heated moment had past and allowed his breathing to calm down, but his hands remained splayed across her back and just under the waistband of her pants.

"My magic…" Regina began, lifting a hand tentatively to her lips, stroking the bottom one gently. "All the hormones and magic, I think it needs a release, did I hurt you?" she asked, just realising that the sensation she'd felt was more of a spark, flowing outwards. Moving her hand from her lips she trailed a line up Robin's jaw, as if inspecting him, before resting it loosely on his shoulder.

"No, it just felt..strange"

"Good" she replied, smiling and satisfied, "although I think it's more appropriate that we figure this out first, I don't want to end up harming you". Her hand was now in his hair, tugging at short strands and gently massaging, pausing each time she felt the tingling sensation build up in her fingertips. Without saying goodnight they fell asleep in that position, limbs askew and both still feeling the effects of the wave that spread through them, but equally content.

* * *

_Winter was here, and with a sigh Regina sifted through her closet, more than a little embarrassed at the amount of black clothing that consumed it. Rooting further for a cloak that would keep her warm and go with the deep red gown she was wearing, she settled on a simple black one, the same she'd worn on the journey back to her castle. Shrugging it around her shoulders and fastening it she headed for the door, pausing to stop and gently smooth a crease on her bed. Tugging at the sheets she noticed a bump under the quilt, and reaching under she laughed as her palm wrapped around an arrow. Pulling it out she stared at it, twirling it in her hands before placing it on the dresser and finishing making her bed, before entering the hallway._

_Pacing slowly she found herself entering the castle grounds, heading in the direction of her apple tree. She'd never understood how her tree produced fruit so late in the season, but was grateful for the last remaining apples, 3 perfectly formed red ones, dangling just above her head. Regina collected them with grace, pausing to wipe each on her cloak before depositing it in the basket held on her arm. Satisfied she began walking again, picking up speed slightly as the temperature was dropping, moving towards the servant entrance, knowing it was the quickest way back in. Ascending the staircase quickly she ended up in the main hall, and began walking towards the table, placing the basket down when tiny footsteps padded up behind her, making her stop. _

_"Aunty Gina!" Turning just in enough time to catch the tiny boy who launched into her arms she laughed, scooping him up with ease and bringing him above her head, twirling gently to make her cloak sway. Lowering the boy she balanced him on her hip easily, before turning to the table and offering him one of the apples,which he took gratefully, biting heartedly into it, the juice running down his chin. Using her free hand Regina wiped his chin clean before asking, "Where's your father sweetie? Does he know you're running around the-" _

_"Roland?!"_

_Robin entered to main hall at a fast jog, halting when he saw his son safe and sound in the arms of Regina, clutching a huge red apple in his tiny hands. _

_"I believe you were looking for him?" she laughed drifting over to Robin, carrying both the boy and the last 2 apples, offering him one before taking a bite of her own. Robin accepted the fruit and gave Roland a pat and gentle kiss on the forehead, before turning towards Regina and planting a kiss on her cheek, her mouth obscured by the apple. He sent a 'thank you' smile and soon calmed down, the tension and worry melting form his face and stance as he wandered towards the main table and took a seat, Regina and Roland following, but standing next to him rather than sitting. _

_"Roland, my boy, why don't you get down and give aunty Regina a break? She can't carry you around forever"_

_The boy pouted slightly, grasping his half eaten apple in one hand and tightening the grip on Regina's arm with the other, eyes darting between the persistent glare of his father and the soft, doting eyes of Regina. Always the one to give into puppy eyes, Regina shifted him on her hip, placing her apple between her teeth and holding it there so she could use both hands to move the boy from one hip across her stomach to the other, adjusting his weight before taking the apple back out and continuing to eat it. _

_"Its fine dear, I want to carry him while he's still light enough. Henry seemed to grow each day and was really the opposite to Roland, always wanting to run and explore the ground". Sighing Robin accepted defeat, but still sent a soft look at the woman with her son, cradling him both casually and protectively. _

_"Do you have anymore apples aunty Gina?"_

_ "No honey its out of season now, we just got lucky with these". Her eyes widened with surprise as she noticed the boy holding just the core of his, but still not satisfied. Laughing gently she offered him a bite of hers, holding it steady and allowing the boy to sink his teeth into it, thanking her and wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Placing Roland down he whined slightly, but didn't protest badly, eyes lighting up again when Regina held each of her hands out for Roland and Robin to take, a twinkle in her eye when she suggested "But there may be other fruit trees in the grounds, shall we take a look?"_

* * *

Waking up with an arm around her torso once again, nearly caused Regina to panic. But immediately the soft arm moved and the body behind her pressed into her back further, her nerves settling and easing backwards, sighing contently. Just like last time the dream came back in an instant, hitting her mind and making it freeze over for a minute, before her body finally caught up and made her shoot bolt upright. Robin soon followed and planted a hand on her shoulder, and one at her waist, stroking gently and calling her name.

Regina could hear him, feel his touch through her clothes, but she felt disconnected from reality, and more in touch with the vivid dream she'd just experienced. _I was in my castle, it was unmistakable, but Robin was there...and Roland? _The caress continued and eventually pulled Regina back into her room, pushing the quilt off her body that was covered in a slick layer of sweat and moving to bring her knees up to her chest, noticing how her stomach now pressed against her legs differently due to the ever so slightly outward, ever growing curve there.

"I had another dream" she began softly, feeling the body next to her tense up, but still move closer and wrap his arm around her, allowing Regina to lean and sag into him. He didn't ask, and knew she would tell him if she felt comfortable, and after only a minute of silence, she continued. "I was in my castle, in the enchanted forest, have you ever been there?"

"I can't say that I have, to be honest, I don't even know what it looks like...the woods were my home and after your curse, I took refuge in the dark one's castle"

"Well you seemed to know it pretty well...Roland too"

"Roland was in it?". It was more of an open thought by Robin, but came across as a question, not harsh, but full of bewilderment.

"Yes, I was picking apples, and he came and greeted me, practically flung himself into my arms, then you joined us...you...you kissed me"

"It was just a dream Regina, besides, I have kissed-"

"No, this was different, it was real..too apple picking was a habit from my childhood, something I've carried on until now. Every winter my tree wilts, as all do, before returning to its glory in spring. But my tree, it always has a surge of apples late in the season...when I was younger me and my father would collect them and make apple pie, then I used to take Snow when I moved to the palace, even here in Storybrooke with Henry I'd do it, making sure he'd pile on layers and coats just to take a trip to my office garden and pick the remaining few"

"Its tradition?"

"I suppose, but Robin...its..well its a personal thing. I never let my mother come with me, nor Leopald, it was a tradition solely for me, a way to retain some sort of sanity, independence"

"Like I said, it was dream...you trust me, I hope, and maybe that trust was just shown through that tradition in the dream". The statement made Regina think, Robin could be right, but she knew in her gut that the dream was more than just that.

"My vault.."

"What?"

"My vault...its where I keep most of my magic, the physical kind anyway, and all my spell books. If anywhere can sort this mess out, its the place to go"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Breakfast was brief, the pair anxious to get off, and Robin insisted on cleaning up and allowing Regina to take a quick shower. She didn't bother washing her hair, it was still sleek and easily styled as she settled for a little makeup and simple black dress. When she padded down the stairs Robin was ready and waiting, cars keys in one hand and her coat in the other, his organisation making her smirk but secretly blush at his dedication. She was anxious about taking him there, very few people had been down those stairs and they all understood her. Robin was still a closed book, good to look at and certainly caring, but unlike Henry, or even Emma, she couldn't place him in a situation and know how he would react, and that scared her. Still she didn't let it show and simply took her coat and keys with thanks, the pair heading out in search of answers.

* * *

"Mind your step"

Regina had insisted on going first, leading the way down the steep stairs, her breath forming in clouds as the chill floated up from the lower levels of her vault. Flicking her wrist ahead of her the lines of candles that filled the crevices and tunnels flared up instantly, bathing the path ahead in flickering light. They reached the bottom and Regina turned to make sure Robin was on her heels, before leading him through the tunnels to the room she knew held the most books, sure she had others, rooms where more personal spellbooks were kept, but she knew them cover to cover, and anything on soulmates or dreams she wouldn't of forgotten. They reached her destination quickly, and there was an audible gasp from Robin behind her as he took in the sheer amount of books piling around the room, amongst stray chests and trinkets hidden in the alcoves of the stone walls. Candles were everywhere, illuminating the room fully and casting dancing shadows into the far corners, the few that were scented filling the air with a combination of sweet spices and a distinct smell of apples. He watched as Regina walked aimlessly towards the center of the room, looking around and trying to pinpoint where to begin. Pointing she directed him to a shelf just to his left.

"You start there, the ones that are leather bound. They were from Rumples, I'll start with my mothers, yours should be in English, they were mine when I was still studying and hadn't learn the language well enough"

"The language?"

"Elvish...half Elvish actually...original spells are written in it, its nearly impossible to find translated spell books which is why its necessary to learn it, but Rumple made me a few copies when I was rusty, I haven't read them in decades…". Motioning to a closed trunk Robin went and sat on it, leaving enough space for Regina to join him, as she moved to the opposite side of the room, picking her first copy before moving to his side, brushing his shoulder gently as she sat next to him.

* * *

For the next 2 hours the pair skimmed through copies of books, a thin layer of dust now floating around in the air, and Regina was becoming more than a little frustrated. Slamming her current book shut and adding it to the ever growing pile at her feet, starting on another before her anger distracted her for too long.

"I found something"

"What?!"

Regina turned to face Robin, her book forgotten and slipping from her grasp and hitting the floor with a dull _thud_. Her fingers closed over his as she tried to peer over his shoulder, watching as he pointed with his hand to where he was reading, a small paragraph at the bottom that unlike the rest of the page, was untouched by Regina's handwriting and the notes she'd made as a student.

"What's it say?" she asked, trying to crane her neck but couldn't see properly, her hand was tugging Robin's to bring the book down to eye level, but his arm was rigid, fixed on the words in front of him.

"Its says…" he started but didn't finish, letting the book slide into to Regina's grasp. She adjusted it in her hands, balancing the weight on her knee before reading aloud.

"Dreams: As stated throughout the past chapter, it has been made clear that the dreams of anyone can be the window to the soul, a view of their deepest desires and fears, not only allowing us to use this information, but to revel in our true selves. For centuries witches have been bewildered and fascinated by the ability of the dream catcher, a deceiving name that not only has the ability to catch one's dreams, but their memories too, it has even been argued the contents found within dream catchers contain fragments of events that have yet to pass".

Here the text stopped, but just underneath a small paragraph was written in, in Rumple's handwriting. Regina continued aloud, feeling Robin grow tense next to her, but placing a firm hand on her thigh, urging her on. "There is little evidence, but it has been seen that witches who dapple more predominantly in dark magic, can use their dreams as gateways to the future, sometimes by sheer practise and even unconsciously, when their magic is heightened, or the witch is under pressure, stress or even change. One witch reported extremely vivid dreams that were continuous for weeks, she soon forgot the contents until years later, when each event that she'd dreamt came to pass, one way or another". After finishing, she paused, finger still resting on the page, taking the information in. _They could be visions? But theres no way back…_

"I know what you're thinking Regina, but like it says there, it took years for it happen once"

"But in my dreams Roland is the same age, how can you explain that?!"

"I can't...we should keep looking, there might be more"

"No", now it was Regina turn to grasp Robin's leg, stopping him from rising. "Do you think this" she motioned to the book still in her lap, "could be true? That I'm dreaming of my future?"

"Maybe" he whispered back, hand sliding down to place it on top of Regina's interlocking their fingers, "Were we happy in them?"

"More than happy" she murmured back, inching forward to bump her nose with his, moving her other hand to cup his chin and causing the book to slide from her lap, joining the other on the floor. "And maybe...thats the hope we need right now". Moving only an inch, Regina inhaled deeply, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

**AN: Just to clarify, the dreams Regina are having are from the missing year in the enchanted forest, this future thing is just a theory that she is exploring, and there are more theories to come, explaining why their relationship is slightly different here (It might not seem it yet, but it is)! I just wanted to get this update done before the new episode, and I'm so excited you have no idea! Please please leave a review its helps so much you can't even imagine, and don't forget to fav/follow too, thank you! :)**


	17. Chapter 17-The heartbeat

**AN: I intended to update this earlier and am so sorry it took this long, but this is the longest chapter yet so enjoy! I am planning and currently writing a Christmas chapter for this, and to make it easier for me to update closest to Christmas it may be a little shorter than other chapters and although it is part of the same story they'll be now cliff hangers or plot movement, just Christmas fluff (think of it as a bonus!). Also everything to do with pregnancy in this chapter was researched and should be accurate, but call me out if I'm wrong! Enjoy and please please leave a review! Thank you :)**

* * *

Regina was nervous. More accurately, she was terrified.

"Shit!" she murmured, pulling her thumb from her mouth to look down at where she'd bit the skin, a thin line of blood welling up and running down her finger. Sighing she wiped it on her black jeans, before looking back disapprovingly at the now moderately chipped nail polish on her nails. She'd only painted them last night, but after arriving an hour early at the doctors office she'd had a long wait ahead of her, and her nails in all their deep red painted glory had suffered the damage. Only 10 minutes into her wait Dr Whale had come out of his office, turning in surprise to see the mayor so early for her appointment, apologising that he couldn't see her sooner, before shoving a ton of leaflets from the front desk in her direction and calling his next patient in. Reluctantly she glanced down at the mountain of glossy pages in her lap, vaguely recalling him mentioning that she had "many options to consider" and began sifting through them. There were the usual ones, important dates for scans, phone numbers for helplines, single parent care, adverts for prenatal classes, but when she reached the bottom section she froze. Back in the enchanted forest pregnant woman had no choice, and she was secretly glad that Leopald never quite got his timing right with her, sure she would have loved a child, but having one with him would've been too much. Now she had a choice, go back, have her own life. The leaflet assured her that she was still on the threshold, it was still a possible, painless procedure, but with her hand placed lightly on her stomach, she knew the choice had already been made.

* * *

"_Are you sure you can come?" Regina asked, raising her voice a little louder than usual so it would reach the voice piece of her phone, that was dumped on speaker in the middle of her bed, as she paced around in the middle of her nightly routine. It had been 2 weeks since she'd spent the day with Robin in her vault, and the kiss had certainly led somewhere, but right now she had other things to worry about than girl crushes. Tying a robe around her waist, she inched her hand down, her slim figure meant that already a small bump had formed, a slight curve that if she wore a baggy jumper or overcoat would be unnoticeable, but she couldn't take her eyes off it and there wasn't a minute that went by she wasn't aware of it. Every morning and night she would place her hand there, stroking lightly, and each day would feel her palm grow just a little more fuller. After her bout of hope and more than raunchy afternoon with Robin she'd taken matters into her own hands, insistent that even though she more than appreciated his help, Roland needed him too, and had set him up with an iphone, showing him the basic ropes and adding just 3 contacts: Grannies, Emma (for extreme emergencies only) and herself. His persistent bedtime phone calls were enough to assure her he'd learned what she'd told him, and the sweet texts she'd receive at obscure hours only confirmed that further. _

_"Yes, I wouldn't miss it for anything, I'm not letting you go through this alone, 1pm right?" Robin replied, his voice sounding muffled and hushed through the receiver. Frowning at her phone Regina plopped onto the bed, crossing her legs and reaching over for the pot of deep red nail polish on her dresser, balancing it on the cushion and praying it didn't spill on the beige sheets as she set to work. _

_"Yep, don't be late...you sound quiet Robin, are you sure you can talk right now?" _

_"Yes its just-" the sound of a dull crash came through, making Regina jump and smudge the nail she was working on, followed by each of them cursing under their breaths, before Robin continued, "It's just Roland's asleep and I'm in the bathroom. I also may or may not have just knocked all the little bottles off the sink" his voice was still quiet but laughed at the last comment, and Regina echoed it, more loudly in the comfort of her own home. _

_"Speaking of Roland, you two should come over one night? I'm sure you're sick of grannies and the whole, you know, sneaking around" _

_"Who says I'm sneaking around?" he teased, and once again a laugh escaped Regina's mouth as she fixed the smudged nail with a cotton bud and carried on with the others. The laugh turned into a yawn as Regina leant backwards against her headboard, placing the polish on the beside table and drying her nails with a wave of her hand. She'd been trying to live normally, and usually she'd let them dry on their own, but right now she was tired and didn't want to risk falling asleep and smudging them on the sheets. Hearing the yawn Robin could almost picture her, burrowing under the quilt, right up to her chin, cradling her phone, now off speaker, to her ear sleepily. _

_"I think you should get some sleep, milady" _

_"I think you're right...i'll see you tomorrow?" _

_"Of course,I'll make sure I'm early" _

_"Good night Robin" _

_"Good night, Regina"_

* * *

True to his word Robin was early, arriving 10 minutes before her appointment, but Regina had already been there for nearly an hour, and had managed to work herself into a state. Jogging over to her hunched form in the waiting room, he instinctively moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head in his hand.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong with-" he placed his other hand on her stomach through her coat, trying to peer through the curtain of hair she had covering her face to catch a glimpse at her eyes.

Shaking her head she placed her hand on his, muttering "I haven't gone in yet...just nervous"

"I can see that". He laughed now, taking note of her chipped nails and pale face, leaning back to stand and sit in the chair beside her, still chuckling.

"What?! Whats so funny?!" she demanded, straightening her back and pushing the hair from her face, still looking pale but the usual smirk beginning to return.

"Its just...I can't imagine her majesty scared of a simple doctors appointment"

"Well get used to it" she laughed, noticing how Robin was now staring behind her, and she turned to see Dr Whale motioning her in.

* * *

"Regina, its good to see you again...and I believe we haven't met before?" Whale extended his hand out to Robin, which was taken and shook firmly.

"Names Robin,I'm err-"

"Supportive friend" Regina cut in, smiling at Robin but glaring at Dr whale. The pair sat and Regina instantly felt Robin's hand creep onto her leg, just above the knee. It was an action she'd noticed over the past few weeks, a sign of comfort not only for her benefit, but his too.

"Now that you've had time to, well process the news I think a congratulations is in order. We can give you an ultrasound today, a first look at the baby, if you're ready? And I can assign you a midwife, someone who can specifically keep track of your progress, get to know you better.."

"Thank you that would be great" Regina smiled back. Her emotions were a mix, a swirling cocktail from deep within her gut that not only fluttered and made her heart stop each time Robin touched her leg, nuzzled into her neck or whispered sweet words in her ear, but also churned with anxiety and dread at the mere thought of the path ahead she faced, alone. She didn't have Henry, no family, and at this point she was still questioning how sincere both Robin and Emma were being. Were they pitying her? Seeing a woman alone, facing the unknown and just wanting to help. She'd seen the way Hook looked at Emma, and she knew it was only a matter of time before the blonde lost interest and headed off with captain guyliner. And as for Robin, he was...unpredictable. He was the first man since Daniel who had ever wanted her willingly, not for her status, her body, but for her, and he wasn't backing off. And that scared her.

"Now, Regina, you ready for your ultrasound?"

"I...I can see her?"

"Yes" Whale laughed softly, amused that Regina had taken to calling the baby 'her', and continued "Its a way for us to track your progress. The baby's growth, checking everything is happening as it should, but yes...you'll be able to see her. Also we might be able to plot more accurately how far along you are, anywhere from 12 weeks on and the sex of the baby can be estimated, but for girls it can take longer for the distinction to be made". Regina nodded along, moving her hand to place atop Robin's that was still resting it on her thigh, interlocking her fingers with his.

* * *

"Are you comfortable?"

"As I can be" Regina laughed, lay now in the room next to Whales, her blouse hitched up to just underneath her bra to reveal her raised stomach now freshly coated in a soft cold gel, one hand resting on the soft material she was lay on and the other drifting down the side, reaching out for Robin to take. He instinctively reacted, scooting his chair forward to get a better grip, laughing along at Regina and her awkward position. The pair had been sent through and introduced the Regina's midwife, Ashley. Regina briefly remembered the blonde from when Emma first arrived in Storybrooke, Henry had go on for days afterwards how Emma had found her and raced her to the hospital to have her baby, playing the saviour. After Ashley met Regina and Robin she'd asked her to get as comfy as possible, explaining as she busied herself with the ultrasound machine that after her daughter was born, she'd grown to love babies, and had a passion for helping pregnant woman. She got the training she needed and here she was, a qualified midwife. Regina had actually breathed a sigh of relief when she'd met her, knowing that Ashley was one of the few people she didn't have history with, no reason for mutual hatred, in fact she had more than a little respect for her, considering she's managed to imprison the dark one at 7 months pregnant.

"Now I'm sure you were told about the sex of the baby. If you want to find out its best to check at the next scan, the picture will be more detailed, but it doesn't mean the baby itself won't be visible now" Ashley explained, fiddling with machine and placing the extension lightly on Regina's stomach, moving it gently around in an attempt to get the best angle. Regina squeezed the hand that Robin held, and shut her eyes, too scared to even breathe properly, each moment that nothing happened only making her believe something was very, very wrong.

Then she heard it. The sound was dull, muffled and slightly tangled with her own, but there. The heartbeat. Her eyes shot open in an instant and she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in, hands shaking she craned her neck forward, daring to look at the screen. It was small, no, it was tiny, but there in front of her was her baby. Perfect and small with minute fingers and toes, limbs curled up. Suddenly a leg jutted out, stretching and Regina swore she saw a tiny yawn appear on the screen, and couldn't suppress the gleeful laugh that escaped as she watched her little bundle wriggle on the monitor, wishing she could reach out and hold her.

"Oh my…" she muttered, transfixed on the image in front of her, turning her head to Robin for only a second to gauge his reaction before turning it back to the screen, scared to miss a single movement. It was plain to see that his face mirrored hers, full of wonder.

"I certainly prefer this type of pregnancy than the enchanted forest style" he laughed, amazed that the world that Regina had 'cursed' everyone to, could do such amazing things, wonderful things. The pair laughed and shared a smile, before she finally lay back, head spinning, to allow Ashley to run the tests she needed to.

* * *

"So your 12 and a half weeks?"

"It would appear so"

The pair now sat in a booth at Grannies, after just finishing a late lunch, Regina nursing an extra large chocolate milkshake with sauce and whipped cream, while Robin sipped at his coffee. It seemed her cravings were just starting to kick in, and the mayor had found her once strong willpower had dissolved in an instant when she spotted the drink on the menu, pointing eagerly to it and nudging Robin, who had given in easily and simply slipped from the booth to grant her wish. Now she was content. Here with her sweet tooth sated, sat opposite Robin who couldn't take his eyes off her as she studied the picture in her hands. It was only a freeze frame, a single moment and Regina knew even by tomorrow, her baby will have grown, changed in some way. It made her impatient, desperate to go back every day just to see her, but the reassurance came when she placed her hand on her stomach, knowing her baby was safe, warm and loved, and soon enough she would be able to see and hold her each day.

"You going to call Emma then or shall I?"

"Hmmm" Regina responded half heartedly. She truly loved spending time with Robin,seeing his face light up at her jokes, and never quite got over the shocking effects his touch had on her, but now she was transfixed on the paper in her hands, all attention driven into it. After another minute she reluctantly let the paper drop to the table, still keeping a protective hand on top of it, before taking a long sip of her sugary concoction and pulling out her phone.

"What would I do without you?" she teased, scrolling through her contacts to find Emma's number and pressing dial, raising her eyebrows as Robin replied "Hopefully you'll never have to find out".

Emma answered on the third dial, sounding more than a little chirpy and Regina questioned whether it had anything to do with the handless wonder she'd been hanging around with or not. "Hey! How'd it go? I could've come with you…"

"I know, everything went fine, shes okay...actually Robin went with me"

"Really?! Thats err...wait...she?!"

"Just a hunch, dear" Regina laughed, raising her hand from the table when she felt Robin tugging at the sonogram picture, letting him grasp it and begin studying it, keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't crumple or mark it.

"Fair enough, you get a picture? Mary Margaret's been asking all day if you have"

"I do actually, I can come over if you'd like?"

"Sure! See you in an hour? You want dinner here?"

"No thank you dear, I've had a rather big lunch, I think a chicken salad later is more my thing"

"Well the offers always there" The blonde chimed. Regina could hear Emma pacing over the phone, and picked up snippets of squeals and laughs that could only of come from Snow in the background. _Who knew being pregnant brought out the crazy in that princess. _

"Thank you Emma, I'll be over shortly"

"See ya later Regina". _There, settled. _Now the all Charming's knew Regina had finally begun to come to terms with her situation, and each time she saw Snow her nerves seemed to fade just a little more. Her daughter may be an unpredictable hothead, but Regina had known Snow long enough to see sincerity in her actions, and so far Snow had been nothing but genuine about wanting to see Regina.

"See, wasn't so hard was it?"

"thanks for reminding me, I actually would've forgotten"

"No problem mi'lady"

"Mi'lady?" Regina laughed, taking another sip of her drink, before realising she'd overloaded on the sugar, mocking disgust and sliding it across the table and offering it to Robin.

"Its a term of endearment" and as if to tease her he took a slow sip, raising the glass in attempt the finish the remainder but couldn't hide his facial expression when the milkshake hit his mouth, swallowing quickly and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Regina! How can you drink that? It tastes like pure liquid sugar!"

"You did get me extra chocolate sauce!" she countered, leaning forward with her thumb and wiping away the remnants of the sauce and whipped cream from the corner of his mouth, before closing the distance and planting a quick chaste kiss on his lips, retracting immediately and blushing, glancing around the nearly empty diner in embarrassment. Robin smiled at her, and instantly reached forward to tilt her chin up, not allowing her to stare into her lap, before lowering his hand and entwining their fingers on the table top once she was looking at him. "Would...would you and Roland like to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"I'm sure he'd love to"

"And would you?" she asked, raising her eyebrow in an attempt to fake confidence, but it dropped almost immediately and earned her a hand squeeze from Robin, who assured her "I wouldn't dream of missing it".

* * *

"Regina's here!" The excited squeal of Snow could be heard through the door to the apartment, and as Regina stood against the door frame, clutching the bag of snacks Robin had helped her buy earlier, ensuring her it wasn't 'needy or weird' but in fact 'thoughtful and friendly', and more importantly, normal. She knew the pixie haired brunette wouldn't be the one to answer the door, sure she wasn't to the immovable point of pregnancy, but from experience she knew that once that princess was comfy and warm, there was no budging her. To no surprise Emma answered the door, and lingering behind in the kitchen was Charming, no sign of Henry. Raising her arm Regina motioned to the bag, pointing and saying sheepishly "I bought snacks"

"Great!". She noticed Emma glanced down,clearly trying to decipher the contents, her eyes lighting up before she asked a little too excitedly "Are those bear claws?!"

"haha, yes...I saw them on sale and well, knew you wouldn't forgive if I let them slip"

"Thank you Regina!". Suddenly Regina was pulled into a hug by the blonde, and froze on the spot. She knew they'd been getting along, and maybe even considered her a good friend, they were family after all, but physical contact was something she was completely unfamiliar with. After a moment she gave in, sagging into the sturdy weight that had piled into her, wrapping the arm that wasn't carrying the bag around the blondes back and smiled gently into her neck. A friend. After they broke Regina was motioned inside, and now from the new angle of entering the apartment she could she Snow sat in one of the arm chairs, nursing a cup of tea, still no Henry. The brunette immediately spotted her and beckoned her over, and Regina gladly took the seat on the sofa she was offered, accepting when Charming asked if she too wanted some tea.

"Wheres-"

"At Grannies" Emma answered instantly.

"With-"

"Hook. And before you ask, yes he's safe and being fed. I figured you needed a girls afternoon, they'll be bonding over...I don't know guy stuff". Regina accepted the explanation with a defeated sigh, knowing that Emma had kept her son safe without her help for the past year, and if she trusted Hook with him, she'd have to as well. The presence of Henry had also been the thing that'd made Regina the most nervous about the visit, and even now, knowing he wasn't there, still hadn't decided if she preferred it with or without him. Delving into the bag she produced the bear claws, much to Emma's delight who scooped up the container and plopped onto the sofa next to her, digging straight in. She then produced an apple pie, making Snow's eyes immediately widened and her face practically beamed.

"How did you-"

"You mentioned you'd been craving apples, and although I consider it a little ironic considering...you know, I wasn't going to give Emma what she wants and leave you out"

"Regina...you shouldn't have"

"Well...I did". They were interrupted when Charming brought over her tea, and luckily some plates and cutlery, before informing them he was joining Henry at Grannies, giving Snow a quick kiss and Emma and Regina a head pat before grabbing his jacket and leaving, telling them to have fun.

"Didn't you bring anything for yourself?" Snow asked, cutting herself a piece of pie, and after noticing Regina was empty handed, cut her a generous slice too, plating it and handing it over. Regina took it but left it on the table, still feeling the after effects of the sugar induced coma she'd brought on earlier.

"No I err… ate a big lunch and Robin insisted on getting this big milkshake after I admitted to craving sugar"

"Robin? You two have been spending a lot of time together" Snow noted, smirking as she ungracefully shovelled a forkful of pie towards her mouth, missing terribly making most of it tumble back onto the plate in a pile of fruit and pastry.

Emma raised her eyebrows at the pair, unable to speak with her mouth still full of pastry but watching Regina's reaction intently, who seemed to tense up, but then instantly relax, nodding her head and smiling slightly at Snow, leaning over to pick a crumb off that fallen onto brunettes jumper. "You could say that..". Her answer was opened ended, and for a very deliberate reason, she knew that Snow would want to know all the juicy details, and she knew that Emma had already seen most of the juicy details, especially that morning after Robin stayed and she found them on her bathroom floor. But she also wanted them to make their own assumptions, did they think she was dating him? Was it a friendship?

"Oh my god I knew it!" Snow giggled, placing her plate onto the table so she could clap her hands excitedly.

"Knew what?!"

"That you're you know...oh what do they call it here...dating!"

"We are not!"

"Oh yeah right" Emma cut in, now finished with her pastry, wiping her hands on the back of her jeans before continuing, "Seriously?! You're going to pretend that everyone doesn't see the yearning looks and dooey eyes?"

"I don't yearn" Regina sighed, knowing how much of a lie that statement was.

"Well maybe, but he does"

"He does?!"

"Yes Regina, come on its obvious!". Regina couldn't help blushing at that comment, the idea of her filling someone's thoughts, being on their mind even when she wasn't with them,seemed impossible after Daniel died. A few years ago she would've distanced herself, not allowed her to fall so quickly for someone, give in to the feeling of being desired and wanted, but the words he'd uttered to her, love again, had taught her otherwise.

The afternoon turned to evening, and the conversation although light was nice, relaxing. The 3 woman all knew that their lives were far from normal, hell they were currently cursed, but for now, in the loft apartment, just for the evening, everything seem irrelevant. Snow had soon moved on from the topic of Robin,eager to see the picture Regina had promised, and when it was presented with pride by the mayor, even Emma moved closer, craning her neck to take a look. "Did you get one Emma, for Henry I mean?" Regina asked, who didn't even bother turning her head to face the blonde as she was currently wedged up next to Regina, head practically pressed to hers as she peered at the photo held lightly in the brunette's hand.

"You don't have it?" Emma questioned, still staring down, then up at her mother, before leaning a little away from Regina against the back of the sofa.

"Evidently not, was I supposed to?"

"Yeah..I err, was given one while I was pregnant, I hung it up on my cell wall for a bit but once I decided to have him adopted I put it in my drawer,figured no reason to make it harder you know? and then I asked for the adoptive parents to have it, guess it got lost in translation"

"It would seem that way, dear". Regina fell quiet now, giving the image one final stroke before dropping it onto the coffee table, fumbling with her hands awkwardly. She knew how Emma felt, helpless, and she knew that Emma had loved Henry when she was pregnant with him,and now she finally understood how hard it must have been for her to give him up. The full day had left her exhausted, she'd barely made it home, trudging up the stairs to her mansion, slipping off her shoes and clothes and tugging on a loose t shirt and bed shorts and was barely under the covers before drifting into a deep sleep.

That night she dreamt of Robin.

* * *

_Lips locked, skin flushed and pressed as close as clothes would allow. This was what she craved, wanted, needed. Pulling back from Robin she heard him whimper slightly in protest, looking into her eyes questioningly, tugging at her blouse. Biting her lip Regina returned the gaze, a quiet moan escaping her lips when she felt Robin knead her breast through her blouse,trying to pull her closer but also attempting to keep his hands between them, still pulling at the deep, silky, maroon material covering her body. Leaning forward their lips found one another's again, heat spreading outwards from where they met and radiating through Regina's body, straight to her core. Tongues mingled, teeth clashed, it was hasty, passionate and so very them. Standing up Regina pulled Robin with her, intending to poof them into her bedroom, straight into bed with far less clothes, but didn't get the chance when Robin suddenly backed her up, pressing her into cold stone of her vault wall and narrowing missing one of the flickering candles lighting up the many alcoves. Regina let out a sharp hiss as her warm back connected with the stone and immediately Robin froze,thinking he'd hurt her. _

_"Don't stop" she urged, attempting to help him undo her blouse and nuzzling him, giving Robin a better angle to plant heated kisses down her jawline and neck, lingering to bite and gently suck on her pulse point. "Just...cold….ohhh" Regina let out, her blouse now fully undone she reached forward, starting on his own shirt with clumsy fingers. Now with each of their torsos exposed flushed skin could finally be pressed against each other, and the heat that radiated from Robin was more than enough to sooth Regina's cool back, arching off the wall to press further into him. She could feel him rubbing against her already though his pants, and when she began slowly bucking and swirling her hips in that direction, Robin took his attention off her neck to steal another deep kiss. Fumbling downwards Regina started on the zipper to his pants while Robin mirrored her actions, intending to unzip her skirt from the back and slip it down her legs, but when he found it impossible to undo her simply pulled it upwards until it bunched up around her middle, giving him full access to her underwear. Regina continued to grind against him while his hands dug further brushing against her clit gently before roaming lower. He teased her entrance lightly, making Regina moan and whine in protest, pushing forward in an attempt to gain more friction, the temptation becoming too much as she began to hook her leg around the back of his calf, pulling him closer. Picking up on Regina's signals he skipped the teasing and removed his hand from her underwear, giving it one harsh tug and snapping the black lace in two, causing a surprised gasp to leave Regina's mouth as the cool air hit her newly exposed flesh. Moving to grip Regina's thighs Robin reached under them, silently raising his eyebrows at her as if to gain silent permission, which she gladly granted before he hoisted her up, pushing her further up the wall and adjusting his grip slightly so she wouldn't fall. Regina instinctively wound her legs around Robin's waist and in one swift move he raised her slightly, pushing her weight into the wall so he could reach down and position himself, before lowering her back down and entering her. _

_The pair let out a join moan, Robin beginning a teasingly slow pace, moving his head back to Regina's neck, peppering kisses in a line until he reached her mouth, locking their lips tightly once more. The pace remained like that for a few minutes, slow but relentless, the dull moans Regina let out through their sealed lips vibrated into Robin, and were echoed deep in his throat. The sensations were spreading, the tingles still rippling from theirs lips, but the pleasure Regina felt wasn't intense enough, she needed more. _

_"Faster…." she breathed out against him, a wish that was granted in an instant as the pace slowly but surely increased. Soon enough the only sound that could be heard was the dull thump of Regina's back against the wall, along with strangled moans and heavy breathing from both parties. _

_"Ohhhhh…..oh god Robin" Regina breathed out, and if Robin wasn't as close he wouldn't of heard it, or the string of whimpers that left her mouth. Regina's hands moved from Robin's back up to his neck, clawing gently at his skin and running her fingers through his hair,while Robin's mouth moved back to her pulse point, his pace increasing further and tipping Regina to the point of no return. Each thrust only increased the friction between them, and the angle was just right to hit the spot that made Regina tilt her head back, mouth parted in a perfect and silent 'o' shape. The sensations took over her all at once, and she gripped the back of Robin's neck as if to save herself from falling as she came, hard and fast. The feeling spread upwards, coating every cell in her and sending her so far she saw spots in her vision and almost forgot how to breathe, a breeze picking up around them that sent all the candles in the vault to extinguish, leaving the pair in darkness. Robin's release came only seconds later, with Regina still shuddering and twitching against him, breathing heavily into his shoulder. He was staring at her through the dark, and although her couldn't see her, the purple in her eyes was still visible, shimmering and dancing in front of him._

* * *

The next day was more than mundane for Regina, who after sleeping in late had spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon getting ready for Robin and Roland coming round for dinner, and although the urge to make Lasagne was overwhelming considering how well received it was by Robin, her stomach or over easy gag reflex had not been agreeing to any meat except chicken recently, and so her she was, the perfect idea in her head, groceries shopped and ingredients prepped, and removing her apron from her front, practically skipped up the stairs. It was only in the shower her dream came back to her, when she'd washed her hair and scrubbed her body and was gently stroking her stomach whilst humming gently. The vault. Her dream the night before had been identical to their afternoon spent there a couple of weeks ago,if not more a vivid memory than a dream, and sure she knew people had them all the time, reliving events that had happened to them, but her dreams? She'd been certain they were visions, a result of her magic, and if they were only fleeting, why only get a normal dream now? Any other day she'd be tempted to haul herself down to her vault, or set to work in the books she'd moved into the mansion, but today she was trying to be normal, and nothing was going to stand in the way of that. Although she'd spent time with Roland, had lunches at Grannies and even taken him to the park Storybrooke offered, it still made her nervous at the idea of a family evening with Robin and his son. Turning off the water she hastily dried herself down, and moved to her bedroom dressed only in her silk robe to decide what to wear. She wanted something casual but was still at the stage with Robin wear she was conscious of how she looked, secretly wanting to impress him. Skimming through her closet she realised most dresses would soon be off limits, and the curve of her stomach, as she'd learned the hard way, didn't give her the room she needed in some of her more tighter outfits even now. Sighing she decided to pick her outfit later, opting now to style her hair loosely and apply some light make-up, taking a risk and adding a layer of her most striking red lipstick, sure it was more 'enchanted forest Regina', but she'd be lying if she didn't agree that it looked good on her no matter what land she was in. It was only after she'd made her bed, re-tidied the entire house (even though it was immaculate to begin with) and repeatedly checked she had all the ingredients needed that she headed back to her closet, still struggling to decide. It was only when Regina realised they were due to arrive in 10 minutes that she made a decision, tight (But not Emma Swan tight) deep blue jeans, and a loose black jumper that both made her lipstick pop and subtly cover the bump on her stomach.

Her doorbell rang 4 minutes early, and Regina was already waiting it the hall, sitting nervously at the foot of her stairs and shaking her knee. She could hear the pair through the door but gave it a minute before moving to answer it, I don't want to look too eager.

"Aunty Gina!" A mass of dark brown curls was suddenly flung into her side, little arms wrapping around her thigh and squeezing enthusiastically. Regina smiled at the nickname and returned the greeting, picking up Roland and balancing him on her hip with ease. She moved to the side to allow Robin in, who paused midway past Regina to lean in and give her a peck on the lips, muttering "I approve of the lipstick" and causing Regina's cheek to turn an almost identical shade. As the group headed through the hall in comfortable silence, Regina noticed a gentle tapping against her leg as she walked, and looked down to spot a bag gripped tightly in Roland's hands, dangling down and resting on her thigh.

Stopping in the doorway to the lounge she softly lowered him to the ground, crouching to his eye level before asking "What you got there Roland?"

"Present for Gina!" he said proudly, holding out the bag to her.

Before taking it Regina glanced up at Robin, who gave her an encouraging smile as he reminded his son "When Regina opens it tell her why you got it for her"

"I will papa!"

"Thank you, Roland" Regina answered, taking the bag from his little grip and peering into it tentatively. He face screwed up slightly as she surveyed the contents of the bag. "Stockings?"

"You see Gina..Ruby red told us all about christmas, and its here!" Roland explained proudly, digging his hand into the bag to help pull out 3 identical stockings, red with a white trim, and each embroidered delicately with an R. Regina turned each of them over in her hand, noticing how each letter was a different colour on each stocking, a deep red one (which she presumed to be hers), one brown and one a deep forest green.

Regina thanked Roland again, and opened her arms for him to rush into, and with his arms still wrapped around her neck in a tight hug she asked Robin "Care to explain a little better?"

"Well like Roland said, we were at Grannies and Ruby had this tree set up the corner. We asked and she explained there was a tradition here called Christmas, a time of gift giving and what not, and I couldn't help but notice that its less than 2 weeks until this special day, and your house seems to be lacking in, ermm, festiveness?". Regina eyes widened, shocked that it was that time of year and completely dumbfounded that she'd managed to forget, although in her defence it was usually the sound of Henry attempting to open the attic hatch to collect the decorations that alerted her of the time.

"Festivity, dear, and to be honest...I'd completely forgotten about Christmas..guess I didn't really want to celebrate it"

"Well tough, because and Roland are here to help. I assume to have most of what's needed, Ruby guessed you would which is why we only provided the stockings"

"Yes, they're in my attic..I'll get them later" Regina agreed, defeated but attempting to hide the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes at the gesture. Roland had let go of the grip around her neck but as Regina began to stand he held his arms out once more and she lifted him back to her hip in one swift movement, making the little boy giggle and squeal in her arms. She smiled at the boy and moved to put the bag on the lounge table, before Robin's voice caused her to turn back to him. "I trust you 100% Regina but I couldn't help but notice the distinct lack of cooking smells"

"I thought you might say that, come with me"

With Roland on her hip and Robin following closely, she made her way through to the kitchen, turning the knob on the oven the allow it to heat up as she walked past it, pausing next to the main kitchen island and facing Robin proudly. Laid out on the counter were several sections, bowls of cheese, chicken and vegetables at neatly chopped and covered in plastic wrap, the end section furtherest from the oven covered lightly in a dusting of flour, a large ball of dough sitting next to it in a glass bowl. Robin could now smell the food, and turned initially to the stove, where a pot of tomato sauce was steaming and hot, but not still cooking.

"What's-"

"Pizza!" Regina answered, bouncing Roland on her hip at she stated it, making both him and her laugh at the gesture.

"But I thought-"

"That you ordered it? Thats the lazy but mostly more delicious option, but tonight I thought I'd indulge you in my homemade sauce. Plus it'll be great for Roland to make his own little dish" as if to support Regina's argument Roland giggled again, craning his head off her shoulder to peer at the display in front of him, eyes full of wonder. "Now Roland, shall we get started?"

* * *

The pizza making went just as Regina had planned it to, Roland laughing through the entire process, unsure on what he what doing but allowing Regina to guide him through rolling out his own little ball of dough, pouring the sauce on, sprinkling all kinds of cheeses and letting him choose his own toppings (after a taste test from each bowl) while Robin watched the scene contently from the opposite side of the kitchen island. He was perched on a stool, elbows resting on the countertop and head sitting in his hands as he watched the pair, Regina sat in the other stool opposite him in front of the pool of flour coating the table, with Roland in her lap so he could reach the surface, Regina guiding and teaching him as they went along. Soon Roland's mini pizza was in the oven topped with a healthy dose of cheese, some chicken strips and mushrooms, and the little boy in question was currently in Regina's lounge watching none other than 'Robin Hood' while Regina tidied up briefly. She sighed contently, wiping the sides down of leftovers before sprinkling a fresh coat of flour down, ready for her and Robin's pizza's. He'd gone to the bathroom and she took the opportunity to put her mayor head on for a minute, her organisational skills taking over, setting a timer for Roland's pizza, getting any little pots washed and dried before heading to the fridge to grab a drink for each of them. From what she'd learned Robin liked his beer, and her being pregnant didn't mean he couldn't drink around her, and so she poured her and Roland a glass or juice before retrieving a can for him, clicking the top off and pouring it into a glass. Padding into the lounge she passed Roland his drink with an absent minded "There you go sweetie" to which he thanked her. She could hear Robin treading back downstairs, and met him halfway to the kitchen in the hall, extending his glass to him.

He took it gratefully and sipped lightly, before questioning, "now you've sorted Roland, how about we get round to our food?"

"I thought you'd never ask" she laughed, leading the way back into the kitchen.

Although Robin had watched the entire process just minutes earlier, he was far from making it easy for Regina. Luckily she'd already kneaded the dough before they'd arrived and it simply needed rolling out, but each time Robin did it he somehow caused a split in the middle or folded it in on itself when trying to flip it, and soon Regina had a moderately perfect circle, while Robin had...well a mess. Regina couldn't help but laugh as she looked over at his handiwork, glancing up at him to see him more than a little frustrated, but trying hard to smile back.

"Here, take mine and start with the sauce, just spoon a thin layer on and leave a gap around the edge for the crust, I'll sort this out" she motioned the distance around the edge to leave with her finger, before getting to work on salvaging what Robin had dumped in front of her. Just as Robin was finishing with the sauce the timer went off, and Regina scooted around him, bumping their hips together as she headed to the oven, pulling out Roland's pizza on the tray, plating it up and slicing it into 6 little pieces. Smiling down at their joint handiwork, she presented it proudly to Robin, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders and laughed, leading her through to the lounge to give Roland his food. Normally Regina wouldn't eat dinner there, a tradition with Henry that the pair would eat at the dining table every night without fail, with Regina's long shifts sometimes keeping her at the office until dark, she craved the set meal times her and her son shared. It would be a time for them to reconnect, when he was just a baby he'd sit right next to her, in his highchair wiggling his little legs as she fed him, then on a small chair propped up with many pillows so he could reach the table, and eventually grew to be in a wooden chair mirroring her own opposite her, and in that half an hour meal, it was just them. It was because of that she was tempted to wait until her and Robin's food was ready, and all sit around the table, but her heart melted when she saw how engrossed Roland was in the film, not knowing that it was about his own father, kneeling and passing him the food, but not before tugging an old blanket over his to avoid stains on the couch.

The pair continued prep in a comfortable silence and soon their pizza's were in the oven. Regina had a near professionally made one coated in a light layer of cheese, chicken and a variety of vegetables, while Robin,although less properly made, had gone for the same concoction as his son. Regina busied herself in the kitchen, putting the leftovers in the fridge, wiping the side down again and was putting the dishes into the sink when she felt Robin approach her from behind. His chest pressed into her back, and she continued with her task, turning the tap on and running the water even when he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Roland's asleep" he informed her, passing a plate around her middle and adding it to the sink, dipping his hands around her middle and resting them on her stomach through the jumper, making Regina hum contently.

"I suppose you'll want to take him back then?" she whispered, continuing with the dishes, "after you've eaten I mean"

"Actually, I was thinking we could stay? I could carry Roland up to one of your guest rooms? I'd hate to disturb him now, he's a rather adorable sight if I do say so myself"

"Yes, but where will you sleep?".It was a question Regina knew the answer to, but she wanted to hear it from Robin, wanted him to initiate something, and she found herself holding her breath waiting for a reply.

"You know where" he whispered back, nuzzling into her neck behind and leaning slightly more into her to tighten the hug. "I'll carry him up so he can settle down, which room is it?"

"Third door on the left, the end one next to Henry's room" .Robin then tilted his head to plant a kiss to her cheek, jumping when the shrill noise of the oven timer went off, disturbing the blissful pair.

"Shit!" Regina muttered, pushing Robin back so she could squeeze around him, grabbing a towel to dry her hands and rushing over to turn the timer off. "go make sure that didn't wake him, the foods ready anyway so he'll probably want to be in a warm bed and not surrounded by wide awake adults eating". Regina then busied herself with the pizza's, and felt Robin move behind her and touch her back gently as he walked past, and then he was gone, and she began plating them up and slicing them just as she had with Roland's. She quickly topped up each of their glasses and headed to the lounge, finding it empty save for the blanket from before, screwed up on the couch. Robin soon joined her, assuring her that Roland had barely stirred and knew where he was and where to find them if he woke, before sitting and joining Regina on the couch to tuck into dinner.

The pair channel surfed, switching between reality shows, sports and anything that make Robin put his hand over Regina's holding the remote, making her stop and let Robin indulge himself in whatever caught his eye. Soon although they'd not really watched any show worth remembering, the food was gone and Robin moved to put both their plates on the table, leaning back into the cushions with a content sigh. Regina was sat slightly forward, elbows resting on her thighs and eyes squinting lightly at the screen. She'd left her glasses upstairs but was too comfortable to move and get them, besides from this position she could see as much as she needed, and let out an 'ah' as she found something she was satisfied with, cranking the volume up and leaning back herself. Robin instinctively held his arms out to her, and she moved in accordance, scooting down until the pair lay full length with the blanket from earlier lazily slung over them, spooning contently. Regina could feel Robin rubbing slow circles on her lower back between the small gap where their torsos where flushed together but Regina's back arched slightly, leaving just enough space for Robin's hand.

"What are we watching, my dear?" Robin asked, planting slow kisses up Regina's neck, not intending for it to lead anywhere, just simple and tender.

"A Christmas movie, its called Love Actually. Its about all these families and their build up to Christmas. It's too grown up for Henry to watch but I'd always make a tradition of watching it on Christmas eve after Henry was in bed, glass of wine...my time"

"I presume its good then?"

"It more than that, if anything will get you in a Christmas mood...its this". And so they watched, Robin laughing along with Regina at the right moments and moving his hand up and down her side in a soothing motion throughout. After about an hour Robin could feel Regina begin to sag against him, and he tilted his head up to glance over her shoulder, seeing her eyes now closed and a peaceful expression on her face, breathing deeply. He smiled down at her, his own eyelids drooping slightly, and not having the heart to move the sleeping woman, simply pulled the blanket further up over them, fumbling with the remote until he guessed the right button to turn it off, sending the room into darkness.


	18. Chapter 17B- Christmas

**AN: Happy Holidays! Its super late on Christmas Eve here so I wanted to post this little bonus chapter before Christmas day, I know its a little shorter than a full chapter but is after all a bonus! Please please leave review and don't forget to follow/favourite! :) Enjoy the feels!**

* * *

Christmas. The smell of pine, homemade food and cinnamon (something that Regina however did not associate with Christmas, as it seemed that Henry liked cinnamon on his cocoa all year round) filled the air, whether you wanted it to or not. That morning Regina had awoken on the couch, still dressed in the same clothes as the previous night, wrapped in a blanket and alone. But the sounds and smells coming from the kitchen proved that the house was far from empty, and the delicious scent of food made a contented sigh leave her mouth as she simply leaned back further into the cushions. Her eyes had barely fluttered shut again when there was a hurried patter on the floor gradually getting closer, and a warm presence was felt right in front of Regina, little breaths tickling her cheeks. Scrunching her nose up Regina peeked her eyes open slightly, and was met by a pair of equally brown eyes, wide and full of excitement.

"Aunty Gina!", Roland's voice shot through the startled woman, waking her in an instant, and luckily, because only a few seconds after the wake up call did the little bundle jump onto the couch beside her, tugging at the blanket and simply informing her "Food!".

Robin suddenly skidded around the corner, muttering under his breath and silently cursing that his son had disturbed the sleeping woman, wanting her to get as much rest as desired. It was when Regina looked up to gaze at Robin, planting a reassuring hand on Roland's arm in an attempt to calm the toddler, that she noticed a splash of green in the corner of the room, and began shifting and sitting up, craning her back to get a better look.

"What's that?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and moving her other hand from Roland's arm to his head, running it through dark curls as he squirmed on the couch, moving closer until he was situated in her lap.

"Oh...errr...well I was up rather early this morning, I have Roland to thank for that-" Roland laughed at the mention of his name, noticing the mischievous tone in his fathers voice and leaned up to wrap his arms around Regina's neck, pulling himself closer to her, "-and well I didn't want to wake you, so we went out and made a start on Christmas". In accordance to his speech, Robin then moved to the side to reveal a large tree, still netted, propped up in the corner. The gesture made Regina smile and suddenly she was dying to see it, all lit up and decorated by the fire. Robin soon hurried out to attend to the food he was making, and Regina took the opportunity to rise from the couch, bringing Roland in her arms and carrying him across the room on her hip until they reached the tree. It was tall, much taller than Regina, and nearly touched the high ceiling, and although it had been roughly chopped at the bottom, she smirked when she noticed a matching stand just a few metres away, sticking out of bag that was nearly overflowing with decorations and gift wrap. _He really has thought of everything. _Roland then reached out with his tiny hand, trying to grip one of the thick branches and Regina reacted immediately, shooting her hand out to grasp his wrist.

"Careful sweetie, the branches are sharp and you could hurt yourself. But I promise after some food we can get it unwrapped and get to decorating it, would you like that?"

"Yes!" the toddler squealed back, practically jumping from her arms and sprinting towards the kitchen, eager to eat so he could get back to the festivities. She joined the pair who were already situated at kitchen island, munching on scrambled eggs and toast. Regina made a silent prayer that Robin hadn't cooked meat, she knew it would only have resulted in the day spent in her upstairs bathroom, and she could help but wonder if he'd done it deliberately.

After their late breakfast Roland ran off just as fast as he'd appeared, scrambling off his seat that was propped up with cushions with his empty plate, depositing in the sink after the instruction from Robin, and going to patiently wait in the lounge. When they were alone the pair finally looked up at each other, falling suddenly into a pit of laughter.

"I've never seen him so excited!" Robin laughed, gathering that last forkful and chomping it down.

"Henry was the same, guess its a kid thing" Regina laughed back, the sound dying down as she opened her mouth as if to say something, hesitated, then closed it again, shaking her head slightly.

"What is it?" Robin asked softly, knowing it could be the tiniest thing, yet also the most monumental. He'd found it hard to guess with Regina, everytime he was with her something unpredictable happened, whether it was them falling into bed together or her magic sparking off, something always happened, and Robin like that. He admired her complexity, her drive to keep going even when the world was on her shoulders, the little scrunchy face she did when something confused her, and the way her eyes twinkled when she talked about something she was passionate about. He admired all of it. _Oh my god….am I falling in love with her? Don't be stupid, she has a soul mate, she's pregnant with someone elses kid! Then why are we sleeping together? _ Regina beginning to talk again burst Robin from his bubble of thoughts, and the hand placed over his made tingles surge up his arm.

"Robin?"

"yes..I mean yes! Sorry I was err...daydreaming..you were saying?"

"Well I just wondered because you know, we haven't discussed it...how do you feel about magic being used around Roland? I can try and not use it at all but as you know me being pregnant hasn't really helped with the control element of it"

"I hadn't really considered it, I guess it couldn't do any harm. I mean its something thats everywhere around us, just nothing too extreme?"

"haha of course!" Regina reassured, rubbing her hand over his, before hopping down off the stool, carrying each of their plates to the sink and informing Robin she was taking a shower and changing her clothes, warning him playfully that she expected the tree to be in place and decorating started by the time she returned.

* * *

It was the fastest shower she'd ever taken. Hair washed and body scrubbed in around 5 minutes, the laughs and shuffling from downstairs all the motivation she needed. Waving her hand once she was dry, her hair was dried and tied back in a slack ponytail, and she was dressed in simple dark jeans and a loose grey t-shirt. Her wave of magic had also given her a dusting of makeup, but nothing as extreme as he regal days, and feeling content, Regina headed down to join the chaos.

The festivities became apparent as soon as she left her room, smirking as she noticed a puffy string of gold tinsel wrapped around her banister, spiralling down the staircase in an elaborate fashion, and neatly tied at either end. Laughing she brushed her fingertips over it and began the descent, the noise from the lounge growing louder with each step. When she reached the bottom there were more decorations waiting, she could see a wreath hanging on the outside of her door through the glass, snow spray frosting the corners of each tiny window, and a little sign hung on the inside of the door of a snowman holding a chalk board, Robin's handwriting spelling out 'Merry Christmas' joined by what Regina could only assume was Roland's attempt at drawing his own Snowman. Pushing the door to the lounge open, she wasn't disappointed. True to her guidance, the tree was now free of its confines, the width of it amazed Regina as it branches spilled out and filled a good portion of the room. Robin had placed it beside the fire, the exact spot Henry used to pick, and in that moment Regina had a mental sigh, waving her arm and in a flash a box appeared in her arms, sealed with tape. The lights were already on the tree too, and Regina was beyond amazed at how fast the pair had worked in such a short amount of time.

"You've got a lot done" she noted placing the box on the floor and making the working pair jump, turning to face her proudly.

"Papa made me work outside and he got the tree out! Right?"

"Thats right my boy, we'd already done the sign, wreath and spray before you were awake, Roland simply added the tinsel while you were in the shower and I was getting the tree ready. I have to admit there is a distinct part of me that feels offended by the chopping down of trees!" Robin laughed, scooping Roland into his arms to avoid the boy getting bored and running off.

"Well from what I hear you spent a lot of time in the forest back in our land, maybe you're secretly just a nature freak" Regina teased back, bending and using a pair of scissors from the table to slit the tape of on the box, the top coming loose and allowing her to open it. It was filled with decorations, all mismatching and clearly a collection built over quite some time, most consisting of homemade ones by Henry, little porcelain ornaments painted in the least professional way, and further towards the bottom, stacked neatly were paper snowflakes, some in chains and others on their own, coated in glitter with small loops attached to them. Regina smiled as she removed each one carefully, carrying and placing each on the table with such care as if they might break from simply being touched. Robin didn't need to ask whose they were, and when the lights were on he helped her place each one the tree, hanging the string of snowflakes above the fireplace and each trinket in a visible spot. Digging to the bottom of the box his hands gripped a solid wedge, and pulled it out to reveal a homemade frame, covered in glitter and consisting of a snowman and snowflakes framing the picture, which showed an image of Regina and Henry in the snow, laughing. He couldn't be sure who'd taken it, Henry looked only around 6, and was sat in the snow while his mother had her arms wrapped partially around him, both red faced and giddy. Much to Regina's delight, the frame took pride of place on the centre of the fireplace.

* * *

Now with the house decorated, Regina took Robin through the least exciting part of Christmas (at least in her opinion), shopping. They managed to get the huge grocery list finished in around an hour and after a quick stop back the mansion to pack the masses of snacks, turkey, potatoes and more into the freezer and cupboards, they were soon back in the car, heading towards main street.

"So, presents?" Robin asked, he knew the concept of birthdays back in the enchanted forest, but gift giving any other time of the year? Was a complete mystery to him.

"Yes Robin...I figured we could start with Roland, he's only four so I think the toy store and some chocolate will impress him, then the Uncharmings, then you"

"Me?"

"Of course!" Regina laughed, turning the car around a bend and hastily slamming the brakes on when a car pulled out in front of them, cursing under her breath and shifting the gear, she continued "Christmas is about everyone. So, that means everyone gets a gift, if you want one?"

"So I get one for you as well?"

"If you want, when I say everybody I don't mean you have to get one for say...granny or the guy who so kindly walked straight into me in the parking lot, but for the people who are important to you"

"I see" Robin muttered, now preoccupied with the mission in his head, to find Regina the perfect gift.

* * *

They made it through the stores steadily, collecting a selection of baby items for Snow and Charming, a grey leather jacket for Emma (Regina figured that the blonde could do with a break from the red one, but also knew that there would need to be replaced leather available if that were to ever happen), a variety of stuffed toys and chocolate treats for Roland and a couple of DVD's for Henry, the ones that he thought had been lost when he and Emma had to move to New York, but were really still lying in Regina's cabinet back at the mansion. Regina slammed the trunk of her car and moved around to meet Robin leaning against the side, holding two to-go cups of cocoa from Grannies.

"So, you got the leftover money?" she asked, taking the cup gratefully from him and taking a careful sip, removing the lid and blowing on the surface when she realised it was still too hot.

"Yes its here, do you want it back?" Robin replied, holding a wad of notes out to her.

"Nope"

"Ermmm….no?"

"Nope. Keep it, I want to go buy you something, so take it and get me something...if you want to, you don't have to I mean its just-"

"I want to" Robin cut in, smiling sheepishly and stuffing the money back into his pocket. He appreciated how Regina was treating him, sure he'd got a job now helping out with Ruby at Grannies, but pay checks only came once a month, and he'd been working for a week.

Robin's answer put some reassurance back into Regina's gut, and her confidence returning, she bumped her hip against his playfully, before turning to face him. "Great! You have an hour, meet back here?"

"Certainly!" he beamed back, leaning in to plant a gentle kiss on Regina's lips, lowering his free hand to her stomach, cradling it in his palm. It was only 3 days till Christmas, and 2 weeks since the tree had been put up in Regina's house, the bump now even more curved and pronounced, sticking out gently below the cinched waist of Regina's coat. The move made the woman sigh against his lips, pressing their foreheads together and covering her hand over his in such an intimate gesture, from afar they would appear like a married couple who had known each other for decades.

"Just don't get me a dress, because whatever it is I won't be able to fit into it in a couple of weeks" she whispered, giggling slightly at the end and giving his hand a final squeeze. Breaking the contact Regina gave a little wave, wishing Robin luck and turning off in the opposite direction to where they'd been.

* * *

"Roland's finally asleep, I'm sorry it took so long"

"Long? You were only up there 40 minutes, when Henry was that age it took me 2 hours to get him to sleep on Christmas Eve. Besides, now I'm finally done wrapping, tah dah!" Regina stood and stepped aside, revealing a pile of presents under the tree that had been growing over the past couple of weeks, but with the new additions now looked complete, and Robin couldn't but smile when he noticed the stockings hanging over the fire were now full the brim with presents coated in colourful ribbons and bows.

"Well then I take it back, I'm an excellent parent" Robin countered, moving to join her and pulling Regina back to the floor, grabbing a throw on the way and patting it over their legs when they sat, not needing it due to the fire, but he figured an atmosphere was necessary.

"hmmm I suppose you are" Regina muttered back, positioning herself so that Robin sat with his back resting against the sofa, with her between his legs, back against his chest.

"And we open the presents in the morning?"

"Most of them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Regina trailed off, edging forward slightly out of Robin's embrace to grab a rather tiny box from under the tree, before wriggling back towards him. "I thought we could give our gifts now? Christmas day is only for the kids anyway". Regina pushed the box towards him, squirming against his chest so she could turn, and now they sat opposite each other on the floor, legs crossed and knees touching.

"You first" Robin stated, putting the gift he'd received down and pulling a small black box from his pocket, a silver ribbon curled around it. Regina took it smiling, holding it in her palm and savouring the moment, running her fingers over the ribbon before pulling it gently so it came away. Holding her breath she flipped open the lid, to reveal a stunning silver ring,simple but gleaming. In the centre a green stone was held, the light from the fire making different shades of green and blue reflect off it, the effect almost swirling before her eyes.

"Robin, its-"

"A promise ring. Belle helped me pick it out, I knew her quite some time ago so she was more than helpful. I chose green because it reminded me of us...I'm not sure why I must admit" Robin whispered, moving to remove the ring and encouraging Regina to give him her hand, placing it gently on the ring finger on her right hand.

"Its perfect" Regina whispered back, twisting it on her finger, enchanted by the stone held within it.

"Think of it as a symbol, I'm here for you, now and always"

"Thank you". A single tear fell down Regina's cheek, and when it splashed on to the floor between them she was snapped out her trance, almost jumping and laughing nervously, pushing her gift towards him. "Not sure I can top that" she laughed, fiddling with the bow on top of Robin's gift, almost hesitant to hand it over. Robin didn't give her much time to pause and smiled at the little bow that had been tied on top, not waiting a moment and simply taking the lid off. What lay inside was a key, nothing special about it, just plain silver, a small keychain attached. Robin picked it up so his could twist it in his hand, to get a look at the now visible keychain, a tiny gold arrow, piercing an apple.

"I know its not really a gift, well the keychain is I suppose but...its a key to my house"

"Regina, are you-"

"Yes! More than sure, like I said you don't have to-" Regina was cut off when Robin leapt forward and kissed her, breaking off her little speech and clutching the key in his palm, nodding against her lips in a silent answer. When they broke each were breathing heavily, laughing gently, foreheads pressed together. "So I guess that means we're official?" Regina asked, looking down. "

You already know the answer to that" Robin answered, reaching up to cup Regina's chin, tilting her face up, still leant against his, so their eyes could meet.

* * *

For a first Christmas, Robin not only acted liked it was something he excelled at, but he thoroughly enjoyed. The Uncharmings (Henry and Emma included) came round early afternoon, after Roland had opened his toys and exhausted his father by making him play with every single one of them. Regina had rose early to make sure food was prepped and cooking, and by the time their guest arrived, both were a little rushed off their feet and more than happy for the help. Opening the door Regina's smile was more than genuine, welcoming her little dysfunctional family in, and guiding snow, who was carrying the food they'd brought, into the kitchen.

"Nice ring" she noted as soon as they were alone, making Regina spin on the spot and clutch her hand defensively.

"How did you-"

"Oh please Regina, you were practically shoving it in my face as soon as we came in, I know Emma noticed. So its from Robin?"

"Yes" Regina replied simply, ignoring Snow's banter and fussing with the food, thanking Snow for helping out and asking how the pregnancy was going, placing a friendly hand on the other woman's much larger stomach as she moved past her. It was a gesture that a year ago wouldn't have been done, mostly due to Regina, who felt distance from people was the key to life, but now she realised she was wrong, and it was all thanks to Robin.

Dinner was even more relaxed, the group situated around the table, Henry finally getting to meet Roland, the pair hitting it off immediately. Robin had insisted Regina go and join everyone and to let him bring the remaining dishes out, and Regina was only too happy to comply. Stepping into the dining room she smiled at the group, tugging her apron over her head to reveal a tight fitting red dress, that hugged her curves and rounded stomach perfectly, and subconsciously her hand found it way to the bump as she moved around the table, finding her place next to Henry. Robin soon followed, placing the final trays into the centre of the table and moved around the back of Regina, and suddenly she felt something soft and warm hit her head as he took his seat next to her. Reaching up, Regina laughed, feeling the soft material of a santa hat balanced on her head, but instead of removing it, she simply adjusted it so it wouldn't fall, giggling further when Robin leaned into her ear and whispered "I thought it went well with the dress", planting a quick kiss to her cheek. They ate and laughed, the conversation light and easy, and for a moment, the entire room forgot about any troubles outside. Henry engaged with everyone, much to Regina's delight, and although he only thought he was in a room with his mothers old friends, not his family, he laughed along with the rest of them, and after, when they all crammed into the lounge sipping coffee and cocoa, Regina had to hide the tears when Henry opened his present and eyes lit up just as they'd done when he was merely five years old, and it was just the two of them.

"What's the matter?" Robin asked into her ear, pulling the hat from her head so he could nuzzle into her hair, pulling her closer until she was sat entirely on his lap on the couch. Snow and charming were sat next to them, not as close due to Snows more pregnant belly, with Emma sat in the chair opposite the tree on the other side of the fire, whilst the coffee table had been moved to make room for Henry to play with Roland's new toys on the floor.

"I just never thought I'd have this" she murmured back, rubbing her hand across her stomach, the ring on her finger shining from the fire, lowering her voice so only he could hear her as she continued, "I know Henry doesn't remember me, but he's here, and on some level...I have a family, and you"

"Regina, I want you to know, because all of this-" Robin placed his hand over Regina's circling her stomach, motioning to the bump and squeezing her hand gently, "-is confusing, and your soul mate may be out there waiting for you, but he might not be, Emma hasn't found Neal yet and although its not really the same, for now, I choose you". More tears fell then, but these were happy, and for the first time in what felt like forever, Regina felt like she belonged.


	19. Chapter 18- Fragments

Standing over the stove, pans boiling and simmering, the only sound the clock ticking, Regina was in a complete state of calm and bliss.

"Something smells good" a soothing voice with a accent you couldn't easily miss snapped her out of her trance just as an arm snaked around her waist and rough stubble brushed against her cheek.

"You sneaked in here awfully quiet" she teased , leaning back against him and feeling something jab her in the back,making her move forward immediately to stop the stabbing pressure. Putting the spoon she had in her hand down she spun to face Robin, motioning to the bag she now noticed was clutched in his hand, the source of her previous pain and asked casually "What'da got there?"

"Oh right...well I couldn't help but notice that you took to decorations down nearly 2 weeks ago yet there is one very distinct snowman frame lingering on the fireplace, so…" Robin then dug into the bag retrieving something clearly heavy, wrapped further in a layer of white tissue paper, and after stripping the gift of that, presented a silver frame over to Regina. It was simple, and made up of a series of silver swirls, the metal intertwining to shape around 4 glass panels, clearly left for pictures to fill. "I know you only had one picture up there, but I figured we could add more?" Robin asked hopefully, keeping his hand on one edge to steady it while Regina traced the metal with her fingertips.

_He bought me a frame so the photo of me and Henry could stay there, and wants to add ones of us? like a family… _"Robin its beautiful, thank you" Regina kept tracing the frame, about to take it from Robin when her eyes suddenly widened as she darted around him, her grip slipping from it and making Robin fumble to stop it from dropping, putting it on the side before following her into the hall. He could hear her muttering "shit! shit! shit!" as she fumbled through her purse, sighing when she found her phone and pressed one of the speed dial numbers. Robin went to ask what had caused such an upset, when he heard whoever she was calling answer.

"Emma! We have a prob-" Regina paused when Emma cut her off down the line, and Robin just stood there, hovering a distance away, but when Regina put her head in her hands he found himself by her side, rubbing small circles on her back. "Thank god" she muttered, before thanking Emma and hanging up, stumbling her way into the lounge and ungracefully sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry about that" she whispered, laughing slightly towards the end, imagining just how strange she must of appeared. "Its just that the picture of me and Henry was there at Christmas, and if he'd seen it.."

"Did he?"

"Yes" Regina replied. For an answer Robin knew could be devastating Regina seemed extremely calm about it, and he looked at her with questioning eyes. "He erm, asked Emma about it after they left. She said she'd brought him here when he was 4 and met me….he bought it"

"And thats good I take it?"

"I suppose" Regina let out in a huff, looking over at the mantelpiece and moving to lift the frame, running her hand over the glass before turning it over in her hand to push the back off and remove the photo, adding the frame to the last remaining cardboard box in the corner of the room, sealing it with magic and sending it to the attic in a puff of purple smoke. With another wave of her hand the frame from the kitchen was now in her hand, photo behind the glass. "C'mon" she urged Robin, holding her hand out to him, "I don't want the food to burn".

* * *

When it came to sleeping arrangements, Regina had grown more than a little accustomed to the cold, empty space beside her when she outstretched her arm across the sheets. Graham sometimes never even made it to her bedroom, especially before Henry when they could be as loud and messy as desired, and Regina was pretty sure every room in her mansion including the cool floor of the entrance hall had become a spot for their antics. But with Graham there was always a condition, he never slept over. When the curse first began he did, after all he had no memory of being her 'pet' back in the enchanted forest and simply assumed they were in a casual relationship, but soon Regina's unease began to show more and more when he would awake alone, sometimes the brunette not even waking him before dashing off to work without even leaving him a note. When Henry arrived she found it easier to make excuses, and when the boy was old enough to walk she always made sure Graham left before falling asleep, through fear of her little toddler finding them together. It suited them both, but when Henry was a little older and would crawl into her bed in the early hours for comfort Regina struggled, the only times someone had crept into her bed were when she was married to the king, and he would request her at obscure hours for her 'wifely duties'. She knew now that the abuse she'd suffered all those years ago was wrong and wouldn't stand now, but it didn't stop the nightmares that flared up from time to time, the worst one had 6 year old Henry clutching at his mother and begging for her to wake up, while she squirmed and screamed in her sleep, sheets tangled around her. That was the worst, until tonight. In her dream Regina was 18 again, long brown hair twirled into elaborate patterns around her head, long white gown, the one dress she'd been allowed to keep from home and so the became the young Queen's outfit of choice. It happened like it always did, she'd be asleep, and suddenly she'd be ripped from the escape of unconsciousness, a servants face hovering over hers, the king requesting her presence. But this time she refused, slashing her arms out in defence, curling her legs in to make her less easy to grab, but soon the servants hands grew harsher, tougher and bigger, the figure lingering close morphing grotesquely into the very man she loathed with every ounce of her soul. _Leopald._

"Regina?!"

"REGINA!"

The voice forced her from sleep, her immediate instincts making her utter out "Henry?" until a solid hand found its way to her forearm and she cringed back blindly in dark.

"Don't touch me" she whispered, still edging, now shaking, and even though she knew she was running out of room she continued until the sheets below her became air and she fell backwards, the same hand reaching for her. Slapping outwards as she went Regina managed to bat away to thing trying to help her,her head hitting the floor with a dull thump, as the world went black.

* * *

_Urgh, daylight...no thank you_. Regina felt calm, warm and comforted, drifting slowly along the line of unconsciousness, the noted absence of the dreams (or in her specific case, memories) that had once been shown to her, now gone, allowing her to continue a stream of thought while she hovered between sleeping and awakening.

"Roland, sweetheart, be careful" a soft voice muttered from somewhere to her left.

The woman was far too comfortable to even open her eyes let alone move, and so continued to listen, deciphering the situation around her. The sheets were slightly stiffer than her cotton ones at home and she couldn't help but feel an itch from a label she knew didn't belong to any of her clothes creeping up her neck, a light weight resting on her stomach.

"Roland I warned you, she needs rest"

"But what if the baby is hungry papa?"

"My boy you can't feed the baby by putting chocolate onto her tummy, Regina's looking after her okay, now take it off before it melts". Small hands splayed across her stomach, scooping up the pieces of what she now knew were chocolate until the pressure was entirely gone. She chose that moment to flicker her eyes open, just as a hand made its way into hers and her fingers were laced with someone else's. Regina awoke in a hospital room, much like the one David had when he was in his coma, only this one didn't have glass walls and was much more private.

"Robin…?" she muttered out, noticing how his head snapped immediately up to meet her gaze, lifting a hand to his mouth to muffle a gasp, a single tear running down his cheek. As a sign of reassurance,Regina squeezed the shaking hand that was holding hers, and returned his stare with a weak smile, but the room was still spinning slightly, and the glare from the hospital light above her caught her eye, making her wince.

"What-"

"Happened? You fell backwards and hit your head in bed. You had a nightmare and I couldn't snap you out of it in time, I'm so sorry" the last part came out as whimper, another tear falling from Robin's eye and making Regina's stomach lurch with worry.

She was feeling groggy and disoriented, but managed ask rapidly "But the baby?"

"Yes" Robin reassured, smiling back, "She's fine, both of you are, its just I feel so guilty. You got a nasty cut on your head so they gave you some pregnancy safe painkillers, they said you might still feel the effects now"

_That was understatement_, Regina admitted to herself. The room was forming in pieces, the sensation finally returning to the hand Robin wasn't holding but she definitely didn't feel herself. She gingerly lifted her free arm up to her forehead, and winced a little when she felt sore and raised skin sporting neat stitches running up her forehead and even into her hairline. _Why does this seem so familiar? I've never passed out or hit my head like this before, have I?_

"You can be discharged when you've had a once over from the nurse, but they'd like you to rest anyway for a couple of days at home" Robins continued speech interrupted her trail of thought, and she hummed in agreement with his suggestion. She supposed a few days resting wouldn't do her any harm.

* * *

If Regina could wish for anything at this point, aside from Henry remembering her, it would be to go back in time a few days and tell the god damn nurse she didn't agree to 5 days bed rest. She was currently on day 3, alone in the mansion, and going stir crazy. Robin hadn't left her side the past 2 days, worried that symptoms might develop and he'd have to rush her somewhere, but in reality, it was the most uneventful days they'd had since returning to Storybrooke. Having him at her beck and call at all hours did have its perks, but he insisted on no, how did he put it, 'funny business' until she was fully better. Now he was assured she could make it a few hours without him he'd picked back up his shifts at Grannies and dropped Roland off at nursery, leaving Regina only with her own thoughts. Even after instruction from Robin to stay in bed and simply read and relax, she found herself scurrying around and finishing little chores, not that there had been much left to do, and soon she found herself on the couch tapping at her phone screen. She'd sent a few texts to Robin, but with no reply, and realising he'd still be working, she opted for someone she knew didn't have the same work attitude. Emma.

Regina: Hey saviour, please tell me you're not busy.

Emma: House arrest driving you crazy? I can't leave the station today, but Mary Margaret's visiting the school tomorrow, you wanna join?

Regina: More crazy than you can imagine, I'm starting to sympathise with the victims of my curse, I'll see you in 5.

Emma: Wait...what?!

Just as Emma sent the last text to Regina, she sighed and placed her phone on the desk. She was swamped with a pile of paperwork, a backlog that had gathered over the holidays and the days Emma had spent trying the figure out who was behind the curse, along with Regina's doctors appointments. She'd sent a silent prayer when Robin came into the picture, although she was more than happy to escort the woman and knew just how she was feeling, the amount of work just kept increasing. She reached for the next page but the message tone of a cell made her jump and reached for her own, only to find it was clear of messages. Frowning the blonde glanced around the office, and nearly fell backwards off her seat when she turned to find Regina standing in the doorway. Even though the former mayor was stood there in sweatpants and blue hoodie, hair tied up in a neat ponytail and her face clean of make up, she still held the regality that made Emma somehow feel inferior in her presence.

"How the hell did you-"

"Magic, dear" Regina answered, sauntering across to join Emma at the desk, lifting a page off the pile, glaring over the words before throwing it back down. "It seems you're having even less fun here than I expected" she commented, slouching into a free chair with a defeated look, laughing when she took in Emma's still bewildered face.

"Yeah I err, wait, what are you doing here?"

"Don't sound so disappointed, I was bored and you told me where you were"

"I also told you I was busy" Emma countered, motioning to the pile in front of her. With the wave of Regina's hand the pile disappeared, leaving a clear table to which the woman could place her hands flat on, satisfied with her handiwork. "Please for the love of god tell me you didn't destroy that and its just hidden somewhere" Emma asked wearily, placing her head in her heads and slumping forward onto the desk.

Regina continued to laugh, it seemed messing with the saviour had its entertainment value, as she reassured "don't worry its somewhere safe, and I'll give you half of it back when you make me laugh at least 3 times during the next hour"

"Half?" Emma asked, her voice muffled due to still being pressed against the desk in front of her.

"Yes dear half, I'll do the other part"

"You'd do that?" Emma now lifted her head, and was met by the surprising image of Regina smiling genuinely at her, like an eager pupil awaiting instruction, nodding enthusiastically.

"Truthfully Emma, I miss work. I miss doing things, I mean there's only so many levels of candy crush you can complete before your sanity begins to waver, consider it a thank you. Now, what do you do for fun? Besides getting drunk"

"Hey! I'm no alcoholic Gina!" Regina let the nickname slip, pleased to have now engaged the blonde in a conversation that didn't make her want to enact a sleeping curse on herself.

"If you say so.."

"Okayyyy, so what do you wanna do? darts?"

"Urgh boring"

"Cards?"

"Lame"

"..paperwork?" Emma tested, taking note of Regina's earlier claim of missing responsibility.

"Later, If I wanted to do that I would've just gone with your pile of papers, I have an idea!". Before Emma could question the devious look on Regina's face the pair were enveloped in purple smoke, swirling and seemingly floating for a few seconds before it cleared and Emma could feel the ground beneath her again, only it wasn't the ground, it was a bridge, and a very unsteady one at that.

"Regina! What the hell?!"

"You said you wanted tutoring with your magic did you not? And I can tell you didn't even glance at the spell books I lent you as they're still at the station in same spot I left them". Emma attempted to walk towards to Regina, who was situated at the edge of the bridge and on safe ground, still wearing her sweatpants but oozing power, and simply held her hand in front of her, rooting Emma to the spot. "I realised that we were approaching this the wrong way, every time you've exhibited your power, its been spurred on by instincts, yes?"

"I suppose" Emma huffed, now gripping the rope on each side of her in an attempt to stay upright.

"Then consider this teaching you to swim the way Rumple taught me, you learn-"Regina paused, flicking her wrist to release Emma and allow her to move again, focusing on the bridge boards supporting the blonde and begin to make them split and shake under her, "-or drown"

At this point a plank fell away just a few steps behind Emma, and she let out a small squeal, her only movement gripping the rope tighter. "You can stop me" Regina smirked, lowering her hands but continued slowly destroying the bridge with her mind, placing a hand on her hip and leaning against the post for added effect.

"Stop you from what?"

"This"

After the word left Regina's mouth, it all happened so quickly. With her magic flaring up so much recently it seemed to lose control and what she had planned to spend at least 5 minutes doing, pulling the bridge apart piece by piece, happened in seconds, the planks flying away and the rope fraying uncontrollably, but instead of saving herself with magic, Emma simply made a run for Regina and safe ground, her foot catching a loose plank and tripping her just as she reached the edge. Working on instinct she grasped forward, squinting her eyes shut but grabbing something sturdy, but quite squishy. It was only when Emma realised that the thing she had grabbed was falling with her that she opened her eyes to see Regina falling too, hands cupping her stomach and eyes wide, caught between trying to stop from falling on her stomach and using her magic to save them. So Emma decided for her, with Regina hitting the remaining planks on her back next to her with a dull thump, she focused all her energy below her feet and sure enough, she felt the wood begin to steady and the lump of fabric grasped in her hand stop shaking, finally glancing up to see Regina scrambling off the bridge and onto the dirt, barely safe before turning and holding her hand out to Emma. The blonde knew she was safe, her magic keeping the planks floating and supporting her weight, but the pleading look in Regina's eyes showed genuine fear, and made her lean forward to clamp her hands into the outstretched one, hauling herself forward and landing rather roughly next to Regina. The outburst of magic had more than taken it out of her and Emma didn't bother lifting her head when it hit the dirt, instead simply breathing in the earthy scent and shutting her eyes.

"Emma?! God I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I-" Regina was clutching the blonde now, shaky hands running up her side to tip Emma onto her back, panic beginning to spread but not getting far before Emma batted the hand away and grunted, assuring her she was fine. "You're….you're angry aren't you?" she asked, wiping the dirt of Emma's face with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"No, I thought you'd be the angry one" Emma replied, sitting up now and staring at her handiwork. _Wow, even Aladdin would be proud of that magic carpet_ she joked to herself, still staring at the floating planks.

"Why would I be angry? I almost killed you"

"No, you didn't. You were right, I could've saved myself and I didn't, I ran like I always do. But if you want to make it up to me, go to the school tomorrow with Mary Margaret? She'd on maternity leave but wanted to visit and I know she wants you to go"

"Fine" Regina agreed, still clearly a little shaken but cracking a small smile now, the foreign power she'd felt giving her high she hadn't felt in years, making her giggle a little and slapping Emma playfully on the leg, wrapping her arms around herself and drawing her knees up. It was the sound of her cell ringing that broke the silence, and Regina sighed apologetically when she saw the screen "Robin" she explained, pressing decline so she could apologise once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow, and thank you Regina, I had fun!" Emma assured, before making Regina show her the basics of teleporatation but didn't allow herself to test them this time, and soon both her and Regina were back at the station, clothes absent of mud and dirt. Regina's cell rang again and this time she answered, shooting Emma a quick wave and poofing herself out of the room, landing on her bed at home directly into Robin's confused lap.

"Hey" she beamed, laughing at the surprise on his face and leaning in quickly to kiss him softly, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I told you to rest" Robin murmured when Regina inched back slightly, "But...I can see you had fun with Emma, what did you get up to anyway?"

"Oh nothing, but I'm feeling much better and am going to the school with Snow tomorrow, so I can give Roland a lift if you want?"

"You are a dream" Robin whispered, nodding in response to her question before capturing her lips in another slow kiss, "So if you're feeling bet-"

"Aunty Gina! You're back!" the pair barely breaking their kiss before the toddler jumped up onto the bed and squirmed between, hugging Regina's neck tightly before wriggling down and pressing his little hands across her tiny bump, whispering a greeting to the baby.

"I suppose I better get dinner ready" Regina sighed, rolling her eyes at Roland and running her hand through his hair, scooping him up and balancing him on her hip as she strolled out of the room, Robin fast of her tail.

* * *

Getting to the school the next morning was a breeze, it was just going into the building itself that was holding Regina back. She was currently sat gripping the steering wheel, after sending Roland on his way, the toddler more than a little giddy as he informed her they were using paints that day. A quick tap on the window next to her made Regina jump, and she turned to see Snow waving from just beyond the glass, and so reluctantly grabbed her purse and keys, climbing from the car to join her.

"Morning Regina!"

"Morning" Regina replied, locking her car and standing awkwardly next to the other woman, staring down at the ground.

"What's the matter? Aren't you excited I thought you loved kids?"

"I do its just, I don't think kids love me thats all"

"Why would you say that?" Snow placed a hand on Regina's arm, and began turning the woman so they could slowly make their way to the building.

"Because I was the Evil Queen!" Regina let out, huffing and stopping her slow pace.

"Was Regina, was! C'mon, if you can't handle my old 4th graders you can always go and join Roland? I know for sure that he simply adores you". Regina couldn't help but smile at that, after all it was true. So she took a deep breath and ventured in.

It wasn't as bad as she thought, the pupils were mostly excited to see Snow, touch her big belly and tell her how much they missed her teaching, but they also didn't ignore Regina's presence, and politely spoke to her too, a little girl who reminded Regina of Jefferson's daughter approaching her tentatively to give her a red apple as a gift. She was glad to be out of the house, and after spending last night doing her half of Emma's paperwork she finally felt like she was doing something useful, but this class was completely out of her comfort zone, and Snow noticed almost instantly. After the hour was up the children went outside for recess and it was then Snow took her chance at talking to Regina, who was munching away at the apple she'd received.

"That some kind of ironic joke" Snow laughed, pointing to the apple in Regina's hand. The laugh was returned before she continued eating, and Snow continued "Go to Roland, I know you've been wanting to get to know him, recess ends in 15 minutes and you can spend some time with him"

"But I can here with you"

"I think I can handle my old students, we can meet back up for lunch?"

"Sure" Regina agreed, smiling, and with a small wave began weaving down the empty corridor until she found Roland's teacher.

Her apple long gone she sat at one of the miniature desks, only next to it as it was too small for her knees to fit under, as she picked at invisible cotton on her skirt. She'd been introduced to Roland's teacher, a young kind woman who insisted that Regina was more than welcome, as Roland was the only new pupil in his class and still hadn't fitted in fully. Regina had then been led through the maze of tiny tables until they reached one covered in green paint and glitter, tiny hand prints covering not only sheets of paper but parts of the wooden desk too.

"Here's where Roland sits. He's rather quiet but gets involved in his work, we were supposed to be making butterfly paintings with hand prints and paint but he got carried away. We tend to do projects like this so they have things to take home, objects for parents to hold onto"

"I understand, thank you, are you sure you don't mind me being here?"

"Not at all, it'll be nice to see you boy come out of his shell, he talks about you a lot"

"He does?"

"Yes! Thats what happens when you influence a child, you stick in their minds". Regina felt a beam of internal pride at the comment, and took a spare chair at the desk, cleaning the mess best she could and waited. And waited. Now here she was picking at her skirt and watching the clock, the screams of approaching pupils getting louder, until the door was opened and room became filled in seconds.

"Aunty Gina!" This time she was attacked from behind, arms wrapping around her neck and making Regina throw her hand out and clutch the desk for support , before turning to greet the boy and his questioning eyes.

"Hey there Roland, I thought I'd come help out, what are you supposed to be doing today?" she beamed, moving the grasp his teeny hands in hers, rubbing them between her palms to warm his fingers from the cold outside.

"Butterflies!" he informed her, motioning to the mess in front of him proudly.

"Okay well shall I help you with the rest? I'm sure daddy would love to see what you did today"

"Okay!"

The rest of the morning flew by in a blur of glitter, glue and paint, and by the time the lunch bell rang Regina held up Roland's sheet proudly, surveying their work. With supervision the boy got Regina to paint his hands, laughing when the paint brush tickled his palms before slapping them down onto paper. Regina then cut the shapes out and placed the two prints together to form little butterfly wings, then proceeding to add blobs of glue so Roland could pour glitter over to finish the decoration. It didn't take much persuading from the boy and soon Regina was sat with her palms face up on the desk, Roland concentrating while painting her hands ever so carefully so she could make her own butterflies. When Regina returned to Snows room at lunch she carried a smile, a collection of sheets and a slightly green tint to her hands.

"So it went well?" she asked, motioning for the woman to join her where she was already sat, eating a sandwich.

"Surprisingly yes" Regina answered, moving to place Roland's work into her bag and retrieving the salad robin had made her for lunch that morning, digging in straight away.

"You and Robin seem happy, any progress on the father?" Snow commented. She knew it was a touchy subject, and as soon as Regina found out she was pregnant she was adamant that she didn't need her soul mate to be happy, and Robin had proved that.

"Nope, and you know why Snow. But...a while back I started having these dreams, so me and Robin did some research in my vault, and found that dreams can an insight to the future"

"let me guess, Robin was in them?"

"Maybe" Regina smirked, fiddling with the plastic forking and stabbing at bits of chicken.

"Regina, you mentioned last week you have a soul mate. Aren't you even a little interested? What if, no...it doesn't matter"

"What?" Regina teased, arching her brow at the other woman, but equally curious to Snow's questioning.

"What if Robin's your soul mate?"

"We only just met Snow"

"But there's a year missing, its completely possible, when you find out you had one?"

"Its a long story.."

"We have time". Regina then recounted her relationship with Tink to Snow, the details about the balcony incident and how she'd been led to the tavern, the door opening and how she was faced with the back of the man she was destined to be with. She had to admit the story was still such a vivid memory for her, despite the time passing, and she couldn't help but feel like she'd told Snow the story before. "And you never saw his face?"

"Nope" Regina confirmed, finishing the last of her food and placing the container back into her bag.

"Nothing memorable? Did he have a bow or a piercing or a tattoo?"

"Nothing Snow, just the same as about 90% of the people walking around outside, although I do kind of wish Robin wa-" Regina was cut off by the ringing of her cell, and glanced at Snow apologetically before retrieving it from her pocket to see the caller 'Robin' and picking up with a chirpy "hey!"

"Regina, its Emma. We have a situation, get to your place. Now" With that the phone went dead and Regina was up in an instant, quickly telling Snow what had just happened and allowing the other woman to calm her down, before insisting for her to stay and enjoy the afternoon and poofing herself into the mansion in an instant.

* * *

The hall was silent. Everywhere was silent. _Emma did say my place. Why was she calling from Robin's phone?_ "Emma?!" she called out tentatively, her voice wavering slightly.

"In here!" the call came from the study, and dumping her bag Regina jogged across the hall and into the room. Robin was lay on the couch with Emma kneeling next to him, holding a glass of water to his lips. He didn't look wounded, but was extremely pale, and the look on his face told Regina that all was far from well.

"Robin!" she gasped out, rushing over to him and joining Emma, taking the glass from her so she could take over in tilting it towards his lips. Robin smiled weakly at her presence and felt down to grab her free hand, entwining their fingers. "What happened?!"

"The witch"

"The witch?" Regina asked, her attention still focused on Robin as he moved to sit up, and she hovered over him, making sure he was comfortable.

"Robin was in the kitchen and he got knocked out, not sure by what. He then woke up to see someone leaving in cloud of green smoke. We aren't 100% but the green combined with the monkeys flying around town"

"The wicked witch of the west" Regina confirmed, moving her hand over Robin's body until it glowed, muttering her breath "Poppies…"

"So you know her?"

"Never met her, is that all you remember Robin?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I blacked out as some powder was blown my way and woke up just as she was leaving, I was still drowsy and couldn't move but could hear Emma knocking at the front door so I called for help"

"Yeah I er, came by with some apple pie" Emma added, motioning to the abandoned bag on the table.

"Are you in pain?"

"No I, don't feel anything actually, must be the magic still wearing -"

"Do you trust me?" Regina asked quickly, her eyes flickering between his eyes and chest. "Of course" he confirmed, squeezing the hand he still held.

"Then I'm sorry" Regina sighed, before plunging her hand straight into his chest. The whimper Robin let out crushed Regina's heart into a million pieces, and if she was wrong about this he's probably never talk to her again, but as she rummaged around the painful gasps continued from his mouth, she finally withdrew her hand, holding nothing.

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed, "What the hell was that?!"

"She took his heart" Regina let out, leaning forward to rest her head on his lap._ I do not need this right now_ .

"Why" Emma asked, shifting on the spot and feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure...I'm so sorry Robin"

"It's fine. I trust you and If I know you you won't give up until I have it back, I'm in safe hands" he laughed, trying to reassure Regina who let out a deflated sigh.

In an effort to keep normality, Robin made dinner. Or ordered pizza, but he considered it the same thing. After Roland was sent to bed the pair curled up on the couch and Robin was sat with Regina in his lap, stroking her hands. "Regina, why are your hands slightly green?"

"Oh that" she laughed, waving her hand to summon the papers from earlier, surprised Roland hadn't brought it up at dinner and showed Robin their joint handi work. He laughed and cooed, promising to hang it up on the fridge when he next went to the kitchen. He shifted so that he could place the work on the table and took advantage of the position to removed his jumper, the fire making the room more than toasty, to reveal a plain white vest. When he leaned back Regina leaned with him, and his arms soon found their way around her waist, holding her there. Regina took in the moment and closed her eyes, hands running along Robin's arm when suddenly she felt a sharp spark and fluttered her eyes open. Glancing down her fingertips were hovering on Robin's forearm, just next a tattoo she hadn't noticed before. "How long have you had that?" she enquired, pointing at the ink but not touching it, curious about the sensation she'd just felt.

"As long as I can remember, long before Roland was born, why?"

"Nothing I just never noticed it before, it suits you" she noted, patting his other arm in a signal for him to release her and let her stand. "I'm gonna go take a bath, long day" she laughed, and Robin simply responded through a quick kiss on her lips and smack on the ass as she walked away, a weak giggle leaving Regina as she went. _I know that tattoo, I'm sure, but where?_ Regina thought as she climbed the stairs silently, only making it into the bathroom and shutting the door before the day caught up with her and she slid down to the tiles in a pool of tears.

* * *

**AN: I feel like I haven't updated in months but its only been a few weeks! I hope you enjoyed the two plot twists in one chapter, both will be explained and hopefully clears up the whole 'why hasn't Regina seen his tattoo and known its him' situation. I've had an endgame for this story planned out since the start but am still not sure how long it will take me to get there, but you will be warned when the story is coming to a close. Thank you so much to everyone still reading and please leave a review, it's nearly impossible to write when you have no idea what people want to read! Thank you again! :)**


	20. Chapter 19-Heartless

Robin had kept himself busy in the kitchen, hanging up Roland and Regina's work, washing the dishes and after general pacing he reluctantly took a seat at the kitchen island and watched the clock. She'd been up there nearly 2 hours, he'd heard the water run and door lock, but since then, nothing. Robin knew that she needed space, and was feeling guilty about Robin's heart, but he wanted to reassure her that he was there, not in pain, and not going anywhere. He took hesitant steps up the stairs, pausing outside the bathroom door and leaning against the wall, his mind taken back to the first night he'd spent in the mansion, how he'd soothed the cut on Regina's palm, the alcohol in her system giving the woman a sense of confidence he rarely saw even now. _When did things get so hard? _ Pushing himself off the wall he turned and grasped the handle, pushing before he could rethink the plan. Surprisingly it wasn't locked, and gave way instantly, allowing him to enter the steam filled room. Blinking to adjust to the slightly brighter light, Robin shut the door behind him before turning to the tub, and seeing the hunched form of Regina sat in the water.

She was sat in the middle, not leaning against the back or relaxing but with her knees brought up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs protectively and her head face down. Her wet limbs had caused part of her hair to become damp, and its ever growing length now clung to her neck and shoulder, small droplets running the length of her back. Robin could tell she hadn't realised he'd entered, and he took the moment to study her, leaning against the door behind him. She looked vulnerable like this, completely naked without her fancy outfits and hairstyles, and although he couldn't see her face Robin could tell she was crying, her shoulders jerking every few seconds, slight muffled whimpers leaving her mouth that was buried into her knees. Robin opened his mouth to acknowledge his presence, but Regina beat him to it, not looking but calling a slightly muffled "Go away Robin" in his direction. Robin smirked at the women's ability to hold that hint of sarcasm in her voice even now, ignoring her comment and moving away from the door, closing the distance between them. He knelt down and slouched onto the floor next to the bath, leaning forward and laying his head sideways on the cool edge, attempting to catch her eye. Regina shifted her position a little, closing in even more and adjusting her arms so they covered her breasts, wiggling her toes under the water. Robin continued to ignore her signals, and instead reached out the brush the damp hair from Regina's face, so he could meet her gaze. She allowed him to and didn't flinch away, but carried on staring down, the purple magic in her eyes flaring up when Robin stroked her cheek to wipe away the tears.

"C'mon, you can't stay here forever" Robin whispered, maintaining the soft movement of his hand, moving it down to graze her neck and grip her shoulder, urging the woman to co-operate. Regina held back, her harsh expression softening but resistance staying and when she opened her mouth to argue, a tormented sob left her mouth as the tears began again. Robin let her cry then, and she let him comfort her, loosening her limbs and slumping to the edge of the bath to wrap her soaked arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder and letting the tears out. Her legs slipped as she tried shifting, moving even closer, and when she attempted to put her foot down and lift herself up, the stiff position she'd been sat in had forced her limbs to seize up and fail her, the woman sliding back down into the water. Robin reacted fast, reaching forward and gripping her low on the hips, so that when she fell her tiny bump was protected and she was more lowered back into the water rather than crashing down. After a few minutes Regina finally lifted her head, muttering an apology about wetting Robin's shirt which only made him laugh a little, but it seemed out of place and didn't last long. When he was sure the woman was okay he rose and crossed the room, retrieving a towel for her and holding it in one hand, pacing back and offering her the other so she could stand. Regina took the offer and rose a little unsteadily, stepping out of the water and taking the towel gratefully, wrapping it tightly around her body.

"Thank you" she replied quietly, adjusting the material covering her body before moving her hands in front of her, resting her wrists loosely on Robin's shoulders and linking her hands behind his neck. It was then she finally cracked a small smile, inching forward to rest her damp forehead to Robin's, her lack of heels causing her head to fall to his chin, allowing him to plant a gentle kiss there. Regina finally relaxed into his embrace and tilted her face up to meet his lips with hers gently, teasing his bottom lip tenderly with her tongue, running it across before playfully nipping at the soft flesh, causing a low groan to escape Robin's throat. Tightening her grip on Robin's neck Regina kept her hands clasped, her fingers gently spinning the ring on her right hand, wishing silently that it was positioned on her left. As the kiss deepened Regina let out a content hum against Robin's mouth, and his hands began to wander forward to wrap around her waist and pull her flush to him, tugging gently at the towel until it fell to the floor, a gasp leaving Regina's mouth as the cool air hit her exposed skin.

"Robin, your shirt" she murmured, gesturing to his clothes, now wet from her skin and clinging to his chest in certain places. Nudging Regina back slightly, Robin moved fast to undo the buttons of his shirt, pulling it away in one quick motion and discarding it next to the towel pooled on the tiles, their bodies joining again almost instantly.

"There, not a problem now" he smirked, and when he was certain Regina wasn't still upset,bent forward slightly, running his hands down her sides until one reached her hip and the other was at her knees.

"What are you-" Regina began, but was cut off when Robin lifted her swiftly, holding her weight easily in his arms, one hand under her knees , the other splayed across her back, allowing her wrap her arms around him, the sudden movement causing another gasp to leave Regina mouth, her grip firm on Robin's bare torso to steady herself in his arms, before laughing lightly as he carried her gently through into her room, leaning to place the brunette gently on the freshly made sheets, dampening them as they cradled her weight.

Before Robin could pull away Regina's hands gripped tightly at the loops on his jeans, tugging him closer until he toppled onto the bed too, hovering over her. From where he was Robin could just make out her features, lips parted and breathing slightly heavier before, cheeks flushed and pupils dilated with desire, causing the purple to form a thin line around them, which he noticed flared up when her hand trailed up his arm and brushed the ink there. His lips were brought to meet hers again, the urgency increasing as Regina looped her leg around Robin's back, drawing him down onto her, their torso's touching gently. Regina's small giggles continued until Robin moved further down, taking one of her breasts into his mouth, a low moan escaping her lips as she wriggled under his grip to attempt to tug at his resistant jeans, pausing when Robin sucked gently on her nipple and another groan escaped. As Robin's tongue continued on its adventure, Regina's fingers fumbled with the denim of his jean's, giving up when Robin licked a trail between the valley of her breasts and down her stomach, pausing at her slightly raised belly button and planting a compassionate kiss there.

"Robin..." Regina let out, her breaths increasing and hands now shaking slightly as Robin's hand slipped further down, the lack of clothes giving his full access to her damp, exposed and wanting flesh. What once were words and pleas of temptation soon became soft whimpers while hands that once tugged at belt loops now fisted in sheets, legs quivering when Robin's mouth joined his fingers, teasing the woman lay beneath him. After the evening they'd had, Regina was doubting Robin's interest in her, now he had no heart his feelings would be dulled, and if the wicked witch wished, eliminated all together. But now, with one hand doing wonders to her body in a joint force with his tongue , the other reaching up to rub her breasts, all Regina could think was 'He really loves me'. As his pace increased her fingers twisted further into the soft material she was lay on, and with one more harsh flick of his tongue Regina was sent over the edge all of a sudden, a string of groans escaping her mouth, Robin's name lingering her on her lips as her legs quivered and fastened in a vice like grip around his head. When the tremors began to ease, her legs fell ungracefully back to the sheets, splaying out weakly, as Regina feebly lifted her hand from the bed to run her hands through Robin's hair, his head remaining between her legs, placing feather like kisses on her thighs causing them to twitch and tremble. Following the same path as he'd taken before up her stomach, Robin eventually reached eye level with Regina, leaning so their torso's lay flush together, kissing her passionately and agonising slow, savouring the way she reacted to his touch and affection. Soon her hands returned to their mission to remove his jeans and Robin pulled his lips from hers reluctantly, remaining close enough so their noses touched, whispering gently "No, tonight its about you Regina". The woman lay beneath him stared up in disbelief, smirking gently as if he were joking before coming to realise he was serious, he wanted to prove that he wanted to please her, that sex didn't have to include both of them. Tilting her head up a little Regina stole another slow kiss from Robin, smiling into it and murmuring against his lips "I love you".

"I love you too"

* * *

It was still dark outside, the sky now a deep sea blue but the moon was moving steadily across the sky to prepare for the oncoming sunrise, and Regina couldn't sleep. She fidgeted under the sheets, even naked she was too warm and found herself batting away Robin's arm that was locked around her protectively, earning a complaining groan from the sleeping man. The sheets had dried after she'd been placed on them still wet from her bath, but her damp hair now stuck out in places, tangling in her fingers each time she ran them through the strands, and with an irritated sigh Regina leant over to the bedside table to retrieve a hair tie, putting her hair into a tiny bun at the back of her head and laying sideways on the pillow, hugging it and rolling over yet again, kicking Robin by accident and eliciting another grumble from him to which she apologised and placed a gentle kiss to his temple. The action didn't wake him, and so Regina lay facing him, brushing loose strands of hair from his face, watching his even breathes until she heard the creak of her door, peering over Robin to see Roland in the doorway, clutching a teddy and shaking slightly. Regina blinked in confusion before her maternal instincts took over, sitting up and gesturing for the boy to come around the bed to her, waving her hand under the sheets to clothe both her and Robin. Roland scurried around the bed until he could pull himself up next to the woman, brown eyes wide and bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked quietly, not wanting to wake Robin if it was something small like a bathroom trip.

"I had a nightmare mama, can I sleep with you". Regina froze. _Mama?_ Roland had never called her that before, and suddenly her heart felt a million emotions in just a few seconds. Confusion, guilt for Henry who in her eyes was being neglected by her, and an overwhelming sense of love. She chose not to correct the boy who had now inched forward wrapping his little arms around her neck and in the process elbowed his father in the side.

"Regina if you hit me one more-" Robin's sarcastic warning was cut short when his eyes fluttered open to see his son curled up in Regina's lap and sent them both a questioning look.

"He had a nightmare" Regina explained, her own eyes wide and matching the boys.

"Mama said I could sleep in here" Roland added, although Regina hadn't gotten a chance to tell him her could, earning a smirk from the woman and playful tap on his nose.

"Did she now?" Robin quizzed groggily, turning to Regina to test her reaction to the new name she'd been given, but she was preoccupied watching Roland, shifting him so she could move her legs under the sheets. Roland nodded meekly and was almost sure he'd get sent out of the room, until Robin pulled back the sheets behind him "Get in this side my boy, Regina likes her space"

"No" Regina interrupted, instead lifting the sheet between them and tugging Roland into the space, "He can go between us, really, I don't mind" she smiled reassuringly, and continued to fuss with the boy, tucking him in and smoothing the curls around his face, before giving him a goodnight kiss and reaching over to give Robin a matching one on the lips, lingering until the strain of hovering over Roland pulled them apart. It was then when Regina snuggled down and Roland looped an arm across her tummy, that she finally fell back to sleep peacefully.

* * *

As Emma approached the ever familiar mansion, she found herself hesitating at the gates, fingers hovering over the latch in an undecided stance. It was still early,even early in Mary Margaret's standards and from looking up she could see all the curtains upstairs closed, with no sign of life through the glass in the front door (from what she could see standing at the end of the pathway). _Regina, we found Neal, he's at the hospital, we thinks Rumple's alive_. The blonde remained on the spot, rehearsing the news she's come to deliver over and over. She knew Regina didn't care too much for Neal, especially after learning he'd ditched Emma, and as a result Henry, in jail, and from Emma's perspective the main resident of the looming house in front of her only endured the company of the man for the sake of their son. Her hand clamped down on the cool, black painted metal, making Emma wince slightly at the direct contact, pulling the latch up and pushing the gate forward, walking through as it squeaked eerily. Advancing up to the startlingly white porch, she pondered whether to simply use her key, secretly glad she'd thought to bring the brunette a cup of tea and a to-go plate of apple pancakes from the diner to ease the blow of the news, but instead went for the more conventional method of knocking. After 3 attempts it became clear there was either no one home, or no one awake, and after the noticeable Mercedes parked in the drive just off to the right, Emma guessed that the residents naturally hadn't woken yet, it was Saturday after all. Sighing she pondered her options, the tea and bag losing heat rapidly, she figured it wouldn't that rude to let herself in, would it? Shuffling on the spot to fish the key from her pocket, Emma placed it into the lock with ease, the apple keyring hitting the wood of the door as she turned and the locks released,granting her access.

Her first stop was the kitchen, where she dumped the bag on the counter and rooted in the cupboards to look for Regina's favourite mug (a present from Henry, aged 7, where he'd somehow arranged to have a picture of the two of them printed onto the ceramic, digitally framed in silver much like the one above her fireplace, contrasting with the smooth blue colour of the mug itself) and a plate for the food, practically tossing both the bag and to-go cup (minus the non safe plastic lid) into the microwave to heat up. Emma then took a hesitant step into the hall, unsure on whether to shout or go look for the woman herself.

"Regina?" she called softly, putting her palm on the banister at the base of the stairs, aiming her voice to the upper floor. "Robin?" she continued, pondering the idea that Roland had simply risen early, and urged the 2 adults out the house.

But glancing over at the clock reading only 7:30, she knew it was rather unlikely. She angled her head around the base of the stairs, peering up to see which doors were open, spotting Regina's bedroom door shut, but the guest room Roland was staying in was wide open, a blanket left abandoned in the hall just outside the doorway. Sighing again she heard the beep of the microwave in the kitchen, and retreated back there to plate up the now steaming food and transfer the drink into the mug, bringing them both with her as she paced up the stairs. Softly kicking Roland's door open the rest of the way she saw the room was empty, a frown appearing on her face, making her head straight for Regina's room a little quicker. _Where is that woman?_ When she got to the door Emma had to shift her arms, carrying both the plate and mug in one hand so the other could reach out and twist the handle, stumbling into the room a little ungracefully, the scene unfolding in front of her almost making her drop the items in her arms. The drawn curtains meant the room was still coated in mostly darkness, and Emma's steps were instantly muffled when they hit the plush carpet of the room. The bed was a tangled mess of sheets, and from where she stood could make out 3 heads buried deep beneath them, Robin, who had his back to her, Regina, who was facing her, features relaxed as she let out a deep sigh in her sleep and the hand resting next to her twitched, with Roland between them, a mass of curls burrowed as close as humanly possible to Regina. Emma contemplated leaving and coming back, the sight making her smile and bite her bottom lip to avoid a small giggle escaping her mouth, but she was already there,and Regina needed to know about Rumple. She chose to move around the bed slowly, avoiding a few clothes that were left on the floor until she reached Regina's side, placing the mug and plate down, before taking her phone from her pocket. Ever one to seize an opportunity, she took a picture of the sleeping bunch, smiling further when Roland shuffled to lay his arm around Regina's neck, and the brunette innately reacted by pulling him closer, reaching out with her free hand until it rested across Robin's arm, setting up the position for the perfect photograph. Satisfied, Emma returned her phone and leaned over the brunette, pushing strands of her blonde curls behind her ears so they couldn't tickle the dreaming woman as she nudged her exposed arm gently, earning a muffled groan.

"Regina?" she asked softly, nudging the arm again, which now lifted wearily to bat the woman away.

"Henry, its too early, go to sleep honey…" she heard Regina respond, her words coming out slurred and laced with sleep. When Emma's hand persisted Regina finally opened her eyes to stare up at the blonde blearily, her first instinct making her ask "What's wrong?", eyes going wide, the arm previously draped over Robin now latched on Emma's, turning over and squinting in confusion at the steaming mug and plate beside the bed. "Did…did you just let yourself into my house to deliver breakfast?" Regina continued when Emma didn't answer, the blonde gulping nervously.

"I er...no, we found something, someone, actually and I came to tell you, figured food would ease the early morning blow". Regina leant back against the pillow with a dull thud of relaxation, loosening her grip on Emma's arm, and glanced over to see the other occupants of the bed still sound asleep. Seeing the food losing its heat the brunette silently motioned for Emma to pick it up and take it down, holding 5 fingers up and slipping out of the sheets, shivering as the air hit the skin her bed shorts and tank top didn't cover. Emma took the hint and grabbed the plate and mug retreating back towards the door, glancing back to see Regina leaning over to tuck the sheets around Roland and Robin, giving them each a kiss on the head and pausing to brush her fingers through Robin's hair, a small smile on the brunette's face.

Within just a few minutes Emma was joined in the kitchen by Regina, who was now still in her bed wear, but her hair looked brushed out and she'd added a grey robe and fluffy socks to her feet, heading straight to the plate and pulling it closer to her as she took a seat at the kitchen island.

"So what made you go to all this effort?" she enquired, taking a sip of her tea before hopping up to grab a fork from the draw, pausing after the question and leaning casually back against the counter. When Emma hesitated and stammered Regina turned back to grab another utensil, heading back to her seat and motioning for Emma to sit opposite. When the younger woman complied Regina cut a section of pancake and put it delicately in her mouth, before pushing the plate towards the middle of the table and passing Emma a spare fork, raising her eyebrows to signal for her to dig in.

"You sure?" Emma asked, taking the fork timidly, smiling awkwardly.

"Quite sure Miss Swan, I know you came here to tell me something important and I also know food relaxes you, so go ahead, I probably won't finish them anyway" Regina smiled reassuringly, as they both took another piece from separate pancakes, Regina leaning on one elbow so she could lean closer to the plate. "Now you seem to have calmed down dear, what happened?"

"We found Neal" Emma commented, trying to focus on the food and not Regina's stubborn reaction of an exaggerated sigh, putting her fork down in protest.

"And?" she asked sarcastically, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow for added effect. "I thought you were the one interested in him, not me"

"Well he's at the hospital and...erm...we thinks Rumple's alive"

"What?!" the brunette hissed, lowering her tone to make sure it wasn't heard upstairs, "But I thought…"

"yeah well we all thought...its seems more happened in that year than we thought. Neal said he remembered waking up in the woods and found his way to Gold's shop, I was out with Hook and David and we found this farmhouse, with a cellar and-"

"Why didn't you call me?" Regina interrupted, with a slightly irritated sigh.

"Well it was late, after what happened with Robin yesterday and his...you know.."

"Heart? Yes I know very well dear, but if this house is indeed where the witch is hiding, she could've left a trail"

"I know, I covered that there's nothing there"

"I meant a magic one, dear"

"Oh" Emma paused awkwardly, putting her fork down in defeat. "I hadn't thought about that"

"Yes I suppose you hadn't, so go on, what happened with Rumple"

"We went into the cellar and found a spinning wheel, with strands of gold on the ground"

"he's alive…" Regina muttered, finishing her side of the plate in one last graceful bite and pushing to remaining closer to Emma.

"We think so...Neal had a mark on his hand when we found him , like a burn or-"

"A wraith?!" Regina asked, back straightening and eyes going wide, her fingers clutching the edge of the counter painfully as her knuckles turned white.

"What?-No! No, Regina no" Emma reassured, leaning over to place a hand on the brunettes arm, feeling the muscles tense and remain rigid, until finally they relaxed and the blonde let go.

"Regina about Roland last- oh, Good morning Emma!" both women turned at the voice entering the kitchen, to see a sleep heavy Robin wandering in, Emma giggling as she noticed him wearing a pair of Regina's fluffy socks on his feet in a shameful pink.

"Morning, nice socks" she smirked, wiggling on her seat so she could stand and take the now empty plate and mug over to sink to rinse it, glancing over her shoulder to see Robin approach Regina instinctively, placing a hand on her shoulder and leaning sideways to kiss her cheek, muttering something in her ear that made the brunette laugh and wink, unaware they were being watched. When Emma turned back to them fully Robin was busying himself with making coffee, offering Emma a mug which she took gratefully, returning to her seat opposite Regina. She opened her mouth to begin asking if Regina wanted to help look for Rumple, but the light patter of feet made her stop and clamp her mouth back shut, her seat at the kitchen island obscuring her view of the hall.

"Mama!" Roland's small carried its way through the house, and raising her eyebrow at Emma and Robin, Regina hopped down to follow the footsteps, picking up the pace when she heard a dull thud in the hall, followed by laughter.

"Roland?!" Regina called as she left the room, leaving Emma and Robin staring at one another.

"Just so you know, I'm here because of a lead, I didn't just you know...show up" Emma stammered, suddenly feeling as if she'd invaded a personal space that she shouldn't have.

"What sort of lead?" Robin enquired, grinning widely when Regina returned, Roland on hip, striding across the kitchen to place to boy on the edge of the counter that Emma was sat at, instructing him to remain there while she put a couple of slices of bread into the toaster.

"We think Rumple's alive" Regina answered for Emma, running her hand up Robin's arm absent mindedly as she walked past him and back to Roland, placing her hands on the counter either side of him, shielding him from shifting forward and falling off the high surface. The boy leaned dangerously close to the edge and the brunette acted without so much as glancing down, pushing him back until he was safe, before letting the boy tug lightly at the loose strands of her hair, his other hand patting her little bump lightly as she continued "Emma found something, and from what I heard the only explanation could be Rumple, I just don't understand how, oh and thank you, Emma, for breakfast"

"No problem, I probably er-"

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Robin asked, turning his back to her when the toast popped up to butter and plate it up, taking a piece for himself and handing the other to Roland, who dropped the piece of Regina's hair he was playing with the eat it , keeping the other still held flat on her stomach.

"No its just I don't want to get in the way or anything" Emma muttered, standing from her seat and shuffling awkwardly on the spot.

"You aren't in the way, you're welcome here any time, you've done a lot for us recently" Robin replied, earning a warm smile from Regina as she ran her hands through Roland's hair.

"Thank you" Emma let out in a sigh of relief, as she noticeably relaxed on the spot, her phone suddenly beeping from her jacket pocket. Retrieving it she glanced at the screen, glancing up at Regina to say "Henry" before answering in chirpy "Hey! Didn't think you'd be up this early on a Saturday kid". The blondes soft smile soon fell to a small frown as the conversation progressed, as she tried to explain that she'd left the hotel to follow a lead, something that from the sounds of angry tones from the other end of the phone, weren't believed by Henry.

"Emma" Regina cut in when the blonde seemed to increase her anger level slightly, huffing. "Invite him out today, we were going to the park anyway, if you'll join us that is". Emma gave a grateful look towards the brunette, asking Henry down the phone if he'd be up for it, his tone seeming to calm once he realised his mother was willing to not just leave him alone for another day. Hanging up Emma sighed, slamming her phone a little more forcefully onto the counter than she'd intended, causing Regina to roll her eyes as she placed the boy in front of her back onto the ground, giving him a nudge on the back and urging him to go brush his teeth, dragging her feet across the tiles until she reached Robin on the other side of the kitchen, looping an arm losing around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm taking full credit for...this" Emma smirked, motioning to the pair who sought out the others touch.

"Excuse me?" Regina countered, keeping her arm firmly where it was placed, rubbing lazy strokes up Robin's side.

"You know, you 2, if I hadn't called Robin that night then who knows-"

"we had already met"

"Still deeming myself responsible, besides, you're both too cute together, save it for when I'm not here" Emma laughed, faking disgust when Regina acted against her words deliberately, turning to wind her other arm around Robin and pull him in for a slow kiss, running a hand through his hair for added effect, breaking apart an inch to mutter "We'll see you in a couple of hours?" in the direction of the blonde.

"Sure, I'll let myself out" Emma waved as she started towards the door, swaying her hips as she went.

* * *

The morning went on normal and soon the mini Locksley/Mills's /Swan clan were sat on park bench, Robin, Roland and Henry having walked to get the groups ice cream's while Emma and Regina waited patiently.

"Oh shit! I almost forgot, I took this earlier, thought you might wanna see it" Emma explained, pulling her phone form her tight jeans pocket, fumbling with the lock screen and a few menu's before handing it to Regina, who squinted, using her free hand to shade the screen from the sun.

"What the...Emma?! When I gave you a spare key, this was not what I had in mind" Regina grumbled, looking again at the photo taken just that morning, her tiny family all bundled into one bed, peacefully asleep. But Regina's plea was futile, Emma already giggling when she noticed the warm grin that spread again the former Queen's face, features softening. "But...as you already did it, would you mind sending it to me?"

"Sure no problem" Emma mumbled, glancing up to see the rest of the group returning, holding our her hand to take the double scoop of mint chock chip from Henry. It was when she looked across at Regina, to see her lapping up a cone of toffee ice cream that was at least double the size of her own, she raised an eyebrow and commented "I thought you weren't the toffee type?"

"Well, I'm not" Regina countered, placing a hand on her bump before finishing, "But it seems she is"

"And whatever her majesty's little princess wants, she gets" Robin laughed, stumbling his laughter when he realised he'd bought up Regina's status in front of an oblivious Henry, but the boy was laughing along too, assuming it was just a kind hearted joke.

Soon the two women were left alone again, Robin and Henry off playing, while the blonde and brunette were followed closely by Roland as they walked around the pond, the little boy throwing pieces of bread at random intervals into the water, and each time Regina turned to check he wasn't too close to the edge. "I'm going to head to that farmhouse, I can't shake the feeling that there's something, or someone, there"

"Sure Regina, you want a lift?" Emma asked, kicking the dirt as she walked.

"That won't be necessary, can you get Roland back to Robin for me? Tell him I'll be back for dinner" Regina asked softly, spinning and bending down to Roland's eye level, telling him to walk with Emma.

"Wait, you're going now?"

"That was the idea Ms Swan" Regina laughed, her arms paused mid rise, as if about to poof herself from the spot.

"Well...just be careful?"

"I always am" Regina reassured, and within the blink of an eye, was gone.

* * *

It was colder here, or maybe she just felt it more now she was alone. But as Regina walked steadily up the dirt path surrounding the farmhouse, she found herself wrapping her coat closer to her body, one hand clutched in a pre-fireball pose, whilst the other hovered over her stomach, eyes wide and alert. A noise behind her made the brunette jump, a small yelp escaping her lips as she turned to face to source head on. There was nothing but a rustle of bushes, but ever the one to not back down, Regina called loudly "Show yourself you winged freak!". An arrow suddenly shot towards her, not quite in line with her head, but should she have shifted to left, it would have struct. But Regina's reflexes were quicker than that, catching the arrow as it approached, as if it were easy as tying shoelaces.

"Apologises Milady! I thought you were the witched witch" Robin's voice carried through the bush, the body the voice had come from now emerging into view, allowing Regina to instantly relax her stance and smirk across at him, twiddling the arrow between her fingers.

"And I thought you were a flying monkey" she countered, standing at if irritated with one hand on her hip, the other holding the arrow out towards Robin as he grew closer.

"I do hope my mistake hasn't cost me my head" Robin muttered sarcastically, plucking the arrow from Regina's hand now he was close enough and placing it back into the crossbow, stealing a glance up at the woman who remained observing him. "Now we're both here, looks like you've got yourself a partner"

"I...don't remember asking for one"

"You didn't"

"Just don't get in my way" Regina sighed cheerfully, giggling lightly as she leaned in to kiss Robin quickly, separating their lips in a matter of seconds but remaining close, pressing her forehead to his briefly before pulling away, feeling down to grasp his hand in her gloved one.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Robin laughed, lacing their fingers and allowing himself to be dragged forward by Regina in the direction of the looming house.

As the pair approached the front door Regina attempted to step in front of Robin, a fireball appearing at her fingertips, fizzling out when Robin gripped her wrist."Let me go first" he warned, switching their positions as she huffed, placing a hand on her stomach as he went, staying close and keeping his palm flat there, twisting the door handle and finding it unlocked.

"Robin about Roland, he doesn't have to call me-"

"Shh" Robin cut off, motioning with hand to listen as he edged to door open. It opened with a groaning creak, and Robin could hear Regina's breath hitch as a breeze blew gently, calling behind him "you okay?"

"Yes" she reassured timidly, "Can you feel it?"

"Feel what?" robin asked, pausing in the doorway and turning to face Regina, eyes shifting to meet hers.

"Magic, dark magic. Its here" Regina answered, her own eyes peering over his shoulder in an attempt to glance into the house, Robin sensing the message that she was anxious and stepping over the threshold, removing his hand from her belly to hold his crossbow.

After a thorough scout, they deemed the house abandoned, but Regina was determined to find evidence, and couldn't shake the feeling she'd felt when moving closer to the building earlier. Each room they searched came up empty, only adding to the frustration that Regina felt at not being able to find the witch. The pair found themselves searching the kitchen last, Regina scanning the shelves while Robin rested his crossbow on the wooden table in the middle of the room, the piece of furniture separating the couple. With a defeated sigh Regina leant against the counter, holding a jar and rolling it casually between her hands.

"Nothing?" Robin enquired, scanning the shelf with his own eyes behind her.

"Unfortunately"

"So, none of these contain magical properties?" Robin continued, moving around the table until her was face to face with Regina, reaching out to take the jar from her grasp.

"Well a good witch can cover her tracks, but a better one, can uncover them...we'll find her, just be patient"

"I know" Robin smiled, leaning forward to give Regina a brief kiss, stopping just short and dropping the jar, the glass shattering and contents spilling onto the floor, as Regina jumped on the spot, shooting Robin a look to see if he was okay, and was returned with a weak smile. Sensing something wrong she moved a step forward to place a hand gently on his shoulder, to which Robin took a step back, bumping into the table.

"Robin-"

"I'm fine" Robin cut her off sharply, putting a hand out to bat way her touch, making Regina's brow furrow in confusion. "Lets just...go...if there's nothing here" he suggested, already making his way towards the door after picking up his crossbow, not even checking to see if Regina was following.

* * *

When the pair returned to the mansion after a rather awkward walk of Robin speeding ahead and Regina tailing behind, they found Roland already fed and watching TV with Emma. The blonde noticed the tension between them as soon as they returned, and gave a small goodbye, practically running from the premises. They each went through the usual routine, Regina tucked Roland in, but no physical contact happened between the usually inseparable couple, even in bed, when Robin would usually lock himself up against Regina, she found herself as close to the edge as possible, body tense as she felt Robin behind her sigh and fidget, not once acknowledging her.

After 3 days of insanity, Regina lost it. Not literally, but when Robin went from light interaction to now completely avoiding her, even coming to bed hours after she did to deter any after hour activities, Regina demanded answers. She'd sent Roland off to school, and returned to the mansion clear headed, planning to approach the subject lightly, by bringing up her next doctors appointment. "So...my ultrasounds next week. I was thinking of asking Emma to watch Roland so we-shit!" Regina practised in the car, stopping and screaming dully in frustration, banging her fist against the steering wheel."This is so stupid" she muttered to herself, taking the keys from the ignition and stepping from the car, striding up the path with a sense of fake confidence.

"Robin!" she called from the entrance hall, removing her patent black heels while waiting for a response. The was a dull noise coming from the kitchen, and so she followed, finding Robin sat at the island eating toast and scanning the newspaper. Staying true to how she'd practised, she scooted around the room to sit opposite him, leaning over and pulling the pages down with her hand to make Robin look up and meet her gaze. "My next doctors appointment next Wednesday, I was going to ask Emma to watch Roland so we could-"

"I'm busy" Robin muttered, tugging at the pages like an irritated child, making Regina frown and let go in defeat.

"But I thought-"

"Thought what? That I'd go and support someone else's child, shouldn't you be looking for the father anyway?" Robin hissed, slamming the paper down now and rising from his seat, barely looking at the woman sat across from him as she stared at him with wide eyes full of disbelief.

"Robin I-"

"You what? you know _what, _Regina? I can't do this any more, this is a joke"

"But-"

"Don't" Robin finished, turning his back to her and heading to the hall, fishing through the closet in search of his coat.

Regina attempted to fight back, to make any words escape her lips, but all she could muster was a quiet sob, a sound not even heard by Robin, who was now tugging on his boots and muttering about meeting Roland from school. She was struggling to piece things together, the world seemed to fall apart and shatter around her, ears ringing and vision blurring as he stormed from the house, leaving her sat alone, in the remains of what used to be her life.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the angst/cliffhanger! I felt like I had to move the actual story on a little, and don't worry, Robin's actions will be explained, you might even have guessed the reason's behind the 'break up'. I should hopefully be able to update a little quicker now, I've had deadlines to meet recently and its been crazy, leaving me little to no time to write, but today I saw a review a guest had left which was so sweet it made me want to get this up a soon as possible!**

**Thank you to anyone still reading, reviews are appreciated so much I love hearing anything you loved or even hated about the story so far, even thoughts on where it might go! **

**Sorry for the long note here but I also wanted to give a little shout out and special thanks to the user: d'evilregal who always leaves a review for me, and I appreciate it so so much, so thank you! :)**


	21. Chapter 20-Kicking and screaming

**AN: This wasn't as long as I'd hoped but I didn't want to drag it out with unnecessary scenes! This chapter is where the timeline gets a bit messed up, you'll notice scenes from the show that I've mixed in, mostly because they're key to the plot moving forward and I just love some of the original lines (disclaimer- I don't own them) but I hope it isn't too confusing, enjoy and please leave a review! Thank you! :)**

* * *

"Regina? I know you're in there I can see the lights on" Emma called through the brunettes bedroom door, twisting the handle in her grasp, feeling resistance when she pushed, indicating the Regina was sat against the other side. "I know this is all complicated, but you can have happiness, I know it doesn't seem like it but you just have to fight". The blonde was only met by an annoying silence from the door separating them, and sighing turned to walk away, pausing when she saw Mary Margaret standing at the top of the stairs. The pregnant woman pointed towards the door, raising her eyebrows in a silent question to which Emma shrugged her shoulders, spinning on the spot back to the door, giving one last attempt.

"Okay well if you won't I will, Henry brought me to Storybrooke to bring back the happy endings, my jobs not done until I do that for everyone...including you" Emma finished, running her hand over the wood one more time before pulling away, padding back down the stairs to join her mother in the kitchen, who was trying to look busy by putting stray dishes away, glancing up with a weary smile when her daughter approached and took the remaining from her.

"How's she doing?" Snow asked tentatively, easing herself onto a seat at the counter and stroking her rounded belly softly.

"She still won't open the door, so honestly...I don't know" Emma replied, finishing putting the dishes away and sitting across from Snow, clasping her hands tightly and stealing a glance at the ceiling, picturing the brunette sat on the floor above the, alone and heartbroken. "How did...how did Robin seem when you saw him?"

_It was the end of the school day and Mary Margaret was rushing through the corridor as she herd the bell ring, after another visit to her old students she wanted to give Roland an envelope to pass onto Regina, an invitation to her baby shower. The idea wasn't hers, more formed by Emma and Ruby and spurred on by Regina until the blonde turned around and teased "don't get cocky, you're next!" making the brunette huff and shut up. Holding the card close to her chest the former teacher shuffled her way past eager students, reaching Roland's class in time to see him shrugging his coat on and leaving. Catching up as best she could to the boy the woman sighed in relief when saw him stop, talking eagerly to his father who was crouched at his eye level, a stern look marking his face. _

_"Robin!" she announced, pacing up to the pair and switching her gaze between them, trying to determine the cause of Robin's scowl. _

_"Good afternoon" he replied, still focusing his attention on his son, taking the boys small backpack from him and standing, holding a hand for Roland to take. _

_"I was wondering if you could give Regina this? Its an invitation to my-"_

_"I'm sorry, I can't" Robin huffed apologetically, shifting on the spot uncomfortably. _

_"Why?" Snow asked, brow furrowed and hand still outstretched with the envelope dangling from her fingertips. _

_"Because I won't be seeing her,ever again" Robin mumbled, cutting the conversation short and tugging at his son's hand, pulling a reluctant Roland in the direction of grannies while the little boy glanced back at the pregnant woman who stood there, confused and suddenly worried for the former Queen._

"He seemed, distracted" Snow answered Emma truthfully,frowning as if trying to figure out what had happened herself. The pair shared a joint look, Snow reaching across to take her daughters hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of it in a soothing motion, easing some of the tension. "You're trying, thats all we can do, this isn't your fault"

"I brought them together, and now her pain, her hurting, is on me"

"Emma you can't think like that, but this doesn't seem like Robin at all, its like-"

"He's a different person" Emma finished, sitting up straighter in her seat, eyes widening. Snow barely breathed out the question behind Emma's realisation before the Blonde was on her feet and jogging up the stairs, and the pounding on Regina's door began before Snow could even ease herself from the seat. Catching up she saw her daughter resting her head on the door, eyes tightly shut, one hand splayed across the wood and the other on the door handle, the was beginning the glow. Snow was going to question the magic being used, but the knowing click the handle gave after a few moments told her Emma was unlocking it, taking matters into her own hands. "Regina! Get away from the door, because whether you like it or not I'm coming in, and I'd rather not injure a pregnant lady" the blonde huffed, taking her hands off the door and listening, hearing shuffling from behind the wood. After a few moments the noise stopped and without any hesitation Emma surged forward, swinging it open.

Regina had moved positions to her bed, and was sat on top of the sheets, knees drawn up to her chest , hair shielding her tear stained face. The position she was sat in clearly sent Emma the message that didn't want to be consoled, and although her head was tilted downwards, staring at an uninteresting piece of carpet, the glazed look in her eyes told the Blonde her mind was far away. So far away, that when she approached and placed a hand gently on Regina's shoulder, the woman twitched and head sprung up as if in shock, glaring at Emma.

"About Robin" Emma began, keeping her hand in place and moving her head forward, trying to catch the other woman's eyes with a warm smile.

"He's gone" Regina replied, voice dry and broken.

"But I have an idea"

"Not now swan" Regina hissed out, batting the blondes hand away from her as she shuffled on the spot, glancing up when she heard Snow enter the room tentatively. "Just...let me deal with this on my own, I don't need the optimism that runs in your family"

"Our family" Emma bit back angrily, "hear me out...Robin doesn't have his heart, is it possible that-"

"That what?" Regina sighed, wiping her cheeks with the back of her palms, finally moving her knees from their tight position to reveal one of Robin's white shirts paired with some grey sweatpants as her outfit of choice, moving sideways and bumping her hips with Emma's to make room for Snow. The other woman took the seat offered to her gratefully, so that Regina was sat between the two Charming women, letting them each place theirs hands on her shoulders.

"Could Zelena be controlling him" Emma let out quickly, praying that she might have a small chance of being right, that Regina could have some hope. Regina noticeably tensed on the spot, hands gripping the sheets in fists under her and eyes darting around the room.

"Yes" she breathed out, the smallest smirk appearing in the corner of her mouth. "When we went to the farmhouse, we were fine. I was er...in the kitchen and he went to kiss me, but he stopped. I didn't notice then but he dropped the jar he was holding and clutched his chest, I was so focused on the broken glass..."

"Wait, you think I could be right?" Emma questioned, brushing a stray strand behind her ears and turning her hips a little to face to woman better.

"I do, it would explain a lot..." Regina was now fully smiling, a smirk that wasn't one of pure joy, more of smug satisfaction, rubbing a hand over her little bump.

"So how do we find out?" Emma asked enthusiastically, "I mean is it like a curse?"

"If you mean can true loves kiss stop it, then no. Besides, Robin isn't my soul mate so it wouldn't work, the only way is to get his heart back, if he knows he's being controlled he could maybe fight it, but it wouldn't stop completely until its back in his body"

"So we tell him"

"Its not that simple Emma. He might no believe us, Zelena controls every part of him, including his own thoughts, his emotions won't be true any more, he'll think we're playing him" Regina sighed, Reassured but still doubtful.

"Its had to be worth a try though, right?" Snow chimed in, smiling at Regina and taking her hand, continuing softly "I know him, and he feels things deeply. With or without his heart he feels things with whole his soul, he won't let anything hold him back"

* * *

Finishing the last of her cocoa, Emma let out a content sigh, leaning into the plush leather of the booth while she studied Robin, who was situated on a corner table, gazing out of the window, despite it being dark already making the view limited. Now she'd discovered a theory she found more and more things to support it, the glassy look Robin held at all hours, the way his body rarely relaxed and at the brief times she spoke to him, she would notice his eyes soften before retaining their usual harshness. Despite Regina warning her not to tell Robin about his heart, she couldn't help but admit she was a little tempted, after all, if he believed her he could fight it, but there was higher chance of Zelena finding out, and drawing him further away. Glancing down at the table when she noticed Robin staring back at her, Emma fumbled in her pocket, tugging her phone out and scrolling endlessly through the apps, jumping when its began ringing her hand, displaying Belle's number.

"Hey Belle, everything okay?"

"Emma! I've been doing some research about the symbol on Neal's' hand"

"What'd you find?" Emma asked, rising from her seat and shrugging her jacket on, reaching into her wallet with her free hand to dig out a few dollars, waving to Ruby and giving Robin a small smile which wasn't returned as she left the diner.

"Its from an ancient talisman, a key that opens the vault to the dark one. I think he may of used it to resurrect Rumple back when we were in the Enchanted forest"

"Wait so he brought Gold back?" Emma questioned, stopping on the steps leading away from Grannies, leaning an arm on the cool stone next to her and huffing, her breath fogging in front of her.

"Thats where its gets unclear. The vault will only restore the dark one, in exchange for another life"

"Woah, hang on, what?!" Emma stumbled now, glancing around the empty streets and debating which way to go, her heart pulling her to the hospital where she'd last seen Neal, but her instincts pulling her towards the forest, where Rumple had last been seen running around.

"Its a one for one trade, if Neal used that key, he should be dead right now" Belle finished, waiting for Emma's response but hearing nothing, not even her breathing, until suddenly the line went dead.

* * *

_One week later_

"You okay?" Regina offered, sliding into the booth opposite Emma, her hand cradling her ever growing stomach as she traced patterns across it in a soothing motion.

"I'm fine" Emma answered, fidgeting with the black and white cardigan her mother had leant her, she hadn't brought much black clothing with her,she didn't think she'd need it. With her other hand Regina reached out, taking the Blonde's in hers and squeezing it in a comforting way, her reassuring smile dropping when her eyes scanned past the table and founds Robins, who was sat in the same seat in the corner, staring blankly at the pair. It was more than obvious to Regina that Emma wasn't fine, Neal was dead and here she was mourning for the love of her life, while her son watched on feeling helpless. Robin was still ignoring her, but she couldn't help but notice how his eyes switched when she entered the room, the mask slipping every now and again to show that loving gaze she once knew. Releasing her hand from Emma's she opened her mouth to offer a few kind words when the door flung open, making the brunette flinch in her seat and shift her hands down hold her stomach, turning her gaze up to meets Zelena's as she strided into the diner. The blonde acted on instinct shooting from her seat and heading straight for the witch, and Regina was grateful that both Henry had gone upstairs and David had to common sense to grab his daughter, holding her back a good distance from the woman who'd just entered.

"My condolences. So sorry I missed the funeral but I could never pass up a wake" Zelena announced, holding Rumple's dagger in her hand proudly as she continued to pace slowly deeper into the diner, Regina's eyes switching between hers and Robin's.

"Zelena..." Regina murmured wearily as she slid out the booth to join the blonde, who was struggling against her father who held her back firmly. "Emma no, too many people will get hurt"

"You know she's right" Zelena cackled, edging closer to the group, twisting the knife so that it caught the light and glimmered threateningly, "anyone who tries to interfere with my plan will have to deal with the dark one"

"Don't come any closer" Regina warned, one hand poised ready for attack, the other hovering over her stomach, trying to be protective and at the same time not draw any attention to it, but the tight fitting black and blue dress she wore made her situation more than obvious, the act was useless.

"Don't worry...I'm not here for your baby, not today anyway. Now that my covers blown I can finally pay a visit to my little sister"

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Regina countered, her hands dropping as genuine interest took over, eyes flickering behind Zelena to see Robin rise from his seat, eyes softer than before and never straying from watching her.

"Why you of course Regina" Zelena laughed, finally closing the gap and stepping into Regina's personal space, reaching forward and placing a hand lightly on her sisters stomach "now lets see if this was all worth it, yes...this child will do quite nicely, shame you aren't as far along as I'd hoped"

"I'm an only child" Regina stammered, stepping back and bumping into the Emma, who steadied herself before resting a hand on Regina's back.

"Cora lied to you Regina, I'm your sister, half if you want to get technical..you know sis...you really don't appreciate what you have, or should I say, had?" Zelena chucked, throwing a glance over her shoulder at Robin, who was slowly making his way around the diner towards the group, stopping when Zelena looked at him, the glassy look taking over once more.

"So it was you" Regina confirmed, smirking now even if Robin looked on with a hateful glare, "Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Oh well you shouldn't, which is why you should use this time wisely...dig into our past, Regina. You have no idea what really happened, and that is exactly what's going to hurt you, see you soon sis" Zelena finished, backing away from the other woman and turning to walk the way she came, trailing the dagger purposely across Robin's torso as she went, making Regina clench her fists as Robin tensed and clutched his chest painfully, leaning on a chair to steady himself. "I'll be back for your happy day, and what's yours, will be mine" Zelena murmured as the door slammed behind her, leaving the group to let out shaky breaths, muscles relaxing as Regina collapsed onto the nearest chair, eyes blank and face pale.

* * *

It was late, and although Regina knew she should be asleep by now, she realised she really had nothing to get up early for, and so she remained on the couch skimming through channels whilst steadily eating her way through a box of chocolates she'd found leftover from Christmas. After the incident in the diner Regina had been left feeling a mixture of emotions, devastation, confusion but also a glimmer of excitement. _He might still love me, I have a sister. _Throwing another wrapper at the bin across the room, and missing terribly so that it tumbled to the floor, she sighed and leaned into the cushions, missing the weight of Robin sat behind her, the heat she could lean into as his arms wrapped her. She'd cancelled her ultrasound last week, not being able to face going alone, and after what happened with Neal she didn't dare ask Emma to go with her, but she missed seeing her baby. Laying back fully Regina set a sleep timer on the TV just in case she dozed off and lazily pulled a throw over herself, tucking herself in and cradling her stomach just as Robin did with an arm, eyes fluttering shut, but just as sleep began to take over, her cell rang. Groaning Regina rolled over and sat up reluctantly, rubbing at her neck that had already begun to go slightly stiff, looking around for the source of the noise. Spotting her cell in her handbag on the table she leaned over, grabbing the blanket that had shifted to avoid it falling to the floor and grasped her bag by the strap, tugging it towards her. Moving her bare feet under her Regina changed position so she was sat crossed legged against the cushions, pulling her phone out despite having missed the call, the screen displaying _1 missed call: Robin. _Taking a sharp intake of breath, Regina hesitantly unlocked the screen, finger shaky and hovering over the call back button, before ignoring her sweaty palms and pounding heart and hitting the button, the answer was almost immediate.

"H-hello?"

"Roland?" Regina questioned, all grogginess leaving her at the sound of the little boys voice down the line, tucking stray strands of hair behind her ears and muting the TV so she could hear him better, a glance at the clock showing 1:20am. "Sweetie are you okay?"

"I miss you mama" the little boy, making it clearly obvious that his father was asleep and he was trying desperately for both Regina to hear him and not wake Robin up.

"I miss you too honey, but it has to be like this for a little while, how did you ring me?"

"Whenever papa ring you, he just press one and you are there". Regina laughed at the boys broken and tired speech, knowing he was referring to Robin's speed dial but not attempting to explain it to Roland.

"Roland, its late, you need to get some sleep"

"I wanna sleep with you" the boy protested, voice sounding a little louder know, making Regina wince at the thought of Robin waking and discovering the pair talking.

"Shhh sweetheart I know, how about I visit tomorrow?"

"No mama now! Papa doesn't like me any more..."

"Of course he does, he just-"

"Please mama!" Roland protested, not giving up on his argument, making Regina sigh down the phone to him.

"Give me 5 minutes Roland, stay in your bed and do not wake your father, understand?" she asked, not used to adopting such a harsh tone with the boy but knew she had to get the message across.

"Yes!" Roland squealed quietly, and before Regina could tell him to hush one more time, the line went dead.

She didn't bother to change clothes, knowing that the amount of people she'd see at this time would be extremely limited, so instead she rose in her oversized t-shirt and grey joggers, keeping hold of her bag and heading for the hall, taking out a black coat and plain pumps before pushing the door open and walking over to her car. The chill made her breath fog in front of her as she paced, unlocking the door quickly and sliding into the cool leather seat, starting the engine and pulling out without hesitation. It was only when she reached the back of the diner, the door to the B+B, that her confidence wavered. She knew she had no real reason to be there, Roland wasn't her son and as far as Robin knew, their past relationship meant nothing, and each step she took had more doubting thoughts entering her mind, but still she powered forward.

The main door was unlocked, the little bell making Regina jump as she entered, glancing around in surprise at the entrance that was still lit up, holding her breath when she heard footsteps near. Ruby suddenly came into view, still donning her waitress outfit and holding a pencil between her teeth, a tray in one hand and a set of keys in the other. At the sight of the other woman in such casual clothes, Ruby headed for the main desk, putting the try down and taking the pencil from her mouth so she could speak.

"Madam Mayor, can I help you?" she asked softly, the wild look in Regina's eyes scaring her a little.

"I'm fine, thank you. Why are you open so late?" Regina asked finally shutting the door behind her and taking a few steps forward, adjusting her bag on her shoulder so that it was more comfortable.

"Its Saturday, the diner stays open till 1 and the stragglers usually stay for another ten minutes or so, I was just locking up" Ruby answered, motioning the keys in her hand to the door behind Regina, raising her eyebrows at the other woman as if to question her presence.

"Oh I er...got a call from Roland, he sounded a little shaken up so I came to check on him" Regina explained clumsily, scooting around Ruby and heading for the stairs, smiling at the younger woman who seemed unsure about the explanation, but let the former Queen go anyway.

"Its room 5, next to the one Emma was in" she called softly just before Regina could round the corner, "I would give you a key but I doubt you'll need one" she added, not intending for Regina to hear, but was sure she did all the same.

Climbing the stairs softly she soon reached the wooden door, flashbacks of the first morning Emma had been in Storybrooke returning to her, and the basket of red apple she'd bestowed upon her, a threat that now made her clutch her stomach in regret, grimacing at her past actions. Gently reaching out she grasped the handle, turning it in surprise to find it unlocked, pushing it slowly to avoid waking Robin up, and entering as quietly as she could. It took her a minute to adjust to her surroundings, having only ever been in the B+B with Graham, and is wasn't as if they'd needed a family room. The size of the room shocked her first, it was large and spaced out, 2 double beds opposite each other, the nearest to her holding a sleeping Robin, and upon glancing into the darker side of the room, she could see Roland tucked under the sheets, but wide awake. He sat up at the sight of her, smiling widely and patting gently at the sheets next to him ,beckoning her to come closer, to which she complied, closing the door as silently as possible and padding over to the bed, throwing a glance at the boys sleeping father. Robin looked restless, it was clear he was deeply asleep, the deep breaths and twitching hand evidence of it, but the contorted and almost pained look on his face told her that whilst he was asleep, it was anything but peaceful. She placed her bag onto the ground next to Roland's bed and climbed up next to the boy, taking a second to slip off her pumps so they didn't dirty the covers, before allowing the boy to envelope her in a hug around her neck, his dark mass of curls tickling her neck as he burrowed deeper against her. They didn't speak, they didn't need to, and when Regina finally got Roland to soften his vice like grip on her she held him at arms length, cupping his tiny cheeks with her palms and planting a gentle kiss to his forehead, pulling the covers around the both of them and urging him to settle down.

"You came back for me mama" he whispered against her chest as the pair leant back against the pillows, Regina having the intent to allow the boy to fall asleep before slipping out of the room again, her features softening at his confession.

"I never left, sweetheart, and I never will" She reassured, holding him close and smiling when one of his hands tangled in her hair, the other trailing until he could pat her stomach, as if greeting her bump.

"You promise?" he asked, voice heavy now with sleep, and with a glance down she could see his eyelids fluttering shut, the warmth dragging her into the unconscious too as she fought to stay awake.

"I promise" she breathed out, each of them falling asleep against the other, Regina fighting the boys comfort, knowing she had to leave, but not having the strength to once he planted a good night kiss to her temple, and she fell into the blissful unconscious.

* * *

The first thing Regina noticed when awaking, was that her alarm hadn't gone off next to her bed. Groaning softly she rolled over and buried her face further into the pillow, stretching her toes under the sheets. She inched her eyes open with the intention of check the clock next to her bed, gasping and retreating back when she spotted no clock, and instead gaunt pink wallpaper. _Where the hell am I? _Realisation dawned on her when she shifted back a little further, bumping into the soft mass that was Roland, who as a result of Regina's weight colliding with his, made him wriggle under the sheets, wrapping am arm around her leg and resting his head on her hip. Slowly more of her surrounding came back to her, and as she reached for her cell on the bedside table she hesitantly glanced across the room, praying for Robin to be asleep, but before she could gaze that far she heard the shower, and winced in realisation that Robin must know she was there. _He let me sleep, he didn't kick me out. _Checking the time her cell read 8:20am, and sighing she leaned back into the mattress, hoping to relax a little longer with Roland before shifting out of the bed and out of the room without Robin coming back into the room. Her arms embraced the boy, who was now rousing from sleep, brushing her fingers through his soft tangled hair as he shuffled higher on the pillow until they were lay face to face, noses pressed against each other, Roland laughing gently when Regina bumped hers into his.

"Good morning" she whispered, smiling at the way he looked at her with wide admiring eyes, letting her eyes droop shut in an attempt to cherish the moment, her eyes shooting back open when she heard the water in the bathroom stop. Roland opened his mouth but Regina pressed a finger to his lips and a kiss to his forehead to hush the boy. She knew she had a few options, leave now, pretend to be asleep or let Robin know she was awake. Resting back into the pillows she ran through her choices, the sound of shuffling from behind the bathroom door hurrying her along, and reluctantly she sat up, swinging her legs to the side so she was sat up on the edge of the bed, feet dangling just above the ground. Roland soon crawled next the her, eyes big with question as she reassured him "I have to go sweetheart, but I'll visit later?"

"No mama, breakfast?" the boy pleaded, small hands tugging at her sleeve and rubbing at his drowsy eyes.

It was then she felt it. A dull fluttering from her stomach that had her clutching at it, rolling up her t-shirt to check for bruises or marks that could be causing pain. There was nothing there, the skin was smooth and unmoving but from inside she could feel it growing stronger, like her muscles twitching or even butterflies, making Regina grimace in horror. Placing both her hands there Regina zoned out, completely freaked out that something was wrong and attempting to use her magic to find out, not feeling Roland as he yanked her, or hearing the bathroom door open and a shut as Robin entered. Spotting Regina awake he opened his mouth to make some distant comment, when he noticed the pained look on her face, her hands placed on her bare curved stomach and the glassy look in her eyes.

"Regina!" he shouted,a little louder than anticipated, dropping the hand towel and jogging over with still damp hair, crouching in front of her, attempting to catch her eye.

"Robin.." she breathed heavily, eyes closing and body swaying a little.

"What is it, speak to me?!" he asked desperately, fighting through the pain in his chest and the twitch in his muscles to get through to the woman in front of him, his features softening when his hands fell on top of hers.

"Feels strange, like butterflies...the baby" Regina groaned, not actually in pain but the sensation unhinging her, it was nothing like she'd ever felt before.

"Wait, you can feel that?" he whispered edging closer, his hair dripping droplets onto Regina's grey pants, a small smiling painting his face, his normal face, her Robin's face.

"What?" she questioned, the word barely escaping as a whisper as she glanced upwards to him, then back down to where both their hands lay together.

"Don't worry, its normal...it her" he smiled, letting go of one of her hands to tilt her chin up, his smile growing even wider. The look of genuine emotion on Robin's face overtook Regina, and soon the tears began to flow, letting Roland crawl up next to her and pat her stomach, the fluttering now subsiding and she immediately missed the presence and comfort of feeling her baby move. Taking a leap of faith Regina leaned forward slightly, staring directly into Robin's eyes as she closed the distance, pressing her lips softly to his. At first there was no reaction, Regina's eye drifting shut out of pure instinct, embarrassment beginning to take over until Robin cupped her cheek with his hand, holding her in place as he responded to the kiss with the same tender passion, Regina not being able to hide the grin that spread across her face. The pair heard Roland grumble at the lack of attention he was receiving, his tiny finger dropping from her stomach as they heard him head for the bathroom with his teddy, Robin standing and moving once his son was out of the room, nudging gently Regina until she fell backwards, her back hitting the mattress softly, her giggle filling the room as Robin moved to straddle her thighs. _I missed this _she thought, reaching for his damp hair to pull him forward again and capture his lips heatedly, not intending for it to go anywhere but taking what she could get.

"I know what happened" Robin breathed out against her mouth, parting their lips to brush stray strands of hair from her face, noticing her brow furrow in confusion until he continued "my heart, she's controlling it isn't she? And I know I'm only to able to feel again, now, because she's letting me, so I guess I'll take what I can for the moment?" he asked softly, stealing another kiss and earning a silky groan from Regina, his hands moving to grip her sides and push her hips back down onto the mattress where they were beginning to buck against his touch.

"Don't mind me, I was just enjoying the show" Zelena's voice cut through the room, the pairs bodies stiffening at the sound of it and turning to see the witch sat in a chair in the corner of the room, holding Robin's heart and smiling wickedly. They separated quickly as if their touch was burning, Regina drawing her knees up to her chest and Robin rising, heading bravely for Zelena despite her holding his heart right in front of him, it glow and constant glow almost mesmerising.

"What do you want?" he demanded, stopping just short of her but close enough to block the view of Regina curled up on the bed.

"Right now, nothing" the witch laughed, raising an eyebrow as she added "Just wanted to give you both a little reminder of who's in control, its seems when things get a little steamy between you two my orders aren't as easily followed" she hissed out, smirking at the couple before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

It was Regina who broke the silence, muttering "I should go" as she climbed down off the bed, leaning her head around the bathroom door the say goodbye to Roland, not getting a response as the boy was brushing his teeth before returning back to slip on her pumps and coat, grabbing her cell and bag from where she'd left them.

"What did she mean? Her orders aren't easily as followed?"

"I..don't know..."

"Regina, where are you going?"

"To talk to my mother" Regina sighed, leaning to peck Robin on the cheek, yelping in surprise as he grasped at her wrist and pulled her back for a chaste kiss, a silent promise as he uttered "Be careful".

* * *

"It was a seance, how do you think it went?" Emma commented to Ruby as she sat down at the bar of the diner, hugging the mug of cocoa with her hands.

"But did you guys get through to her?" Ruby questioned, biting the edge of the pencil she was holding and leaning against the counter, more than a little intrigued by the concept of talking to the dead.

"Nope, it worked but Regina said her mother didn't want to speak. She seemed pretty upset so Snow stayed behind-" Emma was cut ff by the ringing of her cell, and she sighed as he retrieved it from her pocket.

"Hey dad" Emma greeted, raising her eyebrows when Ruby laughed at the blonde use of family titles, "Whats- is she okay? I'll be right there" she finished, hanging up almost as quickly as answering, apologising for wasting the drink Ruby had just made and tossing a handful of bills her way, jumping from her seat and heading for the door when Robin caught her arm.

"Was that about Regina?" he questioned, eyes softer than she'd seen over the past couple of weeks, the concern on his face more than clear.

"Yeah she, well she was kind of attacked, something to do with her mother" Emma mumbled out, reluctant to give too much away when knew the witch held control over him.

"I'm coming with you" he confirmed, asking Ruby if she could watch Roland and grabbing his coat, ignoring the pleads from Emma and simply stating "I know the witch has my heart, Emma, but I also know when she's not controlling it and how to fight it, I'm coming whether you like it or not".

Emma didn't have a counter argument, holding the door open for the former thief as they left the diner together, smirking slightly at the possibility that hope wasn't lost, and sent a silent prayer that it wouldn't be too late before they got to Regina's, she had to know he still believed, he still loved her.


	22. Chapter 21- The book

**AN: I'm updating this whilst watching the Once special right before the new episode, and although I have checked through this, I apologise for any mistakes in this or any other chapters! Thank you again to anyone still reading this and/or reviewing, I know this is far from a popular story but the fact that it makes even a small group of people happy is the motivation to keep writing, so thank you and enjoy! (Sorry for the cliffhanger, I know it isn't exactly original and pretty much straight out of the show!) **

"Regina?!" Robin's voice carried through the mansion as he swung the door open, the hinges squeaking making Emma wince as she followed closely behind, hands poised for action and eyes squinting in the dimly lit hall.

"In here!" Snow called from the study, the voices of Hook and David now drifting through the walls as Robin practically sprinted through the hallway, a beam of light illuminating the entrance hall from the open doorway as Emma struggled to keep up with him. Entering the room Emma saw Regina seemingly passed out in chair, head cradled by Snow with Robin pushing his way past Hook and David, moving to crouch in front of the unconscious woman.

"I thought they broke up?" Hook commented when Emma approached and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, motioning to Robin with his hook and raising his eyebrows.

"Long story" she muttered, before turning her attention to Snow and asking firmly "What the hell happened here?"

"We were cleaning up, and we heard a noise from upstairs, it was Cora" Snow answered, shifting her hand away so Robin could cradle her head himself , rubbing his hand up her arm as her head lolled loosely in his grip, eyes tightly shut and muscles tense. "She got through when we summoned her, and somehow lingered, she ran at Regina..I...couldn't stop her"

"Is she gone?" Emma questioned, stepping around her father to get closer to Regina, bending over to check her pulse. She could feel it strong beneath her fingertips but the other woman's skin was flushed, slick with a thin layer of sweat, and Emma moved to open a couple of buttons on the gold blouse she wore, protecting her modesty but allowing the skin access to the cool air.

"I think so, it was like Regina absorbed her or something, but after a minute or so Cora fell back out her and through a portal" Snow explained clumsily, fingers on her temple ad if trying to recall the events as best she could.

"Absorbed her?" Robin asked, voice hoarse, his hand now settling tightly around Regina's, squeezing and coaxing the woman to wake up. Snow didn't get the chance to answer as Regina interrupted her, a slight groan escaping her lips, her eyelids fluttering before opening gently, eyes settling on Robin straight away. Everyone in the room turned their attention to her, Emma holding her breath as she watched the woman slowly regain consciousness, moving her hand up tentatively to touch her head, wincing when she pressed on a certain point. "Regina?" Robin asked quietly, brushing the hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear, scanning over the newly exposed part of her face to check for injuries or marks.

"Robin?" she muttered, shifting in her seat so she was more upright, face blushing a little when she noticed her shirt undone by a few buttons, leaving the top of her black lace bra open for everyone in the room to stare at. Grasping at the silk and holding it together she looked around at the faces, slowly trying to figure out what was happening, when she suddenly let out a gasp and fell forward, leaning her head on her knees and murmuring "No, no, no"

"Hey, you okay" Emma asked as she squatted down next to Robin, tilting her head sideways to try to catch Regina face on. The brunette lifted her head after a few moments, taking Robin's hand to steady herself, staring back at everyone crowding her.

"Cora, she was trying to communicate" she whispered, a stray tear escaping and sliding down her cheek, Regina moving fast to wipe it away with the back of her hand.

"What did she say?" Emma insisted, waiting patiently for an answer, but after Regina only responded with a few murmurs and moans, let out a huff of frustration.

"Shhh" Robin soothed, rubbing his thumb over Regina hand, the other tangling in her hair in a comforting way, "Can't you see she's not making any sense, we need to call a doctor" he demanded.

"But she might know something that can help, we don't have time!" Emma countered, "If we want to stop Zelena we have to know what she's doing and why!"

"I might be able to help with that" Belle added from the back of the room, continuing in a quieter tone "She planning on going back, back in time"

"Are you sure? Why would she want to do that?" Robin asked, noticing Regina flicker her eyes open once more, shuffling in her seat uncomfortably. Watching her discomfort, Robin sighed before standing, bending over Regina lifting her in one quick motion, moving her to the couch on the opposite side of the room and laying her down gently.

"I don't know but the ingredients she collected are in every time travel spell I've found, its just we don't know what she's trying to accomplish"

"I do" Regina answered from the couch, brow furrowed in confusion as she wondered how she'd got there from the chair as she moved to sit, Robin staying close and propping her up with pillows, supporting her rounded stomach with his hand as she shifted into a more comfortable position. "She didn't want to give up Zelena, she was forced to by..." another groan passing over her lips, eyes locking onto to Snows, "By your mother, Princess Eva..she told her secret"

"Just like I did" Snow whispered in response.

"I thought our family were the good guys" Emma uttered under her breath, earning raised eyebrows from nearly everyone in the room.

"Life is too messy for it to ever be that simple" Snow told her daughter softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She's going back to kill her" Regina continued, eyes glazed over and shining with tears that threatened to flow, her voice still quivering. "You'll have have been born, neither will Emma, or Henry...or even me...the baby" she finished, the tears finally coming, fast and steady, head resting on Robin's shoulder as her body trembled, betraying her and the emotional walls she insisted on keeping up.

"What are you-"

"Its the key" Regina answered Robin, "Somehow, some way...she's connected"

"Then she isn't getting anywhere near her, or you" Robin reassured, adjusting himself so Regina could lean more of her weight onto him, rubbing slow circles on her back. He appeared calm in her eyes, in control, but the rest of people could see the distress in Robin's eyes, and the strained look that crossed his face every so often, his obvious fight against Zelena wearing him down slowly. "I'm staying" he continued, giving everyone else the nod to leave, which they complied to, Emma remaining and urging her parents to go on without her, telling them she'd catch up with them soon.

"Robin? Can I talk you outside?"

"Sure" he smiled weakly, rubbing his hand over Regina's back once more, glancing down to see the woman completely leaning on his, eyes shut and seemingly passed out from exhaustion, body relaxed and slumped against him, her hand resting on her stomach protectively. Stepping away from her Robin adjusted the woman so she was lay back against the cushions, pulling a throw from the edge of the seat over her , planting a small kiss to her temple before joining Emma in the hall. "What is it?"

"I know you mean well, and I know its what Regina needs its just, Zelena has your heart"

"I know Emma, but we have something Zelena doesn't have"

"And...what's that?"

"Time. You heard her in the diner, Regina's pregnancy isn't as far along as she hoped and until that baby is born Zelena can't do anything, she's stuck. She also needs that baby healthy by the sounds of it, so even with control over me she wouldn't hurt Regina, she needs her alive"

"Well when you put it like that" Emma stated, faltering over her logic, rethinking what she thought was a bad idea on Robin's part, and realising he might actually be right. Smiling kindly she said her goodbye, warning sarcastically for Robin to take care of Regina and offering to go and collect Roland for him so he wouldn't have to leave the mansion, to which he accepted gratefully.

When Emma left the house fell into silence, and Robin shifted on the spot in the hall, adjusting to being back in the familiar place before moving back to the study, taking in the broken lamp and glass spread across the floor he hadn't spotted earlier. His eyes trailed back to the sleeping woman, who wriggled under the blanket, features surprisingly relaxed as she burrowed her nose into the cushions, the outline of her hand covering her stomach showing through the throw. Crossing the room to her, Robin knelt down to her eye level, fully examining her until he deemed her unhurt, before running his hands through her hair once more and standing, bundling the woman into his arms once again. Regina moved against him, tugging an arm out from the throw to grip his shirt in her sleep, holding herself close to him and breathing contently against his neck, sending shivers down Robin's spine. Cradling her close, Robin made his way to the stairs, walking slowly as to not wake her, glancing at the clock as he went and noticing it was only early evening, he'd wake her later for dinner. Luckily the door to her bedroom was open, the bedside lamp on and as Robin placed Regina onto the sheets, he felt her grip on him tighten, leaving him hovering over her curled up on the bed. Using his own fingers to detangle hers, Robin prised Regina off him with a low chuckle, moving to remove the blanket from downstairs off her and tug the bedsheets over her instead, watching as she pulled them up higher, toes stretching as she let out a deep sigh. Robin had barely made it back down to the study, throwing away the lamp and beginning to brush up the glass when the he heard the front door open, the light patter of feet and then suddenly a small bundle ran into his legs.

"Roland?!" he let out in surprise, turning to see his son beaming up at him, holding his little hands in a silent 'up' signal. Complying he pulled his son into his arms, balancing him on his hip the way Regina did, though he stood less naturally in the pose, looking up to see Emma come through the hall.

"Hey buddy I told you wait for me" she teased, tapping Roland on the edge of the nose, looking around him and raising her eyebrows in question when she didn't spot Regina lay on the couch.

"Where's mama?" Roland asked, looking around in the same style as Emma,hands holding the edges of Robins shirt to hold himself still as he craned his neck around his father.

"She's upstairs sleeping, why don't you go join her while I clear up? Just don't wake her..." Robin asked calmly, planting a gentle kiss to Roland's temple and placing the boy on the floor, watching him sprint off, only stopping when Robin reminded him to take off his shoes.

Roland pulled his boots off at record speed, hearing his father and Emma begin a joint tidy up as he climbed the stairs on all fours, trying to stay quiet as he pushed the door to Regina's bedroom open, the light from the hall illuminating the sleeping woman who was on her side facing Roland, limbs stretching out. Clambering up onto the bed Roland yanked to covers down to make room for him to wriggle under, tucking himself next to Regina as close as possible, his head resting against her chest as his hair tickled her chin, Regina arm wrapping around the boy and pulling him closer. "I'm home mama" he reassured, crawling down the mattress and sliding Regina silk top up, laying a soft kiss to her bump and then moving back up plant one on her cheek, before settling down into serene nap.

* * *

_Pacing through the garden's, Regina looped her arm with Robin's, leaning gently against him as they walked in sync in silence. With the protection spell gleaming above and around the castle she felt secure, safe and at ease, her pace slow but steady. The couples relationship hadn't been announced, and Regina was never really used to public affection, but she also noticed how people looked at them, addressed Robin with more respect, and raised their eyebrows whenever the couple entered a room together. And so they decided to simply act how they wanted, Roland seemed glad at the simple idea of seeing more of Regina, and the rest of the castle?...she couldn't give a damn about. _

_"Do you want to talk about earlier then?" Robin asked gently, stopping under her shaded apple tree and pulling Regina with him to sit down. He sat upright on the stone, and instead of simply sitting next to him Regina moved to straddle the bench, swinging her leg over before laying back and pulling her feet up onto the stone, wriggling back until she had her head in Robin's lap and her legs outstretched, covered by layers of a puffy skirt, the hot sun sun not quite reaching them through the thick branches overhead. _

_"What about earlier?" she replied, answering his question with a question of her own , earning a smirk from Robin, who laughed and ran his fingers through her hair,brushing it away from her face so she could gaze up at him more easily. _

_"Roland...and his...new nickname for you"_

_"Oh" Regina replied, holding her mouth open in a perfect round shape even after finishing talking, before closing it and huffing, eyes darting around to look at the branches above her. "There's really nothing to talk about-"_

_"He called you 'mama'. I'm not saying I'm oppose to it, its just Henr-"_

_"I know" she agreed, moving her hand above her head to find Robin's, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance, "He seemed really Embarrassed though, maybe we should just see if he does it again before laying down ground rules?"_

_"Sounds like a plan" Robin finalised, attempting to reach above himself for a dangling apple, but the weight of Regina lay against him held him back, fingertips just brushing the bright red edge of a low hanging one. Regina let him struggle for a few more moments, chuckling contently as he tried, and failed, to get the fruit whilst keeping her situated, Regina finally getting bored and waving her hand, making the apple disappear from the tree and materialise in her hand, laughing once more as she handed it over her head to Robin. _

* * *

Waking up the following morning Regina felt 2 things. There was a warm presence behind her breathing softly against her neck, making her sigh deeply, whilst another bundle of warmth was burrowed into her front. It had only been a couple of weeks since she'd last woken up with Robin, but her muscles instantly calmed when she was around him and she couldn't help but smile widely, leaning into his heat and support. The movement caused Roland to shift in front of her, his dark curls moving as he beamed up at her, muttering a 'good morning' as he inched forward to wrap his arms around her once more.

"Good morning" Robin added from behind her, his hand moving to Regina's hip and stroking the bone that protruded there, leaning into Regina and kissing her neck lightly, soft tingles spreading from the spot. Turning onto her back Regina sent Robin a warning look, motioning to Roland with her eyes but still moving to kiss his lips softly, lingering for a few moments and cupping his cheek, gently pulling back reluctantly to avoid it leading somewhere it couldn't with a young child present. But the simple move had made the young boy shift, a little groan leaving his lips and he squirmed under the sheets sitting bolt upright in a matter of seconds and hurrying off in the direction of the family bathroom.

Giggling Regina turned back to Robin, finally allowing herself to kiss him properly, attempting to ignore the fact that she knew he was holding back, the twitch in his bicep telling her the witch could strike at any moment and tear the couple apart. Breaking the contact Regina remained close, bumping her nose to his and leaning in fully into his embrace, his strong arms wrapping around her. "I had another dream" she told him softly, thinking back to their afternoon in the vault, and the theories they'd discussed there.

"You did?" he enquired, hands roaming down her sides, rubbing gently across her back before moving to her front, stroking every inch of flesh he could find, sending delicious tingles and shivers throughout Regina's body. "And what does our future hold?"

"Thats what's a little confusing, we were in my palace gardens, talking about Roland"

"How is that confusing?" Robin laughed, fingers moving to entangle in her hair, slightly matted from sleep and fluffed up against the pillow.

"In the dream we were discussing the fact he'd called me 'mama', like it was a new thing..."

"Well maybe you were just considering it, over thinking it, was there anything else that seemed off?"

"Not really I suppose, there was a protection spell over the castle but I guess I was just being a little cautious" Regina sighed in defeat, turning her head to kiss Robin's hand that was resting in her hair on the back of his palm, shifting a little closer and tilting her head back towards him, capturing his lips softly at first, until Robin looped his arm across her back, pulling her completely flush to him. Lost passion was reignited as tongues entwined, hands coasted across exposed skin and began drifting under clothes to grasp at more, Robin's hand moving progressively up towards Regina's braless breasts, kneading one gently in the small gap between their bodies until Regina let out a small whimper, breaking for breath and pressing her forehead to his, panting against his cheek.

"We really need to get up" she let out, using her own hand to bring Robin's down from under her top despite the fact her nipples had already hardened under his touch, the friction caused by her soft t-shirt and Robin's chest pressed against her causing another groan to escape.

"And you sure about that love? You don't seem it..." Robin teased, shifting under the sheets and rolling Regina onto her back, straddling her on her thighs before leaning down to kiss her once more, both palms now spread across her bump. Using his thumbs he stroked the raised flesh tenderly, circling her belly button and tracing the waistband of her pants, remaining close to Regina's face but not kissing her, simply murmuring "I don't care what happened in that year, for now at least, if the baby needs a father, I'm here"

Regina went to answer, mouth opening with a huge smile planted on her face when Robin moved his head down, stubble scratching gently under her chin as he planted kisses along her collarbone. "Robin...Roland...breakfast" the attempt at opposition was futile, Robin simply responding by biting gently at the side of her neck, sucking the flesh until the point that Regina was sure it would leave a mark.

A bang from down the hall interrupted the pair, Robin's head snapping up and rolling his eyes at Regina, a loud cry from Roland sounding from down the hallway causing Robin to ease himself off Regina, hopping off the bed and calling "I got this" before swinging the door open and heading to where Roland had simply slipped in the bathroom after running the tap too long, causing it to spill over the side and create a small puddle on the tiled floor.

Resining herself to the fact that the morning activities wouldn't resume, Regina rose and paced over to her en suite, flicking the light switch on and heading straight for the mirror. Her hair was definitely on the frizzy side, her lips slightly swollen and wet, but the gleam had returned to her eyes, not just the purple magic that still resided their but her own gleam, a shine that she'd come to realise Robin ignited within her. However the most noticeable thing now was the purple mark donning her neck, still wet from where Robin had left sloppy kisses, only small, the size of large coin, but clearly there, and Regina smirked before frowning, knowing that it would be nearly impossible to hide, it was practically on her left collar bone and the deep tone of it would give any make up a run for its money. Running her finger over it Regina found the skin more sensitive there, heightened almost, and considered erasing it with a little magic to save both her and Robin a few awkward glares and questions, but she didn't have to heart, and so without much thought, wiped the skin until it was dry, continuing on with her routine.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Robin enquired, pushing the door open to Regina's room a little further and edging closer towards the woman who was sat on the floor, 3 fluffy towels stacked next to her as she shifted what appeared to be underwear drawer.

Ignoring his question Regina continued looking through the contents in front of her, asking back "How's Roland? Has he stopped crying yet?"

After Regina had finished in the bathroom earlier she'd gone down the hall, following the hushed voices of Robin and Roland, finding them both still in the family bathroom. Robin was on the floor with a sloppy towel, trying to mop up a puddle while Roland sat perched on the edge of the counter, eyes watery with a scraped knee. His bottom lip quivered as he looked up at Regina and her questioning eyes that softened as she approached the boy, wiping under his eyes carefully before placing a gentle kiss to his temple. It took almost an hour for Roland to calm down properly, Regina soothing the cut with some antiseptic cream and a 'magic kiss' to make the pain disappear, followed by 2 pieces of heavily covered nutella toast. Regina had finally retreated upstairs to get ready for the day when she heard a cry from Roland, and she jogged to lean over the banister, hearing Robin soothing him gently, before returning back to her room and sitting on the floor, where Robin found her just 10 minutes later.

"Yes he's much better now, but you're still ignoring my question" he answered, moving to stand behind Regina, planting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing so she looked around and up at him. Smiling she turned back to her task, lifting a black strapless bikini from the drawer and holding it up, sighing and leaning behind her to place it atop the towels, digging into another drawer to pull out a simple tote bag.

"Well I wanted to cheer Roland up, so I thought about what me and Henry would do on the weekends...we would go swimming" She smiled, closing the drawers and easing herself off the floor, moving back to her bed and beginning to pack the towels in.

"Like in a lake?" Robin questioned, slightly baffled as the weather was still fairly cold outside, and for the life of him couldn't imagine Regina flailing around in a dirty pond like that.

"No" she laughed, finishing her task quickly so she could jump up onto the bed,sitting cross legged and patting the space next to her for him to join. "I meant the pool, its along main street and is kind of like a big bath tub, you pay to swim in it"

"How unhygienic" Robin muttered, still struggling with the concept, rubbing at his stubble as he sat beside her.

"Don't be silly, its clean...and kids LOVE it" she continued, grabbing his arm so he looked at her "Trust me, this plan never fails"

* * *

The family of 3 entered the reception of the pool, the smell of chlorine bringing comforting memories of swimming lessons and tournaments with Henry back to Regina, breathing it in as she shifted the bag on her shoulder, feeling Roland tug nervously at her hand. Squeezing back in reassurance she paced froward, avoiding the desk to first look at the swimsuits they had on offer, knowing that both Robin and Roland had nothing to wear. Roland soon picked out a pair of bright green trunks for himself and pointed to a larger pair of forest green for Robin, letting Regina hold them up against him, raising her eyebrow at him and smirking "I think this colour suits you, dear"

Smiling at woman behind the desk Regina asked for 2 adults and a child, handing over the 2 items of clothing as well as a few bills, gathering the change gratefully and leading the others around to the changing rooms. Taking her bag off her shoulder Regina dug out 2 towels and passed them to Robin along with the bag of clothes they'd just purchased, pointing to the male changing rooms and stating "You two get ready in there and I'll meet you by the pool? Put the towels and clothes once you're changed into a locker, lock it and give me the key, and Robin...try to smile?" Nodding nervously Robin lead him and Roland through the door, leaving Regina to head to the women's and begin changing herself. She'd already put her bikini on under her clothes before leaving the mansion earlier, and so changing was fast, slipping off her boots, jeans and top, folding the clothing carefully into the tote bag after removing the shampoo from the bottom, tucking everything neatly into a locker before locking it up and placing the elastic band the key was attached to around her ankle. It was when she was heading for the entrance she stopped, stepping back to see herself in the full length mirror, taking in the gentle, and this point undeniable, curve of her stomach. Turning to get a look at all angles Regina stared at the slightly unfamiliar reflection, the places on her body that now held softer curves, the bikini top that she could tell wouldn't fit soon and most of all the bump, still not too obvious but Regina's previous figure made it stand out, a smile tugging at Regina's lips each time she saw and placed her hands across, stroking gently against smooth skin.

The delay the mirror had caused meant that when Regina finally got to the poolside Robin and Roland were already there, Robin stood with Roland on his hip, looking more than a little uncomfortable and lost. Roland immediately spotted Regina as she began pacing towards them, squirming in his fathers grasp until he put the boy down, Roland padding over a fast as he could without slipping on the tiled floor to Regina. She bent as he approached, lifting the boy into her arms smoothly, balancing him on her hip and smiled widely as Robin caught up to them and took in her outfit, holding the key out to her to which she simply grasped his hand with her free one, taking the key from him and sliding the band over his wrist, checking it was secure before squeezing Roland against her and placing the boy down. "Now, shall we head to the little boy's pool?"

"No mama I'm a big boy!" Roland protested, oppose to the idea of being referred to as a child or even baby, a faint sulk appearing across his face.

"But the smaller pool has a slide, look sweetie" she reassured, nudging the boy in the direction behind him, Roland's expression changing as he took in the plastic tubes swirling around the water, taking his fathers hand and tugging him in the direction of the pool. Regina headed straight for the steps, sighing contently as the water hit and lapped over her skin, pacing to the centre where it was only thigh high, turning to see Roland still stood at the top with Robin, his father prompting him with no luck. Moving to the edge Regina motioned for Roland to come around to her, moving the boy so he was sat on the edge, feet dangling into the water.

"See? It's nothing to be afraid of" she smiled, feeling Robin approach behind her, placing a gentle hand on the small of her back and leaning into her.

Soon enough Roland wriggled forward, until he pushed himself off the edge and Regina effortlessly caught him, swinging the boy high above her head before bringing him down into the water, eventually sitting down herself as the water was so shallow. The group laughed and splashed, Roland went down the slide more times than Regina could keep count of, and for the first time in what felt like forever, she laughed and smiled without a care in the world, Robin stealing kisses and splashing her playfully, finally beginning to enjoy himself. While the couple stood at the bottom of the slide, patiently waiting for Roland to wait his turn and insisting they watch him, Regina felt Robin's hand on her shoulder and moved her own to place it over his. Robin opened his mouth to ask her a question, leaning in so close his breath tickled her neck, when Regina let out a small gasp, shoulder tensing under his grip.

"What is it?" he asked, spinning her around, the water at their legs swishing and making his movements slower and less graceful, Regina stumbling as she turned to face him, checking beforehand that Roland wasn't at the front of the queue and that she wouldn't miss him.

"She's moving again" she beamed, grazing her palm down her body to rest on her bump, feeling the increasingly familiar butterflies in her abdomen, like muscles twitching ever so slightly. She knew Robin wouldn't be able to feel the same as she could from just her skin, but still turned her back to him to carry on watching Roland, backing up into him and using her hands to guide his around her waist, planting them onto her bump and smiling contently. They barely noticed the looks people gave them, wondering about the couples relationship, the soft touches Robin would give Regina on her arms, back and even bump as they continued to play for the next hour.

Towards the end Roland poked his head over the edge of the pool, glancing across the room at the adult pool and asking timidly "What's that mama?"

"Thats the big boy pool honey, its too deep for you, your little toes wouldn't be able to reach the bottom" she told him, tickling his sides until he squealed, lifting him onto her hip so he had a better view, watching as people swam lengths.

"If thats the big boy pool, then why is papa in here with me?"

"Thats a very good question Roland, Robin?" she laughed turning herself and the boy to Robin who had been blissfully watching, holding his hands up in surrender, before smirking and lowering them.

"I'll have you know I'm fairly adept at swimming, don't eat your words love"

"Care to show us what you're made of, Mr Locksley?" Regina teased, bouncing Roland on her hip to make him join in with the encouragement, making her way to the steps.

Robin climbed into the larger pool, picking an edge that was unoccupied and away from the serious swimmers so he could actually talk to Regina and Roland who were sat on the edge, Roland in her lap and held tightly so he wouldn't fall in, Regina's feet dangling and swaying in the water. The pair watched and cheered on Robin as he swam 7 lengths effortlessly, stopping to catch his breath and secretly reading Regina's face, gauging how impressed she was. When she made a point of looking disinterested he grasped at her feet under the water, making her flinch in her seat and squirm threatening to kick him playfully, wanting to continue the banter, but Roland squirming in her lap gave her the indication it was time to go, sighing in defeat.

* * *

When Regina re-entered the reception Robin and Roland were already there, Roland pointing at a chocolate bar in the vending machine, while Robin scratched his head and continued to look flummoxed, holding a few coins in his hand. Grinning she advanced on the pair who weren't aware she was there yet, taking the coins straight out of Robin's hand and slotting them into the machine, punching the number Roland was pointing to and collecting the candy and change, handing it over to the boy in less than a minute.

"How-"

"You'll learn, dear" she consoled, cracking a smile as she sat at one of the tables, digging through her bag for her phone. There were 3 missed calls from Emma and one from Snow, and it was the last one that had Regina frowning and Robin reaching over to grab her attention.

"Everything okay?" he asked gently, peering over his shoulder to check Roland was still in sight before shifting his chair closer to peer at the phone screen. "Doesn't Emma ring you all the time?"

"Its not that one I'm worried about its the one from Snow, she never calls, hates technology..." she trailed off, face screwed up in thought, debating for a few moments before hitting the return button.

"Regina!" Snow's voice could be heard even by Robin, who raised his eyebrows at Regina, giving her thigh a gentle squeeze and placing a gentle kiss to her cheek before going to entertain Roland and let the two women talk.

"Snow hi, is everything okay?"

"Yes, but can come over to the loft? We think we know how to get Henry's memories back" the woman's excitement could be heard through the phone, Emma's voice in the background asking Snow how soon Regina could get there.

"Sure, tell Emma I'll be there in 10" Regina answered, nodding her head although Snow couldn't see her and hanging up, gathering her things and standing to go and join Robin and Roland.

"I have to go meet Emma, its about Henry, they think they know how to get his memories back" she beamed cautiously, it was clear she was eager to have her son remember her, but the look on her face also showed hints of doubt, anxiety and complete fear.

"I'll go with you" Robin stated simply, shrugging his shoulders casually, taking the heavy bag from Regina and leading the group back out into the parking lot, scanning it for Regina's Benz and heading swiftly in that direction.

"Robin what about-"

"We can drop him with little John, the two have been meaning to spend some time together" Roland clapped with enthusiasm at the plan, letting his father strap him into the car seat, a possession of Henry's that Regina luckily hadn't thrown away, before climbing into the passenger seat next to the brunette who was smirking and already starting the engine.

* * *

"Wow, you got here fast" Emma called as she swung the door open to greet Robin and Regina, gesturing with her hand for the couple to enter, slapping her hand against her thigh as they walked past her, standing awkwardly in the centre of the loft.

"So what's this about getting Henry's memories back?" Regina asked timidly, wringing her hands together and placing her weight between her feet.

"We think that if we get Henry's memories back Emma can break the curse and get our missing year back" Snow answered from the kitchen, stood at the counter making cups of tea absent mindedly with Charming.

"How?" Regina continued, brow furrowed as she moved further forward, shrugging off her coat and placing it gently over the back of the couch, sitting in the one of the empty stools at the kitchen island, Robin following closely.

"Well I was only able to break it last time after I believed, and the key to that was the book, so we think that this time its Henry who needs to believe" Emma explained, leaning against the counter next to Regina and reaching across to take 2 mugs from Snow, sliding one down to Robin and passing the other to Regina who sipped gratefully, offering a small smile as thanks.

"Sounds like a plan, where do we start" Robin cut in, holding the mug but not drinking, clearly anxious in helping Regina get her son back.

"I guess my closet, its where I found it the first time" Snow chimed in, drinking her own drink as Charming rubbed circles on her back.

"Then lets get started, I want my son back" Regina stated bluntly, hopping off her seat and heading straight for Snow's room, pure determination painted across her face.


	23. Chapter 22- The guy with the lion tattoo

**IMPORTANT NOTE: SO SO SO sorry for the delay updating, but I'm on spring break now so hopefully will get another chapter in! This is a slight spoiler, but will save confusion when reading, you all know from the show that its not Emma's kiss that breaks the 2nd curse but Regina's, but here even her's doesn't (For now). The reason is because she doesn't have her full set of memories, not the missing year ones but if you remember a few chapters back Regina has no recollection of Robin's tattoo, hence she doesn't have the belief or hope of her soul mate required to break the curse (Yet). I hope that helps, please leave a review I love hearing what people think! Enjoy the feels! :)**

* * *

"Henry" Regina whispered, staring in complete awe as he finally looked on at her with eyes of recognition, calling _mom _softly across to her. She went to move but found herself overcome, freezing on the spot and covering her mouth with her hand to suppress a whimper that was threatening to be released, beckoning with her other for her son to embrace her. He didn't hesitate, sprinting towards her and barrelling into his mother, tucking his chin into the crook of her neck, the angle slightly awkward due to the growth spurt he'd had during the past year. Regina wrapped her arms around him, cradling him as best she could, one arm around his back and holding him at close as possible as her bump pressed against him, the other on the back of his head. Stroking his hair Regina began to cry softly, this time tears of joy that made her body shake and cause Henry to hold on tighter.

Breaking away a little Regina cupped her son's chin whispering "I'll never let you go again, I love you Henry", turning him around to Emma and stating, "Do it Emma, break the curse".

Smiling weakly Emma moved forward, knowing that with the grip Regina had on Henry's shoulders meant he wouldn't come to her, bending slowly and placing a kiss to his forehead.

Nothing.

No beam of light, no pulse of magic and no returned memories. Frowning Emma backed away, shuffling on the spot and leaning in again, this time cradling Henry's head and kissing his cheek. There was still nothing, and this time Regina frowned, her brow furrowing as Robin approached from behind, placing a gentle hand to her back.

"Everything alright?" he asked, noticing how Henry gave him a knowing smile of greeting from where he stood, sizing up the man who as far as he was concerned dating his mother.

"I don't understand, you're the saviour and the only witch to carry light magic, you should be able to break it" Regina added, leaning into Robin's touch and glancing around at the group who were all looking at her for answers "Do you both believe?"

"Of course Regina" Emma commented dryly, beginning to get irritated at their failing.

Moving from Robin's hold Regina took the book from Henry and frantically beginning to scan the pages, huffing and closing it just as quickly. Realising the boat house at the docks wasn't the place they would likely figure out their fault Regina handed the book to Robin, before raising her hands and engulfing the entire group in a cloud of purple smoke, transporting them directly into her study.

Regina wasted no time in heading towards her bookshelf whilst some of the group recovered from the quick journey, Snow steadying herself against Charming. The books she held here didn't hold as much magical information as her vault, but she was still wary about taking Henry there and for all she knew, the answers could be here anyway.

"Regina what you-" Emma began, placing her hands on her hips and looking around the group.

"Looking for answers, there has to be chapters on the dark curse somewhere"

"If there was anything useful we would have known sooner" Robin now added, stepping in Regina's way and taking her arm, guiding the irritated woman away from her futile search and leading her to the couch to sit down. "We just need to think this through"

Regina began rubbing her hands over her thighs, realising that although her sister still couldn't act until her baby was born, they were still no closer to stopping her, and thought was leaving her shaking. And now with Henry's memories back they could be in even more danger, her son noticing her distress and moving to sit next to her, placing his hand over hers that was fisting the material of the skirt she wore.

"It'll be fine mom" he reassured, not still knowing the full extent of the problem but attempting comfort, watching silently as Robin sat on her other side and began rubbing small circles across her back. A knock at the door interrupted Regina as she opened her mouth to argue, and it was Emma who headed for the hall, pulling the front door open. A quiet greeting could be heard and then the sound of footsteps, the door to the study creaking open to see Roland appear, his face lighting up at the sight of Regina.

"Mama!" he greeted, earning a very confusing look from Henry and a few awkward glances from Snow and Charming, as the toddler wandered across the room to her, holding his arms in a 'up' gesture. Reacting Regina pulled the boy up onto her knee, shifting her legs to steady his weight and smiling when he grabbed her jacket with one hand, the other resting lightly on her curved stomach. "Missed you!"

"I missed you too" she smiled, moving her hand that wasn't keeping Roland safe around Henry's back in comfort, easing his now combined worry and confusion. The group fell into an awkward silence and soon Snow and Charming made their excuses, something domestic such as dinner beckoning them away, closely followed by Emma and Hook, the blonde pulling Henry aside to see if he wanted to stay the night at Regina's. Henry practically insisted on the plan, and within 10 minutes it became just Robin, Roland, Henry and Regina. Roland was still perched on her lap, now twisting strands of her hair that was growing at a steady pace. "Is that really that time?!" Regina exclaimed, glancing at the clock to see it past not only Roland's, but Henry's usual bedtime too.

"I'm tired mama" Roland murmured, burrowing himself into her chest, his weight becoming a little heavier in her arms.

"I know honey, but did you have dinner?"

"Yeah..." he whispered, eyes fluttering shut. Glancing up at Robin Regina gave him a silent look, the boys father moving to take Roland carefully from Regina's arms and off to bed, only after a kiss to his temple from Regina. She could hear Henry in the hall, and it seemed he'd taken the move to order them pizza, laughing when his mother caught him red-handed.

"I hope you don't mind, I figured you wouldn't want to cook, you still like pepperoni right?" he asked nervously, putting the leaflet with the phone number back into the hall drawer.

"No I don't mind, and yes, thank you sweetheart" she praised, pacing across the hall to hang her coat in the closet, stopping first to hug her son once more and ruffle his hair.

* * *

Roland was asleep, Robin was about to get in the shower and the pizza was long gone. The residents who were still awake had enjoyed a quiet dinner in front of the TV, a little awkward but it hadn't really been the place to sit Henry down and explain everything. Now, tucked up in bed, Henry in pyjama's that Emma had dropped off (The ones in his closet no longer fitted him) Regina sat crossed opposite him in her silk set and robe, taking his hand gently in her own and began.

She told him about her sister, the threats she'd made, about finding out about her pregnancy and the way Robin had stepped in, retelling what she could that wouldn't traumatise her son. He squeezed her hand and placed a small palm on her bump in reassurance when she paused, and gave her time to stumble over her words, trying to find a way to explain things simply to him. She mentioned Roland, and the impact the boy had had on her, treading carefully when explaining his new nickname for her, but she didn't need to be, it seemed Henry was more than open to the idea. When she finished she gave him a weak smile, lifting her free hand to brush away a few stray strands of hair from his face, tucking them gently behind his ears.

"So, Robin's your soul mate?" he asked quietly.

"No...I thought he might be but then I saw his tattoo, my soul mate doesn't have one"

"But you must have met who ever it is in the missing year right, thats why your eyes are glowing, I couldn't see it before, I didn't believe, but I do now"

"Yes I suppose I must have" she added, rubbing her bump in conformation.

"Then we'll find him" he stated, as if it were as simple a task as reading a book, "But mom...what about Robin?"

"Honestly, I don't know" she sighed, leaning forward to kiss his temple, shuffling off the bed and hearing the faint sound of the shower starting from her en suite. "Now, It's time for you to go to bed". Henry complied after a slight grumble, hugging Regina tightly around her neck when she leaned over to kiss him once more, the pair uttering their _goodnight_ as she slipped silently from the room.

Padding quietly down the hall Regina entered her room, the only light her bedside lamp, casting a glow across the bed. The door to the bathroom was open and she could hearing the soothing, steady stream of water from within. Sighing she sat on the edge of her bed, reaching out to grab a book of the table but her heart wasn't in it, she was anxious, but also relieved. _My boys home. _Regina allowed a smug smile to crawl onto her face, and in a split decision, stood and began removing her robe. Slowly she let the material slip from her shoulders, moving to hang it on the hook on the back of her door, then beginning to undo the buttons on her shirt. Soon the silk pooled at the floor, and Regina stepped out of the pile, leaving it where it had dropped. Removing her underwear whilst walking she made her way over to the bathroom, casually hanging her bra and panties on the doorknob as she stepped through onto the tiles. The steam made her squint her way through the room, seeing Robin's form scrubbing at his hair behind the frosted glass door, and smirking she approached silently.

In one quick motion she pulled the glass door open, but Robin had his back to her and hadn't noticed, so taking him by surprise she moved forward and wound her arms around his waist, the water wetting her skin and instantly warming it, her cool chest sending a shiver through Robin. He twisted in her grip to face Regina, the remains of shampoo clinging to his hair as he smiled at her, looping his arms around her in a similar way to how Regina was holding him.

"Welcome back" she greeted, finally addressing the fact that Robin had essentially left for a few days, and it was only now they'd managed to fall back into a comfortable routine.

"Welcome home, you mean" he corrected, making Regina bite her lip and blush slightly, leaning forward to kiss the smug smile off his face.

It started out gentle, small touches across smooth flesh, almost innocent touches, but when Robin's hand coasted over her breast, Regina fell at his mercy. They became a fumbling mess, their touches increased in pressure and intensity and Regina gasped when Robin gave her a hearty shove against the tiled wall. It didn't hurt and only spurred them on, his lips coming to meet hers in a heated fight for dominance. Regina's hair was now soaked and clung to her, the remains of soap on Robin made his skin slippery and when she attempted to hook her leg around his back to pull him closer it made her slip, his arm quickly looping around her waist to steady her, making them each fall into a pit of giggles.

"I think we better go somewhere more comfortable...and safer" Robin whispered against her flesh, nipping behind her ear and bending to pick her up just as he'd done before, kicking the shower door open as quietly as he could and stepping out into the bathroom. Regina turned off the running water with the flick of her wrist, and urged him on into the bedroom, the drop in temperature outside the shower making each of them shiver.

Robin made his way to the bed and they flopped down together, still laughing lightly until their lips locked once more, a groan vibrating up from Regina's throat. She wasted no time in letting her hands roam across damp skin, skin that she'd admittedly missed and the reaction she received was just as strong, the body hovering above her beginning to press more firmly down. Regina gasped when their torso's bumped and she could feel Robin's length against her curved stomach, and only after a slight hesitation did she reach down to stroke it gently.

The movement earned a deep groan from Robin who had latched his mouth to Regina's neck, tongue making small circles just below her earlobe, gradually moving down towards her collarbone that rippled under her skin as she moved. Her moan matched his as his hands wandered further south, pressing against Regina's most sensitive area and circling it slowly, each finally enjoying the skin on skin contact they'd been deprived of. She didn't allow herself to reflect on the fact that Robin's heart wasn't with him and instead her own sister held it, she focused on the present moment, the feel on Robin above her and the way his breath blowing gently over her raised nipple sent shivers straight down her spine.

But the doubt made her zone out for a second, hands stopping and eyes closing as she debated the sincerity of Robin's actions, but as soon as she stopped he did, tilting his head up to search her face. "Are you okay?" he murmured, hands coasting to rest on her hips and moving away from where a dull throb was growing, making Regina squeeze her thighs together.

"Yes...yes I just, got lost in my thoughts" she reassured, bumping her nose with his and stealing a wet kiss.

"We don't have to-"

"No! I want to" Regina insisted, forwarding her actions by moving her free hands to loop around Robin's back and tracing a line down it until she cupped his ass, using the grip she had to pull his down closer to so she could line him up to her entrance. Robin hesitated and continued to watch her, seeing the small smile she gave him as she bucked her hips to grind against his, and at that he lost it.

Slipping into her was easy and now felt natural to the pair, each letting out a groan at the increase in contact. Robin began slowly, the friction building with each thrust at a pace that almost became agonisingly pleasurable for Regina. Clawing at Robin's back until she was sure there'd be mark she urged him on, the pace increasing quickly until there a dull slap of skin on skin, Regina having to shift down the bed to avoid banging her head against the headboard, groaning as the movement changed the angle of Robin's thrust, hitting a spot in her that sent her higher and higher.

She didn't last much longer once Robin's hand began wandering again, grasping at wherever he could whilst his mouth alternated between her breast and neck. Regina came with a small whimper, Robin's name escaping her lips a in a whisper as she threaded her fingers through his hair, hips bucking erratically against his become coming down onto the mattress in a dull thud, and after a few more thrusts Robin followed, unable to keep himself supported and collapsing next to Regina after he came, their heavy filling the silent air around them. Rolling onto her side Regina curled against Robin, throwing her leg over his and snuggling close as their breaths began to calm, his arm instinctively holding her close and pulling her up for a kiss.

"Its good to have you back" Regina chuckled, biting her bottom lip in a lovesick teenager way and resting against Robin's chest, faintly hearing Robin's response as her eyes drifted shut, _I couldn't agree more._

* * *

The phone ringing woke the couple the following morning, and Regina groaned from her spot under the covers. Her body was twisted around Robin's, their naked bodies so close she could hear the deep breathing through his chest and feel it on her cheek, his arm tightening around her when she shifted, his palm splayed protectively across her back and keeping her close. Elbowing him gently in the side he began to stir, muttering a disagreement with the awakening, attempting to pull her back asleep with the squeeze of his arm and a lazy kiss to her ruffled hair. The temptation was almost enough, her body became slack against him, her fingers rubbing circles across his chest, but the phone began again, its irritating shrill making each of them groan now. Prying at Robin's arm she dislodged herself, pulling the sheet around her as a cover as she reached across to pull the phone off its stand.

"Hello?" she muttered, sleep making her voice hoarse and a little croaky.

"Regina? Its Dr Whale, I'm calling on behalf of your midwife Ashley, I understand you cancelled your ultrasound a few weeks ago?"

"Oh yes, I did" she remembered, sighing and moving to sit up, crossing her legs and tugging the sheet closer around her."Is there a problem?"

"No its just we'd like to reschedule, we need to keep track of the babies progress and a lot can change in a few weeks"

"I understand, well I could come down today I guess"

"Great, I'll book you in for a few hours from now? We can send you a text with the exact appointment time"

"Sure that would be great, thank you" she answered, hanging up and placing the phone back down.

"Who was that?" Robin asked as Regina moved back towards him, her arm flopping casually across him as she lay over him, pressing her weight onto his chest and leaning up on her elbow. Brushing the hair that fell over her face behind her ears she leaned forward to kiss him gently, ignoring his tedious question in favour of their reignited intimacy.

"Dr Whale, he wants me in a for an ultrasound" she answered, voice becoming heavy again as the warmth of Robin body lulled her further towards unconscious.

"Is something wrong?" his voice carried an air of concern now, hands wandering from Regina's back down to her bump, holding it gently in his palms.

"No, just routine, but we get to see her again...do you...do you think Henry would want to come?" she asked tentatively, placing her hand over Robin's and moving them so his hands moved over her skin, soothing her rounded belly and making her feel light fluttering's. "she's moving again..."

"I'm sure he'd love to" Robin smiled, loving how Regina's own smile grew at his reassurance, his hands never leaving her bump even though he couldn't feel the movements from within. The pair weren't ready to face the day, and so they remained tangled in the sheets, each touch and kiss they gave the other sending tingles through their bodies, Regina's hand subconsciously finding the tattoo on Robin's wrist and tracing the ink there.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Regina asked Henry, the pair sat side by side in the clinic waiting room. What has started out as a simple appointment had turned into a family affair, the four of them bundling into Regina's car and driving down, only leaving mother and son alone when Roland had announced he needed the bathroom and Robin had whisked him away. That morning had been frantic, Regina had fallen asleep after the phone call making them run late, and just as she'd got a hold of organising breakfast Emma had called asking if she wanted a late lunch at grannies.

_"Emma, I..."_

_"We'd love to" Robin cut in, taking the phone off Regina and pacing away from her grasp as she lifted her arms in exasperation. Sighing defeat she turned back to the stove, shovelling eggs from the pan and onto plates for everyone, a little harsher than she expected, and eased up when pouring them each a glass of orange juice. _

_Her hair was still sporting the 'just rolled out of bed' look and walking past the hall mirror on the way to the stairs she noticed her clothes a little crinkled, fixing it with the wave of her hand. "Roland! Henry! come on we have to go soon!" she called up the stairs, leaning on the banister and craning her neck up, listening for sounds of movement. Both boys grumbled their responses and satisfied she returned to the kitchen, listening to Robin making plans with the Uncharmings for the 4 of them to join them after her scan, Snow more than eager for another picture and Emma simply tagging along for the grilled cheese. From there she busied herself making sure everyone was dressed and fed, packing Henry's gameboy and a some building blocks for Roland in case they got bored at her check up or grannies after._

"Of course mom, if you're happy they're here, I'm happy too" Henry responded, snapping Regina back to reality and taking her son's hand in hers. She was glad to see he hadn't got his game boy out, and was instead flicking through the magazines provided on the table next them, their poses matched as if they'd never spent time apart. Regina grew anxious the more time she waited, even when Robin and Roland returned her nerves remained high, her leg bouncing at a steady rate and she more than glad when Ashley called them in and she could stretch her legs.

They were taken to the same room as before, although this time it seemed more crowded with the addition of Roland and Henry, Roland having to sit on his fathers lap as there were only two seats and the recliner Regina perched on. Henry listened attentively as Ashley ran through procedure, asking general questions before asking Regina to lie back and roll her top up. Regina wriggled her jeans down a little so all of her lower abdomen was showing as she lay back and pulled her black tee up to rest just under her bra, the bump now protruding even when lying down, moving gently in time with Regina's breathing. She leaned her hand out and Robin took it without thought, giving it a small squeeze as he shifted Roland on his lap.

"So have you felt your baby move at all yet?" Ashley asked, taking a bottle of gel from the cabinet and squeezing some out onto Regina's stomach, making her flinch at the cool temperature.

"Yes...it's like fluttering, is that normal?"

"Perfectly normal, and you're feeling it at the right time in your pregnancy too which is good, its shows the growth development we're hoping to see" she smiled, smoothing the gel that was had now become warmer the longer it stayed on Regina's skin.

"When will we be able to feel her kick?" Robin asked quietly, and the timidness of his voice made Regina chuckle, swaying her hand in his and lacing their fingers properly, raising her eyebrows at Ashley.

"Its different for all pregnancy's, and as its your first it can take longer, but it could be any day now, its possible for people to feel the kicks as soon as the mom does". Satisfied with the answer Robin beamed, staring at Regina's belly and then at her, watching in fascination as Ashley pulled the same devise out as he'd seen the last time, pressing it gently to her bump.

Everyone turned their attention to the monitor the second they heard it. This time it sounded stronger and was found more easily than the last, and Regina laughed as her baby's thudding heartbeat filled her ears. It wasn't long after that for Ashley to bring a clear image up, the monitor displaying a perfect image of her baby curled up, sucking her thumb.

"Robin look.." Regina breathed even though Robin already was, putting her free hand over her mouth as she whimpered slightly.

Henry grinned with his mother, pointing out the key body parts to Roland who looked at the image with slight confusion. Ashley froze the screen so they could continue to stare as she took down the notes needed, interrupting them to ask "Do you want to know the gender, I can tell you now if you want?"

It was something they hadn't discussed, and the sudden idea made Regina's breath hitch, looking around at the most important people in her life for some input. Both Henry and Robin were insistent it was her choice, and were happy either way, but Roland was keen to know for some reason and so Regina turned to Ashley, nodding her head.

"Do you have any guesses?" she teased. Ashley found that this was the best part of her job, and adored the reactions soon to be parents would give her upon learning the news.

"Well I started calling it a her from the start, I guess it became my hunch.." Regina stumbled out, feeling embarrassed to admitting in front of Henry her thought process.

"Miss Mills, I think you should become a psychic then" Ashley smiled, adding a few more notes to her sheets before resuming the ultrasound, unfreezing the screen and moving the apparatus across Regina's stomach once more.

"What?!" Regina breathed out, looking at the screen once more to her baby, her daughter, shift in her sleep and stretch her hand out, feeling the movement from within as a dull flutter, but even more amazed she could both witness and feel it as it happened. "A daughter..."

"Yes!" Ashley confirmed, "I assume you want a picture? You can even have some recorded footage if you'd like?"

Taken aback from the news Regina simply nodded to both, not being able to form a coherent sentence as she switched her gaze between the image in front of her, Robin and Henry. Lying back she stared at the ceiling, threading her hand through her hair and letting out a breath, twitching when she felt pressure on her stomach but relaxing once more when she noticed it was simply Robin cleaning the gel off gently with paper, thanking him quietly before rolling her top back down and swinging her legs over the side so she was facing Henry.

"A sister..." she muttered to him, cupping his chin in her palm as he smirked her, nodding in confirmation and covering her hand with his.

* * *

"A girl?!" Snow shirked as she grasped at Regina, holding the women's forearms and shaking her gently in excitement. Regina was still standing in the middle of the diner, holding the ultrasound picture in one hand, the disk of footage safely in her purse and her position frozen on the spot. She couldn't help but compare today to her last ultrasound, where she and Robin had come here and slipped quietly into a booth, sipping on chocolate milkshake and laughing over fries. Now there were at least 5 other people surrounding her, caring and laughing with her and although then Robin had been enough, a small smile tugged at her lips, moving slowly into Snow's embrace and nodding at the other woman's question.

Their matched swollen bellies bumped more firmly together now, though Snow's was considerably bigger than Regina's. She felt a pat on her back which revealed to be Emma when she turned her head from Snow's shoulder to steal a glance at the blonde, sending her a quick warm smile and watched as she walked to sit down with Henry. Their hug was brief but still made Regina smile, a grin that broke into a laugh when she turned to see Robin approaching with a chocolate milkshake, complete with whipped cream and sprinkles.

"I presume you want this?" he teased, handing the tall glass over to her as he placed a soft kiss to her cheek, causing Regina to glance around in embarrassment.

As way of answer she took a long sip with a look of consideration on her face, sighing contently as she swallowed. "Yes I do, I see you held off on the chocolate sauce this time...good choice" she decided, stirring the cream with her straw before taking another long drink, nudging his shoulder in approval. Soon the group spread out a little and Regina found herself alone at one of the barstools, finishing the last of her sugar concoction and staring blissfully at the tiny photo grasped in her hand. Stroking it gently she traced the outline of her baby's hands, head and back, tracing with care as to not damage the paper, and suddenly she had the urge to simply race home and put on the footage Ashley had given her. She longed to see the small wriggles and stretches, placing her other hand across her bump and becoming excited for the next milestone, feeling the kicks from the outside. Emma taking a seat next to her made her jump and fall our of her daze, grinning as she handed over the picture to the blonde who held her hand out for it in a silent question.

"Crazy isn't it?" she asked, squinting and holding it closer as if to see it better, an almost sad expression gracing her face.

"What?" Regina asked blandly, stirring her drink but already knowing what Emma's question was. The blonde remained silent, transfixed in looking at the photo, and so Regina allowed herself to study her, trying desperately to read the woman's expression which seemed to shift from happiness, regret right through to anger right before her eyes. "This is about Henry isn't it..." she added timidly, not wanting to push too far into unclear territory.

"No...well maybe a little. Every time I see stuff like this I just wonder if I made the right choice, you know giving him up" Emma admitted, handing the photo back and leaning on the counter with her elbows, contemplating for a moment before waving her hand at the waitress "2 shots please, of whatever is your best"

"You know I can't drink"

"Well I'm not in mood for a speech Regina, I need a drinking buddy. And seeing as you can't help exactly as I'd like I'll just take your company and drink both our alcohol" the blonde reasoned, reaching eagerly as the small glasses that were handed to her, drinking one almost immediately and wincing at its strength.

Regina then leaned over and took the other from Emma's grasp, holding it out of reach despite the protests she was receiving, "I'll make you a deal, you let me talk and then, and only then do I give you this back, deal?"

"Deal" Emma answered quickly, knowing she was fighting a loosing battle and it was much easier to let Regina state her piece so she could have her drink handed back.

Regina nodded in satisfaction, lowering the shot glass to the counter but keeping it out of reach from Emma, sighing and fumbling with her hands before beginning. "I wanted to say thank you, we didn't have to easiest start when getting to know each other-"

"Yeah thats an understatement" Emma interrupted, leaning on the bar with her arms and resting her head in her palms, trying to look uninterested but she couldn't help but turn her head to face the brunette, intrigued by her gratitude.

"Anyway...I want you know that I appreciate it. You've had my back and I want you to know I've got yours, you didn't have to help me and heck knows I didn't deserve it. Thank you Emma, truly" she finished, picking at her jeans with her fingers and lifting one hand to slide the drink slowly towards Emma who met her eye with an unclear expression. "You can er...have this back now"

Emma went to pick the drink up, lifting the glass off the counter and swaying it in her fingers, allowing some of the liquid to trickle over the edge before slamming it back down, turning her head away from Regina. Regina leaned her head sideways to try to catch Emma's eye but the blonde was now moving to face fully away from her, a shaky hand moving from the counter to wipe at her face. The brunette acted without thinking, tugging at Emma's coat and calling her name until she looked up at her, a small tear mark running down her face.

"You okay?" Regina asked softly, faltering when she felt a strong flutter and kick in her stomach, moving a hand over her bump and rubbing slow circles there. With the hand that still gripped Emma's coat she coasted over the material until she felt the soft pads of the blondes palm, taking it in her own and squeezing gently.

"Yeah I just, didn't expect that...not many people thank me for, well anything" Emma admitted, sniffing and holding Regina's hand tighter, offering her a warm smile. She took a moment to gage Regina's emotions which seemed pretty relaxed, and so she edged forward on her seat to envelop the other woman in a hug. From her perch on Emma's shoulder Regina could see Robin and Roland sat in the corner of the diner, the little boy interested in the building blocks and the scene brought a smile to her face, causing her to wrap her arms around Emma in response, their friendship finally finding its feet.

* * *

"Hey" Robin greeted casually as he paced across from the bathroom to join Regina on the bed.

His hair was still damp from the shower and he was tugging a loose t-shirt over his head, smiling as he plopped down onto the mattress. Regina had her nose in a book, a novel he'd seen her read before but from the looks of where her fingers held the pages as a visual bookmark, he could see she was way over half way through it and progressing fairly quickly. Finishing the sentence she was on Regina held her finger in place as she reached across the bed for the bookmark she'd dropped earlier, a handmade one by Henry when he was in 1st grade. It had been a simple art project and her boy had gone to town on his design, making the oblong shape into a patterned and glittered explosion, covered in so many coloured markers and layers of paint his original design was completely unrecognisable, but once it had been laminated and string attached Henry had presented it proudly to his mother and she'd taken it lovingly, vowing to use it on every single book she read from then on.

"Nice bookmark" Robin commented as she slipped it between the pages, running her hand over it briefly and closing the book, dumping it onto the bedside table and rolling over onto her side to face him.

"Henry made it, luckily his creative ability's have improved since then" she teased, laughing gently and reaching across the gap between them, motioning for Robin to edge closer so she could latch onto his torso and wrap her arms around his middle. His response was an equally light laugh as he leaned into Regina's weight, holding her against him with an arm around her shoulders and placing a gentle kiss to her hair, the closest he could reach to her temple.

They lay like that for a few minutes, Regina humming in content as Robin's hand traced lines across her skin, her leg thrown over his causing her belly to land on the side of his torso. The adjustment caused her t-shirt to ride up a little to just above her bump, so her warm skin met flush with his, the contact making a smile creep onto Robin's face. The lamp was still on but he could sense Regina become progressively slack against him, her weight falling more and more in his direction as her breathing evened out and sure enough when he glanced down her eyes where shut and face relaxed. Content to stay where he was Robin moved his hand up and down Regina's arm in a soothing motion, stroking and circling her soft skin, reflecting on how his life had changed so drastically so quickly.

He'd never fallen for someone so soon, even Marian had taken a while to fully steal his heart, but here with Regina, even without his heart beating in his chest he felt things for her he hadn't felt in a long time. Joy each time Regina spoke to Roland and interacted with his son so naturally, scooping the boy into her arms and swinging him effortlessly over her head. The evident love she showed when they were together, the hearts she drew on the paper bag she packed his lunches in when he went off to his shifts at grannies and the way she now stacked men's shampoo and body wash in the shower for him. Robin was so caught up in his thoughts he nearly missed it, the small and odd sensation pressing into his side. But he didn't miss it. Especially when Regina awoke next to him at the movement, hand moving straight to her stomach, hovering over it nervously before planting her hand firmly on it.

"Robin-"

"I know, she's kicking" he beamed, edging away so he could fit his palm next to Regina's on her stomach, feeling the dull thud against his hand that he'd been longing to feel, amazed that there was a tiny human that the women next to him was growing all by herself. "I'm so proud of you" he muttered under his breath, Regina nearly not catching it.

Tilting her head so her hair covered one of her eyes she smirked, squirming to get more comfortable as a kick caught her off guard, making Robin laugh as she enquired "what do you mean?"

"I know I haven't known you for long, but I did know your reputation. I can see how far you've come, and I'm honoured to be able to watch you change into the person you've become. You may have been made evil but you've clearly also been made good"

"Where did you hear that? About evil being made?"

"I didn't. But I know you and because of that I know evil can't be born"

"Thank you" Regina whispered, edging forward until her lips brushed Robin's, each of them closing theirs eyes and sealing the moment in a kiss. If both their eyes had been open Robin would have seen the way the magic within Regina's iris's became laced with white, swirling and mixing with the purple, causing the most powerful cocktail of both light and dark magic the land had ever seen.

* * *

"Does it feel weird?" Robin asked, helping to move one of the vases onto a side table in front of a mirror. He'd been helping Regina adjust to being back in the mayors office, after a rash decision on her part to go back to work and contribute.

"Not really, more comforting really" she shrugged, sifting through a pile of papers on the desk, determining they weren't that important and carefully putting them into the bottom drawer. There hadn't been much to organise since the new curse had simply brought everything back to how it always had been, but Regina wasn't up to date with all that had been going on recently and Robin had insisted helping and so was given the task of covering every table in the room with a vase of fresh flowers. He'd just placed the last one down and Regina inhaled the sweet smell of fresh lilies, settling herself into the plush leather chair and spinning in it for a moment.

"I see you've made yourself right a home" Robin chuckled, motioning to Regina's slouched position and childlike way of sitting.

"Oh really?" Regina replied, raising an eyebrow at him and dragging a finger across the surface of the desk as Robin approached, pausing when he got to the desk and leaning forward to rest his palms on the cool surface. "How about we er...christen the office" she murmured suggestively, finger trailing across the marble until it reached Robin flat hand.

"Mom!" Henry interrupted, bursting through the door and earning a barely audible sigh from Regina, who rolled her eyes a little at Robin in disappointment before turning her attention to her son.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked, her tone becoming more serious when she saw an unreadable look on his face, carrying the storybook open in his hands.

"I think I found something" he informed the pair, a little out of breath from clearly rushing over, moving towards his mother and placing the book on the desk in front of her. The page was open on something she remembered well, the night Tinkerbell took her to the tavern and she ran from her destiny.

"Henry...I've seen this and lived this before how does this-"

"Turn it over" he added, helping her and flipping the page, pointing to a picture in the corner. "Look, the guy in the picture has Robin's tattoo"

"But thats not possible, I remember being there and my soul mate definitely didn't have a tattoo, and certainly not Robin's. That I would've remembered" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Clearly one of them is right, either the book or your memory, both could've been tampered with" Robin determined, comparing his arm and the picture in front of him, glancing between them and Regina. "Now we just need to figure out which it is"


	24. Chapter 23- Denial

**AN: Once again sorry for the delay, as you can probably tell this story is starting to slowly wind down (Even though its still full of drama!) so I was considering not exactly doing a sequel but starting a collection of one-shots fluffy prompts based on this AU for when its finished? Give me your opinion or even something you'd like to see as *spoiler* this story will finish before Regina has her baby.**

**Thank you again for reading and please leave a review it helps out so much! Enjoy! :)**

**PS: Thoughts on Zelena being back on the show?! I personally loved the twist as she was/is definitely my favourite villain! **

* * *

"How is this even possible?" Emma sighed pacing around Regina's office in circles whilst looking over the page in the Storybook, back to Robin's exposed arm and then up to Regina's ever watching gaze. "You're telling me this whole time you didn't see this?" she asked, more demanding than before and to make her point stand out grasped Robin's forearm, pointing to the ink there.

At Emma's rough man handling Regina stepped forward, stretching her hand out and placing it over the blondes that was beginning to make pink marks on Robin's skin, prising the woman's fingers off and soothing Robin's arm with her flat palm. "I did see it actually, not long after Christmas, we were on the couch and-"

"You asked me about it" Robin confirmed, nodding his head and tilting it as if to try and remember the conversation that at the time seemed so insignificant.

"And you hadn't seen it before that?" Emma enquired, glancing between the pair and rubbing her forehead, feeling a niggling headache forming and willing it to go away so she could deal with this.

"If I had I hadn't paid attention to it, but when I did see it...it was strange" Regina muttered, scrunching her brow in confusion, stumbling over a way to explain what she remembered of the evening.

"Strange how?"

"You felt it too didn't you?" Robin asked now, looking up from his seat in Regina's plush leather chair, swinging it in her direction and meeting her eyes as they looked across at him.

"What are you-"

"Don't deny it Regina" he stated, sighing when she scoffed and turned away, making a point of forming a small fireball in her palm and throwing it towards the fireplace, the wood coming ablaze and heating the room almost instantly. It wasn't cold in there, but Regina was distracting herself, straightening her clothes and moving to pace in the same fashion Emma had previously done. After what felt likes hours of awkward silence, the only sounds being the crackling of the fire and Regina's heels clicking, she spoke.

"Yes. I felt it"

"Felt what?" Emma looked at both of them now, switching her gaze between the pair and trying to decipher what it was they both _felt. _"Come on guys this isn't the time for riddles"

"It was like a spark" Regina explained, flailing her hands out in front of her in desperation for better words to escape her mouth. "It was dull, but there..I figured it was my magic"

"But I felt it too" Robin added, "Remember Regina when you kissed me and I shot back? That was your magic, this was different"

"Wait, you hit him with magic?!" Emma put the book down now, settling into one of the chairs at the main table on the room. Leaning over she pulled an apple from the bowl, looking over it and glancing at Regina who gave her curt _don't worry it isn't poisonous _nod before taking a hearty bite.

"No exactly, I don't want to go into it" Regina cringed, thinking back to the night her and Robin had groped and touched, what had been a simple kiss had made magic erupt form her and made the lights in her room flicker.

"Well suck it up and spill" Emma snarked between bites, eager to get to the bottom of the entire thing and hopefully find a way to stop the witch.

"It was a while ago, the same night I had that dinner to announce my pregnancy, I can't believe I'm discussing this with you" Regina paused to put a hand over her bump, looking over at Robin who smiled and gave an urging nod, "Robin stayed over and we were...fooling around, I kissed him and...well, something sparked and all the lights went out. Thinking back it was similar to the feeling when touching your tattoo but different, that was definitely more magic based, this is, well I don't know what _this_ is"

"Did it lead anywhere?"

"Excuse me?!" Regina exclaimed, stopping pacing for a moment to raise her eyebrow at Emma, who took the last bite of her apple and tossed the core into the trash can across the room.

"That night, did you sleep together? After the kiss" she asked blankly, clearing not as embarrassed by the situation as Regina.

"No. I was too freaked out, I thought I'd hurt him" Regina replied softly, wiping a tear from her face that had travelled down her cheek.

"What about when you sure the tattoo? Anything else you can remember from that day?"

"Yes" Robin stepped in, noticing Regina's increasing distress and getting up from his seat to join her, slipping an arm easily around her waist and letting her rest her head into the crook of his neck. "We were of an...intimate nature that night, I told her I loved her" he whispered the last part, feeling Regina smile against his skin.

"Was this before or after she saw it?" Emma had her phone unlocked now, typing away at what the pair could only assume were notes, meaning she wouldn't need to ask such questions again.

"After" Regina answered "It wasn't any different, in fact...oh god" she lifted her head from Robin's neck, placing a hand over her mouth and gulping with large eyes. "That day, It was the day you lost your heart" she realised, watching as Emma's eyes widened too, noting down a few more things and standing.

"We'll fix this Regina, trust me" Emma reassured, putting her phone into the pocket of her leather jacket so she could place a hand on the brunettes forearm, squeezing slightly and plant her other palm flat on the woman's bump. The act of friendship was something Regina was getting used to, and so placed her palm over Emma's that rested on her bump, watching as she felt her daughter kick gently and Emma widened her eyes in amazement. "Wow.." she muttered, stepping back and smiling gently, giving an awkward goodbye and leaving the pair in the middle of the office, Regina sighing and slipping into the chair Emma had just been in.

"Where do we go from here?" Regina reluctantly asked, gazing up at Robin who shifted on the spot, hesitating before putting both hands on Regina's shoulders and beginning to rub the tension away. She melted under his touch, leaning further into it and allowing her eyes to slip shut, a small whimper leaving her parted lips as each knot was slowly worked from her tensed muscles.

"Home I presume, unless you want to stop at Grannies" Robin simply replied, either oblivious to the actual meaning of Regina's question or choosing to ignore it, continuing to sooth the skin through Regina's jumper until he was satisfied with how relaxed she felt under his touch. He moved his hands towards the hem of the material, slipping his fingers just under the edge to stroke the warmth of Regina's collarbone when she turned to face him in her seat, dislodging his fingers.

"What do you mean?" she now looked at him with wide eyes, watching attentively as he lowered his hands where they had been frozen in mid air to his sides, balling one hand into a fist before releasing it and sighing.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" he chuckled lightly, raising his palms to cup Regina's cheeks, her lips pouting up at him. Noticing her brow begin to soften Robin leant down to lightly kiss her lips, fearing he'd misread the situation until he felt Regina sling her arm loosely around his neck and run her fingers through his hair. The kiss was brief but both were still out of breath when their lips parted, Robin keeping his hands on Regina's cheeks and pressing his forehead to hers.

"You knew what I meant" she whispered, "And if we aren't sure, then this-" she motioned between the two of them, pulling away from Robin and nudging her face away from his grasp, instantly regretting the loss of contact and warmth but continuing "-can't happen"

"But we are sure. At least I am, look down Regina...at your hand". She didn't to let her gaze to fall as Regina knew exactly what Robin was referring to, the promise ring he'd given her at Christmas and so chose not to look, instead twirling the metal around her finger in comforting circles.

"That was before things got complicated" she tried to reason, standing quickly and moving to gather her things, switching the lamp on her desk off so the only remaining lights in the room were the ones hung over the table.

"And they weren't complicated before? Hell Regina we were cursed! I woke up in a land I've never been to, with a small child I might add, then had my heart ripped from my chest, but you think this is-" Robin pointed at his tattoo furiously, his irritation beginning to show "-is what complicates things?!"

"I woke up here pregnant for gods sake! And don't you dare undermine me like that Robin because believe me I know just how fucked up this has all gotten...don't you see? I'm giving you a way out, a chance to take Roland and escape the hell hole that is quickly becoming my life before you decide to leave and its too late, or worse, you get killed" Regina countered back, gesturing with her hands angrily before fumbling her coat on and heading towards her purse to begin looking for her car keys.

"You think your life's hell? You have a son, a family and a stunning daughter on the way...you have me, Regina" Robin sobbed out the last part, voice cracking and breaking.

The change in the tone of his voice made Regina stop her search, looking up to see Robin wiping stray tears from his cheek and within a second she was there.

Embracing him.

Kissing him.

"No, no...no it wasn't meant to be like this..." she murmured, pulling Robin into a tight hug and feeling her bump press up against his stomach, her daughter choosing that moment to kick furiously against her and make Regina wince. "I love you" she reassured, holding the back of Robin's head to her, the height difference making Robin's chin rest comfortably on her shoulder.

"Then why are you pushing me away? I want to help" Robin asked, his words muffled by Regina's hair as another sob escaped and made his body shudder against the brunette.

"Because I'm scared" Regina admitted, pushing Robin back so they could be face to face, her palm cupping his chin briefly before her fingers began trailing up his jaw and wiping any signs of tears that remained.

"Everyone I care about seems to get hurt, I don't want that for you or Roland. First it was Daniel, then my father, my mother lost her life because she dared to wait 28 years for my love and hell I even lost my son for a year...then you lost your heart. I'm scared because back when I first saw your tattoo I thought I recognised it and the thought of you being my soul-mate brings me so much joy, and yet so much fear. Whether we're bound together or not Robin I can't lose you and if we do belong together it makes you vulnerable, a tool to be used against me and I can't have that. My mother once told me that love was weakness, she was wrong, it's strength. But it's also a strong weapon, always has been and always will be, I want to protect you because I love you...so much Robin"

Regina finished her admission with a small whimper, hand dropping from where it had been tracing Robin's face down to her bump, rubbing in an attempt to calm her daughter down. Noticing Regina's discomfort and flinching Robin moved his palm down to her stomach and began tracing slow circles across it. "Calm down, stress isn't good for you or her" he reasoned gently, lifting Regina's loose jumper so his hand could meet her bump skin to skin and instantly smiled at the reaction of the baby kicking against him.

"You're too good for me"

"No I'm not"

The pair remained face to face for a few minutes in silence, their emotions calming down and as a result the kicking subsided. But the stance was beginning to make Regina's back hurt and so she moved her hand to rest on her hips, arching and stretching in an attempt to sooth the growing soreness there.

"I love you" Robin admitted quietly. He'd told her before, but for some reason in the moment it held so much more meaning. Regina had given him a window to choose his fate and he'd still chosen her, even knowing that soon he could find out she was destined to be with another. "And I want to spend hours standing here listing the reasons why, but I don't think your back agree's with that plan, so how about dinner at Grannies?"

"Okay" Regina agreed, placing a chaste kiss to Robin's cheek and reaching between them to tug her jumper down and cover the showing skin there, gathering her things shakily and huffing out a shaky breath.

"We don't have to go there you know"

"No...I want to just, give me a minute"

"Sure, I'll go warm the car up mi'lady"

Regina smirked slightly at Robin's nickname, watching him leave the office after giving her a dashing smile and squeeze on the arm. Hugging her arms around her middle Regina looked around the empty room, eyes scanning the furniture she'd gotten to know so well and eventually resting on the open storybook. _Last time I was in here, I was single and it was just me and Henry. Now I have a full, loving house and a baby on the way. _Walking over to the open page she traced a fingertip lightly over the picture of the tattoo that now held so much more meaning to her. She hadn't contemplated that she'd already fallen for her soul mate, that they could've been living together this entire time. Regina then picked up the book into her arms, balancing the weight between her hands and beginning to flip the pages, the stories of everyone in town unfolding before her. Happy ending after happy ending, all getting what they deserved except for her. Letting out another frustrated huff she slammed the book shut and threw it onto the table, wiping her face to erase any stray tear marks there and hurrying from the room, determined to forget the events of that night at least for a few hours.

* * *

"So, why me?" Regina asked, spearing a good portion of fries onto her fork before gracelessly shovelling them into her mouth.

"If you're going to eat like that you may as well use your fingers" Robin laughed, lifting his thumb to wipe a smear of ketchup from the corner of Regina's mouth.

"True, but I plan to keep at least a little of my class and you're avoiding the question dear"

"Ah that...what can I say? Your beauty blew me away" he beamed, knowing it wasn't the answer Regina wanted to hear but smirking when reflecting and realising that it was at least partially true, sure there were many reasons why he'd fallen for Regina, but her stunning looks did have a hand in it.

"Oh please, you met me at grannies when I was freaked out and eyes were glowing freaking purple-"

"-in my defence they're still purple, and I kind of like it. It makes you look fierce"

"Duly noted. C'mon, I gave you emotion before, you owe me!" Regina laughed, finishing the last of her food with a content sigh, leaning back against the leather of the booth and wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Fine, but I warn you that once I get charming you may not be able to resist me and might have to take me home right away"

"Urgh don't use the word charming, but have at it and we'll see" Regina winked, folding her arms and raising her eyebrow in anticipation.

"Well...you reminded me of myself. I wasn't always as honourable as you may think, Roland helped ground me just as your son did for you and from that first night when I walked you home, I felt like I knew you. Which is completely crazy but when Emma rang that night you were heartbroken and asked me to come over I thought at first you'd asked for me, and that made me happier than it probably should have done at the time. It was after that night I realised I couldn't leave you, not just because you clearly needed me, but because I needed you"

"Robin.."

"There's more. The more time I spent in Storybrooke I realised how wrong people were about you, you are so misunderstood and it infuriated me. This town is amazing, full of possibility and yet people blame you, it isn't a curse its a blessing and whether I'm your soul-mate or not I'm sticking around. Because I owe you for bringing me and Roland to this land"

"I...don't know what to say" Regina whispered, eyes glistening with fresh tears that weren't a result of anger, but of love.

"Then don't say anything" Robin replied, reaching over to stroke Regina's cheek briefly before raising his hand for the bill.

That night they walked home just as they'd done the first night in Storybrooke, Regina on Robin's arm but this time she didn't need to lead him to her home, he knew. They walked mostly in silence, sharing the occasional smile until Regina lay her head on Robin's shoulder, leaning into him and allowing him to support her weight.

"I hope its you" she murmured against Robin's neck, so quiet it was barely audible.

"You do?"

"Yes. I've never wanted something in my life so bad" she admitted, adjusting her arm to a more comfortable position and slowing their pace a little.

"Well you have hope, and I've found that at times thats all you need"

"I hope you're right"

"Me too" Robin murmured, tightening his grip on the women and facing forward, refusing to let her see the look of fear beginning to spread across his face as they continued to towards the mansion.

* * *

"So me and Emma have an idea"

"Oh?" Regina asked, turning to face her son who was sat at the kitchen island eating slices of toast his mother had buttered only minutes previously as she leaned on the counter with her elbows. She was still dressed in just her silk pyjamas and robe, but it was Sunday and she felt a lazy day was in order.

"It may be a long shot, but we think Robin's your soul-mate"

"What makes you two so sure?"

"Well memories in this town have been known to be...unreliable"

"Thats an understatement" Regina muttered, sipping on her cocoa and stealing a triangle of toast from Henry's plate, ignoring the scoff he gave her and simply shrugging, pointing at her belly and reasoning "eating for two here!"

"Anyway mom, the point is that we know how memories can be changed, but the book can't. Apart from August adding his story, which had already happened and never been changed, only the author can do that and nobody knows who it is"

"But sweetie couldn't Zelena have just changed the page? You know like a spell or something to throw me off?"

"Maybe, you try it!" Henry suggested, jumping down from his seat and leaving Regina standing in confusion, mouth hanging open where'd she'd gone to ask Henry of his plan.

She didn't have to wait long, he soon returned with the book in his arms, skimming through the pages to the one that had been bookmarked of Robin's tattoo, holding out encouragingly to his mother.

"What do you want me to do with it?" she asked, brow furrowed and arms folded.

"Try to change the picture, if your sister did it then you should be able too as well" he explained, changing to a random page instead and adding "Just in case she protected the other page"

"Okay, but I'm really not-"

"Just try it mom! It won't hurt to give it a go"

Sighing Regina put down her cocoa mug onto the counter, giving her belly a small rub for comfort and raising her hands slowly. Scrunching her eyes in concentration Regina focused on the page in front of her, a story she'd never read but recognised the picture, a distant landscape of Wonderland that made her shudder at the mere thought of the land. Staring straight at it she focused her mind and summoned her magic, making a haze of lilac swirl at her fingertips and on command float towards the book in her son's arms. It engulfed the page, Regina concentrating harder as she tried to manipulate the ink there, no changing the story per say, but wanting to switch any detail in the picture in a similar way to what her sister could've done.

Nothing.

So she tried again, letting out a huff as the smoke dissipated to reveal the same image as before, but wanting to test her limits and raising her palms once more, trying a different technique and envisaging the image within her own mind. The light gathered at her fingertips, stronger this time allowing a proud smirk to creep onto Regina's face. But instead of shifting gently over to the book as she intended, the beam shot straight from her hand, hitting the page with such force that Henry fell backwards to the floor.

"Henry!" Regina shouted, darting over to the other side of the counter where her son lay on his back, book flung to the side as he rubbed his head and groaned. Regina breathed a small sigh of relief at seeing him move, _He's conscious _but soon went into to panic mode once more, _blood. _Henry had pulled his fingertips from the back of his head to reveal them dappled with the red liquid, not coated but enough to send worry through his mother who was now kneeling next to him.

"Sweetheart! Can you sit up? Let me see baby..."

"Regina! Is everything alright?" Robin's voice ran through the hall as he'd awoken at the sound of her earlier cry, stumbling into the kitchen with sleep tussled hair and drowsy eyes.

"I hit Henry with my magic, it was accident but-"

"Oh god, Henry? You okay lad?" He asked, crouching on the other side of Henry so he and Regina could lift the boy to a sitting position, Regina letting out a sod as she spotted a small pool of blood on the floor behind him.

"What have a done?" she sobbed, hands shaking as she lifted them to turn her sons head, noticing a gash at the base of his skull where he'd hit the tiles.

"Mom it was an accident, it doesn't even hurt" Henry let out through gritted teeth, smiling weakly but wincing when his mother tentatively touched the wound there.

"Here let me help" she reassured, ignoring the tears that fell down her cheeks and splashed onto her silk robe, raising a shaky hand over the wound until it began to glow. Her magic this time was gentle, the lilac spreading from her palm until it coated the gash, swirling until it faded away to reveal clean and unblemished flesh. "There, all better" she sniffed, lunging forward suddenly to engulf her son in a hug made awkward by their position on the floor and her bump.

Robin chuckled at the pair, giving Henry a pat in the back as he stood up, heading across the kitchen for a towel to wipe the blood from the tiles and only noticing the abandoned book when returning to the floor. "Why was this out?" he asked, lifting it from the ground and placing it onto the counter, still open.

"Did it change?" Henry asked back, looking towards his mom who shrugged her shoulders.

"Lets take a look shall we" wiping her face clean Regina stood, with a little help from Robin, and glanced down at the page. It was exactly as it had been before, not a single stroke or colour changed. Blinking slowly Regina reluctantly turned to her son who was hovering over her shoulder, shaking her head. "I'm sorry honey, I couldn't do it"

"I knew it!" He cheered, practically jumping up and down on the spot making not only Regina furrow her brow but Robin too, putting the paper towel he'd cleaned up with into the trash and joining the confused woman's side.

"Henry I don't understand"

"I was shot back because the books protected, no one can change it but the author which means your sister didn't change it"

"But if the author can then maybe-"

"They can't change the book unless they have it, and they don't. Don't you see mom?"

"Mi'lady? What message is Henry trying to tell you?" Robin asked, putting his palm flat on Regina's lower back for support, glancing between the pair.

"He thinks you're my soul mate because my memories have been altered before but the books always been right, Henry asked me to try and change the picture in case it had been manipulated before but I couldn't, but Henry this still doesn't prove anything"

"You don't think there's even a slight possibility I'm him?" Robin protested, unable to stop the hurt look showing on his face as he looked into the brunettes eyes, searching for a logical answer. Henry looked at each of them, noticing how Robin gripped Regina's forearm tightly but not to inflict harm, more in desperation. He heard his mother sigh and took it as the time to leave, muttering something trivial such as getting Roland up and helping the boy brush his teeth before slipping from the room silently.

"Robin its not that its just-"

"That what Regina? You would rather have a stranger be tied to you for the rest of your life than me? The man who has been here with you for months, allowed you into my heart"

"Of course I want it to be you, but every time I get my hopes up I get proved wrong, I guess I've just taught myself that its best to think the worst" Regina admitted, pulling away from Robin's grip on her arm but upon noticing the hurt return to his eyes reached forward to take his palms in hers and lace their fingers together comfortingly.

"Regina look at me, what did I tell you last night? When we were walking home"

"To have hope" she muttered, staring at the floor like a scalded child.

"Then please if you only listen to one piece of advise from me, let it be that" Robin reasoned, releasing Regina's fingers so he could place his hands on her bump and a kiss to her forehead.

"Well now we've explored one route, I think we know where to go next" Regina replied calmly, leaning into Robin's touch and allowing warmth to surround her, looking up to the ceiling when she heard the patter of feet upstairs.

"And what might that be?"

"Rumple. I know my sister has power over him but if anyone can help its him, we just have be...careful when approaching him"

"If you think this is a good idea then I'll stick by you and help"

"Thank you, I'll call Emma and give her an update, you get the boys ready and Roland fed, Henry already ate"

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too" Regina smiled, wrapping her arms around Robin for another kiss, laughing when she heard Henry groan and make a distasteful face as he watched the pair from the doorway. "Problem, dear?" she teased, turning to face her son but not letting go of Robin.

"No...I like seeing you happy" Henry replied with a genuine smile on his face, making Regina's heart soar with affection and pride for the boy in front of her.

* * *

"So the book didn't change?" Emma asked, sitting across from Regina at Grannies whilst the pair each sipped a hot cocoa each, Emma's complete with cinnamon whilst Regina insisted on putting chocolate sauce over the whipped cream "Cravings" she'd commented to the blonde when giving their order earlier.

"Nope" Regina answered, popping the 'p' sound for effect and taking a lick of whipped cream from the edge of her mug.

"So how may I ask is the next logical step Rumple?"

"Its not exactly a direct next step, but considering we have no real idea where to go I know for sure Rumple will know more about this and the book" Regina explained, attempting to gauge the blonde's reaction as she took in her suggestion.

"Well, not to put a downer on the plan but these things never seem to end well and with Zelena holding Rumple up somewhere..."

"I understand your concern, but its the only lead we have...so I'm in"

"Okay, well then I'm in too" Emma answered instantly, smiling to Regina as she lifted her mug for a long sip.

"What?!"

"I'm going to stick by you, and get your back while you do this"

"Emma I-"

"You wanted my help now you're gonna get, no matter what that means for both of us and whatever you plan, I'll be there"

Regina nodded gently, genuinely flattered that the saviour of all people was willing to assist her on something that didn't even concern her. She went to offer her thanks when Emma interrupted her, continuing on her speech "But I will be right on your tail, I see anything I don't like and I will coming in blazing"

"Thank you, really, thank you"

"So will Robin be joining us?" Emma asked lightly, putting her mug down and folding her hands neatly in her lap, unsure on how to position herself after admitting to wanting to keep the brunette safe.

"No, and you can't tell him we're going either" Regina pleaded, mirroring Emma's position and sighing heavily, a look of utter defeat painted across her face.

"Wait, why?!"

"Because if he is my soul mate, or hell even if he isn't Zelena knows that he means something to me and I can't risk him getting hurt especially when she still holds his heart"

"Thats...actually a good idea" Emma realised, smiling across at Regina and nodding her head in thought. "And you're sure he won't be pissed about this? I don't want to cause you a domestic here-"

"He won't be. Back when I called you to my office about the tattoo,well after you left we kind of had a fight"

"I knew it...I wanted to say sorry about that night, I know I asked you some pretty personal stuff and could just feel the tension between you two. It wasn't my fault was it?"

"Don't apologise dear it wasn't your fault at all. It was mine, I completely questioned what we had and it made Robin, well, pretty upset" Regina huffed, struggling to put into words the heated argument that had taken place a few days prior, not quite understanding herself how something so aggressive just died down between them and allowed them to simply go to dinner within the hour. "I told him what I felt and that I was afraid so hopefully that will be enough to make him forgive me when we get back...not matter how annoyed he is we left him behind"

"And what do you guys have exactly?"

"I don't know..love I know for sure but soul mates? thats never really been on the cards for me dear. Besides I could ask the same about you and captain guy liner, will you two ever stop making eyes at each other I wonder?" Regina teased, smirking behind the mug she held between her palms.

"I don't make eyes!" Emma protested, rolling her eyes for effect. "So you wanna go now? I have the bug with me"

"There's no time like the present I guess"

"Sounds like a plan, ready to go get your happy ending?" Emma chimed, lifting her mug in the air to toast Regina's nearly empty one jokingly.

The brunette glanced at the woman in front of her and laughed, raising her mug and clinking the pair together, muttering under breath "Oh hell yes".

* * *

"Emma? What made you choose yellow?" Regina asked quietly. They'd left the main area of town and were heading in the direction of Zelena's farmhouse, driving as close as they could and then planning to park near the dirt road. It was a risky plan, and they both knew it. The idea was to catch Rumple out and taking the last leg on foot to approach quietly seemed the easiest way to do that, but they also knew that if they got to speak to Rumple, it would be because Zelena was letting them.

"What?" Emma questioned, turning off the road onto a smaller track at the edge of the forest.

"Your bug. Yellow? Bold choice is all"

"I like yellow, I stole it...is this really the time to question my taste?"

"I'm sorry, just trying to not think about how horribly this could go" Regina admitted, tearing her gaze away from the window to look at the blonde who kept her eyes on the road, shooting her a quick smile when Emma glanced at her.

"You don't have to worry it'll be fine, I'll make sure of that. Were close enough, we go on from foot here" Emma declared, pulling the car to an abrupt stop and removing the keys.

The pair exited the warm car reluctantly, closing the doors silently and gathering their bearings. They began walking side by side in the direction of the house that could be seen in the distance and had only gotten a few steps when they heard a _snap _of twigs behind them. Twirling around in sync the women poised themselves for an attack, Emma hovering and moving to stand just a little in front of Regina with her gun now out and held up, the brunette clutching a small fireball in her palm.

"No need for the weapons, dearies. I know you came here to see me" Rumple's voice carried through the trees's but from no clear direction, making the women stand back to back and begin circling, searching for the source of the voice.

"We don't have time for this Rumple, show yourself" Regina commanded boldly, although her voice held a distinct shakiness to it.

"Well if you insist" Rumple then walked out from behind a tree directly in front of Emma, making the blonde jump but relaxing once she realised he was alone, and showing no signs of harming them.

"How did you know we were coming?" Emma asked, still clutching her gun at her side and remaining in front of Regina, gaze darting around in case Zelena decided to make an unwanted entrance.

"Zelena let me go, something about stretching my legs but I knew there was more to it. And when I heard your bug approaching, I put two and two together and realised she wished for our paths to cross"

"So you don't know why we're here?" Regina cut in, placing a hand on Emma's arm and stepping beside the Blonde, giving her an assuring nod that she didn't need protecting.

"I'm afraid you'll have to fill me in, but my guess is that it has something to do with that" Rumple then pointed to Regina's side where she clutched the storybook. Both women glanced down having forgotten Regina was even carrying it and caused Regina to lift it, shifting the weight between both her arms and opening it on the bookmarked page.

"We need your help, what do you know about this?" Regina asked, holding the book out to Rumple who stepped closer to the women, making Emma hold her gun a little tighter and breath hitch nervously.

"We dearie if memory serves me correctly thats the night you almost met you're soul mate is it not?"

"But the tattoo?"

"Ah, so you've noticed it" He chuckled, holding a finger out the trace the page lightly and raise his soft gaze to meet Regina's.

"Rumple please, we haven't got time for this" Regina pleaded, holding eye contact with her former mentor in hope of getting him to sympathise with her and simply give straight answers.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to be honest...then again denial has always been one of your downfalls"

"Gold!" Emma snapped, a one word warning that she wasn't willing to keep Regina this close to her sister this long and any second now she would bundle the brunette into her bug and drive them back before things turned ugly.

Ignoring Emma's threat Rumple simply lowered his hand from the book, it hovering over Regina's bump as he asked "May I?". Regina gave him a curt nod and shifted on the spot as he placed his palm flat on the curve of her stomach.

"In all my years of knowing you Regina, I'd never thought this day would come. I knew you'd be a mother from the moment I met you but after that night at the tavern, when you ran from destiny I feared you'd lost your chance"

"Then why didn't you take me back? Make me take my happiness? Instead you turned me into a monster"

"Because it was your choice at the time and you came crawling back to me with talk of revenge, not love. I lost hope in you Regina, the light that burned so brightly in you had become dulled, but now I see its back. Biology aside Regina, I've always seen you as my daughter and as unbelievable as it sounds, I want you to be happy"

"Rumple, what are you saying?" Regina took a step back, allowing Emma to partially shield her as Rumple's hand fell from her bump back down to he side.

"You took that chance back, and found your happiness all by yourself. However the denial and fear that stopped you al those years ago has caused you to stumble again. You see the magic emotions create can be unconscious, blocking certain details that may change our view on things" he admitted, a small, sincere smile on his face.

"Are you saying-"

"Yes, the book is right...it always is"

"Oh my god" Regina realised, dropping the book into the dirt at her feet and twirling the ring on her finger absently.

"Now take my advise Regina and go. Save this town because I know you can do it, let that light that I made you suppress burn brighter than ever"

The women stared at each other, watching as Rumple suddenly looked behind them at the farmhouse, not even saying goodbye before enveloping himself in a puff of red smoke and disappearing back to his cage.


	25. Chapter 24- Act of true love

"Do we trust him?" Emma's question broke the silence as the pair drove back towards town. Regina had remained with her head pressed against the window in a silent trance since they'd settled back into the car.

"Yes" Regina replied quietly, not turning her head away from the view even when Emma glanced over at her, noticing how Regina's fingers were aimlessly tracing lines on top of the storybook that lay in her lap.

"But-"

"We just do okay?" Regina cut in, looking at Emma now with a glare that made the blonde gulp and sit further back in her seat, trying desperately to keep her eyes on the road.

"Okay"

They fell into silence again, Regina turning to look out the window again once she realised Emma had stopped questioning her, sighing as she put her forehead to the cool glass.

"I just don't get it" Emma spoke up, making Regina and spin fully in her seat to face her.

"What, Ms Swan?"

"Oh for god sakes Regina, cut it with the Ms Swan crap. I just don't understand why you're so upset"

"Because, Emma, now we know Robin's my soul mate his status went from 'potential hostage' to '100% certain target' in Zelena's eyes" Regina huffed, gripping the edges of the book in her palms tightly before releasing it completely, letting it slide to the floor next to her feet.

"Regina...I get why you're worried but if Zelena was going to hurt him, I'm sure she would've done it by now". When no response was given Emma looked over to the other side of the car, seeing Regina staring aimlessly in front of her, but this time she hadn't fully turned away and so Emma took the chance to continue. "I can't help but ask, how do you know we can trust Rumple?"

"I've known that man a lot longer than you could ever imagine dear, and he knows things about me that stem far beyond Zelena or any of this"

"But she's controlling him"

"I can see where you're coming from but the power of the dagger is simply behavioural. Think of Zelena as a puppet master pulling his strings, the strings however only cut skin deep. They can't tug at his inner emotions unless it involves information she knows about and...she most certainly didn't know about the things Rumple talked about" Regina sighed, sitting further back in her seat and clasping her hands tightly in her lap.

"Like him thinking of you as a daughter?" Emma whispered, keeping her eyes on the road, almost embarrassed to be discussing such a deep topic with the brunette next to her.

"Partly, although he'd never admitted that to me until just then. The part that did it for me was the light he talked about, Zelena spied on me many years ago that much is true but only after I began my training, only after I was tainted with a little darkness. But Rumple? He knew me before...do you know what he said when he first met me?"

"No..."

"He said he could barely believe that me and my mother were from the same family. That I was so kind and gentle, something Zelena would never have known about"

"Then great, soul mate mystery solved I guess!" Emma laughed, motioning next to Regina to alert the woman that they'd arrived back at the mansion. "Guess its time to meet your him, or see him again or whatever...you know what I mean"

"I guess" Regina replied, making no effort to leave the car or even remove her seatbelt.

"You wanna talk about it first?" the blonde urged, unbuckling herself so she could turn and face Regina, urging her on with a small smile.

"I just have no idea what to say to him" Regina admitted, laughing nervously and glancing around.

"How about the truth? I know he's dying the find out and he's going to be over the moon"

"You really think so?"

"Of course, he loves you and that little girl in there" Emma reassured, leaning over to put her hand on Regina's bump through her blouse, giggling when she felt a small kick against her flat palm. "Looks like the princess likes her auntie Emma"

"Auntie Emma?" Regina smirked, rubbing the other side of her stomach that Emma's hand wasn't occupying.

"Shut it. I think calling this baby my niece is a lot easier than figuring out the real relation we have, even though I'm sure it would be so much fun and beyond complicated"

"Oh I agree with you on that dear"

"So you ready to go?"

"I think so yes, thank you Emma" Regina smiled, reaching down to squeeze Emma's hand as it pulled away from her stomach, letting go to undo her seatbelt and slide from the car in one quick motion.

The pair walked the path up to the mansion in a comfortable silence, Emma taking the book from Regina so she could root in her pocket for her keys. Digging them from her coat Regina placed them in the lock and turned it easily, the door opening to reveal a quiet entrance way.

The silence didn't last long, the two women had barely made it a few steps inside when a light patter of footsteps was heard from upstairs with a distinct "mama!". Within seconds Roland's small body collided with Regina, knocking the woman back a step until she wrapped her arms around the child's body and recovered her balance. When Regina's palm came into contact with the boys back she felt wetness, and looked down to see the child stood with a towel wrapped around his waist and curly hair dripping drops onto the wooden floor.

"Roland! Get back up here!" she heard Robin call from landing, before more sturdy footsteps began storming down the stairs. "I told you- Regina, you're back"

"Y-yes" Regina stumbled out, prizing Roland off her gently.

"I'll take the little guy to get dressed if you want?" Emma offered, reaching down so Roland could take her hand cheerfully.

"Thank you Emma that would be great" Regina muttered, finally looking up at Robin. Shrugging off her coat slowly she hung it up in the cupboard, tugging at her boots and nearly stumbling, feeling am arm grip under her elbow and not needing to look as she knew it would be Robin.

The couple moved slowly into the living room, taking their usual perch on the couch but sitting slightly apart from each other. Truthfully, she didn't know where to begin and so glanced around, staring at any part of the room other than the one person, her _soul mate, _seated next to her.

"Is everything okay? I thought you were just having lunch with Emma..."

"We went to find Rumple" she admitted, not meeting his eye and feeling ashamed that she'd kept it from Robin.

"What?! I thought we agreed that I'd help you, go with you" Robin argued, reaching out to cup Regina's chin and force her to look up and stare straight at him.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want you to get hurt, and I understand if you don't want to forgive me..."

"Regina? Regina look at me, of course I forgive you"

"You do?"

"Yes, you were only trying to protect me" Robin chuckled, keeping his hand on Regina's chin but moving it to stroke the skin there, trailing it up her jaw slowly and into her hairline. Regina leaned into the touch, sighing deeply and instinctively moving forward to rest her palm on Robin's thigh.

"I love you" she murmured, letting her eyes flutter shut when Robin's hand cradled the back of her head and he leaned forward to kiss her neck. The words were drowned out by low murmurs escaping from the depths of Regina's throat as Robin peppered her skin and collarbone with feather like kisses, reassuring her without words that he felt the same way.

"I love you too...idiot" he chuckled against her skin, groaning when Regina squeezed the hand that was on his thigh and inched it higher, the distance between them closing quickly.

Tilting her head down Regina nudged Robin's cheek with her nose until he looked at her, moving up until they were face to face.

"What did he-"

"Shhh, let me try something" Regina whispered, her free hand coming to hold Robin's cheek gently as she drifted forward to press her lips gently to his.

With each of their eyes shut neither of them could see what happened, but they felt it. A pulse of pure light shot from their lips, not blowing each of them back but almost radiating from the spot in a beating pattern. With a gasp they separated, the memories and feelings from their time in the Enchanted Forest flooding their minds in one huge rush.

"I remember...It's me" Robin breathed, lifting his finger to touch his lips tentatively, then looking across at Regina.

"Yes" she smiled, "Rumple told me and I was going to tell you but I wanted to see what would happen without-"

Regina was cut off when Robin claimed her lips again, more forcefully and needy this time as his palm surged across the little space between them to rest on her bump through the material of her blouse. Parting ever so slightly so their foreheads could rest against one another he whispered "She's mine" making Regina laugh and nod against him.

"I can't believe we didn't know...back there and now-"

"We found each other, its what soul mates do Regina. You had our daughter with you the minute we landed here and she only tied us closer together, god I love you so much"

"I w-was so scared" Regina breath hitched and a sob escaped at the admission, causing Robin to reach around her and tug the woman to his chest, enveloping her fully as she began to cry softly.

"When we c-cast the curse my sister showed up. She spiked it with a forgetting potion and I-I knew, I knew I'd wake up and have completely forgotten you. I was so scared Robin, for you and for Roland, you were alone when you got here when I promised to help...I'm so sorry" she wept quietly, tucking her face into the crook of his neck and rubbing her bump gently.

"Hey! Look it's fine, we're fine. We weren't alone, I met you on the first day here right?" he reassured, pulling away so he could wipe the tears from Regina's face tenderly with the pads of his thumb.

"Mama mama! I remember!" Roland called as he burst through the door, invading the couples space within seconds and wiggling between them to wrap his arms around Regina's neck. Emma soon followed, running through the door, skidding to a halt on the wood and almost falling over in the process.

"Buddy you gotta slow down!"

"But its important! Mama said she would protect me when we got here and she was right, even though I didn't know her she still protected me!" he squealed, loosening his grip so he could slide comfortably onto Regina's lap, fiddling a few strands of her hair.

"What's he talking about?" Emma asked, leaning against the door frame and addressing the pair with questioning eyes.

"The curse...it's broken" Robin answered, joining his hand with Regina's and lacing their fingers together.

"What?!"

"You weren't affected by it so you probably didn't feel it break but yes, its gone"

"But how? Did you tell him?"

"I didn't need to, our love is stronger than needing hard cold facts to prove it" Regina grinned.

Emma still looked on them with a furrowed brow, opening her mouth before closing it again, choosing instead to move and sit in the armchair closest to the couch. "So you have your memories back? All of them?"

"Yes. Turns out me and Robin were together quite some time before landing here, and it was Robin who found out he was my soul mate first" she beamed, squeezing the hand he held and stroking Roland's hair gently with her other.

"Right...and the curse? Zelena? How did she cast it? How do we defeat her?" Emma's questions fell out in a desperate jumble as she gestured at them with frantic hands.

"Emma dear, about that...it wasn't Zelena who cast the curse"

"Well then who did?"

"Your parents"

At Regina's reveal Emma sat back in her seat, mouth gaping like a fish as she glanced between the couple sat opposite her. After a few moments of silence Regina opened her mouth to explain further but was interrupted by a string of giggles that left Emma's mouth, leaving the blondes body shaking as she covered her mouth with her hand and snorted ungracefully.

"Oh Its a joke! Very funny Regina! You had me there for a few seconds...but seriously, what'd Zelena give up?" Emma asked through laughs, finally calming down enough to lean both elbows on her thighs and rest her chin in her palms.

"I'm not joking. It was your parents, Snow she-"

"Regina we haven't got time for this-"

"No Emma! You're right we don't, so shut up and let me explain!" Regina huffed out, noticing how Roland flinched a little in her lap at the use of her harsh tone. Looking down she wrapped her arm around the boy to comfort him, only continuing when she felt him relax back against her chest, grab her hand and begin twirling the ring on her right ring finger. "I know it's hard to hear, but it's true. I was there and your mother she-she sacrificed Charming's heart to enact it"

"But then how are they both still here? Oh God if the curse broke what if he-"

"They're fine. Both of them, I can assure you of that. When the curse was enacted my sister showed up with a forgetting potion, otherwise we would have remembered everything that went on"

"But I still don't understand how my Dad's still alive" Emma sighed, rubbing at her temple in frustration, not directly at Regina, but at how complicated everything had become in the last few minutes.

"Well, it was Snow's idea really. She thought that her and Charming had always shared one heart from the moment they met, and so she believed that if I ripped her heart out and split it-"

"It could save the both of them" Emma finished, looking over at Robin who gave a solemn look, having only just found the news out himself. "But she could've died..."

"That's exactly what I told her. But you know Snow, she's quite stubborn when she wants to be" Regina laughed lightly.

"At least it worked" Emma concluded, rubbing her palms together and sitting up straighter, trying to mentally shake off the disturbing idea that her parents now barely had a single heart keeping them both alive. "Now, how do we defeat Zelena?"

"You" Regina smiled warmly. "Her weakness is light magic"

"But-"

"Emma dear, do you really think your own father would of sacrificed himself if you weren't?"

"No...but I've already been up against her and well, nothing...no light beam of power to defeat her" Emma sighed, standing from her seat to pace the room, the fire flaring up a little when she walked past it.

"Mama, magic!" Roland giggled from his perch on her lap, tugging slightly on the strand of hair he was holding, but not painfully.

"Yes sweetheart, but don't worry its just because Emma's upset" she comforted, securing her arm more firmly around the boys middle and smiling down at him.

"No mama not Emma, you!" he pointed, twisting in her grasp to place his little fingers flat on Regina's face, resting gently on her cheekbone and pointing at her eyes.

"Oh my god he's right" Emma joined in, also pointing at Regina.

"What?" Regina asked, looking between the two people as if they were insane. "I've always had magic and its definitely not the lightest of things" she laughed quietly.

"No but your eyes, if you were harbouring pure dark magic they wouldn't glow that colour...its like a lilac, like a mix of dark-"

"And light" Regina finished,reaching up to pat her own cheek next to where Roland's hand was, tugging the child palms back down with hers when she lowered it. "Emma you can't be serious though? You're the saviour"

"And you're her sister. Regina, who told you guys it was me?"

"Glinda, the good witch of the south" Regina stated plainly, as if it were obvious.

"Wait, she's real too?"

"Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming" Robin laughed, before standing quickly and giving Regina a soft kiss to her temple. "I'll go make some cocoa while you figure this out, cinnamon right Emma?"

"You know it" she laughed, moving to take Robin's empty seat.

"Roland honey, why don't you go help your father?"

"Okay!" the boy quickly agreed, hopping off Regina's lap and scuttling off after Robin, not even sure what task he was heading off to do.

"So this witch, what did she say exactly?"

"Well I didn't directly speak to her, the door she lived behind only allowed people with pure hearts to pass through and as your and I both know, I don't exactly match that category". Regina smiled weakly at Emma, rubbing her belly absent-mindedly.

"So the only people who saw her were my parents?"

"Yes"

"Then I think we know who I should be talking to"

"Them?"

"Yup" Emma decided, nodding. Before they could continue Robin re-entered, holding three mugs each filled and topped with cream. He passed one to Emma that had a distinct sprinkling of cinnamon on top and the other to Regina that was dappled with mini marshmallows, his simply plain whipped cream.

"So any progress?" he asked, moving to sit on the other side of Regina and loop an arm around her protectively.

"Um, where's Roland?" Regina interrupted, looking around for a mop of dark curls.

"He's upstairs completing a jigsaw, thought you'd need the quiet"

"Thank you, and not really. Emma thinks she should talk to her parents because they were the ones to speak to Glinda, not me"

"Sounds logical, if you're okay with that?"

"Sure!" Regina reassured.

The 3 sipped their cocoa in silence, allowing the events of the evening to sink in just a little before the blonde made a move. A dull buzzing caught their attention, that was soon found to be coming from Emma's phone tucked away in her jacket pocket.

"It's my mom. I better get going, I'm sure she's dying to fill me in on what I've missed now the curse is broke" she smiled, pressing a few buttons on her phone to silence it before slipping it back into her pocket. Regina and Emma shared an awkward goodbye, they both knew one of them had to face Zelena the next day and neither wanted it to be them.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" the blonde offered, leaning against the doorway at the front of the mansion.

"Yes, I'll call you in the morning after you've...talked things through" Regina reasoned, nodding her approval at the plan and giving one last last wave at Emma.

After she left, the mansion fell into a silent routine, Robin busied himself with feeding, bathing and sending Roland to bed while Regina showered, spending a little longer under the pounding stream of water in an attempt to focus her thoughts. When she returned to her bedroom dressed in a black nightie and slightly damp hair Robin was already sat cross legged on the mattress, balancing a bowl on his knees with a book in his hand. He offered her a warm smile as she paced over to the laundry basket and flung the towel into the bottom carelessly.

"There's food by the bed, I guessed you and Emma only had a snack at the diner" her muttered, tone low and calm but not in a patronising way, instead caring.

"Thank you we only had a drink" she confirmed, sliding onto the bed next to him and sighing as her head hit the pillows and feet sunk into the soft sheets below her.

"What is it?" she asked, lifting the bowl and sniffing it tentatively.

"I know I lived in the woods and you don't trust my cooking after the pizza incident, but it's just pasta" he laughed from next to her, putting the book down to turn and face Regina with a wide grin.

"It smells...all garlically" she countered, pushing a few tubes of pasta around with the fork.

"Yes...because its that Italian sauce you bought last week, it has garlic in it"

"Okay..." taking a small bite Regina chewed slowly, until she swallowed and reassured him with a smile. "Its good actually"

"Yes and you doubted me why?" Robin asked, picking up his own bowl from next to him and raising his arm for Regina lean into, until she was nestled against his torso.

"The pizza incident" Regina mumbled through large mouthfuls, finishing the dish in record time and shifting to place it back on the bed side table. "It's strange being here, and remembering being there now..." she began, moving as close to Robin as her bump would allow and clinging to him koala style.

"I know, but it's also reassuring"

"How so?" she asked, yawning but eager to carry the conversation on.

"It's just like how Roland said, back in our land you said you would protect us and you did" he stated simply, finishing the last of his bowl and dumping it on the mattress next to him as Regina's position didn't allow him to lean over.

"But I didn't, not really...you lost your heart and-"

"and I found you"

"I-" Regina stuttered, wanting to retaliate but with no words forming in her mind, instead she changed what was going to say entirely. "I want to admit something"

"Regina, is everything okay?" Robin moved now so he could tilt Regina's head up to look at him, searching for any kind of negative emotions running through her eyes.

"Yes, I was going to mention this back in our land but it seemed so irrelevant once we knew the curse was coming, and I would've told you here but I couldn't find the right time between my sister, the Charming's, the baby-"

"Regina" Robin interrupted, reaching for her arm and beginning to stroke slow circles there. "You're babbling, what is it?"

"I'm barren." she whispered, averting her gaze down to his chest and lowering her head to rest there once more "Or...I was"

"I don't understand, how can you be pregnant if you can't or couldn't bear children"

"You" she answered, and although she didn't look up Robin could feel her smile against his chest.

"As lovely as that sounds, I still don't understand what I could've done"

"My mother...when I was Queen she returned to visit me and vowed to find my soul-mate"

"To help find me?" Robin asked, fidgeting fully and nudging at Regina until they both sat opposite each other cross legged,knees touching. "Go on...I'm here" he reassured, grasping Regina's hands and interlocking their fingers.

"She...she told me she wanted me to be happy and so she went out to find the man with the lion tattoo. I gave up hope until she returned one night with news of finding him, she dressed me in my favourite dress and brought him in..."

"But it wasn't me? Surely I would've remembered?"

"No it wasn't, but I believe you know the man, it was the Sheriff of Nottingham...he was working with my mother to drag himself up to royalty"

"Bastard" Robin muttered, holding Regina's hand tighter and urging her on, letting go of one of her hands to stroke her face before settling his palm on her bump tenderly.

"She placed a tattoo on his wrist with magic, we spent the night strolling through the gardens and I was none the wiser until he told me it was okay to be weak...and I don't like being called weak. I easily revealed his plan and he told me that my mother wanted me to have a child"

"But how does that benefit her?"

"Leopald was dead and her plan was simple. Allow this man to have a child with me, and then kill me so the only heir to the throne would be my child who would be too young to rule, allowing mother to step in and manage the throne" Regina admitted with a weak smile, leaning forward to press her forehead to Robin's for support. She took a break before continuing, placing her hand over Robin's on her bump and rubbing up and down in a soothing motion, her smile growing stronger once she felt her daughter wake up and begin a gentle kicking in response to her parents touch and voices.

"I made a potion that night, one that would stop my mothers plan right in its tracks-"

"You did it to yourself?" Robin breathed, knowing the answer before Regina could nod against him.

"I always thought it was permanent, and I regretted it immediately. It's one of the reasons I didn't go looking for you, I was afraid that because I had nothing to offer except a tainted heart you'd simply turn me away"

"Then what changed?"

"We met. Turns out the potion was a curse, and you broke it. The minute my eyes started glowing was the minute you broke that damned spell and created the beautiful life inside me right now" she beamed, her giggle echoed through the soft,reassuring movements of their daughter.

"Did you know it had broken? Back in the enchanted forest I mean"

"Honestly, the thought did cross my mind. Especially that morning the glowing in my eyes stuck, it perplexed me but I didn't read into it. I had no reason to, after all, all I knew was that I couldn't have a child. Coming back to Storybrooke changed all that, when I found out I was pregnant I was terrified. I was going to tell you as soon as you wanted to stick by me but I didn't know how to explain without my memories or any theory to back up how the hell I was pregnant"

"But we're here now, that's all that matters" Robin spoke quietly. "And for what It's worth, I think you can beat that witch tomorrow"

"What makes you so sure its me?" she questioned, pulling her forehead from his so she could speak directly to Robin's face.

"I don't know, I just...know it" he admitted.

Their conversation fell quiet then, Regina let out another huge yawn and Robin took it as a hint for them to settle down. He jogged back downstairs with the empty bowls and left them in the sink for the morning, returning to find Regina already under the sheets and lay on her side. She wasn't asleep yet but her eyes were closed and breathing steady, making Robin approach quietly and turn the lamp off next to the bed. In darkness he slipped under the covers next to her and gravitated towards her warmth on instinct, making Regina sigh as she felt his arms loop around her as the pair fell asleep.

* * *

It was the shrill of Regina's phone that woke them the following morning, which considering it was downstairs, impressed Regina for its volume. Glancing over at the clock she saw it was only 7am, and with a groan she lifted the sheets over her head to block out the noise from downstairs for just a few more precious moments. Robin's hand on her arm disturbed her blissful ignorance to whoever was calling, and thinking she was still asleep begins to coax her gently.

"Regina? Love come on it's time to wake up"

"2 more minutes" she murmured, face still pressed into her pillow.

"It could be Emma, it could be important" he added, urging her gently.

"I know, but so comfy" she whined, rolling over to face Robin and reached out to cling to him.

"How about I go make us something to eat and drink, and I'll bring your phone upstairs so you can reply without moving?"

"God you're a saint" she smiled, eyes still heavy with sleep but she opened them fully to regard Robin, leaning in to give him a quick kiss as he grumbled and got up from the bed. She leaned back into the sheets, could feel her eyelids fluttering shut again when her phone rang once more from its spot on the hall table. _God, how has that thing still got battery on it? _She inwardly cursed, pulling her body under the sheets and cocooning herself there.

A few moments later the tone began again, but this time louder and growing louder still. Once more Robin's palm touched her arm, through the sheets this time, and she peeked her head out of the top to see him hovering over her with her cell held out. "You answer that, I'll get toast and cocoa" he stated, throwing the cell onto the bed next to Regina and leaving her to groan in protest. Checking the screen she saw a total of 8 missed calls, all from Emma and all in the past 15 minutes, _pretty impressive saviour. _Regina knew what Emma would want to discuss but it didn't make her want to deal with it any more, yet she wanted to beat the blonde to the next call and reluctantly hit the call-back button.

"Regina? Thank god" Emma's answer was almost instant, taking Regina aback and making her sit up in bed in an attempt to wake herself a little more.

"Emma? Is everything okay?"

"Yes it's just when you didn't answer we thought something might of-"

"I'm fine, did you find something?" Regina asked, smiling at Robin as he returned with a steaming mug of cocoa complete with cream and marshmallows, quickly passing it to her before leaving the room again to stop the toast from burning.

"Sort of, I spoke with my parents. They told me that Glinda didn't explicitly say my name, just that light magic can defeat Zelena. I know you're going to protest but that combined with the magic in your eyes and Gold telling us that you can save the town by letting the light back in makes for a pretty strong case to support it being you"

"I-" Regina stuttered, putting the phone on speaker and dumping it on the bed so she could sip her drink whilst talking. If she was being honest she'd forgotten what Rumple had said, after she found out Robin was her soul mate everything else seemed to loose its significance, even the part that clearly indicated she was the hero in all of this. "I mean you could be right, but do we want to take that risk?"

"We have to Regina. We'll all be there with you and Zelena can't harm you she needs that baby, and by the sounds of it she needs Robin's heart intact for now"

"What makes you so sure about that?" she asked, holding the mug between her palms and looking down into it, swishing the liquid from side to side. She felt the bed dip as she waited for Emma's response and looked up to see Robin sat beside her, holding a plate stacked with enough toast for the two of them. The was domestic noises from over the phone and Regina guessed the Charming's were up and about making breakfast, which immediately made a dull pang hit her chest at the thought of Henry being there after a sleepover and not home with her.

The pair began their pile of toast and soon enough Emma's voice ran through phone again. "Sorry about that, the kid wanted food and my parents are out doing a coffee run at Grannies"

"Don't worry about it dear. As long as you aren't feeding him junk food for breakfast it's fine"

"Do lucky charms count as junk food? because if that's a yes we really need to work on your definition of a healthy diet" Emma laughed through the phone, and Regina could almost visualise the playful smirk on Emma's face.

"Anyway, you were saying?" Regina asked, keeping her tone light enough so that Emma knew she wasn't mad, but that she was also eager to carry on their previous conversation.

"Oh yeah...well the more Belle looked into this time travel spell the more she found. Basically certain elements are needed, but your baby is the one ingredient not listed in the books, hence no one succeeding before. One of them is a resilient heart, and although it could be anyone's we think it's Robin's. I mean, I know she used him as toy to begin with but now you know she has it the only way to use it against you would be to kill Robin, and she hasn't. Meaning logically that she's holding onto it because she needs it"

"Good point. I know Zelena's plan is to erase my entire existence but I suppose she could've killed Robin for some amusement until then" Regina agreed, shooting an uneasy glance at Robin who visibly tensed next to her, and placed a soothing hand on his bicep until the muscle relaxed.

"Exactly. So you up for this?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really" Emma laughed through the receiver. "I'll give you a couple hours then come pick you and Robin up? My mom said she'll come to your place to watch Roland and Henry"

"Thank you" Regina replied, swallowing another chunk of toast and picking up her cell to turn it off speaker and say a brief goodbye to Emma.

* * *

The next 2 hours flew by, Regina and Robin busied themselves with getting ready, dragging a sleepy Roland out of bed and cleaning the house. Just as Regina was looping her second feather earring into place the door bell rang, and as she knew Robin would get it she simply stared back at the mirror in her room, fluffing her hair and giving her appearance a once over. She heard voices fill the hall downstairs, the Charming's making themselves at home and greeting Robin and Roland, the more familiar voices of Emma and Henry drifting up and soothing her ears. She'd chosen a simple black dress that crossed over in the front to wear, one that Emma had insisted she buy a few weeks ago for its shameless figure and bump heightening shape, the blonde knowing Robin would be blown away by it. Regina had picked it out today not specifically for that, but for a little confidence boost, teaming it with black boots, a gold belt that cinched just above her bump and gold accessories to match. Grabbing a grey coat and black fluffy scarf from her closest she donned them quickly before heading downstairs to join the crowd gathered in her house.

"I was just about to come looking for you" Robin teased as he looked up to she her heading down the stairs. "You ready?"

"Yep. Henry, sweetie are you okay with staying here for a few hours?"

"Of course mom, just be careful" her son warned, moving to hug her reassuringly.

"I will, I'll be back soon I promise" she smiled at him, giving him one last squeeze before letting him go.

Henry grabbed her coat sleeve before Regina could move much further, tugging her back close until he could whisper in her ear "Well done for breaking the curse, I knew you could do it". She could almost hear the smirk in his voice and when she pulled back her thoughts were confirmed as a smug expression was spread across her sons face, mingled with pure pride for his mother.

Everyone said their goodbyes, Regina made sure Snow knew where everything she could possibly need was including emergency numbers, and soon Emma was driving Regina and Robin in the direction of Zelena's farmhouse. The drive was a lot quicker than Regina would've liked, with barely any conversation, leaving the group in a subdued mood as Emma pulled up on the dirt track. They got out and began pacing forward, soon seeing the house come into view and immediately looking for signs of life, but spotting none.

"There" Robin whispered, making Regina and Emma spin to look at where he was pointing. It wasn't in the direction of the house, but at the barn near it where an open side door was blowing on it's hinges and catching their attention.

"Wow she an early riser?" Emma commented, changing their path and walking in front of Regina, gun in hand but lowered at her side.

The barn wasn't far away, and as the group approached the door Emma went first, tentatively peeking around it and motioning for Regina to follow muttering "come on, it's empty"

They'd barely made it through the wooden door, Regina stepping in front of Emma when they stopped in their tracks as a familiar voice sent shivers down each of their spines.

"Hello...sis"

"Zelena, good morning" Regina greeted icily, turning a little to the left to see Zelena stepping out of the shadows and gripping the dagger, Rumple trailing behind reluctantly.

"Have you come to challenge me now you've got your memories back and found your 'soul mate'?" Zelena chuckled, emphasising the last two words in a mocking tone.

"You know exactly why I'm here, to end this. Give Robin his heart back, let Rumple go and give up"

"And why would I do that when I'm so close to getting everything I ever wanted?"

"Because if you don't, I'll stop you" Regina smirked, raising her chin and standing tall, feeling Robin move to place a hand at the small of her back.

"And here I was hoping for some cooperation. We both know only light magic can harm me, and you're as dark as they come. I suppose if you won't help me willingly, there are other ways" Zelena taunted, digging her hand into the pocket of her jacket, rummaging around before pulling out Robin's heart. Regina gasped at the sight of it, stepping instinctively forward to grab it before restraining herself and simply watching as Zelena rolled it back and forth in her palm.

"Last chance sis, promise me your baby in a magical contact, you know to save on the 'no takesies backsies' once she's here. Or do I have to start getting messy?"

"You won't hurt Robin, you need his heart" Regina countered, trying desperately to not let her voice shake at the sight of Robin's beating heart in such destructive hands.

"Not technically true, I need a resilient heart yes, but there are many people who have one including you and your inability to stop protecting your _family_. Take one more step and all I have to do...is squeeze"

"No!" Regina shouted weakly, noticing Robin whimper as Zelena pressed a finger sharply against the heart in her palm.

"So what will it be?"

"I-" Regina looked around, seeing Emma watching on with her gun raised and conflicted eyes. She shook her head to indicate Regina shouldn't attack, but she couldn't let Robin die, not now, and so took a step forward with palms raised defensively.

"Rumple, dearie, would you look at that. It seems Regina can't listen to instructions, I warned you sis..." she laughed, raising her hand so that Emma's gun flew from her hand, froze Robin and lifted Regina off the ground in one motion.

The brunette hovered powerless, feet dangling down and desperately reaching for safe ground, tears beginning to stream down her face as she watched Robin's face beside her trying to break free from his invisible confines and run to her.

"Dark one be a dear, seen as Regina couldn't make up her mind I've done it for her...take her heart, while I crush her soul mates"

* * *

**I know, the cliffhanger is cruel. I just wanted to say thank you for being patient if you're still reading, I'm so busy at the moment but love writing this story and coming back to more follows/favourites and reviews! Please leave a review I'd love to know what you think (it helps more than you'll ever know) and even opinions on the season finale? (I have too many feelings to even begin to discuss it...)**

**Thank you once again and hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) xo**


	26. Chapter 25-Light magic

**AN: I'm so so so sorry for the delay, I had so many exams and a lot of writers block but thankfully thats all over now! This was definitely one of my favourite chapters to write (Along with the 'welcome to Storybrooke' chapter) so I hope I did my complicated thoughts justice.. Thank you for anyone supporting this story, enjoy and please leave a review/follow it helps more than anything! :) xo**

* * *

_Regina felt as if she were free-falling, but not in a dangerous way, it instead gave her the feeling of euphoria. It was a feeling she'd experienced only a few times in her life, and one way or another she realised they were all connected through love. _

_The first time was with Daniel, a day where he'd taken her out for a riding lesson and they'd strayed from the grounds of the estate and into the safety of the woods. From there Regina had ditched her own horse in favour of riding directly behind Daniel, with her arms looped around his middle and chest pressed flush to his back, racing through the forest without a care in the world. She'd laughed properly for the first time that day, a joyous giggle that resonated from deep in her belly and made her catch her own breath at the sound of it. They'd ridden until their stomachs growled and caused them to stop, taking shelter from the beating sun under a huge willow tree. When they'd eaten their fill Daniel spoke to her softly, tugging at Regina until she could sit in his lap and rest against him, eyes fluttering shut in contentment. _

_"Regina Mills, I vow to you that once you turn 18, I'll whisk you away from here where we can ride until our horses tire. And I vow to make you feel happy, warm and loved for the rest of your life. When the time is right I'll ask you to marry me, you'll say yes and find a gown that won't be the most expensive, but the most beautiful on you. I can't promise you riches Regina but I can offer you myself, but all that's in the future my dear, for now, happy 17th birthday". His speech had barely escaped as a whisper, drifting into Regina's ears and soothing her, allowing the healing bruises and mental scars caused by her mother to simply fade away by the promise of devotion and happiness. Riding back to her horse was when she felt it, giggling once again as Daniel reached above to grab a dangling apple for her, determined not to slow their speed whilst wanting to retrieve the fruit. The feeling of his warm body so close to hers, the wind in her face and surrounded by scenery that didn't instantly remind of her mother, it was the closest to freedom and happiness she'd even experienced. And she loved it._

* * *

_She didn't feel that for a long time after, not until Henry. She felt something close to it the moment he was placed in her arms for the first time, but after their rocky start Regina doubted whether the unconditional love she gave to her son was mutual. It was a Tuesday, Henry was 17 months and 3 days old and Regina was beginning to regret taking the day off work to stay at home. Sure, the curse meant that town couldn't fall apart due to time standing still, but the business women within her felt that spending the day with a troubling toddler wasn't her best idea. She'd spent the morning baking cupcakes for Henry to decorate, an activity that would keep both of them busy. _

_"Mommy! Cake!" Henry giggled, licking the spoon in his sticky fingers clean of icing before nudging his freshly decorated cake forward to show his mother. _

_"Yes sweetie that's right" Regina smiled with her back to Henry, stood at the sink with her hands immersed in the soapy water. _

_"No mommy look!" Henry whined, fidgeting in his high chair until the noise distracted her enough to make her turn to look at his handiwork. Regina had been trying, hard, and although she knew that she was the only mother Henry saw, she couldn't help but feel inadequate. She'd raised him to be clingy, and as Henry was still a toddler he'd had very little interaction with anyone bar Regina, she was his world. That precious boy now sat in front of her with icing and sprinkles smeared across his face, a huge smile stretching across his cheeks and a plate full of messy cupcakes littering the work surface, and he was all hers. That thought alone made her heart swell, her breath falter and hands come up instinctively to lick her finger and gently wipe the worst of the stickiness off her son's face. _

_"Wow you did so good! Shall we take one as a snack and go watch a movie?" she suggested, grabbing a damp towel behind her and quickly cleaning the rest of Henry's face before he could protest. _

_"Yes! I love you mommy!". Hearing that for first time? That did it. The feeling she'd forgotten her body could even make her feel returned and just like that she was falling. Falling into the bliss of feeling truthfully loved and utterly comforted, something only Daniel had been able to elicit from her before and was sure she would never feel again until then. It held her in that moment, suspended, until she felt a sticky palm touch her cheek and opened her eyes to see Henry reaching out to her with grabby arms. And so she tugged him free of his confines, balanced her son on her hip and smiled genuinely at him, giggling in the same way she'd done all those years ago on the back of Daniel's horse. _

* * *

_After hearing Henry confirm his love Regina felt more comfortable with her life, to say she was fully happy was a stretch especially when Emma turned up, but she was content. She soon forgot the feeling even existed, until the thief. And in all the situations Regina imagined that feeling of pure love and acceptance to return, she never expected it to be when the most honourable man in the Enchanted forest was planted between her thighs, his mouth latched onto her neck as she clawed at his back. _

_They were usually in her bed chambers, a room they truthfully had spent a shameful amount of time in over the past week since Robin found the drawing of the tattoo. It started out how it always did, he came in with an update on the barrier, a message from Snow or had simply felt the need to check up on her. It happened the same way each time as well, he'd approach her and they'd inch forward instinctively, hands reaching and palming any soft flesh they could find through the layers of clothes they wore as their lips and crashed together with a sizzle of electricity. _

_And so sex for them was, needy. Intimate yes, but never a slow and drawn out process. Until today. Robin had casually followed Regina to her room after breakfast, a move she didn't exactly approve of but hadn't sent him away either. As soon as the door shut behind them he found his way next to her, hands coasting up her thighs and squeezing her hips until she groaned and leaned back into his torso. From there things went as usual, heated kisses were exchanged until Regina let out a frustrated huff, tugging at the lace of her dress before making an attempt at removing Robin's shirt, pushing him back towards the bed. Clothes were shed in record time, leaving the pair to shiver for a few seconds until Regina toppled forward to straddle Robin, pulling their torsos flush and heating them instantly. She was eager, so much so he could feel her pushing against him, grinding relentlessly as her lips moved from his mouth to his neck, licking and teasing as they went. But Robin could sense where it was heading and acted quickly to slow the insatiable woman down, flipping them over until her back hit the mattress with a dull thud as a delicious giggle left her lips. _

_From there he tasted each inch of flesh he could find, teasing until she squirmed beneath him, nibbling at more sensitive area's and having to grip her hips more than a few times to keep them secured to the bed. Regina was like putty in his hands now, lay bare and panting, gazing into his eyes in a pleading manner as her hands reached for him desperately. When Robin finally looked down at her, lifting his mouth from her stomach her pupils were so dilated they appeared black, and he let out a gasp as she pulled him back up to crash their lips together once more. He realised enough was enough, and soon they were fully together, gathering a steady rhythm they'd become accustomed to. With sunlight streaming in the couple were illuminated, the only sound filling the room the slap of skin to skin as Regina shifted under Robin to change his angle, forcing him deeper and deeper._

_She was soon wriggling and moaning beneath him, powerless and laid completely vulnerable in his grasp. Her palms rested flat against Robin's back but when he moved to latch his mouth to her neck once more she rose her fingers, clawing gently at his skin in approval. But Robin's kisses didn't last long, instead he dotted small bites along her collarbone and up her neck until his mouth hovered over Regina's ear, his hot breath tickling her. _

_"I love you" he whispered, so quietly she didn't believe she'd heard it but she knew she had. It was then she felt it, coursing through her like a wave and knocking her backwards. _

_Even lay on her bed she was falling, eyes fogging over as Regina embraced the light that showered her in that moment and involuntarily gripping Robin just a little tighter. _

_And in that moment she knew, that the Evil Queen could learn to love again. _

* * *

These were the memories Regina chose to hold onto, there were more a few other moments in between that held strong meaning but nothing compared to the love she'd allowed herself to feel in those exact brief seconds. And so she envisaged them in front of her, closing her eyes tightly as she heard Rumple reluctantly approach her under Zelena's control and simply watched them play in her head, like a film on a loop. Over and over did she watch and feel Daniel, Henry and finally Robin come to love her, and in turn her free reaction of simply loving back. As her sister held her in the air Regina finally felt it properly, the feeling of weightlessness that the innocent giggle had mirrored, only now it was physical and not emotional. She knew she should open her eyes, look at Robin or even Emma, see their faces properly but it wasn't how she wanted to remember them. She wanted to prove her mother wrong, prove that love wasn't weakness and instead strength. The more the scenes looped the more Regina noticed things slipping in, scenes of her and Emma laughing at Grannies over mugs of cocoa, quiet nights in with pizza and Henry, dinner at Snow's and even sitting with Roland as the pair painted and crafted to their hearts delight.

"Ready to say goodbye to your happy ending then sis?" Zelena teased, dragging Regina down to earth from her daydream and forcing her eyelids to flutter open. She knew Zelena was hesitating, enjoying the moment and waiting for a reaction that Regina hadn't yet provided. At the sight of Regina staring poker faced back at her Zelena showed a little shock, mixed with confusion and almost fear that Regina chose to ignore.

She only looked down when she felt Rumple stand directly in front of her, her hovering above the ground making her chest come level to his face. Regina saw him raise a shaking hand, the pleading in his eyes telling her all she needed to know, that he was fighting with every inch of his being against the dagger. It was futile, she knew that, and as if to convey that Regina gave a small nod and weak smile when Rumple looked up and they made eye contact.

"It's not your fault" she whispered to her former mentor, one lonely tear leaving her eye and trickling slowly down her cheek. "It's not anyone else's but hers" she bit out, unable to lift her fingers to dab away the tears, and simply watched it drip from her chin into the dusty ground beneath her.

It was then she finally looked over at Emma, who was still poised with gun at the ready, but frozen. The blonde could still edge her neck to look up at Regina, and so she turned as best she could to smile up at her, eyes widening when the pair locked gazes. But Regina's look didn't linger, as Emma stared open mouthed Regina looked across at Robin on her other side who like Emma was frozen on the spot but had looked up to stare at her. She offered him a full, reassuring smile, eyes wrinkling in the corners and small dimples showing on her cheeks that were wet and tear stained. Robin returned it with a look of anguish that changed drastically once the brunette focused her eyes back on him, all trace of the smile gone.

"Zelena you might as well get on with it" Regina declared, head held high as she continued to hold Robin's stare. She then spoke directly to him, the barn around her fading to black as she whispered across the space "Robin I lov-"

Her admission was cut short when Rumple's hand plunged into her chest, at the exact same moment Robin let out a groan and stumbled forward onto his knee's. He let out another cry as Zelena teasingly squeezed his heart and he slumped face first into the dirt, not adding pressure but no reducing it either so he felt a constant pulsing pain through his chest. Regina tried to glance down at him but the pain running through her stopped her, paralysing her and making her remain static, open mouthed as a slight groan escaped her lips.

"NO!" Emma screamed. Allowing Robin to fall forward also meant Emma was able to move again and she did without thinking. In seconds she was crouched next to Robin, tilting his chin up from the ground to make sure he was breathing and letting out a sigh of relief when she heard his laboured breaths.

Without stopping Emma then rose to her feet, turning to face Rumple who had his hand buried deep in Regina's chest. The brunette was turning pale now, the pain caused by Rumple leaving his hand there was excruciating and making her vision cloud over. Emma saw red, pushing Rumple back with all the force left in her until his palm slipped from Regina's chest empty handed. The blonde fist connected with his cheek in a loud _crack_, sending Rumple staggering backwards before falling limply next to where Robin lay unconscious.

"Bold move saviour" Zelena laughed from her spot, still holding Robin's heart with just enough pressure to keep him on ground and weakly writhing in pain. "But not bold enough" she cackled, shooting her hand out and sending Emma flying into the far wall, hitting it with a harsh thud that echoed through the barn.

The sound seemed to make Regina come around, tilting her head up and groaning as she took in Emma leaning against the wall clutching her arm in pain and Robin at her feet, drifting in and out of consciousness. "Emma? Robin?" she muttered, still hovering but able to move her arms now, one drifting to rub her chest whilst the other instinctively clutched at her bump protectively.

"Regina? You okay?" Emma called over, pushing herself off the wall and attempting to limp back towards Regina and Robin.

"If I were you dear I'd stay right where you are. If you care for your friends true love that is" Zelena warned, holding her fist up containing Robin's heart like a trophy and making Emma stop dead in her tracks.

But the threat didn't stop the blonde from catching her breath and shouting across "Stop her Regina, you can do this" she reassured, holding her hands up in a surrender pose and wincing at the pain it caused her.

"But, I don't know how!" Regina shouted back, words still a little slurred but voice stronger than moments ago. Her eyes were focused on Robin, who had managed to slowly crawl backwards to the wall near Emma, leaning weakly against it for support.

"Your eyes, they've changed" Robin cut in quietly, making Emma turn her head to face him. "Were purple...now white" he bit out, clutching his jacket over his chest tightly and letting out a small whimper as Zelena increased the pressure on the hold she had.

"Enough of this!" Zelena yelled, holding the dagger up and commanding Rumple to drag himself off the ground. "Kill them all, leave my sister to me" she hissed out, pacing forward and striding past Rumple to come face to face with Regina. She didn't bother looking back around, knowing just how weak both Robin and Emma were and without much care tossed Robin's heart over to Rumple with a smirk, making Regina whimper in protest at her harsh handling.

"Sorry sis? Did you want me to be a little gentler?" Zelena dryly commented, raising her hand to lower Regina to the ground but still bound tightly by magic until the pair stood on equal levels inches from each other.

Regina slouched a little when her feet touched the dirt, feeling the pain in her back from supporting her bump mid-air dull down slightly but not entirely, the twinge spreading from her spine a reminder that her baby was the reason Zelena was doing all of this. She tried to stand a little straighter, to hold confidence and strength Regina knew she didn't have but knew she needed, her hands coming forward to hold her bump and in doing so brushing against Zelena's front due to their close proximity. "She's the key Zelena isn't she?" Regina taunted, rubbing slow circles in a weak attempt to sooth her now kicking daughter.

"You see Regina, in all these attempts people have made to travel back in time, they all seemed to forget one very important piece of information. Magic doesn't fail, people fail. They were all lacking in one very key _pure _element in which to complete the puzzle. So yes your dearest daughter, my little niece is who I need, and who I shall have-immediately" Zelena whispered, plunging her palm forward and scrambling to remove Regina's hand protecting her stomach.

"NO!" Regina roared, the power in her voice even surprising herself, her eyes becoming wide when she felt a tingling in her palms and looked down to see them glowing white. Pure, light magic. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY BABY FROM ME!" she screamed and without hesitation surged all the built up magic outwards in a vicious stream that headed straight for her sister.

The wave hit the redhead with force, so much so that she was thrown several feet across the barn, the dagger dropping from her hand in the process. Regina remained on the spot, hands raised defensively and her breath coming out in huffs, but Emma moved quickly the gather the knife from the ground, making sure it was well out the way of Zelena. Everyone held their breath for a few moments, Zelena could be heard coughing on the ground as she struggled to sit up, Rumple and Robin took a few steps away from each other where Rumple had been previously about to crush his heart, Emma was slumped against the far wall, hands shaking and clutching the dagger whilst Regina stayed poised, the magic in her eyes beginning to dull. It was the weak cackle let out by Zelena that broke the silence, snapping Regina out of her trance and within seconds the brunette was striding towards Zelena with murder painted across her face.

"Don't ever hurt the people I love or tell me what I can be!" she yelled at her sister, the threat echoing through the barn as she leered over the other woman who was still weakly coughing.

The other woman managed to prop herself up her elbows and looking down at the ground laughed again, a laugh that scared Regina into thinking the redhead knew something she didn't. "I tried to be good once, but it wasn't in the cards, this is who I am, and its who you are"

"You're wrong sis" Regina countered, leaning forward and tugging forcefully at the pendant attached to Zelena's collar. As she pulled it free a stream of green surrounded the women, floating and hovering before dissipating into the air around them.

"So now you're a hero?" Zelena whimpered.

"Today I am" Regina smiled, the smile growing even wider when she heard rushed footsteps behind her and Robin's warm hand touch the small of her back. "It's over Zelena, you aren't going anywhere"

"I beg to differ" Rumple shouted, raising his hand but found himself stopping halfway, groaning in pain and gripping his palm.

"No" Emma cut in, holding the dagger in front of her and walking to joining Regina and Robin. "This ends now"

"I couldn't agree more" Regina sighed, looking over her shoulder to glance at her sister. She could feel her eyes dulling, the room around her becoming fuzzy at the edges but when she opened her mouth to tell Robin, to show her panic nothing came out. It was as if she had cotton wool stuck in her mouth, blocking the words as black spots began clouding her vision. The last thing she heard as her body fell limp and she started falling was the desperate cry of her name slipping from Robin's lips.

* * *

_The cry was soft and quiet, and that surprised Regina. As Queen she'd witnessed many battles, seen many people fall and so much suffering that a scream or cry didn't affect her._

_ But this was different. _

_It took her back to the first real cry she'd heard, one that had left her own mouth the night Daniel died. It was a sound that had echoed throughout the stables eerily as she clung to the lifeless body in her arms, scream after endless scream until her throat was hoarse and her mother long gone from the scene. That had been the night she learned the true meaning of pain, a loss that seemed to leave a gap in her own soul. A void that all the shouts and cries seemed to drown into and melt away, until Regina was left in silence in the barn, clutching at Daniel yet knowing that in truth, she was alone. _

_From then on Regina began to study people, their reactions both physically and emotionally to her ways of ruling as Queen. She noticed how peasants flinched and children whimpered when she drew near or rode through villages, saw the fear in her soldiers eyes when she sent them off to battle. For years, even decades Regina analysed each cry she heard, longing to hear one that reminded her of herself. A sound that practically screamed 'desperate soul', something, anything to make her not feel so alone in the world._

_It wasn't until she adopted Henry that a familiar wail made it's way back into her head. His endless tears had sent sparks of worry down her spine, and gave her flashbacks to the night she drank the potion that not only drained away her biological ability to conceive, but also her maternal instincts. _

_But those flashbacks were wrong. _

_Each cry Henry let out only strengthened Regina's instincts, making her swoop him up into her arms, cradle him gently and whisper soft words into her sons ear. It was those cries that got her through Henry's years, they were the only indication that he needed her, wanted her by his side and so comforted her, and for once she didn't feel so alone._

_And now she heard that sound again, faint as if off in the distance. A muffled wail that had Regina squinting as she began taking in her surroundings, squinting at the brightness surrounding her. She was at home, in her bed engulfed by Robin's distinct smell on the pillow next to her. But when she leaned an arm out to seek his touch she found the space next to her empty, making her brow furrow in confusion as she sat up lazily to look around. The sunlight was only beginning to stream in through the windows, casting an orange glow throughout the bedroom, resting on various objects strewn across the floor and surfaces. The couples clothes were hung over the back of a chair, Regina's jeans mingled with Robin's own and blanket lay on the floor with something underneath that caught Regina's eye. _

_A small lump was covered by the fluffy edge of her comforter and Regina leaned forward over the edge of the bed to reach down and tug it backwards, revealing a small pink teddy. She plucked it from the ground with her palm, watching as its smiling face grinned up at her. She found herself holding it in her hands and turning it over and over, trying desperately to remember where it came from. _

_Her daydream was broken when the door creaked open, and Regina's mouth dropped open in shock when she glanced up at the doorway. _

_There stood Robin, smiling on at her, but bundled up quietly in his arms was a baby. Her baby. Their daughter. _

_"Wha-" she breathed, looking down to notice her bump now gone and stomach as flat as before. _

_"Ah you found it! I've been looking everywhere where was it?" Robin asked gently, stepping forward to take to the teddy out of Regina's hands and nestle it amongst the blankets in his arms._

_"On...the...floor" she replied slowly, brow still creased and head spinning in confusion. _

_"It must of gotten caught up in the blanket" Robin muttered, closing the steps to sit next to Regina on the bed. "Look sweetheart mama's awake" he cooed gently, laughing when the bundle he held began to wriggle and two huge chocolate brown eyes peeped open to stare up at the pair. _

_Regina mouth remained open, watching how Robin effortlessly held his daughter and soothed her, amazed and mesmerized with her heart swelling with love. It was then her daughter began to cry, starting so gently before quickly building up to a monotone wail. To anyone else it would've seemed annoying and more of screeching but to Regina it was a cry that called to her. No matter how lost she was as to her current situation it all became irrelevant as her arms lunged forward and slid under Robin's, lifting her daughter over into her own arms as she began rocking her slowly. _

_It was then she finally took a good look at her, dark curls on her head and deep eyes that reminded her much of her own features, clearly the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree in terms of looks. Regina soon found a smooth rhythm and within minutes her daughter was beginning to settle again. The brunette couldn't help the huge grin that appeared on her face when she felt Robin's arm slide around her waist and pull her close._

_It was a bliss she felt slowly slipping away from her, the repetitive motion of her arms made her head dizzy as black spots began once again clouding her vision. "I know this..." she whispered, but with no response from Robin next to her. _

_"The barn...my sister, this isn't right.." she cried, looking down even though her head was swaying to see her arm now empty. "No...no!" Regina now screamed weakly, looking around to find herself completely alone in the room, the temperature dropping and her consciousness wavering as she heard a cackle from in front of her and lifted her heavy head to see Zelena in the doorway to her bedroom holding her daughter. Regina tried desperately to protest but it was futile, she was tired,so tired and couldn't fight the lull of the darkness surrounding her._

* * *

"Regina? God I think she's waking up"

"Hey, sweetie back up she needs her space"

"But I want her to see the card!"

"She will we promise"

It wasn't just one voice but several that bought Regina around. The terrifying darkness that engulfed her only moments ago was beginning to fade, replaced by a burning brightness that made Regina squint her eyes tight and retreat back to the blackness behind her eyelids.

"Regina love?"

That voice, that was the one that caught her. The one that made her eyes relax before fluttering slightly open, desperately starting to search for blue to match the heavy accent she'd just heard. When they adjusted to a glaring white shining from above she dared open them a little more, looking to her left now where she could hear panicked breaths and upon glancing in that direction, her own breath hitched.

Robin.

There staring at her, a wide grin across tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes.

"Robin?" she uttered his name quietly, the hoarseness of her voice even surprising her. Swallowing Regina repeated herself, his name leaving her lips a little stronger and louder. It was then she heard shuffling from behind Robin and so Regina blinked a few more times and caught sight of a mop of dark locks crouched behind Robin's leg. "Roland?" Regina questioned, wondering why the sweet boy was here when only moments ago her sister was attempting to kill her.

"Mama!" she heard the boy squeal, before a pressure hit her hand as his little fingers entwined with hers for a few brief seconds. The skin on skin brought the feeling back to Regina's hand, and soon she felt a softness beneath her palm that felt oddly like a blanket. Slowly the room around her was coming into focus until she heard the soft beeping of various monitors surrounding her and the distant footsteps of people walking outside the room.

"Where...am-"

"The hospital" Robin answered quickly, reaching across and taking Regina's hand when her saw the flash of panic in her bleary eyes. "After you defeated Zelena you fainted and I couldn't wake you up I thought-" a small whimper left Robin's mouth and made him pause mid sentence, tears filling his eyes once more with a lone one trickling down his cheek and falling carelessly onto the bedsheets surrounding Regina.

"We were more than a little worried to say the least" Emma chimed in from the doorway, causing Regina to glance over and catch sight of the blonde leaning against the wall with her coffee in one hand, the other arm in a sling. Her face looked just as drained as Robin's and each of them sported various scraps and cuts across their cheeks, a harsh reminder of what they'd faced. "We got you here as soon as we could, then ran some tests but said it was probably both physical and magical exhaustion"

Regaining some of her strength Regina made a move to sit up and suddenly found Robin looping an arm around her back and easing her up the mattress, fluffing various pillows behind her for her to sink back into. It was then Regina looked down and saw her bump, just as she remembered and smiled, knowing for sure now that Zelena hadn't taken her baby.

"Is she okay too?" Regina asked, placing one hand on her swollen stomach whilst staring up at Robin.

"Yes she's fine, she a fighter just like her mum" he beamed, leaning down to plant a small kiss to her forehead.

"I think I'll leave you guys to it, its seems the little guy wants to show you something anyway" Emma chuckled, pointing her coffee cup at Roland who still remained a little behind Robin. After throwing the empty cup in the trash she gave a wave and blew a small kiss across at Regina who returned it with a smile before leaving the room and closing the door quietly.

"Roland honey do you wanna get up here with me?" Regina asked quietly, earning a small frown from Robin. "What? I'm fine he can come up here, help me lift him"

At Regina's determination Robin simply sighed and manoeuvred Roland quickly up until he could wiggle himself further onto the bed and nestle into Regina's chest. Robin still looked sceptical, eyeing up the various wires and tubes attached to Regina scanning to check they were all intact but upon seeing the joy on her face let himself relax and take perch on the edge of the blanket to loop an arm around her shoulders.

"I made you a card look!" the boy beamed, holding his arm up to shove a folded piece of paper at Regina. She took it whilst chuckling, examining it and noticed distinct green butterfly's printed all over it, the same design she'd helped him work on in school. The gesture made her smile, and the surprisingly neat scribble inside that read 'To mama, feel better and wake up soon so we can bake cookies, lots of love Roland xxx' caused her eyebrow to raise suspiciously.

"I wrote it but Roland made it and gave me a word by word message" Robin answered proudly.

"Wait, how long was I out for wasn't it just earlier today?" Regina questioned, looking around the room for some clue as of the date.

"Four days actually. It seems the fight really took it out of you" Robin answered, tightening his grip on her in reassurance.

"God, and my sister?"

"Detained. The pendant that holds her magic was sealed in your vault by Emma and she's being held in a cell. We didn't want to make any decision until you were better, she is your family after all..."

"That she is" Regina muttered, passing the card over to Robin for him to place next to the bed and he watched as she wriggled down the pillows until she was nearly laying down again, hugging Roland close to her and running her fingers through his dark hair. "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think there's enough room behind me for you to get in? I want to rest but not alone" Regina admitted, kissing Roland's temple when he peered up at her.

"Of course" he responded instinctively, quickly making his way around the bed and tugging his boots off before clambering up and allowing Regina to shuffle backwards into him.

There she allowed herself to drift off, it seemed four days rest still wasn't enough but this time when darkness surrounded her, she was equally surrounded by love.

* * *

Regina awoke alone. Her first instinct was to panic, but the familiar hospital sounds reminded her all to quickly of where she was and so she let herself calm down before sitting up slowly. The card remained next to bed with a few empty coffee cups but apart from that any trace of Robin and Roland were gone. Glancing around Regina spotted a bottle of water behind the card and reached for it, chugging the entire thing once she realised just how thirsty she actually was. She was screwing the cap back on when there was a gentle knock at the door and Regina answered softly "Yes?"

It was Emma who entered, now dressed in a blue shirt, black skirt, tights and ankle boots with a black jacket worn on one side and the other arm hung over her shoulder where the sling was. "Hey, glad to see you awake again" she smiled, stepping further into the room but remaining a distance from the bed, shifting awkwardly on her feet.

"Emma, you can come and sit with me" Regina smiled, watching as the blonde seemed to relax a little and approach her, hopping onto the mattress but leaving her legs dangling over the edge.

Now Emma was closer Regina could see the cuts on her face better, they were close to healing and the various bruises that surrounded them were yet another reminder of just how long she'd been out for. "How are you?" she asked the blonde, leaning down the put the empty bottle on the floor.

"I'll live, the arms fractured but apart from that I just got bruises"

"How come you're sill lurking in the hospital? I figured you'd be resting at home"

"Oh yeah about that...my mom had her baby" Emma smiled, turning to face Regina with proud eyes.

"She did?"

"Yeah, baby boy. They won't tell me the name yet but she had him just a day after the Zelena thing. Every time I visited her I'd come here afterwards to see if you'd woken up and yesterday was the first time you actually did. She's getting discharged today so I figured I'd come while they're sorting paperwork out"

"Thats amazing. And thank you Emma, for coming"

"No problem" the blonde chuckled, sighing a little and leaning back into one of the pillows.

"Something on your mind?" Regina asked curiously, shifting in the bed to pull the blanket off her legs.

"I just, no it doesn't matter I don't want to worry you"

"You can tell me. Dear I think we've been through enough to have skipped any logical order to a friendship, I may be your step-grandmother by marriage but I consider you more a sister, so please?"

"Esh our family tree is complicated isn't it? And thank you Regina I don't think anyone's ever really said I mean that much to them...in a friendship sense I mean. Okay fine its just that although this is all over, Zelena's got no magic and Gold's still recovering I can't escape this felling of...dread"

"Why do you think you're dreading something?"

"I don't know, is it crazy?"

"No. Quite the opposite in fact but for now at least Emma we're safe. I know it isn't the full reassurance you probably need but it's all I can offer, now how about we talk about something else to take your mind off things?"

"Like what talk about boys and then braid each others hair?" Emma laughed, tugging off her boots so she could curl her feet up onto the bed and under her, pulling the blanket Regina had discarded over her lap.

"I was going to ask if you had any pictures of your new brother but if you wanna talk about you and hook..." Regina teased, running a hand through her hair and raising her chin smugly.

"Yeah yeah I have photos!" Emma chimed, eager to get away from the topic of her growing relationship with the one handed pirate.

Soon the pair had seen all the photos Emma had to offer of the new prince and they began casually scrolling through older pictures on her phone. They found ones of Henry, usually eating in the diner, photos from Snow's baby shower that Regina had regrettably missed due to it being when Robin lost his heart and stormed out on her and even ones of Emma and Regina out and around Storybrooke, getting hot cocoa and family walks through the park with Henry and Roland.

"You know what's strange? When Henry first brought me here I never in a million years thought that in such a short space of time I'd find my place in the world" Emma admitted, looking down at a picture from a few months ago of her, Regina and Snow in the loft, all squished on one couch with a blanket around them and popcorn balanced on Regina's knee, the three grinning cheesily at the camera.

"Dear when you first came here the last thing I imagined was that photo's like that would exist" Regina laughed, pointing the screen before swiping it right to a picture of the same night, but one Regina had taken later in the evening of Emma and Snow sound asleep on the couch beside her.

"Hey! You took that?!" Emma accused, zooming in to laugh at her unconscious face.

"It's your phone I figured you would've found it by now" Regina chuckled.

"I'm kinda proud of us you know" Emma began, not letting Regina cut in as she continued "You know with the whole co-parenting thing. Ever since the second curse and finding you pregnant I didn't think it would work"

"Us? Emma most of it was down to you. Henry didn't even remember me"

"But your magic. Regina you have light magic do you know how big of a deal that is?"

"Emma, you have light magic too" Regina countered, raising a sarcastic eyebrow at the blonde.

"But I was born with it, you manipulated it and bought it out all by yourself"

"Are you trying to live up your family name here or something?"

" What, Charming? Really Regina who you're talking to here" Emma stated blandly but with no hint of bitterness to her voice. She opened her mouth to continue when the door burst open and Robin jogged in.

"Regina God you're okay" He panted, walking quickly over to where the two women sat on the bed to envelop her in a hug.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Regina laughed, pulling away to hold Robin at arms length and examine him. The smile on her face began to fade when she saw the panic still in his eyes and worry painted across his features. "Robin, what is it?"

"Its er...it's your sister. Her cells empty we think she's escaped"


	27. Chapter 26- The time portal

**AN: I cannot apologise enough for how long it took to update, but I hope the plot twists make up for it! Enjoy and please leave a review it helps me out so much! xo **

* * *

"I told you!" Emma yelled in frustration, jumping up from her seat next to Regina on the bed to emphasise her irritation.

"Emma! Calm down, we don't know what happened yet" Regina reassured.

"I'm glad you're calm" Robin muttered, running a hand over his face in an attempt to wake himself up more, brow furrowing when he glanced over at the bed.

Regina was still sat cross legged on the bed, but was tugging at the IV tube connected to her arm viscously, wincing when she managed to remove the needle before tossing it onto the blanket next to her. From there she swung her legs off the mattress but stopped just before getting up, instead resting her elbows on her thighs and leaning her face forward into her palms.

"Regina hey what are you doing? Get back into bed you aren't well" Robin reasoned, walking across the room to kneel in front of her. When Regina lifted her head to look at him her face was pale, eyes still twinkling with magic but she was looking past him with a glassy gaze. "Love talk to me" he murmured, gently lifting her head higher with his palm and running a thumb across her jaw.

"She's my sister, I got it handled" Regina whispered back weakly, a deep sigh leaving her lips after she spoke. She then blinked slowly, the darkness under her eyes a clear indication of how physically exhausted she still was and simply couldn't handle round two with Zelena.

"No, we have it handled. You need to take care of yourself and your daughter" Emma instructed, lingering back at the door to give Regina space but making sure the tone of her voice was stern.

If Regina heard Emma's request she chose to ignore it, blinking once more as a tear slowly ran down her cheek. The next second she was up, pushing at Robin's shoulders until her gave her enough room to stand, and although it took her wobbly legs 3 attempts, she finally made it onto her feet. Standing meant Regina had to steady herself, planting one palm on her swollen belly whilst taking Robin's offering hand gratefully with the other as he began to help her shuffle around the bed. She was still dressed in grey silk pyjama's that Robin had no doubt bought in from home despite the fact that they no longer fitted her and made her olive toned bump protrude from the bottom. With the weak wave of her wrist Regina attempted to change her clothes, hoping for something not necessarily formal but something more presentable, and let out a frustrated huff when her clothes remained the same.

"You must be exhausted Regina, but If you insist on tagging along then here, let me help" Emma resided, imitating the same wrist flick Regina had just attempted.

Instantly the sleepwear the Queen previously wore transformed to a pair of comfortable black jeans, a maroon silk shirt that stretched comfortably over her stomach and her black mac jacket with simple black boots. At a glance in the bedside mirror Regina also noticed her hair was now brushed and in the same slightly curled style she like to wear it in, with a small layer of make up brightening up her tired and weary face.

"Thank you" she nodded gratefully, and although she now looked decent, the tremble in her voice and shake to her limbs told an entirely different story. No amount of clean clothes and make up were hiding it, and Robin and Emma shared a concerned glance as they watched Regina lean on the bed and step slowly towards the door. "Emma can you do me a favour?"

"Sure" Emma answered instantly, walking from the doorway to the woman's side.

"I need you to teleport us,from here to the station. I'd do it myself but..." Regina asked timidly, motioning at herself with hunched shoulders and a look of almost embarrassment on her face.

"I...I've never done that before. I mean our lessons were going well but teleportings kinda your thing" Emma explained quietly, wringing her palms in embarrassment.

"Yes you can. I've seen your raw power at it's best, all you need to do is concentrate, focus and do exactly as we've practised"

"But whenever we practised it never worked"

"It will. Robin come here" Regina reassured, reaching forward to take Emma's hand in hers and outstretching her other palm for Robin to take. "After some experience you won't need us to hold hands, but for now its the safest option for getting us all there in one place"

Emma complied and took Regina's hand, letting Robin rest his own on her shoulder just above her sling so the three of them formed a rough circle. Emma could feel Regina's palm shake slightly in her own and took a moment to glance up at her, still unsure whether she should allow her to come along.

"Are you sure this is safe, for the baby I mean? We could just drive"

"In the hands of ammeter no, but I trust you and we haven't got time to drive". Emma only had the chance to nervously gulp before Regina continued, not giving her the opportunity to argue back.

"Now, guide your energy through the three of us, focus directly on your raw emotions and use them to carry us there. But try not to over think, just trust your instincts, you were born the saviour Emma, you can do this"

The room fell silent then, only the patter of staff walking outside could be heard as Regina and Robin each held they're breaths and Emma concentrated. What seemed to take minutes in reality only took seconds, and Emma let out a sigh of relief as a cloud of white smoke engulfed the group, clearing to reveal them in the sheriff station.

As the group looked around they noticed David perched on a chair at the desk, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Regina, I didn't know you were out of the hospital are you-"

"Yes charming I'm fine. Now can someone please explain how my sister with no magic whatsoever managed to escape a locked jail cell" Regina bit, the venom in her voice toned down by the hoarseness and tired tone.

Charming let out a small sigh but otherwise chose to ignore the Queens sarcasm, instead ushering her over with the wave of his hand. "We aren't sure yet. I haven't touched anything since I got here and as you can the cells still locked and intact, I was just about to go through the security footage"

"Thats got to be impossible, right?" Emma asked, wandering in the opposite direction to Regina towards the cell. Grabbing the bars with her arm that wasn't in a sling Emma rattled the metal, noticing how they barely budged with the lock holding strong just as it had been left, only this time it was empty.

"I guess we're about to find out" David answered nervously, subconsciously pulling a chair out for Regina before fiddling with the monitor in front of him.

Regina gratefully took the seat, the deep sigh she let out as she leaned into the chair making Robin pace quickly over to her and place both hands on her shoulders. When the dull noise of static came through and the video began to play, Emma also made her way over to the group.

"And Gold definitely had nothing to do with this?" Regina clarified, watching her sister on the screen with harsh concentration.

"He's been in the hospital same as you, only conscious. As far as we know he also gave Belle the dagger, he said something about proving himself but-"

"And you're sure she has it?"

"She told me so herself" Emma nodded.

The group then fell silent, all watching as Zelena was locked up in the cell by David and she took a seat on the cell bed in defeat. After a few minutes of watching her sister sat quietly Regina grew bored and leaned forward to push one of the buttons, fast forwarding the footage. The clips flew by in a whirl, the only action being Zelena pacing around the cell before lying in the bed, repeating itself time and time again.

"Wait" Emma yelled, reaching forward to stop the tape. It froze on a picture similar to what they'd been previously watching, with nothing that seemed out of the ordinary.

"Emma why are looking at this?" Regina asked, squinting at the screen but seeing nothing strange.

"Look at your sister"

"I'm looking, and all I see is her stood in the cell staring around the station". Regina's tone was beginning to grow irritated, her shoulders growing tense and making Robin rub them gently in an attempt to ease them and calm her down.

"But she's not just looking around at the station, she's looking at somebody, she had a visitor" Emma concluded, pointing directly at Zelena's face.

Upon looking closer Regina noticed how her sisters eyes were focused across the room towards to main door to the station, and with shaky hands pressed play. There was no audio to the clip only static, so when Zelena began to speak to the unknown person Regina groaned in annoyance for not being able to hear her. Although they couldn't hear her there was one thing the entire group noticed, Zelena was frightened, it was clear in her eyes. Her eyes grew wider and what was once speaking turning into screaming, Zelena's mouth yelling at whoever was stood across from her.

Then it stopped.

Zelena suddenly stood still, eyes closing slowly and a hand coming to rise above her head. The group watched as she drew her arm slowly down her body, each inch making her body crumple into dust before falling into a pile on the floor and dissipating into the air.

"No..." Regina gasped, covering her mouth with her palm as a small sob left her mouth.

"I guess we found our answer" David sighed, pausing the footage on the empty cell and leaning back into his chair.

"She's gone" Regina whispered in disbelief, sounding relieved yet also sad at the same time.

"Hey, come here. It's all right to be sad she was your sister" Robin comforted, taking his hands off her shoulders to instead walk around and hug her tightly.

"What about the person who was in the station with Zelena?" Emma muttered to David, not wanting to interuppt Regina.

"We have a camera pointing towards the door, let me go check the file" headanswered getting up and jogging over to the office. He got the file up on the monitor in there, but after a few seconds hit the table in anger "Dammit!"

"What?" as Emma was already up she moved to join her father, looking at the screen before sighing herself. "The files corrupt, how convenient"

"Emma?" Regina spoke up, keeping her head buried in the crook of Robins neck.

"Yeah?"

"Her pendent, where did you put it?"

"In your vault where you told me to why?" Emma's voice grew more concerned with each answer, her brow furrowing in wonder about how Zelena's death could have any impact on a simple piece of jewellery she owned.

Regina paused for a moment, taking it to collect herself and wipe her face dry with the sleeve of her blouse, the wetness leaving dark patches on the fabric near her wrist. Although she adjusted in her seat Robin remained close, placing a firm hand on her thigh with his other arm looped loosely around her shoulders.

"I need you to go there and check on it" Regina asked, her voice now calmer despite still sounding weak and hoarse from crying. "The fact that she was able to-to do that to herself means she may of been able to access her magic, which means-"

"The pendent might of been taken" Emma realised, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. The blonde pursed her lips, thinking over how they should handle the situation without causing more stress to Regina. "Okay, here's what we'll do. Robin, go take Regina home, Dad, you come with me to the vault and we'll come and meet you back at the mansion"

"Okay" Regina agreed reluctantly. She knew Emma wouldn't let her go with them, god knows what could be lurking in Regina's vault but she still couldn't hide the slight disappointment on her face. The brunette had always been involved in the action, it was her way of helping control a situation even when someone else was calling the shots, but with her pregnancy she noticed how other people were beginning to step and help.

The group began to make a move, Emma and David left first to pick up Henry and Roland from the diner, with the intention of taking them to the loft to be with Mary Margaret and the baby. Emma and Regina had discussed a protection spell the blonde could put up once the boys were safely there, and Regina agreed to try to replicate it back at the mansion if her magic allowed. The once slightly cramped office was now empty save for Regina and Robin, but Robin himself was now starting to head towards the door.

"Coming, love?" He asked softly, leaning against the wall nearest the door and staring back at where Regina stood.

She'd risen from her seat once Emma had left, and after several minutes of tense pacing she found herself drawn to the locked, empty cell. She reached out with her hand to stroke the bars, the coldness of the metal making her flinch at first until her skin adjusted to the temperature.

"I still don't get how she did it...or why" Regina mused, ignoring Robin's question and instead inching as close as she could to the bars until her bump hit them.

"We'll figure it out but for now we need to get you home, fed and safe" Noticing Regina becoming upset again he moved towards her, reaching for her before he was even behind her. When Robin looped an arm around her waist to rest his palm on her bump, and leaned forward to balance his chin on her shoulder Regina relaxed back into him, allowing her stomach to fall away from the cool door to the cell and into the loving warm arms of her soul mate.

"You're right, she just doesn't feel gone. Can-can we walk home? It's not far and I think the air would be good for me" She asked quietly, tilting her head around to get a glance at Robin's face.

"Of course love, but we better get going then"

"Yeah..."

* * *

Of all the stroll's Regina had taken through Storybrooke with Robin, this was by far the least Romantic. The sun had just set, making the sky a murky blue as the moon began to claim the suns spot and cast shadows in every direction they looked. Regina knew something wasn't right, not only could she feel it in her gut but she also knew that magic was also not always what it first appeared to be. What, to the untrained eye could've appeared as a videoed suicide attempt seemed to Regina more of a cover up. Whether that was Zelena's own plan or someone else's she couldn't be sure, but once Emma got back to the mansion from her vault she'd have more answers.

The pair walked swiftly up main street hand in hand, Regina walking a little slower than usual due her exhaustion and underused muscles, but despite the delay they still made it back the mansion surprisingly quickly.

Robin took out his own keys without thinking, letting them both in and instantly beginning to search the house. He left Regina in the entrance hall with strict instructions to stay there while he methodically scanned the house, switching lights on as he went until he returned a couple of minutes later satisfied that they were alone.

"Can't be too careful" he joke lightly, taking Regina's coat from her and motioning for her to sit on the stairs so he could remove her boots. "Now I want you to go and make yourself comfy and pick out a movie while I make you dinner, do you want me to grab you a change of clothes from upstairs?"

"No I think I'll stay in this in case Emma shows up, and can we rain check on the movie I'd rather just wait" Regina sighed, rubbing at her temples slowly.

"I was hoping you'd agree willingly to some relaxation but...I already texted Emma. After she's been to your vault they're going back to the loft and we'll pick up where we left off in the morning"

"You did what?!" Regina exclaimed, still rooted to her spot on the stairs and beginning to dig her nails into the plush carpet beneath her. "Robin, I thought you knew that we can't just wait around on this"

To show her annoyance Regina then kicked her bare foot out towards him with every intention of hitting his shin and throwing him off balance. But her protruding belly threw off her own balance and her foot kicked out so weakly Robin simply caught it in his palm with a low chuckle.

"Haha I see your irritation but calm down Regina, Emma's the one who suggested it and I only agreed. You need food and rest, if not for yourself then for her" he reasoned, dropping Regina's foot so his palm could lay flat on her stomach, his small smile growing once their daughter began kicking against his hand.

Regina scrunched her face up, her nose crinkling in a way that Robin thought was adorable and never failed to make him laugh, and he simply watched as she groaned in defeat. "Why'd you have to play the baby card?" she teased, but the irritation from moments ago was gone now, replaced with beaming pride from their daughters enthusiasm to keep kicking.

"Because I know you better than you know yourself sometimes meaning I know that it'll work on you, come on get up and get settled" Robin urged, holding his hand out for Regina to take and ease herself up. After a quick kiss the pair parted and Regina began heading upstairs to change and gather blankets to bring down. It was only when she reached the landing did she hear Robin mutter from downstairs "That girl must get her fiery kick from her mother".

* * *

"God when did you learn to cook like that?" Regina mumbled, her mouth still full with the last of Robin's dinner.

The couple were now lay on one of Regina's plush couches, spooning while there limbs intertwined for each others comfort. After Regina had returned from upstairs she'd been told instantly to go and sit down in the living room until he joined her with two plates full of pasta and vegetables.

"Everything I know I learned from you" he praised while laughing, rubbing Regina's forearms softly.

"Man, I must be a good teacher then, please tell me there's dessert?"

"I didn't have time to make something but with a teenager and toddler running around the house I have no doubt there is a supply a treats in there. Move up love and I'll go check" he asked, patting at Regina's back so she could shift forward and allow Robin to slide out from behind her.

Within a minute or two Regina could hear the tell tale sounds of rustling from the kitchen, various cupboards being opened and bowls taken down from shelves.

"Do you have something in mind you want?" Robin called through, his voice echoing in the quietness of the house.

"Ermmm, let me think" Regina answered, rubbing her stomach and screwing up her brow in contemplation. It only took a few seconds for the perfect dessert to come to mind and with a hopeful voice asked "Is there popcorn?"

"It seem you're in luck, in a microwaveable bag too so it'll be hot" Robin laughed, quickly opening the fridge to grab a bottle of chocolate milk and whipped cream.

"You sure you're all right in there? I know how you and technology don't exactly get along" Regina questioned lightly, already trying to sit up on the couch so she could get up and help.

Robin's head then peered around the doorway with a raised eyebrow and smirk. His stern face broke once he took in Regina, now sat upright with a blanket slipping from her lap and hair stuck out on the side she'd been lay on. It was a sight that made his face soften and what had been a sarcastic response became a gentle whisper.

"You pick the movie, I'll sort the snacks. Don't you trust me at all love?"

"Of course"

Within a couple of minutes Robin returned complete with a bowl of popcorn and 2 chocolate milkshakes, complete with whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

"I didn't ask for that, did I?" Regina laughed, raising her eyebrows at the sweet and sticky drink but still taking it willingly when Robin held it out to her.

"No but I think it makes an improvement on the beverages from the hospital, plus it seems our daughter has given you a rather large sweet tooth"

"It would seem that way yes" Regina mumbled in agreement, taking a tentative lick at the whipped cream before smirking her approval and taking a small sip.

"So, what are we watching?" Robin asked, placing his drink and the bowl of popcorn on the table. He then lifted Regina's outstretched legs up so he could sit on the couch, before lowering them back down to rest across his lap

"Well I always remember this movie I would watch with Henry when he was younger, a sort of fairytale. I was always cautious about watching them with him as they'd hit close to home you know? But there was this one, Bambi, and no matter how many times we watched it I cried"

"You really want to watch a movie that makes you cry? Don't you want something a little more cheerful?"

"Its more of a heartfelt cry Robin. What I mean is, it means a lot to me, it reminds me of all those nights spelt with Henry curled up on this very spot" Regina's face lit up as she recalled the memory, and Robin knew he'd lost the argument from that exact moment on.

But Regina thought she was still fighting her corner and so carried on with the sentiments "He used to laugh so hard at the rabbit in the story, even made me buy him a toy that just looked just like it" She smiled, taking another sip of her drink.

"Bambi it is" Robin concluded, passing the remote across to Regina once he'd fished it out from between the cushions next to him.

* * *

"Regina? Love?" Robin whispered, eyes still a bit blurry and out of focus.

The pair had soon settled back in, the popcorn bowl balanced on the couch in front of Regina so they could each reach for a buttery handful whilst the movie played on. They'd made it about half way, at least thats how far Robin had lasted. The exhausting day had begun taking its toll and soon the picture in front of him had begun to loose focus, the colours blurring and sound dulling. He had no idea how far after Regina had fallen asleep, but considering how settled she looked curled up on her side it seemed it'd been a while ago.

Robin called her name again softly, leaning over to lift the bowl off the cushions and onto the coffee table. When there was still no response, only the shift in her feet and twitch in her hand Robin gave up, choosing instead to ease himself from under her and onto his feet. He set about clearing the room, taking the cups and bowl into the kitchen and turning off the tv before turning his attention to the sleeping women.

Carefully Robin scooped his arms under her, lifting Regina safety up off the couch. She instinctively nestled into him, her nose pressing into the crook of his neck as she let out a content sigh and flung her arm over his shoulder. From there is was easy getting her into bed and within minutes he was settled in next to her, finally at home.

Robin wanted to wake her, to say goodnight properly and feel her hug him back as he'd needed after the past week. But staring at her in the darkness he knew what he wanted most was for her to be at peace. So reluctantly he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her waist loosely, tugging her back to his front and once he was satisfied with the close proximity, placed his palms on her bump and a gentle kiss to her neck.

* * *

"Robin! Get the hell up Emma's here!" Regina called, not exactly shouting but not quite her softest tone either. Robin woke up fairly quickly after her call, her could tell she wanted to deal with her problematic sister sooner rather than later.

The first thing he noticed when regaining consciousness was a distinct weight on his lower abdomen and thighs, the sensation so strange it made him fully alert in mere seconds. Upon glancing down to his legs Robin saw Regina straddling his hips, dressed in pyjamas, a robe and a smirk that lit up her face.

"I almost forgot, thank you for last night" she greeted, leaning down over Robin to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"You're very much welcome, but I'm afraid if you stay in that position much longer they'll be other things rather than witch hunting on my mind" Robin teased, feeling himself become hard by simply the sensation of her weight above him. Regina could clearly feel his 'below the belt' approval too, and in response simply deepened her smirk and leaned forward once more.

The kiss lasted longer this time, a simple press that continued once Robin cupped the back of Regina's head, holding her close to him. But after a couple of heated minutes she pulled away, pushing their foreheads together while they caught their breaths.

"While your offer is...more than a little tempting. I'm not really comfortable fooling around first thing in the morning whilst my sons other mother is waiting for me in the kitchen with fresh breakfast" she laughed, quieting Robin's groan of complaint with another kiss, but pulling away much quicker this time. "I want you down in 10" she muttered, finally shifting her weight off Robin's lap and standing from the bed.

Robin watched as she made a short stop in the en suite, leaving the door open as she fixed her hair and brushed her teeth, choosing to leave her comfy sleepwear on as she headed for the landing and blew Robin a kiss goodbye.

Emma was waiting where she'd left her at the kitchen counter, making herself at home by brewing a pot of coffee and plating up the breakfast of eggs and toast she'd bought from grannies on the way over.

"He up?" she asked, still facing away from the brunette who made her way over to sit at one of the stools at the kitchen island.

"Barely, late night" Regina answered, taking a blissfully long drink of her tea.

"Oh was it now?" Emma chuckled, bringing 2 plates over to the island and placing one in front of Regina before taking a seat next to her with her own plate. "I left Robin's food in the bag so it would keep warm" she added as she stabbed a forkful of scrambled egg and shovelled it into her mouth.

"Thank you and it wasn't like that, we were...well if you must know we were watching Bambi" Regina admitted quietly, picking up her fork and staring down at her food.

"Bambi? Geesh Regina" Emma laughed around a mouthful of food. "did you get the protection spell up alright last night?" She asked, wanting to change the subject away from Regina's embarrassment.

"Yes actually, I tried it whilst Robin was making dinner and it just..went up without a hitch. I guess it's because I was more relaxed" Regina tried to explain, shrugging her shoulders after a few moments and retuning to her breakfast.

"Morning ladies" Robin interrupted groggily, walking past the two women and heading straight for the coffee pot. "Did you find the pendent last night?" he asked whilst pouring himself a mug and taking a long sip.

"Yes actually, but it looks a little different" Emma answered, fishing inside her leather jacket pocket and pulling out the necklace. She placed on the counter next to her plate, and instantly Regina dropped her fork and reached for it.

She lifted it carefully by the chain, the pendent swinging in mid-air and catching the light each time it twirled in Regina's grasp.

"It looks the same to me" Robin commented, putting his mug down and fishing inside the paper bag left by Emma to pull out his breakfast bagel coated in thick strawberry jam.

"No...something is. The green, its gone" Regina realised. Sure enough, the large stone that was set in the middle and surrounded by an intricate metal design was now clear and pure, shining almost like a diamond.

"You think it might have something to do with her, you know, death?" Emma wondered, finishing the last of her toast in one huge bite.

"Maybe, she must of had just enough residual magic left inside her to do herself in. And when she did, when she was gone, the magic in her pendent had no tether and was set free"

"But if thats the case where did the magic go?"

"Thats what we need to find out" Regina sighed, letting the necklace slip from her hand and back onto the counter. She picked up her fork weakly but her appetite was more than gone, instead shoving her plate to the left in front of Emma, "here you finish that, I'm going to get dressed"

The blonde looked unsure for a moment but after a 'go ahead' gesture from Robin and pat on the back from Regina she simply shrugged her shoulders and dug in. The brunette had only jumped off the stool and Emma barely made the forkful of eggs to her mouth when a wave shot through the house, a magical beam that ran through them before the house began to shake.

The force of it made the plates on the side shake and a glass roll and shatter on the floor , the entire mansion seeming to shift on the earth below it for a few seconds. The power of the magic itself hit Regina pretty hard,making her lose balance and grab for the edge of the counter to steady herself.

"You okay?" Robin yelled over the noise as the shaking continued, wobbling over to where Regina stood and holding her steady. She nodded her answered and glanced at Emma who sat rooted to the spot, eyes wide and staring around. After only a few more seconds the shaking stopped, but the air felt heavy and unsettled, as if it were clogged up with something.

"Can you feel that?" Regina whispered, keeping her grip on the marble counter top tight in case the shaking returned.

"Is...is that magic?" Emma questioned, still looking around as if the answer where simply hiding in the room around them.

"Yes, not just any magic, dark magic. You can feel it suffocating you"

"And what or who do you think caused it?" Robin asked, rubbing Regina's back but not letting up on the close contact.

"Thats what's worrying me. What with my sister and her magic just mysteriously vanishing and now this.." Regina trailed off and pressed her fingertips to her forehead, trying to soothe to ache that was beginning to show itself there by closing her eyes and breathing deep and slowly. "Emma?" she asked after a few moments, lifting her head to see the blonde watching her with worried eyes. "I need you to call your parents, make sure they stay at the loft and keep Henry and Roland there, I'll go get dressed and then we can figure out exactly what just happened"

"Sure" Emma muttered, her hand already reaching for her phone and beginning to dial.

After speaking to her parents it seemed the blast had shaken the entire town, David had already headed out to the sheriff station and was being flooded with phone calls, the sound of car alarms and angry citizens echoing around the mansion. It seemed Regina wasn't in the mood to hang around and within minutes she reappeared downstairs in black jeans, pumps and blue silk shirt, similar to the one Emma had borrowed from her when she first came to town only this one fitted over her bump and was slightly darker in tone. Her hair was brushed and sleek with her make up subtle but managing to brighten her tired face.

_That had to be magic right? There's no way she had enough time to do all that herself _Emma reasoned in her own head, hopping down off the stool to join her in the entranceway.

"You guys ready?" she asked, holding her car keys up with a smirk, hoping to lighten the mood a little.

"Yes, but I figured I'd drive" Regina beamed back, holding up her own set of keys and strutting past the blonde, leaving her and Robin in the mansion with the only option to follow.

The pair came to a sudden halt however when they made it off the front porch and bumped straight into where Regina stood static on the spot. Her mouth was open with a finger pointing off into the sky. When Emma and Robin followed her shaky hand they each let out their own gasps, watching as a funnel of magic seemed to stream from the ground into the air, a never-ending swirl of amber and gold from what seemed miles away but definitely within the confines of the town.

"What the hell?!"

"I think we found our answer" Regina muttered, lowering her arm but staying stood where she was. "If I'm guessing correctly thats Zelena's time portal, open. Her last wish fulfilled"

"So how do we unfulfill it?" Robin asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, but first things first we need to get to that barn and make sure this is just a result of her magic, not someone else interfering" Regina concluded, striding towards her car and climbing in without looking back.

* * *

Save for the shaking of the doors and air thick with magic surrounding the barn, the building seemed deserted when the three approached cautiously.

"We have to go in" Regina shouted over the sound of rattling wood. Her and Robin we stood side by side, fingers entwined while Emma stood in front with her pistol held between her hands.

"Regina, you aren't going in there!" Robin argued, gripping her palm tighter. When she didn't respond he moved forward and grabbed her chin with his hand, turning her head to face him dead on. "You don't know what could happen in there, I won't let you get hurt again"

"I know, but even if no one is in there someone has to close down the portal, and considering she tapped into her blood magic to open it has to be me" She sighed, leaning into Robin's touch. He went to argue back but she didn't let him, instead closing the little distance that remained between them to press a hard kiss to his lips.

She knew logically that whatever lay behind that door, she would do whatever it took to protect her daughter, which by default meant keeping herself safe and uninjured too. But she couldn't shake the feeling of helplessness, that the situation was out of her control and in that moment because of that she needed Robin. Needed his eager touch and reassuring kisses, even if Emma stood only a few feet away and the noise from the barn pounded in her ears. There wasn't enough time for the kisses to get heated, only for her love to flow from her to him with each soft press. She prised her palm from his so she cup the back of Robin's neck, holding him close so even when they broke to catch their breath she could feel him near, his quiet gasps tickling her nose.

"Trust me on this, I love you" she reassured, able to whisper now that she was close enough to him.

"I love you too, it's not you I don't trust its your sister" Robin muttered back, pulling Regina in for a tight hug.

The pair held each other as if one of them were about to leave for months on end and as Emma turned to looks at them she couldn't help but liken it to the moments you see at the gates in airports, couples saying bitter-sweet goodbyes with the promise of returning to one another. After a minute they separated, but it was all the time they needed as Regina faced Emma and nodded. "Lets do this"

Although Regina had to be the one to close the portal, Emma led the trio, gun poised at the ready. Regina followed close behind with a fireball at the ready and Robin hung back slightly, watching cautiously to make sure it wasn't a trap. Emma made a grab for the barn door and was surprised at how easily the latch came undone, but as a result both doors flew inwards, straight past the portal and smashed into the wall on the other side of the barn. She scanned the room quickly, noting that no one was here.

"It's clear!" she shouted, lowering her gun so she could motion for Regina and Robin to follow.

"Robin, stay at the door. I don't want someone wandering in and interfering or worse yet try and use the portal while I'm closing it" Regina asked, placing her hand on his forearm.

"If you insist, make it quick" Robin answered, reaching and squeezing the hand Regina had on his arm before letting her go and head for Emma.

The pair took a few steps in and Regina lowered her gaze, intending to focus her magic, when it all happened quickly.

In just a few moments she felt a tug on her leg that had her landing backwards and Emma crouching down to check she was alright. The blonde had a tight grip on her arm and had pocketed her gun so she could help Regina up but there wasn't enough time. The same force that had pulled Regina down was now dragging her towards the portal and Emma was heading there too, gripping Regina and trying to pull her backwards. She tried calling for Robin but it was too loud, the light blurring her vision before a familiar blackness took over and she stopped fighting.

* * *

"Regina?" the whisper was dull, panicked but familiar. It wasn't just someone calling her name but it seemed the same person was now shaking her, bringing Regina back from the unconscious.

When she dared to prise one of her eyes open she saw wide green ones staring down at her, blonde wisps of hair floating around her face. But one eye wasn't enough to satisfy her and Emma was relentless, gently shaking the brunette and calling her name until she groaned and batted away her flustered hands.

"I'm awake okay..just give me a minute" she muttered, gingerly sitting up and taking in the feel of leaves beneath and her...tree's? surrounding her.

"Oh thank god, Regina are you hurt? How does your bump feel? Do you know who I am?"

"I'm fine she's fine and you're an idiot" Regina mumbled, licking her dry lips and staring around, blinking a few more times but still not managing to figure where they were or why.

"Nice to know your sarcasm remained. Do you know where we are?"

"No idea, I'm not even sure what I last remember to be honest"

"Oh...then I really don't want to tell you this but, I think we fell through Zelena's time portal back into the enchanted forest"

"What?!" Regina exclaimed, trying to stand now but failing miserably due to her bump and residing herself to the forest floor.

"Shh! We don't to be heard, we just need to figure out what time we fell through at and work through it from there" Emma reasoned, standing herself and pacing around.

"Ha, easier said than done saviour. Do you know how long time travel t-"

"Holy shit" Emma muttered, cutting Regina off from her rambling. "Regina look at this" she continued with her back to the brunette as she approached the trunk of a large tree. She turned after a moment and walked back to where Regina sat on the ground, holding a piece of parchment out to her.

Regina took it from her and unfolded it, sighing both internally and verbally at the very familiar image of Snow painted onto it.

**_WANTED_**

**_for crimes against the queen;_**

**_murder, treason, __treachery_**

"Well I guess that solves the when question, what's your plan now then?" Regina asked bluntly, throwing the poster onto the dirt next to her and holding her hands up in an 'up' signal to Emma.

The blonde took note and took the other woman's palms in her own, pulling Regina to her feet and helping to brush the dirt from her jeans and shirt. She didn't bother speaking as she didn't have an answer and so went back to pacing, freezing when she heard the snap of twigs in the distance.

"Hide!" she whispered, grabbing Regina and heading for the nearest bush. The pair burrowed down as low as they could whilst peering through the greenery. The noise grew louder and then stopped abruptly , Emma about to stand when she felt Regina tug at her sleeve.

"Look"

Sure enough there was a stag a little off to the right, slowly making its way through the forest while eating plants. Emma was about to put the noise down to that and stand back up when something shot through the air past them. It hit the stag clear and within moments the animal was on its side, panting for breath. Regina craned her neck to get a better look and from her awkward angle could just about make out the ends of an arrow sticking from the beast.

_It couldn't be, could it?_

Her wondering was answered when a group of footsteps grew louder and a group of men, one carrying a very small person appeared in the clearing ahead of them, led by a very familiar man.

"Robin?" Regina gasped, squinting to get a clearer view of the man she'd ran away from all those years ago.


	28. Chapter 27-Past meets present

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating sooner and that this chapter isn't very outlaw queen heavy (just bear with me on that), I just started university so am still settling in and getting my routine sorted. I hope you enjoy and are glad that once is now back on! Remember to follow/review (reviews help me write!) :) xo**

* * *

**Storybrooke, Present day:**

"Calm down! I know you're upset but you have to tell me what happened" David yelled down the phone, holding it a few inches from his ear as the volume of Robin's frantic voice increased in volume. "Come straight down to the station"

"No!" Robin argued from the other side of the line. He was currently pacing the barn, a cool breeze flowing through the rickety structure that was now eerily quiet. He kept replaying that last few minutes over in his head, from Regina giving his arm one last squeeze, to the sound of her desperate scream and cry of his name to now, where he stood alone on the phone to the only person he figured could help bring her back. "I'm not leaving here! What if she comes back? What if she needs me? What i-"

"Robin! I'll send out the dwarves to patrol the barn and its surroundings but I need you here to help piece together what happened and where they might be, I just lost someone too it was my daughter who fell through the portal with Regina" David bit out, trying to calm the man but growing increasingly irritated at his stubbornness.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving here until the patrol arrives" Robin reluctantly agreed, stopping his pacing to lean against the wooden frame of the barn where the door once hung.

"They'll be there asap I promise, look for any trace of them while you're there" David asked, giving a quick goodbye and then hanging up.

Robin knew there was nothing here, no clues and sure as hell no indication that Regina and Emma were even there to begin with. But still he felt the need to keep busy, to do something, anything and so he went about scanning the barn again. He'd cleared its perimeter a few times when he heard the sound of David's truck pulling up and was greeted by 5 of the dwarves climbing out of its trailer, David remaining in the drivers seat and motioning for Robin to join him.

"Any sign of them?" He asked when Robin pulled open the passenger side and climbed in.

"No" Robin sighed, leaning back in his seat and rubbing his palms over his face in frustration.

"Don't worry Robin we'll find them, I'll make sure of it"

* * *

**Enchanted forest-30 years ago**

"Robin?" Regina muttered again, moving a few leaves that were blocking her view to get a better look from their hiding spot.

The rustling of the twigs alerted Robin and his men who turned around, arrows pointed at the ready as they scanned the clearing with alert eyes.

"Regina! Get back" Emma hissed, grabbing the brunette's shoulder harshly and tugging her back, letting Regina's back fall onto her front so they were pressed together. "We can't let them see you" she whispered, so close that had Regina been a few inches further away she wouldn't of heard her.

But she did, and reluctantly Regina sank backwards into Emma, effectively hiding her from Robin and his men's sight. Regina turned her head into Emma's shoulder, refusing to watch the man she loved live a life where he only knew her as the Evil Queen, where the only emotions he felt for her were fear and hatred. She knew the look in his eyes, could analyse how he was edging through the woods and it was more than obvious he was on the run, most likely from her black knights. One look at little Roland clutched tight in his fathers arms told her they didn't deserve this torment, and so she faced away from it, refusing to accept that her family would forgive her after she subjected them to this. Emma let her lean there, placing a reassuring hand on the back of her head and letting Regina sob a little into her neck.

Soon the group moved on, tracking through the forest with Roland hanging on tightly to Robin's hip, his father holding him close protectively as they disappeared into the landscape of green. When Emma was sure they were far gone she released Regina from her grasp, but the brunette didn't let go. She instead fisted the blondes jacket, a weak whimper leaving her mouth and after a few moments she lifted her tear stained gaze up to meet Emma's.

"They're gone" Emma said quietly, giving a small comforting smile to Regina and a rub on her back.

"You think they saw us?" she asked, her voice low and a little croaky.

"No I think we'd know about it if they had, c'mon lets get you out of the dirt" Emma insisted, pushing herself off the ground and holding her arm out for Regina to take.

She pulled the other woman to her feet and they helped each other brush off the worse of the mud that had stuck to their clothes, Emma giggling when she caught sight of the back of Regina's hair and pulled a few stray leaves from it.

"So...we know where and when we are, any idea how to get back?" she asked sheepishly, shoving her hands deep into her jacket pockets awkwardly.

"Not exactly, but I know of a couple of people who might be able to help" Regina nodded, leaning against a tree trunk for support.

"And who would that be?"

"Rumple. We're heading to the dark castle dear"

* * *

**Storybrooke:**

"No, its nothing to worry about but do you know where it is?" there was a pause whilst David waited for his grandson to answer over the phone. When the voice of Henry responded the prince let out a small sigh of relief and nodded despite Henry not actually being in the room with him and then hanging up.

"So?" Robin asked from his seat at Emma's desk, swaying the chair from side to side in an attempt to let out his nervous energy.

"He has the book, said nothing in its changed but that doesn't mean it won't"

"Does he have any idea where they might be?"

"Robin he's a teenage boy, he's just in the dark about this as us and he just lost both his parents" David bit out, pacing in front of the cells with his phone still in his hand.

"Your right, I'm sorry. Do we go and get the book from him then?" Robin apologised, getting up to grab a water bottle from the stations mini fridge and taking a long swig.

"No Henry said he'd hang onto it. It's probably best considering he knows more about it than any of us, meanwhile we have someone else to find"

"Who?" Robin asked curiously, giving a confused look to David before finishing his drinks in two quick gulps.

"Gold"

* * *

**Enchanted forest:**

"Soooo, you think Rumple will believe us?" Emma asked lightly, walking side by side with Regina through the forest.

They'd been walking for nearly an hour now and although both woman were growing tired finally the trees were beginning to thin out, a sure sign that soon the thick branches would end and make way for villages or even a castle.

"He has to dear" Regina reasoned, holding one hand firmly on her stomach as they paced, the other held out in front of her to push stray branches and bramble out their way. "besides, he's the dark one meaning he's all too aware of both my sister and her time travelling plans"

"Wait, your saying Rumple knew Zelena all these years?" Emma questioned, coming to a stop and putting her hands on her hips.

"Longer actually. If I figured it out right Zelena should be in OZ at this point in the timeline after Rumple chose to only mentor me"

"So you'd be ready to cast the curse" Emma realised, her face wincing at just how messed up of a situation they'd managed to get themselves into.

"Exactly" Regina added quietly, nodding her head to the left and pointing, "Now if your ready?"

Emma followed Regina's hand to look past where they stood and gasped when she took in the sight before them. Rumple's castle was big, scratch that, enormous, and even the idea of going near it sent shivers through her.

"You sure this is safe?" she asked timidly, shifting on the spot and wringing her hands together.

"You forget dear that me and him go way back, you couldn't be in safer company" Regina reassured, giving Emma a quick pat on the back before setting off again. The blonde followed with only a little hesitation, but couldn't help but notice the glimmer of uncertainly that she's seen in Regina's eyes a moment ago.

* * *

"Do we just walk in or-" Emma murmured, climbing the last of the steps up the front on the castle. The door that faced them was huge, towering above the women with intricate knots of metal framing the woodwork. She took another step closer to it, palms out flat ready to press against the door to see how much give it had.

"Emma no!" Regina yelled, running across the stone to grab the other woman's arm and pull her back before her hand touched the wood. Emma looked back at her with wide eyes, raising her eyebrow in a confused expression.

"Rumple may have flimsy locks but he protects his castle with a hell of a lot of magic" Regina explained, letting Emma's arm go and taking a step back and looking around at her feet. Noticing a reasonably sized stone near Emma's boot she asked pointed it and asked her to pick it up. "Now stand back and aim for the handle" she instructed, taking a few more steps back herself.

Emma followed Regina's words, moving until she was next to the brunette and hurled the rock she held at the metal door handle. As soon as it hit, the wood surrounding it erupted into a fireball, spreading outwards from the middle like a ripple in a lake until the entire surface was coated, giving off such intense heat the pair had to face away from it. After a few seconds it died down, leaving the air much warmer that it had been before but the door left as if nothing had happened. Satisfied Regina began to approach, Emma's voice stopping her dead.

"Wait! How do you know it won't you know, blow up again?!"

"It's safe" Regina murmured, ignoring Emma's worrying voice and proving her point by putting her hand flat on the wood, raising her eyebrow when nothing happened. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little worried that Rumple's trap would be set off again, but she'd also known him and his magic long enough to know he felt secure enough to only have one layer of security. He was the dark one after all.

"How did you-"

"Lets call it blind faith shall we?" Regina answered quickly, pushing the heavy door open enough for them to squeeze in, a loud creak echoing through the entrance hall to sound their arrival. The room they entered into was nearly bare save for a small table in the middle, holding a vase and a single rose, with 2 small doors on Regina's right and left, and a larger door on the wall straight ahead of them. It's height made the women's footsteps echo with each step they took and after only a couple of strides Regina stopped.

"Dark one! We need to talk" Regina yelled, standing still and raising a single finger to her lips to signal Emma to keep quiet. For a few moments nothing happened, leaving Emma to look around in the hopes Rumple wasn't watching them from one of the dark corners.

But suddenly the large doors ahead them sprung open, clearly by magic and a shrill giggle could be heard as the wood parted with a groan.

"Regina! I wasn't expecting you until at least- my my what do we have here" Rumple laughed, walking confidently towards Regina who turned slightly sideways with both hands on her stomach, effectively hiding her bump a little behind Emma. If he noticed her small turn he chose to ignore it, carrying on pacing quickly until he closed the gap and was face to face with both women.

When Rumple was only inches from Regina's face he stopped dead, watching the brunette intensively through squinted eyes, and before either woman could react he lifted his hand and waved it over Regina. The simple act of magic caused a red cloud of smoke to cover her, Emma stepping back with wide eyes and mouth open in fear as it engulfed her friend, swirling dramatically before disappearing just as quickly. Regina was left just the same as before, although now looking a little bewildered with the hold on her rounded belly even tighter than before. At the sight of nothing happening Rumple huffed and edged away from them, glaring now rather than watching.

"Do tell me witch, what kind of dark magic are you dabbling in?"

"Rumple what are you-" Regina began, only to be cut off when the imp held a up a finger, making her mouth slam shut.

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough, your attempt at a shape shifting spell into our dear Queen is impressive to say the least, but not good enough to fool me considering she isn't pregnant"

"Its not a spell" Emma interjected, shoving her hands back into her jacket pockets when Rumple turned to look at her, urging for her to continue. "We're from the future, the land that the curse you gave Regina to cast sends us to, and that's her. Go ahead ask her anything"

"And just who you might be?"

"I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I'm the product of true love, I break your curse" Emma admitted, gulping and a cut a glance at Regina who gave her an satisfied nod and smile.

"Well isn't this a day of surprises! So 'your majesty' or whoever you are answer me this, just how did you travel back when time travel hasn't been done yet?"

"Well somebody cracked that code" Emma muttered, earning a glare from Regina who finally stepped forward and took her hands from her bump.

"My sister Zelena, I believe you know her, although you failed to mention her existence to me yourself" Regina bit, watching as Rumple's face grew a little concerned at the mention of his ex student.

"You better come through" Rumple murmured, motioning back to the large doors he'd entered the hall from.

The pair were lead through into a large dining hall decorated in predominantly reds and golds, the table itself so long it could easily sit all the Charming family, all 7 dwarves and more. Rumple took a seat at the head of the table but didn't offer the pair to join him, instead simply gazed up at them with a curious smirk painted on his lips.

"So do tell me my dear Regina, how did you go from the Evil Queen to the best friend of the saviour? And I must say after the blow up you had with dear old Cora and that pesky potion you drank I'm even more surprised to see you with a ring on your finger and a child on the way" Rumple laughed, brushing invisible bits of dirt from his leather shirt.

"It's complicated, and I'm not married. The point is tha-"

"I know what you want from me dearie and I can reassure you that I can give it to you, but please, do amuse me and answer my questions first"

"Let's just say I've put the past behind me, and Emma was never in that past anyway so us getting along wasn't all that hard " Regina explained, giving her ex mentor a sceptical look before asking "and how do you know what we want?"

"You clearly want to get back to your own time, a task I'm willing to help you with considering any longer here and you could cause the timeline to implode"

"Oh" Emma mumbled, crossing her arms across her chest and furrowing her brow.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief in knowing that Rumple was able to and offering his help, but before she could say her thanks the same door they'd entered from shot open, causing both women to flinch backwards. The blast was clearly a force of magic, the strong hinges holding the wood in place creaking from the impact and straining against their frames. But sure enough they held and the doors simply swung dramatically before coming to a stop, showing the open doorway to be empty. Emma opened her mouth to question who could've done it when a cloud of purple smoke appeared behind Rumple, swirling and cloaking his back in shades of violet through to lilac.

"No" Regina breathed, grabbing Emma's wrist and pulling her back a few steps before the smoke could clear.

When it did, it revealed the queen in all her glory. Dressed in a fitting velvet gown that dripped in diamonds and clung to every curve of her figure she smiled as she stood perched behind Rumple, oblivious to the 2 other visitors in the room.

"Did I surprise you dear?" She whispered, leaning down to grab Rumple's shoulders in an attempt to spook him.

The dark one barely blinked when the queen put her palms on him, and simply patted her off so he could stand and turn to and face her.

She smirked as her mentor turned to look her in the eyes, a smile that showed all of her perfectly aligned teeth behind deep red painted lips but didn't look genuine.

"I know I'm early I quite simply had to-"

"Ah Regina! Regina Regina Regina" Rumple chanted, smiling wide at the bewildered queen. "It seems you were even earlier than you once thought" he giggled, turning dramatically to point towards Emma and Regina who now stood against the far wall, Regina gripping tightly to the sleeve of Emma's jacket.

"What do we have here?" the queen asked curiously, squinting around Rumple and directly at the two women, specifically herself. "A glamour spell that clearly might of been more effective had you timed it for when I wasn't here and had learned to hide your, situation better" she snarked, pointing at Regina's stomach with just a hint of sadness in her voice.

It was the smallest of things, and had Regina not known all she knew about the women who stood before her coated in jewels she would've of missed it, but she didn't. There was a distinct thread of pining hidden amongst the anger in those regal eyes and a strain in her voice through watching Regina clutch her bump protectively.

"Ah my dear but you see they plot thickens, this witch claims to not be using any dark magic"

"They who is she?"

"You, from the future" Rumple offered, watching his apprentice process what he'd revealed. Her lip curled as if he'd made a joke and she was a little amused, but after a few moments her mouth opened but no words came.

Then, in a small voice did she murmur "If Rumple is stupid enough to believe this you then you must be good, but I hate to break this to you. I cannot bear children, so you could never be me" before turning to walk straight out.

"Wait!" Regina called, finally stepping forward. "I know about the potion, mother, Daniel all of it"

"Do not speak his name without properly knowing who you're speaking of!" the queen roared, the diamonds hanging from her ears shaking viciously as she spun on the spot and raised her delicate wrist. In an instant Regina sprung her hands to her throat, struggling against the magical force constricting and squeezing there.

Emma suddenly began to move, heading straight for the source until she was merely inches from the queens face. "Let her go!" she shouted, holding her palms out and attempting to summon her magic. Nothing happened but the power of her voice had halted everyone in the room. The falter made the hold on Regina's throat loosen and she took in a sharp breath, coughing and spluttering.

"If there is any chance that this is true, which at this point I don't believe, then I need a moment alone with-" past Regina pointed at her future self "Whoever this women claims to be"

"Gladly" Rumple agreed, and with the mere blink of his eye both he and Emma vanished from the room, leaving the two alone.

For a minute they simply stood, observing one another in bewilderment. Regina tried to put on a brave face but now she was face to face with the women that drove fear through the hearts of many people did she realise just why her public had cowered as she graced past them. Her expression didn't once falter,a perfect mask of immaculate make up combined with a suit of emotional armour disguised through the jewels that adorned her body, the queen shimmied her way over to Regina slowly.

"Tell me what you know about Daniel and my mother, and no lying this time" she whispered in a demanding tone.

"Everything" Regina simply responded, shrugging her shoulders casually. "Me and Emma weren't lying"

"And just who is this other girl this, Emma?" the Queen asked, tilting her chin up in curiosity before beginning to circle her future self.

Regina tried to remain unaffected by being watched in such a way, laughing gently when she replied "If I told you you'd think I was crazy"

"Try me"

"Her name is Emma Swan. She's the daughter of Snow white and Prince Charming, the product of their true love that is destined to break the curse that Rumple gave to you. She's my friend" the last part of the answer left her as a small squeak, the slight fear in her voice making her gulp in an attempt to swallow her anxiety.

"Well then you're crazy, and you can't be me becau-"

"Your 17th birthday" Regina cut in, her eyes lighting up as the memory came back to her as clear as yesterday.

"What did you say?!" she snapped, the sharpness of her tone cutting through the air and making Regina flinch backwards towards the wall.

"That day, the day Daniel took you out into the woods on his horse. It was the first time you felt free that you thought maybe lov-"

"Shut up! How do you know that?"

"I think you know exactly why, and you can go ahead and ask me more if you wish" Regina countered, her confidence growing as she took in the taken aback look from the other woman. "I know exactly what it felt like to be on the back of that horse, the wind rushing past. You felt free, loved. You'll feel that again I promise"

"Is what you're saying seriously true?"

"Yes" Regina whimpered, gasping when her daughter gave a sharp kick in reaction to her mother becoming upset.

"Then answer me this, just how are you-or should I me, pregnant?" the Queen asked quietly, focusing on Regina's bump and no longer trying to hide the longing in her eyes.

"True love's kiss"

"My true love died because of Snow White!"

"It's the man with the lion tattoo"

"You find him again?" she curiously. It was clear now that the Queen was believing her, stepping forward with wide eyes and tremble in her lip.

"Yes. And he isn't your only true love, you have a son too, Henry"

"Henry?" she breathed, "as in-"

"After daddy. You have to believe me when I say you'll be happy, and you have to help me, help yourself I mean" Regina pleaded, rubbing her stomach and finally moving forward towards her former self.

"I don't know anything about time travel. I'm sorry" she admitted sadly, lifting a finger to her mouth and chewing the nail there. After a moment she tentatively looked up and asked "May I?"

"Of course, it is your baby after all" Regina laughed. She unbuttoned her mac so that there was only the maroon silk shirt standing between them.

It wasn't exactly how Regina imagined her day would go, but the hesitant look on her past self's face standing in front of her made her realise something. Yes this women had murdered and tortured, scared hundreds, but she was still human. Still just a young girl who had her heart broken before she even knew how to love properly, and that same woman was approaching her with shaking hands and fast beating heart.

When she was close enough Regina reached out to grab her hands and steady them in her own, giving them a quick squeeze before placing them flat on her belly. She put them more towards the top, knowing the exact spot her daughter liked to kick.

"Say something to her" Regina asked gently, giving a reassuring smile.

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah, now go ahead"

The queen looked around, a little lost on what to say, but eventually let the embarrassment go when she realised the only other person in the room was, well herself. "Hey princess, I guess it's mommy here. I hope I've been taking good care of you"

It seemed that those simple words were all the encouragement the baby needed, and she gave 2 firm kicks right under the woman's palm, making her gasp and eyes well up in amazement.

"Sorry to interrupt, it seems you've figured things out then" Rumple laughed from his seat at the table.

The two Regina's jumped apart and upon glancing around the room Regina noticed Emma was also back, now wearing a simple brown layered corset and cape.

"You nosy little imp" Regina bit, putting her hand on her hip and squinting disapprovingly at her former mentor.

"Wow you really must be me" past Regina chuckled, turning to look at Emma and glance over her new appearance.

"Technically you're in my castle" Rumple bantered, "So I'll listen where I want to"

"So now everyone's on the same page, any ideas how we can get back?" Emma asked, seeming less frightened now the Evil Queen wasn't so on edge.

"About that, it seems that I just so happen to be in possession of a certain magical wand. A wand that with a bit of tweaking, should be able to open the portal that brought you here"

"Thank you Mr G-, Rumple, Dark one" Emma stuttered gratefully.

"The two of you are welcome in my castle until Rumple here finishes his 'tweaking', we wouldn't want you affecting the timeline now would we?" The Queen smiled genuinely. A smile that when matched with the outfit and over the top make up just didn't seem to fit. The only way Emma could describe it was a 'Regina' smile, the grin of the real woman behind the mask and magic.

"Yes you're probably right, although my magic has been a little of the charts recently, so if you need aid transporting us Emma will have to help"

"There shouldn't be a problem" Past Regina reassured, bidding a short farewell to Rumple before stepping up into both women's personal space. Within a few seconds a cloud of purple began to encircle them, and the walls of the castle they'd previously been in began to fade.

* * *

"So Emma Swan, I'm guessing that since you're still breathing and I trust myself around you that my relationship with your mother changes?"

"Not necessarily changes, more evolved" Regina suggested.

The three of them had reappeared directly into the Queen's bedchamber's to avoid confusing the guards, and after a few awkward moments of simply standing around the Queen had given them a seat and drink. Regina had also been offered a simple gown to match Emma's and avert attention from her Storybrooke outfit but she'd insisted that what she was wearing was comfortable enough and that should Rumple's plan work no one else would see her while they were here.

"I see, and is the curse Rumple gave me the cause of this?"

"Sort of...wait, you already have the curse?" Regina questioned, putting her chalice of water down on the nearest table and rising from her perch on the stiff chaise lounge.

"Of course, why do you sound so surprised?"

"It seems we're further back that I thought"

"What? That doesn't make any sense" Emma challenged, staying seated but watching Regina pace with a furrowed brow.

"Let me get this straight, you haven't talked to Mal recently?" Regina quizzed, as if figuring out a mental clock in her head.

"Oh dear that ship has long since sailed, I have no relationship with her nowadays whether it be business or otherwise" The Queen laughed lightly, patting the empty spot next to her and adding "And do sit down, I don't think standing too long it good for the baby"

"I'm fine" Regina shrugged. "My point is that we're at a point where your parents haven't even met yet Emma, so at least a year further back". Regina scrunched her brow in thought, rubbing her temple softly before asking "Can I see it?"

"The curse?" The queen clarified, raising her eyebrow curiously.

"I want to see if there a loophole to it, some other way to enact it. Now I can think more rationally there might be-"

"Regina stop!" Emma yelled, slamming her glass down and finally leaving her seat to grab the other woman's arm. "This is crazy you know we can't change what happened"

"I know but I need to know if there's a way, a way to not pay the price of the curse"

"If you insist, your gain is my gain" The Queen smirked. She flicked her wrist and the all too familiar sight of the purple smoke clouded her delicate features, but when it cleared her palm remained empty.

All three women's jaws dropped in confusion, before the queen let out a frustrated huff. "Thats impossible! That curse was sealed in my vault, protected by blood magic, no one can unlock the door except me!"

"Oh god" Emma muttered when realisation hit her. Zelena, she had to of taken it.

"Do you know something?" The angry brunette bit at the defeated looking blonde, "Do you know who stole my curse"

"I think we might but the who doesn't matter right now its the where, does the curse have a tracking spell on it?" Regina insisted, her face contorted in a mixture of confusion and pure anger.

"Of course, who do you take me for? Come" The regal woman commanded, leading them through her room into what could only be described as a walk in closet.

Only the room itself wasn't filled with clothes but magical items. Items that didn't hold much sentimentality, but came in handy from time to time. After browsing a few of the shelves the Queen stopped and lifted an open box down, reaching inside and pulling a small crystal ball out. Without stopping to explain its purpose she placed her palms on either side of it, closing her eyes and concentrating hard. Almost instantaneously the glass began to glow softly, showing not the curse or a specific person, but a place. Green lights shining from every angle and a stark yellow paved road taking centre stage.

"Oz" murmured Emma.

"You know of this place?"

"Unfortunately yes, though neither of us have had the pleasure of going there" Regina answered her former self, deliberately keeping her answer vague to hide Zelena's identity. "And I think it would be a bad idea to break tradition and go there now"

"And why it that?"

"Call it gut instinct" Regina's voice was wavering slightly now, the plan forming in her mind starting to take shape but even she couldn't judge how well it would work.

"Then how do you propose we get the curse back? Surely you want me cast it so that this future you hold dear remains the same"

"Yes, but I'm simply suggesting an, alternative way if you will, of getting it back"

"Which is?" The Queen was being irritated now, both through annoyance at her vault being broken into and for being left out of the details.

"Get someone to steal it for you, someone reliable and not afflicted to the person who stole it" Regina explained, glancing over at Emma and seeing the blonde give her a knowing nod and encouragingly smile. _At least she approves of this. _

"I'm guessing by your tone that you already have a thieve in mind?"

"The best in the realm" Emma confirmed.

Not leaving time for the Queen to grow angered she motioned across at Regina who nodded in agreement before adding "We need Robin of Locksley, the best thief in all of Sherwood forest"

"Well then, I suppose I should send someone to summon him then" The Queen shrugged, lifting her hands from the ball before poofing herself from the room, leaving the two alone.


	29. Chapter 28-Robin Hood of Locksley

**AN: I'm so glad everyone liked the plot twist and where I took the story, I'm loving it too! Enjoy a chapter on heartache and fluff in one! :) Please please please leave a review, Its hard to write without them!**

* * *

"Regina? Can I er, talk to you for a minute?" Emma asked. She was stood nervously behind Regina with her hands clasped, who was occupied by trying to convince her former self that following Robin to OZ would be a bad idea.

"Can it wait?" she answered softly, trying to let the blonde down gently.

"Not really no"

"Okay, I'll be back soon" Regina told the Queen, earning a heavily sarcastic glance as she steered Emma by the elbow over to the far wall where they wouldn't be heard. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine its just, this whole plan...isn't this exactly what we're not supposed to do?!" Emma exclaimed thrusting her hands out in front of her for emphasis.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, changing the past?! I mean its not like getting Robin to meet her over there is the best idea, and take into account your past self now knows about me and your own future surely that's gotta alter something?"

"Emma" Regina chuckled gently, grabbing the blondes hands in her own to steady them and stop her erratic movements. When the other woman finally stilled she gave her clammy palms a quick squeeze before releasing them and dropping her arms to her sides. "I've already got it covered. A memory potion"

"A what now?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Emma I thought you were experienced enough for this" she laughed lightly, trying to raise Emma's spirit a little and ease her nerves. All it gained her was an overly dramatic eye roll so she continued to explain herself "If we give myself and Rumple, possibly Robin the potion before we leave then nothing will be altered in the future, and at this point I'm pretty sure my past self is on board considering how well her future turns around. Our main goal right now is to get that curse back and set myself back on track"

"Yeah she wouldn't want that spoiled would she" Emma pondered, scrunching her features a little before asking "But what makes you so sure Rumple will go along with this? You of all people know just how unpredictable he can be"

"We're going to make a deal with him, more of a promise really"

"I thought you weren't into making deals with him any more"

"I'm not. But we're simply going to promise him that should he drink the potion and return us without remembering us, he'll be reunited with Baelfire"

"Okay, that might actually work" Emma smiled, letting out a breath she didn't even realise he'd been holding in.

"Thank you"

They were interrupted when the Queen strolled over to them and informed them her guards had found Robin and his men in the forest. She'd ordered them to bring him and Roland to the palace whilst leaving his men where they were and urge them not to come looking for their leader. Regina agreed that when Robin arrived, Emma would take Roland safely into another room and occupy him whilst Regina hid and observed the meeting.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be easier for you to stay with the boy too? I thought you said you knew him?" The Queen asked her future self, hand on hip.

"Yes I do but he doesn't know me yet, and I need to make sure this meeting goes exactly as planned, that he agrees at least"

"Then its settled" Emma finalised, just in time for a sharp knock to sound at the door.

"I'll go hide" Regina said softly, moving to crouch as best she could on the side of the bed that couldn't be seen from the door, cradling her stomach gently.

"Enter" the Queen responded, painting a broad smile on her face that only widened when the door opened to reveal a startled Robin clutching Roland tightly against him, being urged into the room by 2 of her black knights.

Regina knew that face well, it was expression used for business only, a way of getting exactly what she wanted through her strongest asset-her looks. But Regina noticed how the Queen's mask fell as soon as her eyes fell on Robin and Roland. She'd spun to face their guests and visibly stumbled as she took in the wide eyed boy and equally scared father standing in the doorway.

"Let go of them" She ordered her guards sternly, before giving a genuine smile at little Roland. "Hi"

"Hi" he squeaked back, looking up at his father for approval to speak to this stranger, but Robin neither gave him permission or stopped him, instead just kept his eyes fixed on the Queen with a wary look.

"Do you want to go and get a drink with my friend Emma while me and your daddy talk?" She asked gently, taking a step forward but stopping in her tracks when Robin backed away from her.

"I'd rather he stay with me if you don't mind" he answered for his son, adjusting his grip as his arm grew more tired. Regina gasped lightly from behind the bed when her daughter gave a slight kick after Robin had spoken and a cheesy grin spread across her face when she realised is was due to her recognising his voice.

"If you insist, but don't think I don't notice how tired your arm must be from holding him so close, if you let him down he can go sit with Emma just over their while we discuss why I summoned you here? I promise he'll never leave your sight" She suggested, keeping her tone kind mostly for the sake of the boy. For some reason she was drawn to him and felt the urge to protect him, but she also knew that they were perfect strangers and any attempt at approaching him would only end badly for her.

Emma then paced towards Robin, holding her hand for Roland to take who gripped her fingers eagerly, taken in by the blondes trusting face and carefree smile.

"There you go my boy" Robin told his son, lowering him to the ground and letting him tottle with Emma over to the chaise lounge where she hoisted him up and began talking to him quietly.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief from her hiding spot as letting Roland go was the first sign of trust, that Robin would give her past self a chance to explain.

The Queen received an approving nod from Robin and took it as her queue to take his arm and lead him off the to side. From her spot behind the bed Regina could just about see the pair, with Emma and Roland too far to the right to be in her line of vision. She almost scowled when she saw Robin allow to be touched on the arm until she remembered it was herself holding him, and in the end he fell for her.

"I hear you're the best thief in the land, and I'm going to be blunt. I need something stolen, can you do that for me?" The queen asked, direct but not harshly.

"Former thief actually, nowadays my priority is keeping my son safe" Robin answered, taking a quick glance over at Roland who was now sat of Emma's lap, holding a big chalice of water in his little palms and tugging lightly on her blonde curls.

"I can see that, and if I might add doing a very good job. But, I need this task completing and I need it done soon"

"Surely there are other people willing to do your bidding, don't you have a personal huntsman?"

"Yes but like you said he's a huntsman, I know from experience he's very rash and not the most...tactical when it comes to helping me out. I wouldn't ask you if I thought you weren't the right person"

"And who might I ask recommended me?" Robin asked sceptically, his hands fiddling with the bow strap that lay across his chest.

"A trusted friend, that's all I can say for now" The Queen revealed. When Robin's expression didn't change she smiled again, this time a little more genuine with hope glistening in her eyes.

"Where would I be going?"

At Robin's sudden interest Emma's head perked up to meet the Queen's eye, who focused on keeping her smile firmly where it was and continuing "Another realm,a land called OZ"

"And what would I be stealing exactly?"

"Well if you want to get technical this particular person actually stole the item from me, I simply want it back" The Queen laughed, putting a soft palm on Robin's bicep and taking a tiny step into his personal space. "What I need you to get, is a scroll"

"A scroll containing what?" Robin enquired, now not backing away from the woman's touch, and like most men beginning to fall victim to her alluring presence.

"It's a secret" she whispered into his ear, grinning when she pulled back and saw Robin completely transfixed on her face "Can you do that for me?"

"Only if you tell me what I gain in return"

"Anything you wish"

"Then its a deal" Robin agreed, stretching his arm out so Regina's hand fell from it, holding his palm out for her to shake.

After they'd shook on the deal Regina kept a firm grasp on his hand, using it to pull Robin flush to her and utter close to him "So what is it you desire as a reward?"

"It's a secret" He grinned at his use of her own words, before reluctantly pulling away and turning to call his boy back to his side. "Where will my son stay while I'm gone?"

"Wherever you'd feel him to be safest"

"I'd probably feel better if he was back at my camp with my men"

"Then transport there will be arranged for both of you. You can return with-" The Queen motioned to Roland with her hand

"Roland" Robin interjected, noting how her smile became more sweeter when she looked back at the boy, her features softening.

"-Roland, what a lovely name. You and Roland will return to your camp where you can gather any other supplies you may need before setting off in 2 days time. My guards will escort you there and return to show you to the portal to OZ, the scroll you're looking for will be locked in the wicked witches vault"

"Got it" Robin confirmed, picking Roland back up off the ground and taking the chalice out of his sons tiny grasp, before handing it back to Emma who took it with a grin.

After a small nod from the Queen and a curt farewell Robin and Roland were lead back out of the room by her guards, more gently this time, and when the door finally shut behind them Regina counted to ten before standing from her hiding place.

"Two days?!" She hissed, trying to keep her voice low in case Robin was still near. "And the hell were you playing at with all the touchy feely crap?!"

"Oh come on dear you know that using that method was a fail safe way of making him agree, unless you've changed your ways?" The Queen teased,

"You could say something like that" Emma murmured, gaining her nothing but a slight warning look from Regina.

"-And don't worry, there's a reason for delaying his journey"

"Which would be?" Regina asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and arching her back a little, attempting to ease the muscles there that hadn't rested or been supported in quite some time.

"I want to make sure he's the real deal. You two will go to his camp and blend in, scout the area that sort of thing and if in two days this man's honour proves as high as you say it is, he can complete the job"

"But he just saw me, not to mention Regina's well, you. How do you plan on us blending in?" Emma challenged, folding her arms in front of her and flopping down on the bed next to the brunette.

"This is a terrible idea" Regina muttered, rubbing her belly subconsciously.

"I think you'll find its quite logical, you seem to know this man. I don't"

"Then why don't you go yourself?" Regina bit back, raising her eyebrow questioningly.

"Because this is part of your mess, and I have a kingdom to run"

"We're the same person! My mess is your mess!"

"-You still haven't explained how the hell we're going to get into his camp without being recognised" Emma cut in, looking between the two identical women.

"She's going to use a glamour spell" Regina answered for her under her breath.

"You're right" The Queen confirmed, and before Emma and Regina could protest she waved her wrist above them, clouding them in an all too familiar sight of purple smoke, swirling around them for only a few seconds.

When it cleared Regina leaned back against the bedpost looking unimpressed, now dressed in villager rags. Emma however began looking around in confusion, staring at her own hands, up at Regina and finally at the Queen.

"We don't look any different do we? Apart from our clothes that is" She asked nervously, not wanting to undermine the Queen's magic.

"To each other and yourselves you'll looking exactly the same, but to everyone else you'll appear like this" She answered, waving her hand once again as a small mirror formed in her palm. She held it up to Emma who studied her unfamiliar face with awe. It was still a blonde looking back at her, but the features were entirely different, a change that made her completely unrecognisable.

"Not wanting to take a look dear?" The queen asked her older self, watching how Regina wiggled in an attempt to make herself a little more comfortable against the wooden bed frame, showing no signs of being interested in the mirror.

"I've seen it before. I'm guessing you used the same glamour on me that's been used in the past" Regina responded bluntly.

"Yes I did. Now I'll transport you two to just outside his camp, from there you simply need to approach his people and claim to be weary from travelling. All you need is a couple of days rest before setting off again" The queen explained naturally, as if she'd been thinking the plan over for hours. "considering Robin's nature, what I've seen of it that is, I doubt he'll turn you down"

"Sounds good to me, Regina you okay with that?" Emma smiled, giving Regina a rub on the back in an attempt to ease the ache she had setting in there.

"Yeah, whatever gets us home" She agreed, and no sooner had she nodded along with the pan were the women swept up in yet another swirl of magic, clearing to put them back in the forest.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

"Henry?! You called what's wrong?" Robin called as he entered the loft. Him and David had been back to the barn to search for any other signs of Regina and Emma but after 2 hours of nothing they were more than a little frustrated when David's cell rang.

It had been Henry babbling on about the storybook, but he'd been vague and simply given instructions for them to join him at Mary Margrets.

And so here they were, looking around the empty room until Robin spotted Henry jogging down the metal steps, carrying the book under his arm.

"Something weird happened" He announced, moving over the kitchen counter and placing the book down in front of him. Without waiting for Robin or David to ask what he began flicking through the pages, showing stories of Snow, Regina, Red and many other people, until a certain point. There was a particular page, illustrating Robin pacing through the woods with is men and Roland clutched to his hip, but when Henry turned the page over, there was nothing but a blank space.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Robin asked nervously.

"No, it's usually filled with your story Grandpa" Henry answered looking across at David. "How you met Snow and came to be with her"

"It must be where Emma and Regina landed" David concluded, shaking his head.

"But what does it turning blank mean?" Robin asked, a little more demanding now.

"Well I called Belle and she looked into it. Its called the ripple effect"

"Which means?"

"They must of changed something, and as a result the future is now unclear, and unwritten" Henry answered, the furrow in his brow matching that of the two men stood beside him.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest**

To Emma all the trees looked the same, and she could barely distinguish how deep into the woods they were let alone if they'd been here before but the way Regina paused and look around told her that the brunette knew exactly where they were. Aside from their clothes looking distinctly more 'enchanted forest style' there was no evidence of the glamour spell on them and it made Emma nervous just thinking how badly this plan could go should Robin recognise her from the palace. But she wasn't given time to ponder as Regina began strutting through the trees, carefully lifting her drab brown dress off the ground to avoid it getting caught on fallen twigs and causing her to her trip over it.

"Regina wait! Where the hell are we going?" She called, holding her own gown up and stumbling to catch up, wincing as the tight bodice pinched at her hips.

"Didn't you hear myself earlier? We're going to Robin's camp" Regina replied instantly, stopping briefly to take Emma's hand and help her over a fallen tree trunk.

"Yeah I got that but how do you know which way to go?" Emma nodded her thanks once she got her balance back and the pair fell into a comfortable walking pace next to one another.

"You forget dear I lived here for most of my life, I know every inch of this place like the back of my hand and I knew exactly where Robin hide for years"

"But if he was wanted and you knew where he was, why didn't your guards arrest him?"

"Because he wasn't a threat. I stumbled upon his camp when I first began searching for Snow and at that point he didn't seem important" Regina revealed."He had a history with Mal, something about stealing from her castle which prompted his poster being put out in the first place but to me he was simply a thief with a son who needed him"

"You took pity on him then?"

"Yes I suppose I did" Regina smiled sadly, before lifting a single finger to her lips to signal Emma to silence herself. "We're close" she whispered.

Sure enough the sounds of Robin's men could be heard near, gathering wood, cooking and laughing and joking around a fire. Emma watched in amazement as the men moved around each other with so much ease, with carefree attitudes. Regina was about to take a step forward into the clearing when a branch crunching behind her made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Turn around slowly" A voice spoke behind them, a very familiar voice. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The pair reluctantly turned away from the camp until they were face to face with someone they knew well. Robin stood still, his bow held high and pointed directly at Regina who placed a hand straight onto her belly out of habit and nervousness and she noted how his eyes glanced down to spot her movement. She attempted to say something, anything to ease his stance and allow him to trust them but she couldn't see past his gaze, his face that she'd come to know so well. Couldn't believe that her Robin, the father of her baby growing inside of her was standing so close to her yet she was powerless to talk to him. Her mouth instead hung open, a helpless expression painted across her glamoured face.

"Wait" Emma jumped in, putting a hand on Regina's arm and coming to stand in front of her, and as a result making Robin's aim land on her instead."We're not a threat"

"How can I be so sure?" He asked, looking at the women intently but not once letting his stance falter.

"My friend and I were travelling and we got lost, we heard your camp nearby and were wondering if we could seek shelter until we find our bearings again. We wouldn't have asked but.." Emma then trailed off and turned to point to Regina's stomach, placing her palm over the brunettes that was still rubbing there and looking back at Robin. "She's really tired and I'd hate to make her walk much further with no sense of direction or food"

From there Robin lowered his bow but showed no sign of letting them walk straight in. "I'm not one to leave people in need stranded but I must ask you this, where is the father? Surely he should be escorting and caring you for at this time"

"He's not dead" Regina answered quietly, her eyes staring downwards and not meeting Robin's. "He's just lost to me at the moment, but I know he wishes with all his heart to be with me right now"

"Well I can see you're tired and distressed, both of which aren't good for a soon to be mother. Come, for now at least you can get something to eat and sit down" Robin smiled, motioning behind them and towards his camp, indicting for them to follow him into the heart of it.

They were led around the edges until they reached a tent with the flaps open and steam coming out. Robin ducked under the material and without much question Regina followed, leaving Emma to trail behind. Inside was a small group of men sat on numerous logs sipping on bowls of soup, poured from the large pot in the centre of the room. Robin nodded at his men before reaching for a spare two bowls and filling them generously, adding a wooden spoon and passing them over to Emma and Regina.

The brunette looked around awkwardly for somewhere to sit and Robin caught her, interrupting her by saying, "If you'll follow me you can eat in my tent, I think we all need to talk anyway"

"Certainly, after you" she agreed, looking at Emma who gave a small smile and continued to follow Robin and Regina back out of the tent and across the camp until they were in front of the largest one.

Robin held the heavy material aside for the pair and Emma couldn't help but look around in awe when she finally got inside. Considering Robin lived in the woods he'd managed to set up two beds on opposite ends of the room with semi-comfortable looking mattresses and many sheets, along with numerous lanterns lighting up the room. On the floor was flattened straw that aided in keeping it warm and soft to walk on and the women couldn't help but notice the various trinkets hung around the edges of the tent, clearly belonging to Robin and Roland.

"Make yourself comfortable, sit on my bed if you wish milady" Robin told Regina, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder that she couldn't help but lean into as he guided her towards her seat. Emma sat next to her and they began to eat, not realising just how hungry they were until the warm soup hit their mouths. Robin slung his bow and arrows from over his chest and placed them carefully next to his bed before rummaging in his bag to produce 2 small rolls of bread and passing it to the women.

"Now that you're more at ease, do you might telling me your names?"

"Wilma, my family works in the mills" Regina replied quietly, recalling the name she'd used the last time this glamour spell covered her.

"And you are?"

"Err" Emma stumbled, chewing the piece of bread in her mouth slowly to buy herself some time, when she swallowed it she came out with the first thing that came to mind, "Leia"

"Well nice to meet you both, I'm Robin"

The pair nodded and continued to eat and Robin moved to sit at the opposite end of bed, with Regina next to him and Emma on the other end next to her.

"May I ask where you were going?"

"We were actually on our way to meet with the Queen, she and I have somewhat of a shared past and she agreed to help get my..."

"Husband?" Robin offered, resting his palms on his thighs and staring at Regina intently.

"Partner actually, back. We aren't married" She finished sadly.

"Surely any friend of the Queen's would have transportation to her castle arranged?" He asked, intrigued by the two mysterious women who had entered his domain.

"I don't think the term 'friend' is appropriate, like I said we share a past not a present, and she doesn't know we're coming" she explained further, eating the last of her bread and leaning forward to put her bowl on Robin's bedside table.

As she let go of the wood she pulled her hands quickly back into her lap in an attempt to hide the fact that they were shaking, but Robin was watching her every move and didn't miss it. Instead he reached forward and placed his warm palm on top of her hand, holding it steady in his grasp. If he felt the same spark Regina felt when there skin touched he didn't react to it, but then there were a million reasons why he wouldn't of reacted. _I don't exist in this world to him, I'm under a glamour sell so he isn't really talking to me, I'm just a stranger to him. _

"Are you alright?" Robin's question drew her back to the room, where his hand still covered hers, now rubbing small circles on her skin in an attempt to calm her down, and whilst it was working it also made her miss him just that little bit more.

"I er, I'm fine. Just tired I think" she grinned weakly, turning to glance at Emma who was also looking at her with worried eyes.

"Then you get some rest in here where you won't be bothered by my men, whilst me and Leia here gather your bearings" Robin stood and waited for Emma to join him, and it took a few seconds for her to remember the fake name she'd given him and respond by getting up and moving to stand next to him. "Make yourself comfortable, for now my home is your home"

After that he turned and Emma followed after one last look and smile at Regina, leaving the brunette alone for the first time since they arrived back in her land. And although alone, Regina hadn't ever felt this safe in the Enchanted Forest. Here she could smell Robin everywhere, see reminders of his presence scattered in every nook and cranny of the room and although he didn't know her, having him here was a huge comfort. And so she got up off the bed to tug the sheets back and climb in, instantly wishing her magic was working properly so she could make the mattress a little more comfy. But Robin's strong scent surrounding her seemed to be enough, the warmth building up in the small tent pulling Regina into a deep and well needed sleep.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

"Henry!" Robin called from his seat on one of the bar stools in the loft. "Something's happening!"

He'd been sat there all evening, with Snow and Charming delivering dinner from Grannies before heading out themselves to give Robin some space, promising to look after Roland for a few hours. And ever since they left the door 3 hours ago, he'd not once left his perch in front of the book. His yell caused Henry to look up from the couch where he was sat watching a cartoon, something about a man in purple shorts who saved the world that Robin had heard glimpses of throughout the night. Within seconds he was up and next to him, asking what was wrong.

"Look" Robin instructed, pointing at the once blank page that was now showing signs of ink, the beginnings of an image forming on the paper.

They watched as a pool of black began to swirl outwards, twisting and turning until the colours started to separate. Slowly but surely, an image formed in front of them. It showed Robin poised with his bow up high, his camp in front of him in the distance and the sharp tipped arrow pointed directly at two wide eyed women.

"Do you remember any of this?" Henry asked, running a hand across the now complete page.

"No, I don't think so"

"Doesn't it seem a bit odd, that its a blonde and brunette that you're taking aim at?" Henry added, furrowing his brow.

"You think it might be your mothers?" Robin asked, scrunching his features and squinting slightly at the picture but still drawing a blank at the two faces.

"Its the only explanation, this must be what they changed, and now we're seeing the new past appear"

"But why do they look different"

"Belle told me about something like this, its called a glamour spell, my mom-Regina, knows how to do it. I just hope they know what they're doing" Henry murmured, sighing deeply.

"Don't worry lad, at least for now we know they're safe" Robin smiled,running his thumb across the unfamiliar face of the brunette and putting an arm around Henry.

* * *

_"Coming down yet love?" Robin called softly from the bottom of the stairs. Regina was sure he was probably shouting louder, but from her spot deep under sheets his voice sounded like a million miles away. _

_She was still stark naked, tangled in a mix of pillows, Egyptian cotton and overall bliss from the night before, her little bump a reminder of the love she shared with the man calling her from her sanctuary. She didn't __hear anything else after that, and so the urge to drift back off began lulling her, her eyes drooping slowly, until suddenly a bright light shone straight on her._

_"Hey!" she yelped, squinting as she spotted Robin at the end of the bed pulling the curtains back._

_"I went to the trouble of figuring out that devise downstairs that makes those sweet things you like for breakfast, you least you could do is get up and eat it while its hot" he teased, tying the last of the materiel back from the window before walking over to the bed and sitting next to her on it._

_"You mean a waffle maker?" She laughed, biting her lip as the thought of hot waffles was starting the lure her from her warm cocoon. _

_"Oh and now you're mocking me, how rude" Robin joked, leaning forward to cup Regina's face and capture her lips between his own, combing his hands through her messed up hair and relishing in the way it made her smile into the kiss. "Good morning" he murmured briefly when their lips parted, only to be silenced by Regina lips touching his again softly._

_After a few moments Regina reached forward to fist Robin's t shirt in her palm, pulling and tugging gently under he came closer to her. The hand he had buried deep in her hair left its place and began travelling down past her neck and collarbone, under the sheets. Regina winced a little at the coolness of his touch on her exposed flesh that had been warmed for hours but could only let out a deep groan when rough fingers found her breast and squeezed._

_But the contact was gone as soon as it happened and Regina couldn't help but whine when Robin pulled back and stood up from the bed, a smirk spread across his face. _

_"That was uncalled for" she snarked, raising an eyebrow at him._

_"I'd take you more seriously if the sheet was covering you milady, its rather distracting to say the least" he grinned, blatantly looking downwards at Regina's exposed chest and laughing when she rushed to pull the sheet to cover herself "Although nothing I haven't seen before"_

_"I'll let you see more if you bring me breakfast in bed" she murmured, trying her best to make her voice go husky. But it didn't work, instead Robin moved back towards the foot of the bed and began tugging at the sheets, pulling with strength that Regina couldn't match until all the sheets were gone and Regina was left bare. _

_"Hmmm, it seems I'm getting a pretty good view as it is" he nodded in satisfaction, dropping the bedding to the floor and putting his hands on his hips._

_"You've made your point" Regina grumbled, hopping up off the bed and watching as Robin's gaze didn't once leave her bouncing chest. "Give me 10 minutes" she told him, heading for the en suite and giggling when gave her ass a light snack as she walked past him. _

_"I'll make some fresh cocoa" he told her, jogging over just as she was about to shut the bathroom door and giving her a quick kiss before passing her the robe she'd left draped over a chair and returning back downstairs._

* * *

She didn't know how long she'd slept for, but one thing was for certain. Something was definitely pressing into her side, and she didn't like it. The weight Regina could feel just below her hips wasn't budging and she let out a soft groan, hoping it was part of her blissful dream where only Robin and her existed in her bed on a lazy Sunday morning but instead she heard a quiet gasp from in front of her. The foreign sound enough to pull her from the unconscious and crack open her eyes. There staring back at her were brown eyes similar to hers, but much younger, wider and full of wonder.

"Roland" she breathed, opening her eyes fully to confirm that it was the boy perched on her lap. Although distinctly a little smaller it was clearly him, the mop of brown hair covering the face of the boy she'd grown to call her own.

"Me Roland" he smiled at her, tilting his head to the side as if to question how she knew his name.

"Yes" she murmured, instinctively lifting herself up in bed a little before cupping the little boys cheeks and brushing stray hairs from around his face.

She tried hard to resist, but he was yet another piece of home that wasn't really hers here, not hers to keep or fuss over. But she also figured that influencing a 3 year old might not be as detrimental as his father so in that moment Regina lost all willpower and pulled Roland in for a hug. He accepted it gratefully, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck in a way that brought tears to her eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments, her grasp on him firm but not suffocating, until she felt a sharp kick in her belly and heard Roland giggle. Pulling back she noticed him staring at her stomach where he'd been pressed up against and clearly felt the thud of his sister against him and so she took his little palms in hers and placed them on the curve. When her daughter took the hint and kicked again she smiled as the boys face grew wide, clearly in awe at the new experience.

He looked up at her and tilted his head again before asking "Your name?"

Regina opened her mouth to say Regina, and was even a little tempted to reply with 'mama', but stopped when she realised she couldn't give her real name out here. Not if she wanted to return to the present without altering it, but the thought of lying to him seemed worse than telling the truth, so instead she kept silent. Roland didn't get much time to ask again when the material of the tent parted opposite them and Robin walked in, noting the pair curled up and grinned. The boy still had his hands on Regina's bump and after another small hit against his palm he laughed, looking over his father and beckoning him over.

"I'm sorry, did he wake you?" He apologised softly to Regina, moving to join them on the sheets.

"Yes but its not a problem, really" she reassured, cupping one of Roland's cheeks again and tucking hair behind his ear that was curling in front of his eyes.

"You're sure?"

"Positive" she laughed.

"Roland my boy, can you go and help little John knead some fresh dough by the fire?"

"Yes papa!" the boy replied, shuffling off Regina's lap and dropping to the ground, before wobbling out of the tent on unsteady feet.

"I apologise again, Roland has a tendency to be curious" Robin explained, rubbing a palm along his thigh.

"And like I said before I don't mind, I love children" Regina smiled, now watching Robin with an inquisitive gaze.

"I can't help but notice the way you handled Roland back there, clearly you have the touch of a mother"

Regina sighed loudly, averting her gaze down so Robin couldn't see the way fresh tears threatened to flow from her eyes, the feeling of longing taking over her, "I do"

"And he's not with you on this trek, what happened to him?" Robin asked cautiously, not wanting to overstep the mark with Regina emotionally.

"He's not dead if that's what you mean, like my partner he's lost to me at the moment" she replied quietly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't imagine being apart from my son for even a few hours" he admitted, reaching out to take Regina's hand and give it a light squeeze.

"Thank you, but he's in safe hands and for that I'm grateful. Have you decided how long you want us here for?" She asked shakily, finding it hard to concentrate with Robin's hand in hers and knowing that she could't take it any further.

"That's what I came to discuss. I have to leave for a job in two days but you're more than welcome to stay until then, if that's okay with you that is" He smiled, letting Regina's palm slip from his to return to his own lap.

"That would be great, thank you" she said sincerely, fiddling with loose strands of cotton on her dress.

"Now that its settled, can I ask you something?"

"Anything" she replied instantly. It was a reaction that to a total stranger would seem weird and almost too trusting, but she'd become so used to Robin it was impossible to act any differently around him.

"Why do I feel like I've met you before?" He asked, and in that moment, Regina felt her mouth go dry and world turn upside down.


	30. Chapter 29- Only You

**AN: ****Happy holidays! ****Enjoy the chapter and please tell me if you like the direction this is going on? Also I'd love to hear how you found my story so please leave a review telling me how you began reading it! Thank you :)**

**PS: For the purpose of this chapter Regina already knows how to dance!**

* * *

_...__"Now that its settled, can I ask you something?"_

_"Anything" she replied instantly. It was a reaction that to a total stranger would seem weird and almost too trusting, but she'd become so used to Robin it was impossible to act any differently around him._

_"Why do I feel like I've met you before?" He asked, and in that moment, Regina felt her mouth go dry and world turn upside down._

"I-er" Regina stumbled, rubbing her temple and gulping, looking at Robin with helpless wide eyes. She knew the glamour spell was working, otherwise he'd of instantly recognised her as the Queen. But she couldn't help but feel flustered by his question, wondering why he felt drawn to her. _Maybe it's because he's your soul mate you idiot! _she thought, but mentally dismissed it moments later.

Robin noticed her gap in answering, his eyes searching hers to make sure she was okay. "I'm sorry, you must still be tired I-"

"No! No, it's fine" she reassured, managing to compose herself enough for him to stop worrying and allow her to speak. "Well I spent sometime in a village near here, and actually spent some time with Snow White for a short while,perhaps you saw me then?"

"Perhaps" Robin pondered. "So how do you know the bandit Snow White? I've never even seen her never mind been introduced and acquainted"

"It's a long story. I was in a...mix up you could say, the queens guards captured me, and she saved my life before they could end it" Regina recalled, smiling a little at the end, remembering those few days in the woods with Snow and how her view on things had changed.

Now she in almost the same situation,someone she loved, cared for and needed was sitting opposite her and looking after her, yet they couldn't see her true self. It was a bitter sweet moment, Regina loved being around Robin in any world and the fact that was lucky enough to have found him and allowed his presence to calm her was nothing short of a miracle. But she longed for the man she knew, in the house she knew, where Roland would climb between them on weekend mornings, where Saturday nights were spent in a big bundle on the couch watching movies until one by one everyone fell asleep. She longed for the life she'd built, not to take ten steps back to the world where her family hated her, were scared of her.

"That was an honourable thing to do, you must be grateful to her"

"Yes, that I am" Regina nodded, becoming fidgety and shuffling on her seat a little. She noticed Robin's hand move to his side, and peering down she saw him clutching his bow in his palm.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just like to keep my best weapon with me at all times" he explained, holding the wood tighter in his grasp until his knuckles turned white.

"You've probably got the best idea there, What with all the black knights lurking around the forest" she nodded in agreement, not able to keep back the tone of resentment at the thought of Robin being hunted down.

"And although you agree, it seems you've being walking about the woods yourself completely unarmed" Robin noted, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Yes well, lets just say I've never really been taught in the art of self defence" Regina smiled,her tone light and a little flirty.

"Well mi'lady, its not something you can joke about in a place like this. I have an old bow lying around here somewhere, how about I show you the basics after something to eat?" Robin suggested, standing from his perch and holding his hand out to Regina so she could pull herself from the bed and be lead into the heart of the camp.

* * *

"Hold steady, and remember don't shoot until-"

"Shit!" Regina cursed under her breath, staring down at the floor in embarrassment. They'd been practising for just over an hour, and Regina had gotten no further than when they began.

She found Robin to be a patient teacher, and she could see in his eyes that the bow he was lending her meant something to him, and so she was wary of how she handled it. After explaining the basics he'd handed her an arrow, showing her in his own bow how to position it and letting her mirror his actions alongside, before inching closer to her get the right stance.

It was at that point Regina's concentration wavered.

She felt Robin's presence behind her and suddenly he was surrounding her, one arm supporting her elbow as she drew the bow back and the other resting over the back of her hand, tilting and adjusting her position. Yet each time he tried to nudge her arm a certain way, or ease a finger into a different place Regina would let the arrow fly, the mere touch of his proving too much.

Robin put it down to beginners nerves, shrugging off the first few failed attempts and even laughing when after he'd touched her waist Regina's hand slipped and the arrow actually hit the makeshift target he'd set up.

But now she'd managed to break a few, her legs and back were starting to protest standing up, and Robin merely sighed when she let another one go too soon.

"I'm sorry, this is hopeless" she muttered, walking over to nearest tree, placing the bow carefully on the ground there before resting herself against its sturdy surface.

"Now that I refuse to believe. Are you too tired or do you want to carry on?"

"Carry on? Robin we've been at it for ages, and all I've achieved is breaking half your set of arrows" Regina argued, motioning to the pile of on the floor that now lay a sad heap of wood and feather fletching, a result of hitting trees at bad angles or simply shooting at a rock or the floor by accident.

"Can I let you in on a secret" He asked, moving to stand against a trunk in front of Regina.

"Go ahead" she nodded, rubbing her belly and tilting her head back against the wood.

"When I first began learning, I couldn't hit a thing. I couldn't even get the arrow to fly, it simply fell to the floor"

"Then what changed?" She asked quietly, pushing her head off the tree so she could stare at him intently.

"Practise, but that was only a small part of my improvement. I didn't truly begin trying until I had something to fight for" He revealed, twisting a ring on his finger that only now Regina noticed and openly gasped at.

"Your wife?" she whispered, shutting her eyes and desperately hoping Robin wouldn't reveal his story to her, knowing the pain the memories would cause him.

"Yes, although now I'm a widow, I still remember how it felt to have my Marian here. To have someone you would lay your life on the line for unconditionally, I have that with Roland now but back then I couldn't fight like I can now. The fear of having something so precious to protect with no experience, it tends to focus you and make you stronger, that's why I know you can learn from me" He smiled, letting his hand drop from holding the metal on his ring finger to his side.

It was then Regina glanced down to notice the ring Robin gave her still on her right hand, gleaming in the sunlight. The green stone in the middle a reminder of the life she longed so hard to get back to. She knew in reality that she didn't need to learn, that once she returned to Storybrooke and her magic returned they'd be no need. But for now at least, she needed all the help she could get.

"But what do I have to fight for?" she questioned, brow furrowing. Things would be different if Robin and Roland knew her here, or even if Henry was here she protect them all in a heartbeat. But they weren't and so in her mind, Regina had nothing to protect in this land.

"That baby right there, it needs you safe and healthy" he answered obviously, pointing to her rounded stomach.

"Oh" Regina realised, holding her bump and sighing, realising just how right Robin was. "Then I suppose we better get to work"

* * *

"I'm telling you, if you didn't already have a home to get back to, I'd ask you to join the merry men" Robin joked, handing Regina and Emma a bowl of stew and coming to sit next to them on a log by the fire.

It was their first official night in camp and after Robin had assured his men that the guests meant no harm, they'd warmed to the women and welcomed them with open arms. Roland had clung to Regina like a leech after the pair had returned to camp that afternoon, even insisting on taking a nap with Regina when she slipped off to Robin's tent.

The boy in question was now sat on her lap, holding her bowl of food carefully and lifting it a little closer each time she dipped her spoon in so she wouldn't spill it.

"Considering how our lesson began, I never thought I'd actually hit the target" Regina laughed, bouncing her knee lightly so that Roland giggled and moved to keep the bowl steady.

"You're becoming an apprentice Snow" Emma smirked, resting her food on her lap and holding her palms towards the fire to warm them up.

"You've met her too then Leia?" Robin asked, causing Emma to stumble over her words.

"I-er, no. But I've heard a lot about her" She smiled, going back to her bowl to avoid more prompted questions.

The group ate in comfortable silence until their bowls were empty and stomachs full, the talk around the camp diminishing with the firelight. Roland fell asleep in Regina's arms, tucked in so close he simply looked like a small bundle nestled on her lap. She noticed how Robin's gaze repeatedly fell back on her, watching the way she held his son and cradled him safe, unable to stop herself running her hand through his dark curls even so often. At one point Regina looked up and caught Robin staring at her, with a content and admiring gleam in his eyes. The pair held eye contact for a few moments, and Regina opened her mouth to say something, when Robin's gaze widened in fear as he looked past her. She turned to see what had caused him to suddenly become distressed, the shift causing Roland to stir, as she came face to face with two black knights.

"We're here on official business of the Queen" One of them stated, the other taking a step forward past the entrance to the camp and starting to pace around its area.

"And what business might that be?" Robin asked, moving quickly to stand in front of Regina and Emma, the two women now stood up with Roland up in Regina's arms and secured at her hip tightly.

"That isn't your concern. Now, may we speak with your leader, he's goes by the name Robin Hood"

"You're already talking to him" Robin snarked, gripping his bow and shifting the bag of arrows attached to his back.

"Lucky me. It seems the Queen wants you to leave for your job a day early and attend a ball at the palace" The guard informed, motioning over to his colleague to come and join his side seeing as they didn't need to look for Robin.

"And if I don't want to attend some ball?"

"Then you lose the job, which I can guarantee you would be most unfortunate" the other other guard answered. "There's one other person we were sent for, a woman named Wilma Mills"

Robin turned to look at Regina, who was clutching Roland closer now with a furrowed brow. Gently she set the tired boy to the ground and allowed him to take Emma's hand after a little reluctance on his part.

"That would be me" she spoke up, pacing forward to stand level with Robin. "But If I go to the palace my friend comes too"

"I'm afraid we were only sent for the two of you, surely she'll be safe here until you return?"

Regina looked at Robin with desperate eyes, her gaze flickering between the two knights, the man stood by her side and Emma behind her. Without her magic she wouldn't be able to check on the blonde, keep her safe, and because of that she knew splitting up would be the worst idea imaginable. But she also didn't have a choice, the queen wouldn't let her stay here, or let Emma come with them.

"We'll come with you on one condition, otherwise your jobs about to get a lot harder"

"And your condition is?"

"Leave this camp alone, I want a full promise that when we leave everyone here remains safe and unharmed until we return" Regina reasoned, glancing back to see Emma give her small smile and encouraging nod.

"Our job was to collect the two of you, as long as you leave with us then rest assured we can keep that deal"

The verbal deal of Emma and Roland's safety was all she needed, and so, with Robin's permission, Regina gave a nod of agreement.

* * *

"I have to say well done back there" Robin voiced.

The two were now sat opposite each other in a black carriage much like the one the Queen used for transport, only less regal. They'd only been on the road a few minutes, but Robin speaking up was the first word that had been spoken since they left camp.

"You would've done the same had I not been there" she replied simply, rubbing her stomach and leaning back in her bumpy seat.

"Actually I wouldn't"

"Well then, the infamous Robin Hood, what would have been your ingenious plan?" She asked, squinting across at him.

The ride wasn't the smoothest, and as they'd been summoned at night the pair could barely see each other, the only source of light the moonlight streaming in through the small round windows. It made certain features on Robin's face stand out, especially the gleam in his bright blue eyes, a light of curiosity that seemed to bore into Regina's soul each time she caught his gaze.

"Fight. Do anything I could to keep my boy safe" Robin shrugged, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Sound like a solid plan" Regina muttered, letting the carriage fall into silence again. After a few moments of pondering she sighed, continuing by saying "You do realise you would never have stood a chance against them? And Roland wasn't even in any danger"

"I wouldn't of taken the chance that he was"

"Then why trust me and simply leave him at your camp? In the care of someone only I know" Regina asked, her tone now curious and a little bewildered. Back in Storybrooke she knew Robin would trust her in a heartbeat, but here, under the glamour spell, he had no reason to.

"Honestly? I don't know" he sighed, furrowing his brow and after a few moments letting the muscles relax again.

"So, you know why I'm heading to see the Queen, but what kind of business are you and her involved in?" Regina asked, trying to keep her voice unknowing and interested.

"She knew I was a thief, a good one at that, and she needed something stolen" Robin told her, nodding his head but keeping it down, almost ashamed to admit he was working for someone the kingdom feared.

"Surely there must be a great reward or reason for you taking a job like that, a job meaning you'd have to leave your son for a short while" she ventured. Regina knew she had to tread carefully, she had to admit she wanted to know what Robin wanted in return for the job, but couldn't guarantee he'd tell her.

"She promised me anything I desire" he admitted quietly. "But truth be told, I don't know what that is"

"When then, it seems you have until the end of your job to decide" Regina smiled, feeling a yawn coming on and covering her mouth just in time. She peered out of the small window and sighed, "I know where we are now, the palace is at least another few hours away"

"We better get some rest then"

"Yes we better" Regina agreed, shifting in her seat. But no matter what angle she sat at, or however she leaned against the interior of the carriage she couldn't get comfortable, and after few minutes her daughter seemed to feel her mothers discomfort, kicking sharply against her side.

"ow" Regina hissed, rubbing her side and sighing, stroking her skin there and praying she wouldn't receive another kick that harsh.

"You alright?" Robin asked, his voice a little groggy but not so much to indicate he'd fallen asleep.

"It seems my daughter hates this carriage as much as me, she won't stop kicking" she groaned. The admission was all it took, and within seconds Robin shifted from his seat opposite across so he was next to her, arms open.

"Lean onto me" he suggested with a small smile. "You'll need your rest and I don't see you getting it any other way"

"Are you sure?" she asked sceptically, not wanting to push the boundaries of this strange relationship.

"Positive"

And so Regina leaned back tentatively, feeling Robin's arm come to loop around her and hold her, and the only way she could describe how she felt,was safe. Safe and warm in the embrace of the person she trusted most, and with her father now close too her daughter seemed to settle down almost instantly. She went to thank him but when Regina tilted her head and glanced up, Robin's eyes were already shut and face relaxed, and so she closed hers too knowing the day ahead of them might not be as pleasant.

* * *

It was a sudden jolt that awoke Regina, causing her to groan and wriggle in her position as her body adjusted to her surroundings. Her back was warm and she could feel strong arms and a familiar scent surrounding her, but the chill in the air told her she was far from home. Cracking her eyes open she noticed the black interior of one of her own carriages, though hard to fully see as it still wasn't light outside. She managed to push herself into a sitting position and only then did she hear a grumble from Robin behind her, and she turned back to spot him rubbing sleep from his heavy eyelids.

It made her smile, getting to see him in such a vulnerable and comfortable state. But it didn't last long, the door to the carriage swung open and Regina came face to face with, well herself.

"Good morning" The Queen beamed at them, a fixed grin painted on her face. "It seems we have much to discuss" she declared, before waving her arm and engulfing the 3 in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared they were in an all too familiar room, her bedchamber's.

The use of such quick magic, combined with her tiredness made Regina stumble after her feet landed on the floor, the only person looking halfway presentable was the Queen.

But she always looked ready, dripped in diamonds with a mask of composure fixed on her face.

The fact that it was barely even sunrise wasn't a reason for her to look dishevelled, and in this moment she practically glowed. Eyes full of hope and promise at the two people standing, a bit unsteadily before her.

"I suppose you're wondering why I summoned you here" She asked lightly, running a hand down her tight black dress.

"You could say that yes" Robin answered for them both, although his voice was still hoarse from sleep.

"Well the dilemma I have is quite simple, the job I've asked you to do for me is quite important and I want to make sure I can trust you"

"If you didn't trust me then why hire me in the first place?" He asked, the irritation in his tone clear now.

She ignored his question and carried on "you'll spend the night and all of tomorrow here in the castle, then leave to do your job if I see fit"

After reading the baffled expressions of the two stood in front of her, the Queen simply laughed, smiling wide at Regina and Robin before grazing her eyes hungrily over his form. "Just because you were recommended to me for being the best thief in the land, doesn't however earn you a free pass into my trust, understand?"

Robin nodded back, his gaze watching her suspiciously, noting how she watched him intently.

"The guards will show you to your room for tonight. Tomorrow I'll see that you have all the equipment you'll need for your trip, then you'll attend a ball later that evening" She informed him bluntly, leaving no room for argument.

Robin and Regina both turned when the door behind them opened, and the pair beginning to leave when the Queen interrupted them.

"She stays"

"I-" Regina tried to argue, swallowing and shifting awkwardly on the spot. Eventually she looked at Robin and nodded gently, "Go. I'll be fine, I know her well enough to know I'm safe"

"I'll check on you tomorrow" he insisted, before allowing himself to lead out by a black knight, glancing back to see the Queen give him one last smirk.

"What the hell was that?!" Regina shouted, as soon as the door was shut behind her. "You send me all the way into the woods to keep an eye on him, put this ridiculous glamour spell on me and then drag me back here in the middle of the night and make me leave Emma without magic with no way of finding her way here or to me if she gets into trouble" she ranted, with each breath moving closer to her past self until they were face to face.

The glamour spell used on her had made Regina just a tad shorter, and combined with the fact that the Queen was sporting heels that in Regina's current pregnant state made her cringe just looking at it meant she had to peer up to meet her eyes. Eyes that when they glared back showed aggression, but also a hint of fascination.

"I would say you're out of line speaking to me like that, if you weren't me" She grinned, staying close and not stepping away from Regina. "I brought you here, alone, might I add because I was watching you at the camp"

"And?" Regina asked, daring to shuffle forward until her bump hit the Queen's flat stomach.

"Although you were under the glamour I noticed your mannerisms, well, my mannerisms. The way you acted around Robin was a little too familiar. You looked at him with an almost yearning gaze"

"Let me get this straight, you brought me all the way here to talk about boys" Regina hissed, wincing when she felt a sharp kick in her side and stepped back to give herself enough room to stroke slow circles on her stomach.

The Queen's gaze flickered down with concerned eyes to watch Regina's hand, the hand of a mother who'd already raised one boy and knew exactly how to sooth a child. She tried to keep her expression neutral, and had to swallow deeply and blink a few times to regain herself.

"I brought you here to ask you a simple question" she answered quietly, still watching Regina's fingers trace soft patterns through the thin material of her gown. "Is it him?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean"

"The fact that you even asked the question tells me that your gut gave you the answer the moment he walked in here yesterday"

"Then why ask me to hire him? Did you think we could have light introductions and then over drinks I could tell him how you're actually future me, oh and carrying his baby" The Queen bit back, the mask beginning to slip now that they were alone and letting her true self show.

The true face of a woman who was too young to be running a kingdom on her own but was too insecure to ask for help in fear of appearing vulnerable. But now her eyes were gleaming with tears, her jaw quivering as if trying to stop herself crying, Regina realised just how bad of a situation she'd been in all those years ago.

"I asked you to hire him because I trust him" She explained gently.

"You wanted to see him didn't you?"

"Maybe, a little" Regina admitted, creasing her brow and sighing loudly. They fell into an awkward silence after Regina finished speaking, the pair stood opposite each other with eyes shifting all around the room but never laying them on the other person.

"Why is he like that with you?" The queen whispered, her wide eyes boring into Regina's when she finally dared to look up and meet her stare. "I mean, when he came here yesterday I could practically feel him flinch when I touched his arm, but you, a total stranger to him yet he allowed his son to spend time with you, he held your hand so naturally" She was almost sounding desperate now, failing to understand why Robin had been so hostile with her.

"It took a long time, but I changed, and you will too. I managed to let go of the anger that was weighing me down and allowed myself to love again, I guess he treated me like that because he sensed that openness"

"How could you just let it go? This anger is all I have, what would I be without it?"

"Happy" Regina explained softly, thinking back to the time when she first held Henry in her arms, the overwhelming rush of unconditional love and light that shot through her system, forcing any darkness lurking within to begin to fade. She watched on as her past self's expression changed into a state of disbelief, confusion and finally acceptance.

"Back at his camp when I watching, I hear you tell Robin you had a son?" The Queen asked tentatively, her hands now clasped awkwardly in front of her with her palms shaking a little from nerves.

"Yes I did say that, but the less you know on it the better"

"So it's true" she breathed, grinning to herself.

"So where do we go from now?"

"You can stay here, I was going to summon Emma to the palace with Roland after Robin returned with the curse but I could always bring her here tomorrow if you'd feel safer?" The Queen smiled, wringing her hands together and willing them to steady.

"If you don't mind, I trust her but she's from another realm, who knows what trouble she could get into alone here. And the ball?"

"I want you there, under the glamour of course. If I'm being honest I want Robin to feel safe here and it seems you might help in that, despite him not knowing who you really are"

"If you're happy to have me then I'd love stay, I'll admit I've missed my old home a little, everything's just so familiar here" Regina laughed, glancing around her old bedroom in wonder at just how extravagant it truly looked, so dark in contrast to light openness of her mansion in Storybrooke. "And if my memory serves me right the nicest guest room is on the top floor?"

"Right this way" was all the response she got before the Queen lunged forward, grasping her wrist and poofing them into Regina's room for the night.

* * *

The following day Regina barely saw Robin, except for some small talk and eye contact over breakfast that the Queen couldn't help but watch in a mixture of confusion and jealously. She pushed her food around her plate with a pout on her face as Regina laughed gently at the other end of the table, seeming so comfortable and at ease, without any of the rage that the Queen seemed to hold inside her.

But when it came to getting dressed for the ball, Regina found herself back in her own bedchamber's and sighing loudly as she rummaged through her wardrobe, slamming it shut roughly in defeat.

"Now that was uncalled for" The Queen smirked behind her, "I do have to keep reminding myself that's its in fact me under a glamour spell, because just a few seconds longer and I would've fried you for looking through my possessions"

"I was looking for something to wear to the ball, I forgot how black and tight fitting everything was" she huffed, clutching her hand in a fist and attempting to summon her magic, but just it had been ever sine she landed here, her magic failed her and nothing happened.

"Allow me to help, what look are you going for?"

"Something light, in colour and weight. Just a dress I can move in but not feel like a whale" Regina whined, wincing after she'd finished and muttering "Sorry, anything will do I guess"

With the flick of the Queen's wrist Regina's outfit, make up and hair was transformed from rags and dirt into a look the Queen rather envied herself. Her hair was now up in a side bun, sleek with soft make up to compliment it. Her eyes held a dusting of purple that matched the stone necklace around her neck, and she gasped as she noted how it caught the light in the same way the green ring on her finger did. The dress itself was stunning, an off the shoulder piece with long sleeves that dripped in diamonds. The material was a light pink and flowed over her body, catching tightly under breasts to show off her small frame and then spreading out to allow space for her bump.

"You look amazing" A voice called and Regina turned to see Emma walking into the room, smiling at her. She too was dressed for the occasion in a white gown consisting of a tight corset, sleeves similar to Regina's but no jewels and a long skirt that flowed behind her. Her hair was in curls that reminded Regina of when Emma first came to Storybrooke, with a crown of delicate flowers on her head.

"I could say the same for you, I'm glad you're here" She replied, watching as the Queen stared on at their interaction, briefing smiling to herself sadly before slipping from the room quietly.

"Thanks, just when I thought the clothes here couldn't get any worse, or tighter. But me too actually, and trust me I never thought I'd say I was happy to be staying in the Evil Queens castle"

"Hey!"

"You know what I mean" Emma scoffed, fiddling with the material at the waist of her dress. "Do you know why she wants us here?"

"She knows about Robin, who he is to me. I guess she just wants to know him a little while she can" Regina nodded, twisting in the mirror to get a look at the outfit from all angles. To her and Emma the glamour was none existent, and so she saw her own reflection staring back at her through the glass.

"Let me guess she saw us in the camp, or rather saw you speaking to him"

"Something like that, you ready to head down there?" Regina asked, holding her palm out to Emma who took it and squeezed tightly.

"As I'll ever be, lets go crash a ball"

* * *

"Mary Margaret and David are always going on about this ball and that ball, what's the big deal about these things?" Emma whispered, saying it close to Regina's ear as they slipped into the ballroom with linked arms.

She went to speak again but was cut short when she caught sight of the room itself. It was one of the larger rooms in the castle, and the Queen had gone all out. The chandeliers seemed to make every inch of the room shine and gleam, the dancers in the centre flowing with grace and ease. The sight took Emma aback, making her gasp and grip Regina's tighter.

"You were saying?" She smirked, scanning the room and spotting Robin sat in a far corner, sipping a goblet of wine.

"What am I supposed to do?" Emma asked nervously.

"Blend in" Regina shrugged, leading her forward and making a bee line for the drinks table. She picked some wine for Emma _Red, _she remembers, Emma's always hated white, and some juice for herself.

She then begins walking towards Robin, who sits up a little straighter and smiles when he see's them approach.

"I feared I'd be spending the evening alone" He admitted, motioning for them to take a seat next to him which Emma gratefully took, whilst Regina remained standing.

"Care to dance?" She simply asked, putting her goblet down and smiling meekly at Robin.

He seemed surprised by her offer, looking across at Emma who looked back with equally wide eyes. "Of course milady" he agreed eventually, putting his drink down and standing.

"I'll be back soon" Regina reassured Emma, giving her a wink and a _trust me _nod before taking Robin's arm and leading him towards the centre of the room.

The music switched to a beat that Regina recognised, and soon they slipped into a dance both of them seemed to be familiar with. She laughed as he turned her before pulling her in closely, her bump creating a little distance between them. Regina had to remind herself multiple times not to kiss him, but with his hands at her waist and face only inches from her hers it was more than difficult.

"You look beautiful tonight" he complimented, holding her gently when the music slowed and they began swaying more softly.

"Thank you, you don't scrub up too badly yourself" she grinned, glancing past Robin briefly to see the Queen take a goblet of wine from one of the servers and go to sit next to Emma, talking in hushed words to her.

"I don't quite know how to explain this, but I can't help but feel drawn to you, which is ridiculous considering you have a man you love who you wish to return to" he muttered, still holding Regina but looking down in embarrassment.

"I don't want you to freak out, but what if I told you there's a reason for that?" she asked tentatively.

"Well I'd have to know the reason"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, I just want you to know you aren't crazy" she sighed, readjusting her hand in his and arching her back to ease the small ache that was growing there.

"Come sit down, standing this long probably isn't good for you"

"I'm fine honestly I-"

Regina was cut off when the door opened with a huge bang, making her flinch and grip Robin's palm tight. There stood in the doorway was Zelena, only here she was green and with a look in her eyes Regina couldn't quite decipher. She watched as her sisters eyes first looked at the Queen and then at Robin, squinting in confusion before settling on her.

"You!" She roared striding across the room in an attempt to get to Regina. But the Queen stopped her, using a flicker of magic to restrain the witch in invisible chains.

"Just who the hell are you and what are you doing in my palace?"

Zelena scoffed and ignored the question, instead staring straight at Regina as if she could see past the glamour spell. "Where's Emma? I know she's here with you, and I know you came through the portal with me, you just couldn't let me win could you" she yelled, violently fighting against her restraints.

The Queen looked back at Regina, giving her a wide eyed look of confusion. "You know these two women?" She asked sceptically, "Because they may not be who you think they are"

"I know about the glamour spell you idiot"

"Then what exactly do you want?"

"I want to make a deal" Zelena sneered, wriggling until her hand could reach into the pocket of her dress to pull a pouch out.

"I'll give you the scroll back, If you give me Robin Hood"


	31. Chapter 30- There's no place like home

**AN: Thank you for being so patient, I'm sorry this chapter isn't quite as long but I wanted to leave the cliffhanger where it was! Also let me know if you spot the tiny but important reference to chapter 5 :) As always leave a favourite/follow and a review! **

* * *

_..."Then what exactly do you want?"_

_"I want to make a deal" Zelena sneered, wriggling until her hand could reach into the pocket of her dress to pull a pouch out._

_"I'll give you the scroll back, If you give me Robin Hood"_

Zelena's sneer was unmoving, the gleam in her eyes seemed to stare straight through Regina, as if knowing deep down the internal torment she was feeling.

"Although to make it an even decision, surely you need to be yourself no?" she laughed, flicking her wrist that was still held tightly against her hip by a band of magic. The chain of magic thrown at her by the Queen wasn't stopping Zelena's powers, only holding her in place, and within seconds Regina's felt the glamour spell slip off her.

She was one again coated in smoke, this time a sickly green colour, dissipating in seconds to leave her in the same gown and make up, but back as herself.

"This is madness" Regina heard Robin mutter in front of her, and she rolled her eyes at his ignorance but was unable to stop her expression turn to worried.

"And I know Emma's here as well dear sis, so you better just point her out now"

Regina's gaze flickered over the crowd to Emma only for a split second, a second she took to check if the blonde was okay, but Zelena saw her stare too and threw another spell across the room. Soon Emma looked herself again, although a little uncomfortable and nervous as she suddenly stood and came to stand with Regina.

"You came back with us didn't you?! We thought you were dead!" Emma yelled, gripping Regina's wrist and tugging her back when the other woman tried to step in front of Robin. "You don't have magic here, you can't protect him" she whispered to her, keeping her hand firmly on her.

"How is this even possible? I thought you were alone?" The Queen asked the pair, gliding between where Zelena was bound and Robin until she was face to face with herself. When no answer came she looked around in a huff, shouting fiercely, "Guards! Clear the room. This ball is over, but these four will remain here" and waiting until all guests had departed before raising her brow and repeating her question.

"We thought we were, why would I lie to you?" Regina argued, rubbing her temple and beginning to pace the room.

"Is somebody going to explain what's going on?" Robin asked, looking between the two now identical women and blinking in disbelief. "Were you a spy? Was everything you said to me not true? Or were you the queen all along, was this some form of dark magic..."

"Robin" Regina tried to sooth, forgetting for an instant they were practically strangers here and moving forward to comfort him. When he slapped her hand away she flinched, taking her wrist in her palm and wincing slightly.

"Don't touch me!" he retaliated, wincing under her touch and backing up until his legs hit a table.

"It seems Robbie dear doesn't want to talk" Zelena taunted.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Regina roared, storming forward until her was face to face with her sister. Her features scrunched up in anger and her palm flung up, attempting to strangle the witch with her magic and screaming when she realised she was powerless here. "Dammit...Robin I swear I wasn't a spy, its too complicated to explain right now I-"

"My god, I let your near my son, I let you near me"

"No don't say that, Roland he's a, a-"

"We know each other don't we?"

"W-What?" Regina stuttered out, breath catching as she realised at this point their plan couldn't be going worse.

"The way you reacted to my son, reacted to me, it was all too familiar, tell me how do we know each other and why can't I remember you?" He demanded, gripping the edge of the table behind him tightly.

"No, no more explanations_,_ apart from you" Emma cut in, turning to the witch and pointing a finger directly at her. "What happened in that cell? We saw you practically self destruct, we thought you were dead and your left over magic triggered the portal"

"You saw what exactly?" Zelena asked back, scrunching her brow in confusion. "I don't know what version you saw love but the reality is that dear old Rumple paid me a visit. It seemed he had his magic back, tore open my cell door and proceeded to stab me with his dagger, luckily I was able to get my life force to slip away before he could kill me. You see, I had somewhere to be, or should I say, sometime"

"Rumple, he tried to kill you?" Regina gawked, "but he was in the hospital with me he-"

"He lied to Belle, he lied to all of us" Emma realised, rubbing her temples in frustration "Of course he did"

"Robin, your parents, Henry, they don't know" Regina began to panic, eyes growing wide.

"I wouldn't worry dear, his only interest seemed to be killing me, a task which he believes to be successful" Zelena grinned smugly. "Now I'm growing rather bored and uncomfortable, please, do tell me if we have a deal"

"I don't care who you are I'm not going with you" Robin answered, his voice strong with just a hint of a quiver running through it.

While Zelena was distracted sneering at Robin and reacting to Regina Emma had made her way over to the Queen, standing so close that only the other woman could hear when she whispered in her ear. "Zelena's pendent, it holds her magic, we just need to rip it from her then we'd be done here"

The Queen simply nodded in understanding, rubbing her wrist in her palm as if warming her magic up before striding straight past Robin. In a move so fast everyone nearly missed it, she flung her hand forward and tugged at her sisters pendent, pulling it free after little resistance and a stream of green magic. Regina was sure that if her sister hadn't been bound it wouldn't of been so easy, but she was, and now he was just as powerless as her.

As soon as the Queen was certain the witch had no magic she turned and tossed the pendent to Emma who caught it effortlessly before using her now empty hand to snatch the pouch containing the scroll out of her sisters green palm. Zelena tried to hold onto it, closing her nails tightly around it, but she was no match now and after a few seconds let it go with a huff.

"Now that's in order, how about we all go have a little chat?" The Queen grinned, waving her palm so the scroll disappeared back to somewhere safe.

"What about her?" Robin asked sceptically, eyeing Zelena up and down as if she were about to spring from her magical bounds and attack him.

"She'll be safe there as long as my magic holds up, which you have my word that it will" She reassured, leading the procession from the room with the strong sway of her hips.

Just as one of the doors swung magically open for the group to leave a bird flew in the far window, the sound of its wings loud enough for the Queen to turn and raise an eyebrow. It was a raven, her bird of choice when sending messages out to various kingdoms or traders, and she recognised this one by its one blind eye as her best messenger.

"What on earth.." she began, reaching her arm out so the bird could land on her wrist comfortably, tucking its wings in and stretching its foot out ever so slightly so she could spot the scroll tied around it's ankle. The Queen pulled the note gently from its confines, giving the bird once soft stroke before thanking it and letting it fly away. When she unravelled it she couldn't help but sigh a little before revealing.

"It's from Rumple, he can't get the wand to work. It seems we need to find another way for you to get home"

* * *

**Storybrooke**

"It's been 3 days, surely If they were safe we'd know by now?" Robin asked, wiping the side of Regina's kitchen down for the third time in the last 10 minutes.

"Robin, for the love of God please stop wiping that side or they'll be no marble left" Snow pleaded, cradling her son in her arms and rocking him until he calmed.

"What if something happened with the baby? What if she got separated from Emma and she's all alone?"

"If that's the case then worrying until you make yourself ill won't help"

"How are you so calm right now?"

"My family has a habit of being separated from one another. I lost my daughter for 28 years" Snow laughed, sighing when she saw Robin wasn't catching her light tone and reaching across with her free hand to take his palm in hers. "But we _always _find each other, and that is how I know that Emma, Regina and the baby are just fine"

"I hope you're right"

"I hope so too, and I've found a little hope can go a long way" Snow smiled, squeezing Robin's hand once before letting it drop so she could adjust her son in her arms.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest**

"Where do you want me to begin?"

"From the start" Robin responded bluntly, turning to Regina and walking closer to her, hesitating before sitting down next to her.

The pair were now alone, in a small library like room just off from the main hall of the palace. Both Emma and the Queen agreed they had things that needed discussing and decided that moving Zelena to a more secure cell would give Regina and Robin the time they needed. Upon entering the room Regina had made haste for a chaise lounge under one of the windows, her back twinging from standing too long and she audibly sighed in relief when she felt the support behind her. Robin however took to pacing, poking the small fire in the fireplace in between glancing at her, until her question brought him to finally join her on the velvet seat.

"You mentioned my name before saying how I 'didn't know about something' but you weren't referring to me right now, so if you know me, then honour that and tell me where from"

"I can't tell you everything exactly, but technically I am the Queen, just from the future. In a different realm and time we meet and, get to know each other a lot differently, but you have to know that it's your choice and you're happy, there's no magic involved, you know who I was, how I acted...you accepted me, and so did Roland. And then I stupidly fell through a portal and got stuck here" she rambled, keeping her head down and voice low.

"And your baby?"

"_Our _baby" she corrected, sighing and instantly regretting the admission.

Robin sighed back, rubbing a palm over his face, his body tense. "And you need to find your way home?"

Regina simply nodded, smiling weakly as she watched understanding take over his expression.

"If what you're saying is true then future me is probably loosing my mind over the fact you're gone"

"That sounds about right" she laughed, rubbing her bump as her daughter began to kick softly against her. "I think she recognises your voice" she whispered.

"She? How do you know it's a she?" Robin asked, taking his hand from his face and looking at Regina's stomach in a strange wonder.

"Lets just say the other realm is a little more advanced, a factor you told me yourself you appreciated" she explained, reaching out and motioning for him to give her his hand.

Robin reached out and then paused, glancing between Regina's outstretched hand and her eyes, the deep pools of brown that screamed sincerity. He then took the final leap and placed his palm into hers, noting how she gently squeezed it in reassurance.

She moved her hands down to the side of her bump and placed Robin's palm flat against it, waiting barely a few seconds before feeling a sharp few kicks directly under his hand.

"That's my girl" she laughed, grinning even more when she took in his face, mouth open and eyes glistened over. "You had the exact expression on your face when you first felt that" she muttered, rubbing the back of his hand that rested on her stomach.

"We really need to get you home" Robin murmured, giving Regina's bump one last rub before lifting his hand and placing it awkwardly in his lap.

"What is it? What's bothering you?" She asked gently.

"How did you know something was worrying me?"

"You get this look on your face, kind of like you're determined to do something but you aren't sure what that thing is" Regina tried to explain, fumbling over her words slightly.

"I forgot you knew me, as weird as that sounds" Robin chuckled lightly, "I just, you look just like her, the Queen I mean, yet you also look so different. You have this energy about you,this light, while she seems to carry this darkness wherever she goes"

"It's not her fault, it took a lot of beating to get her that way. But, it also took a lot to get me to how I am today" Regina said quietly. "You called me, past me, the Queen just then not the Evil Queen,why?"

"I believe someone deserves the title they earn, and although my encounters with the Queen have been rather short she's done nothing to me or my boy that would grant her the name of Evil" Robin said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"You said that to me way back, or in your case way in the future, when we first met. I guess your principals remain the same" Regina mused, fiddling with the ring on her right hand absent-mindedly. It had become a nervous habit for her now, she used to cradle her stomach or lay her hand flat there. But once her bump became more pronounced she took to twiddling the gem encased silver band in circles until she calmed down.

It was a habit Robin didn't miss and on instinct he reached down to lift her hand up, examining the ring on her finger. "Did I get you this? It's beautiful"

"Yes, it was kind of the night we moved in together. It's a long story but I was pregnant and we didn't know you were you the father, yet you stuck by me"

"How did we not-"

"A memory wipe" Regina explained, taking the ring off and handing it to him so he could look at it in more detail.

"So, any idea on how you might get home?" he asked whilst twirling the jewellery between his fingers, watching as the green gem caught the firelight.

"Essentially we need 2 things, a way of opening a portal and then something to guide the portal specifically back to where we came from"

"And what might open a portal?"

"Lots of things really, some great practitioners of magic can do it just by themselves, others use hats, looking glasses, rabbit holes, magic beans, cyclo-"

"Magic beans?"

"Yes why?" Regina asked, scrunching her features up even more when Robin handed her the ring back and stood up.

He crossed the room quickly to his satchel that was hung on the fireplace, and she watched as he took out a small pouch before returning to her side and opening it. Out of it fell a single bean. It was nearly transparent, save for a aqua glow coming from the very centre.

"Where did you get this?" Regina whispered, peering over Robin's arm at the bean but not daring to touch it.

"A few jobs ago, I ended up in a castle, the pouch was inside a trunk and I didn't even open it until I returned to camp. I would have thrown it away but the way it glowed told me to hang onto it" he shrugged, sliding the glowing object back into its casing and handing it over to Regina. "It seems we're already half way there"

"Yes I suppose it does, wait, you're helping me?"

"Yes?"

"But I'm the Evil Queen" Regina said blatantly.

"Correction, the women through there is technically the Evil Queen, the woman sat in front of me is someone kind, loving and in need of help. Now, what sort of object would you need to guide this portal?"

"Erm..." Robin's admission had thrown Regina off, and it took a few seconds for the mental block to pass before she could answer. "Something important, preferably from the place or time you want to travel to, as this is technically a return trip and not a one way time travel trip it should be easier, just one ingredient rather than four. Objects born of true love are said to work best, it's the most powerful magic out there"

"If everything you've told me today is true, then I think I know exactly what will work" Robin smiled, raising an eyebrow at Regina who still stared back at him blankly.

"Then enlighten me"

Rather than telling her Robin took her hand, entwining their fingers before closing them around the ring on her right hand and giving it a squeeze. "This"

"Really?"

"Really, if I love you as much as you describe then I've no doubt it'll work"

"Okay, then there's just a few things I have to do first"

* * *

**Storybrooke**

"Robin!" Snow shouted up the stairs from Regina's hallway.

"Snow, I just got Roland to sleep what is it?" He hissed from the upstairs landing, leaning over the banister so he could see her worried face peering up at him.

"Regina, Emma, they're back" She told him in hurried breaths, the phone still clutched in her sweaty palm.

At the news Robin raced down the stairs, searching Snow's face to check she was being serious. "How-"

"Leroy was on watch at the barn, he was outside and heard a huge crash and heard Regina screaming from inside"

"Is she okay?!"

"He doesn't know, the barn doors won't open it's like it's sealed shut" She let out, tears now beginning to fall down her face. "He tried calling to them but he said it sounded like Regina was panicked and Emma was trying to calm her down"

"Okay you stay here with Roland, call your husband and get him to come pick me up" Robin instructed, giving Snows shoulder a quick squeeze before rushing to pull his jacket and boots on.

She did as told and when he heard David's truck pull up outside Robin turned and gave her one last smile, "You told me to have hope for Regina, now I need you to have faith in me. I'm bringing her and your daughter home safe"

* * *

**Past Enchanted forest- 2 hours earlier**

"You really think this will work?" Emma challenged, hands on hips and pacing the room. She was still wearing her red ball gown, lips painted a bright colour to match and hair in an simple up do.

"Well at this point we don't have many options" Regina sighed, "Rumple can't help us and even if this doesn't work we'll of at least tried. We've got nothing to lose"

"But What if something goes wrong you have a baby on the way Regina you have to think of these things" Emma panicked, her hand gestures mimicking her tone of voice.

"Listen dear" Regina soothed, "There isn't much that can go wrong with portals, they'll either open and work or they won't open at all"

"What if the ring doesn't work? What if it opens up somewhere else? Somewhere we can't ever get home from?"

"Did I ever tell you how I got a hold of the poison apple? The one I put in the turnover for you?" Regina asked quietly, her voice still trying to sooth and calm Emma.

"I'd tried to repress the fact that it even happened so no, I guess. What's this got to do with-"

"I used Jefferson's hat. But there wasn't enough magic so I used Daniel's engagement ring. The power it gave allowed me to guide the portal not only to his grave, but an event that happened about 29 years ago"

"The moment you gave my mother the apple" Emma realised.

"Now, I couldn't go through that portal I could only retrieve the object, otherwise I would've solved the problem of time travel a long time ago. But here, in a realm full of magic, surely a proper portal will work for just a return trip" Regina explained, biting her lip in hoping that Emma would understand.

"Okay, lets try it" she agreed, nodding her head in agreement.

"Great, I just have to find a quill" Regina said, her tone distracted as she turned and began heading towards the drawers next to the bed.

"Why?" Emma asked, but beginning to help search too.

"There's something I need to write down, something that didn't make sense until we got here and realised that it was me who did it"

"Regina you're making no sense"

"I know, just help me look" she huffed, slamming a drawer shut and heading towards the dresser across the room. "Ah!"

Emma looked up to see Regina now sat at the dresser, dipping the quill into a pot of ink and beginning to scribble on a small piece of parchment in front of her. She left the woman alone for a few moments before curiosity overcame her and she walked up to peek over the brunettes shoulder.

"Why are you drawing Robin's tattoo? We don't have time for this"

"Back when I met Robin, the year you were in New York with Henry I was making a potion in my room. He went in my wardrobe to get a bottle down and a box of letters fell off the shelf. In that box was this drawing, which after he found it prompted me to tell him about the whole soul mate thing" she explained, not taking her eyes off her work once while she spoke. "At the time I fainted, and it was only when I woke I questioned how the paper had got there but I put it down to just forgetting, now I know why"

"Because you from the future put it there so you and Robin would get your chance" Emma realised, watching as Regina put the quill down and gently blew on the picture, trying to dry the ink a little faster.

When she could gently dab it without it smudging Regina folded the parchment in half and headed towards her wardrobe, opening it and stuffing the drawing into the open trunk on the highest shelf that was already bursting full of letters. She managed to close the door in just enough time before the Queen walked in carrying 2 small vials, with Robin in tow holding a bound Zelena tightly.

"The memory potions as requested" she smiled, "Why is there ink on your finger?" she asked, brow scrunching as she glanced at Regina's blackened fingertip.

"I hadn't even noticed it was there, I must of brushed against a quill" Regina shrugged.

The explanation seemed enough and the Queen walked past her to place the bottles down. "I spoke to Rumple and after telling him what you told me to about his son he agreed to drink the potion, I watched him take it myself just to be sure" She winked, "Robin will take his just before you go so I can return him to the forest safely and I'll take mine just as you leave"

"Thank you" Emma said, "For helping us that is"

"Please, I'm helping myself" She smirked. "And you're happy to take this witch with you?"

"As long as she's detained, just give me her pendent and we'll take care of her, she's from our time after all" Regina reassured, nodding to Emma who stepped forward and took Zelena off Robin, raising her eyebrow when she showed no resistance apart from holding a scowl on her face.

The fair wells were short and sweet, Regina could tell Robin wanted to say something so instead she interrupted by saying "I guess I'll see you in about 30 years"

He eyes widened in bewilderment and she never followed up her statement, simply giggled. They all watched as he took his vial and tossed it back, swallowing just as the Queen flicked her wrist and sending him back to camp to be with Roland. When Regina got a 'go ahead' nod from her former self she took a deep breath, and threw the bean on the ground.

In an instant the floor began to swirl, the blue that was once at the centre of the bean spreading outwards to form a mass that almost looked like waves. Emma and Regina exchanged a glance before Regina pulled her ring from her finger and threw that into the sea before them. It made the tone of the portal flash a bright forest green for a split second before toning down to a more aqua colour.

"It's now or never" Regina yelled over the noise, taking her past self's hand one last time and telling her "You will be okay, good luck".

She then let go and took Emma's free hand, the blonde in between Regina and Zelena. In sync they stepped forward and leaped into the hole, glancing up in enough time to see the Queen neck back her vial with a single tear running down her face.

* * *

Her ears were ringing, head fuzzy, and someone was screaming. Normally Emma Swan would pin the first two as a result of too much drinking but the scream she heard tore her from unconscious so quickly she audibly gasped as her eyes ripped open and squinted to adjust to the dull light around her.

There was dirt under her and a few small stones had made small cuts on her cheek that winced when she touched them, but other than that and the mud in her hair she seemed fine.

"Emma!" Regina called. Her voice was coming from just across the barn and Emma rolled over and managed to pull herself up to see Regina lay on her side facing away from her.

Before heading over to her Emma looked around and spotted Zelena, still unconscious and tied up, and satisfied she wouldn't cause trouble ran over to the brunette. "Regina? Calm down talk to me, what's the matter?"

She didn't get a reply, simply hearing more grunting and low cries so she resorted to shaking Regina's arm more forcefully. "Is it the baby? Is she okay?"

"I-I think"

"Regina? You think what?" Emma asked, tried to keep it together and not let the panic she felt show.

"I think she's coming" Regina cried, clinging onto Emma and squeezing her thigh "Get Robin"


	32. Chapter 31- Labour pains

**AN: I've been completely swamped with uni work that's been a lot of writing so I haven't really found time to come back to this story, but I hope you love it all the same. The actual 'drama' part is coming to an end but I was think about doing a few extra fluffy chapters if you anyone is interested? Just leave a review letting me know! :) (Also, can we just pretend that the last couple of episodes didn't happen please?!)**

* * *

Pain. It was the next and only thing Regina felt as they tumbled through the portal and Emma's hand was torn from hers in the process. One second she was in the bedroom of the palace she'd spent years upon years sulking in and the next there was pain. And dirt, lots of dirt.

The impact of landing on the barn floor knocked the wind straight out of her and for a few short seconds she couldn't quite catch her breath, each slow intake and exhale making the dusty earth below her shift and get caught in her throat. After she'd coughed and felt the last of it leave her, Regina felt able to move and suddenly there was a pain so sharp she wondered if she'd ever felt anything or would ever again feel something as strong.

It radiated across her middle, like a band tightening and tightening from the inside. Her first initial instinct was cry out, and after she'd let herself do that she heard Emma calling her name from behind her. She went to reply but the pain struck again, just as strong, catching her breath so the only sound coming from her mouth was a dull whimper. After it subsided she tried again, managing to yell "Emma!"

Within seconds the blonde was by her side, lightly touching her arm and asking "Regina? Calm down talk to me, what's the matter?"

Regina once again only met her with low moans, still lay on her side, unable to even consider trying to move or sit it. Emma's hand then began gripping her more tightly then, shaking it in an attempt to grab her attention without moving and potentially hurting her. "Is it the baby? Is she okay?"

"I-I think"

"Regina? You think what?"

"I think she's coming" Regina cried when the pain subsided. she took the opportunity to shift and wriggle up so she was somewhat sitting up, propped up by Emma who held her steady. She clung onto her friend and whilst squeezing her thigh demanded, "Get Robin"

Emma wanted desperately to tell Regina that he would be here any second, but after feeling in her pockets she realised her cell wasn't where it usually was and groaned out loud. she readjusted Regina in her lap until the brunette was sitting and her weight wasn't on her so she could get up. Once she up Emma ran to the main door of the barn and began to tug it. The wood pulled towards her but didn't shift, the handles in her palms doing nothing to budge it or let the women out.

Groaning again she turned and began jogging to the other door when her foot kicked something on the floor. She glanced down to see her cell on the barn floor, close to the wall and coated in a thin layer of dry dirt. Picking it up she wiped off the earth and prayed it would work, pressing the lock button to show 5% battery warning. There were a string of texts and missed calls along with the notice, but she knew they could all wait, pulling up her contacts and scrolling for Robin's number.

Within 2 rings he answered with a confused "Hello?"

"Robin, its Emma, we need you at the barn no-"

"Emma?! Is Regina alright? We got a call from Leroy saying he could hear her screaming, we're on our way there now" and as if on cue, Regina let out another cry, this one a little louder and catching the attention of both Emma and Robin "Is that her?!"

"Yeah don't panic she's okay, but we think the baby's coming" Emma explained, heading back to Regina and sitting next to her and running a hand through her hair in an attempt to brush it out of her face. "Here" She said, passing the phone to Regina.

"Robin?" she said weakly, with a tone of hope in her voice.

"Yes Regina its me, we'll be there soon okay hang in there" He reassured, trying to remain calm for her sake.

"Okay" She managed to muster out, hand trembling as Emma took it from her grasp and hung up.

"Just when we thought we could relax" the blonde smiled, beginning to grab Regina under her armpits and tug the brunette towards her. Regina didn't seem to be in any pain at the moment but Emma knew from experience that labour was more than exhausting and that Regina probably had little energy to do anything at this point.

In a weak group effort the pair managed to get Regina sat up properly, propped completely against Emma with the blonde holding her steady. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as a bed would be, but it would do for now. After only a few minutes there was the sound of a car pulling up outside and the voices of David and Robin filled the air.

"You okay in there" David shouted through the door, giving the handle a shake in the same way Emma did only from the other side, the wood still not budging.

"Yeah we're okay" Emma shouted back, looking down when she felt Regina squeeze her hand. "You doing okay?"

"Emma, we need to blast the door open" Regina replied, "together, with both our magic"

"You think you can handle that?"

"I wouldn't suggest it if I couldn't" Regina reassured with a small smile. "Now, help me up"

"Sure" Emma answered automatically, shifting to pull herself up from the ground before reaching for Regina. The brunette grasped at her and allowed her weight to be supported once they were on their feet. The blonde could see her friend wincing through another contraction, but it seemed Regina was learning to cope better with them now, and with Robin on the other side of the door she had a new found motivation. "Ready? Dad, Robin, get out of the way of the door!"

The next nod she got from Regina urged her to take up an all too familiar stance, legs a little apart and hands poised up to mirror Regina's pose, just as she'd taught her. After a moment of concentration two streams of magic began flowing from each of their hands, intertwining the closer to the door they got until eventually just one beam of powerful magic was hitting the wood.

The whole structure began to shake, making Emma jump and look around whilst keeping her palms and magic facing the door. It only took a matter of seconds for the wood to splinter and door break to allow sunlight to stream in, and the moment it did Regina stopped channelling her magic and let her arms sag, her face contorted with pain and weariness. Before Emma could rush to her aid Robin was running through gap where the door used to be, taking a quick glance at the unconscious Zelena on his way to a hunched over Regina.

"Regina!" he cried, engulfing her in his arms as soon as his was in reaching distance of her. Regina clung to him just as much as he clung to her, and Emma could see her friend shaking from where she was crying softly into Robin's chest.

"We really need to get her to the hospital" Emma suggested, smiling gently as she watched the two be reunited.

"Yes of course" Robin agreed, "But what about her?" he asked, tilting his head in the direction of Zelena.

* * *

Soon the group had sorted a plan, Robin would take Emma and Regina to the hospital whilst David would take Zelena, yet again, to the sheriff station, only this time with a lot more supervision. Emma had a hold of Zelena's pendent, and as soon as she'd been checked over by a nurse the first thing she wanted to do was track down gold and be sure his dagger was safely in the hands of Belle.

Regina remained pretty calm on the drive there, Emma chose to take them in David's truck whilst her dad waited at the barn for Snow to come and pick him up. Regina sat in the middle, squished between Emma driving and Robin to her right who wouldn't take his eyes off her. She managed to find a way to channel the pain that was ever so slightly increasing, by focusing on her daughter and talking to her in her head, trying to imagine how she might look when she finally gets to hold her. It made her reflect on the long road of her pregnancy, from the missing year that was no longer missing from their lives, the rock of support Robin had become to her and the biggest surprise of all, her friends.

Considering her and Emma had just come from a time where Snow hated her, feared her, one of the darkest times in her own life, back to a world where Prince charming helped her to his car and gave her a supportive kiss on the cheek before his daughter drove her to the hospital, Regina felt a little overwhelmed. It was more than an enough to give her emotional whiplash. And it was almost enough for her to wish the car ride was longer, just to give her a few brief blissful moments of uninterrupted silence, with Robin beside her, where her mind could catch up with the fact that she was safe and for once wasn't running from anything. Rather, she was running toward something, a new chapter in her life, with her soulmate and daughter. The realisation of that also triggered something in her mind that made her look up and ask,

"Where's Henry?"

"He's safe, babysitting Roland at home" Robin answered, tightening his grip on Regina's shoulder.

"I want to see him" she replied, gritting her teeth as another contraction tore through her, one of the stronger ones.

"I'll call him when we get there and pick him up once I've checked on Gold" Emma answered, turning left onto the final road up to the hospital.

"Sounds like a plan" Robin nodded, unbuckling his and Regina's seat belt the moment Emma hit the brakes.

They'd parked directly outside the entrance, but the blonde figured she'd move her car after she got Regina and herself checked over. Luckily Regina didn't seem to be in too much pain so getting her up the stairs and through the doors was relatively easy, and before they knew it Emma was being whisked off to the emergency department and Regina in the opposite direction towards maternity.

Regina looked back just before Emma rounded a corner out of sight and gave her a warm smile, one the blonde didn't see but was purely given from her heart, a silent thank you.

After that the stark white corridors became a blur, the staring faces of various nurses beginning to unsettle her as Regina was led through the series of hallways, the only constant thing being Robin's presence beside her. They were shown to a room where Regina was given a gown to change into and a bed to sit on, with the promise that her midwife Ashley would be down shortly. After a couple of minutes Regina emerged from the adjoining bathroom in a white gown that practically fell off her it was that shapeless, carrying the bundle of clothes she'd been wearing in one hand and her boots in the other. The outfit made her look smaller, and although she looked a little helpless stood there with bare feet and worry ingrained in her eyes Robin couldn't help but chuckle when he saw her.

"What?" she asked sharply, her eyes glinting at him mischievously.

"Nothing just, you've never looked sexier" he laughed back, causing the ball of clothes to be thrown at him which only made him giggle more.

Putting her boots down against the wall Regina shuffled towards the bed and eased herself onto it, sighing contently when her back rested on the pillows and she could wriggle into an even more comfortable position. The room fell silent and she took the moment to close her eyes, preparing for another contraction but also enjoying the quiet.

"I'm sorry" Robin said, snapping her from her daze and making her look up to meet his eye.

"Why?" she questioned, rubbing her stomach when the pain began to flare up again.

"For not being with you, allowing you to fall through the portal, that I couldn't bring you back myself"

"Robin don't be ridiculous, there's nothing you could have done. Besides, you did kind of help get me back" She admitted, looking down to where her ring used to be and smiling sadly at the memory of past Robin, who not only gave her the bean but also helped her realise just how important he was to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously, walking over so he could sit on the edge of the bed and take her free hand, the other rubbing warm soothing circles across her tensed stomach.

From there she retold him a shortened version of her trip with Emma, how she wound up meeting Robin and Roland there and how it clearly seemed that fate wanted them to meet not matter the circumstance. She retold how her sister was involved, and that the bean he'd found combined with his ring had been the key to getting them home. No sooner had she finished did Ashley enter, giving the couple a beaming smile.

"It's good to see you back Regina, you sure don't make it easy for me to check up on you with all this portal jumping!" she joked, coming towards the bed and beginning to check her heartbeat and blood pressure.

"I'll be sure to give that a rest for a while" Regina smiled, glancing up at Robin who smiled back.

"I was hoping you'd say that, and I'm sure Robin's glad to hear that too"

"You couldn't be more right" Robin agreed, giving Regina's hand a squeeze.

The couple let Ashley do her thing, examining Regina and informing them she was already a couple of cm dilated, and well on her way. "You are most certainly in labour"

Regina nodded knowingly and Robin went along with it. He'd read a few pregnancy and birthing books that Regina had left lying around the house but was far from an expert on the topic. Ashley then fitted a belt around Regina that would monitor their daughters heartbeat and soon the room was filled with reassuring thud thud thud coming from the machine.

After her chart was filled and Ashley was about to leave she asked, "Hows the pain, you dealing okay with it?"

"As well as I can" Regina smiled timidly.

"Well we can give you some pain medication, either mild things or even an epidural to stop it"

"Oh no, that won't be necessary, I'm not too good with needles" she admitted quickly, stumbling over her words.

"My my, who knew the mighty Queen would be afraid of needles" Ashley laughed jokingly, "but no worries, just press the button by the bed if you need anything and I'll be back in about an hour to check on you. This part of labours the longest so at this point its too early to say how quickly you'll progress"

"Thank you, can I just ask though, do you think magic could harm her" Regina asked tentatively.

"Thinking of a spell for the pain?"

Regina simply nodded back.

"Well, to be honest I've never had a patient who's had magic before, and never encountered a pregnant women as powerful as you so I can't say. But, my best advise would be to try it, and if your daughter doesn't like it i'm sure she'll let it be known" And with that, Ashley left the pair alone.

* * *

From that point Regina's labour seemed to be exhaustively slow, and after Ashley returned an hour later she told them it could still be a while and to try and get some rest, and that she would be back in 3 hours. The pain didn't seem to increase so after a dull pain spell was used to keep it at bay the couple managed a little rest, but neither of them fell fully asleep, simply drifted along unconsciousness whilst still being aware of their surroundings.

After a couple of hours a soft knock at the door roused Regina and she looked up to see Emma peeking her head around the door. She'd changed clothes, into some dark blue skinnies, a grey tank top and beige leather jacket. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail, exposing a graze and developing bruise near her hairline where they'd fallen to the barn floor. She entered the room tentatively, giving her friend a warm smile and a quick glance at Robin who was still curled against Regina, asleep. Once the blonde was away from the door Henry entered, and Regina felt her smile go even stronger despite a contraction making her wince and scrunch her eyes up.

"Hey mom" he beamed, hesitating for only a moment before jogging over to the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

Regina reacted just as strongly, clinging to her son for dear life and squeezing him until he began to chuckle gently against her

"Mom, you're going to suffocate me"

"Sorry sweetie" she smiled, letting her grasp loosen but keeping her hands firmly on his arms so he couldn't stray far. "Look at you, I swear you've gotten taller" she mocked, lifting a palm to stroke his cheek and tuck a stray strand of hair from his forehead behind his ear "And, you most definitely need a haircut"

"Its only been a few days" he reasoned, reaching up to take the hand that was toying with his hair into his own.

The talking soon woke Robin, and he sat up tentatively, clearly still exhausted.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Emma smiled, "Why don't we go get a coffee and leave these two to catch up?" she suggested, walking over to the table to place a vase of fresh lilies she'd been carrying.

"Emma I hadn't even noticed the flowers, thank you they're beautiful" Regina thanked gratefully.

"The kids idea, give him credit"

"It was totally moms idea, I just said we should get you something nice" he acknowledged, shuffling to sit on the bed next to his mom now Robin had got up and there was room.

"Well then thank you to both of you"

"We'll be back soon, you want anything?" Robin asked, giving Regina a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Hmmmm, I wouldn't mind a hot cocoa, and maybe some food?"

"Anything specific?"

"Surprise me" she grinned, leaning up to peck Robin on the lips and giving Emma a quick wave as the pair left in search of caffeine and snacks.

While they were alone Regina and Henry simply talked, talked about Snow and her new baby,

_"So they haven't announced the name yet?"_

_"No, but I think moms biggest worry is that the're going to present him in front of the clock tower like lion king"_

They talked about what Regina had missed while she gone, games Henry had played with Roland, movies he'd watched and just generally how he'd been. Henry asked how the pain was, to which Regina simply stated that it was manageable, briefly explaining the spell she'd used and how it could be lifted if it was causing her daughter any distress. Soon Emma and Robin re-entered, laughing as they came in with hands full of drinks and bags of food.

"Your feast, as requested" Robin stated, raising his arms to show off their bounty. "I'm afraid being in a hospital doesn't open much in the way of choice, but I think we did pretty well"

The two of them placed everything on the bed at Regina's feet, passing her and Henry each a hot cocoa, hers complete with whipped cream and his with a sprinkling of cinnamon. In the bags were two grilled cheeses, one for Emma and one for Henry, a toasted sandwich for Robin and chicken burger for Regina. They'd also got fries for them all to share and some candy bars for later. The group tucked in quietly, in a comfortable silence while their bellies were filled and food disappeared.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Regina cried, gripping Robin's hand with all the strength she could muster.

"You're doing great" he reassured, using his free hand to tuck strands of sweat coated hair away from Regina's face.

Although Robin was really only saying what he thought Regina needed to hear, he was in fact right. She was doing great.

When the pain began to break through the loose spell she'd enacted earlier Robin called Ashley back and it seemed her labour had really progressed. Within the next hour the magic had worn off and pain back in full force, each contraction making Regina squeeze the life out of Robin's hand and her face twist in agony. But she was determined to take it from here, to feel every last back breaking moment in the lead up to her daughter entering the world.

It felt like an eternity, an eternity of pain. Regina had felt worse before, in moments where her mother had dangled her high above the ground and practically choked her to the point where her vision had grown dark and ears would start to ring. In the moments after the king had visited her bed chambers, and the numbness her body felt while he was there began to wear off, leaving only soreness and shame behind. And in times of great darkness, where the mental torment of loneliness and regret outweighed any physical pain she felt. But although this current pain was great, to Regina, it was worth feeling. Because with this sensation she was bringing life, not death.

And soon Ashley was telling her to push, that she was doing amazing. Even sooner she was telling her that her daughters already had a gorgeous head of dark hair. And then it was all over, the room engulfed in a brief moment of pure silence, before the telling cry of a baby filled the room. Regina didn't stop the tears then, and they fell down her face in hot continuous streams. She barely registered the reassuring words her midwife spoke whilst she cleaned her daughter off, all she could focus on was the soft, unwavering cry and the big, brown eyes staring at her.

It was an entirely different experience to having Henry, in that situation she was simply given her little bundle of joy in a sterile office over unfinished paperwork. But even then that feeling of her heart swelling was unforgettable and when her daughter is handed to her in a blanket, it feels exactly the same.

"You did it" Robin whispered, giving Regina's temple a kiss and moving closer to rest his forehead there.

"We did it" Regina corrected softly.

"Does the dad want to cut the cord?" Ashley asked sweetly.

"I-I get to do that?" Robin asked nervously.

"Of course" Regina answered, her voice still gruff from all the shouts and screams. She gave him a quick nudge but could barely take her eyes off her daughter.

Robin then made his way to where Ashley stood, following instructions and soon he was back next to Regina, brushing the blanket back so he could stare freely at her.

"She looks just like you" he mentioned, reaching forward and gasping when their tiny child took his finger in his hand.

"It seems we already have a daddies girl" Regina chuckled lightly, swaying her arms gently.

* * *

The next few hours consisted of tiny hands and feet, soft kisses and warm bed sheets, and endless drinks and snacks provided by Robin.

"You know, I never saw Roland be born" Robin admitted.

The little family were sat up on the hospital bed, Robin holding the baby whilst Regina sipped a cup of tea and ate a toasted bagel.

"You didn't?" Regina asked between bites, giving him a wide eyed look of confusion.

"According to the healer we took Marian to in the forest she was due at the first sign of spring. I kept a close eye on the plants and tree's and when little John told me about a job just 10 miles from our camp, I thought I had enough time before the blossom would show and he would be born. But it seemed nature had other plans"

"I'm sorry, Robin"

"Don't be. It just made today even more special that's all" he smiled.

As if on cue there was a gentle knock at the door, and Regina couldn't help but smile when unmistakable blonde curls and leather jacket peered round the door. What really surprised her was when Emma stepped forward to reveal Roland on her hip, the little boy clutching a gift bag in his tiny hands.

"Henry's at my parents with my brother and some pizza, but it seems this little guy wouldn't wait to meet his sister" She told them, bouncing the toddler on her hip until he laughed.

Although the sight made her heart warm, Regina also noticed how Emma couldn't help but crane her neck, trying to get a good look at the baby from the across the room and joked "Or it seems my daughters aunt is already sick of her Charming parents and wants to come see her beautiful niece"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Miss Swan" Regina bantered, motioning for Roland to come over. The little boy wriggled in Emma's arms until she put him down and he padded over to the bed, bag held out in front of him.

"Don't Miss Swan me we've been through too much" Emma added lightly, walking over to join the group. "so, how is the little peanut?"

"Peanut?" Robin questioned, looking up briefly.

"Yeah well until you tell me her name I'm improvising"

"She's doing just great, you wanna hold her?" Regina asked.

"You're serious?"

"Totally"

"Okay" Emma agreed tentatively. Despite her nerves she was a natural, and soon she was sat in the corner of the room on a chair with the baby, gently rocking her and smiling.

It allowed Regina and Robin to properly give some love to Roland, who by now had managed to crawl up onto the bed and wedged himself between them.

"Sweetie, what've you got there?" Regina said, pointing at the bag he was still clutching.

"For you mama!" he stated proudly.

She took it off him and noticed a card sticking out of the top. Inside the envelope was a pink card with simple design that stated 'congratulations!' in bright pink letters, the front filled with teddy bears and balloons. Immediately inside she recognised Emma's messy handwriting, and before she could read it the blonde told her

"He told me what to write, just an fyi"

The card was sweet and although a bit jumbled made her smile softly, but when she pulled the pink teddy from the bag it took all her willpower not to cry. The teddy was simple and in a baby pink colour, one foot having 'baby' written across it and the other 'girl'. But the real sentiment was in the frame that the bear held, a frame that showed a picture of Regina, Robin, Henry and Roland. It was taken at grannies, during the curse so although Henry didn't quite remember her, the fact that he was still spending time with her meant the world.

"Ah, I may have to take credit for the gift idea. We organised whilst you were in hospital after the whole Zelena thing and I guess I forgot about it" Robin explained, rubbing Regina's back.

"I didn't daddy!" Roland told them proudly.

"No son, you didn't" Robin told him, kissing his head gently.

Soon Emma and Roland left, and the couple were left to coo over their daughter until lack of sleep took over and Regina's lid felt heavy. She went to tell Robin she loved him but could barely get a word out as the room slowly faded from her vision. But the soft kiss she received on her cheek and gentle stroke afterwards, told her Robin already knew.


End file.
